Never A Dull Moment
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: When Danny and Linda's adopted daughter Andy gets suspended, they had no idea the trouble they would encounter the rest of the week, including a trip to the hospital, witnessing a murder, and much more. Story 2 in the "Life with the Reagan's series." Continued after story 1 entitled Least of These.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Suspended

Life continued to be an up and down battle for Andy, Danny and Linda regarding Andy and her school experience. Most of the time, or at least every other week

she would find herself getting detention by getting into some sort of trouble such as not getting along with the other students, or teachers for that matter, and

was constantly receiving the same question. "Andy how could you let this happen," Linda would always ask frustrated? And Andy wouldn't always reply by

saying, "I don't know, trouble just seems to follow me." She was 12 years old, and had been officially adopted in early spring of that year, and the month was

now early May. They were nearing summer vacation, and Andy couldn't wait to be free, especially considering she had just gotten a week's suspension and

was facing an irate Danny Reagan.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy stood staring outside from her upstairs bedroom window. Her day certainly had not turned out the way she had expected. When she had gotten up that

morning, she had no intention in getting a week's suspension for opening her mouth one too many times that week, considering the day before she had

received detention, the principal hoping that would help cure her attitude, but anyone who knew Andy very well, knew that she didn't listen very well. Now on

top of receiving a week's suspension from school, she was also grounded for a week, and was finding it extremely difficult to sit down at that moment, since

Danny had just shown how displeased he was in the form of a spanking. "It's about time you started getting ready for bed," Danny reminded her sometime

later that afternoon just before it was time for her to go to bed. "Yes Sir," Andy turned away from the window and grabbed her pajamas that she already had

laid out on her bed. "I don't see why though, it's not like I have to be up early for school tomorrow," Andy said stopping at the doorway. "Don't remind me,"

Danny wasn't exactly mad at her any longer, yet her not going to school was just going to make things a bit more difficult with him having to drop her off with

his grandfather every morning before work for the next week. "You know I'm sorry right," Andy tried? "I know, I just wish you would have watched your mouth,

and minded the manners, that I know you have," Danny nudged her. Andy shrugged her shoulders, "sometimes they get lost and my mouth gets the better of

me." "Yeah I kind of figured that one out on my own," Danny shook his head still surprised that his daughter managed to get suspended considering she had

only been going to school there for two months. "This school just expects too much from me, considering I didn't even attend school al that often to begin with,

and now you are forcing me to go five days a week," Andy was grasping at straws. "The only reason I am forcing you as you say, is because I want you to

have the best education possible, the better the education, the better opportunity you will have when you grow up, do you understand," Danny explained?

"Yeah I guess your right," Andy shrugged, considering she and Jamie had been talking a lot about her future lately and what she planned to do with her life,

then again she had to admit that she was still coming up blank, and it's not like she was in a rush, she was only twelve. Yet in the Reagan point of view, they

figured if they could even get her partially interested in a career option it might help her schooling run a bit smoother. "In that case, go on and get ready for

bed," Danny stepped aside and out of the doorway.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what all happened with Andy at school, you never got to tell me what all happened," Linda asked Danny later that night after the kids were in bed? Danny

sighed, "where do I even start?" "According to the Principal, it was a long time coming. She has been back talking and disrupting every class and every teacher,

starting fights," Danny was about to continue, when Linda interrupted, "she got into another fight?" Danny nodded, "apparently more than one, and she did

everything I just told you all today." "Wow," Linda looked surprised. "That's what I thought when they called me," Danny sounded as if he was still trying to

believe it himself. "What did you do," Linda wondered aloud? "She is grounded for as long as she is suspended, and I spanked her," Danny replied. "Bet she

didn't like two different forms of consequences," Linda could only imagine the amount of displeasure she showed that afternoon, almost grateful she had to

work late that night. "Yeah she didn't care for it much, but I have been giving her plenty of chances to get her behavior in line, and I have certainly warned her

about consequences she wouldn't like, but I just felt like I had to follow through this time for her own good," Danny replied. "No you were right, I have noticed

that she has had quite an attitude here at home as well when I'm home with them after school, and I cant tell you how many times I was tempted to get my

wooden spoon," Linda admitted. Danny's eyes went wide, "my mom was a menace with that thing, I can't even hold one of those thongs without having

flashbacks," Danny shuttered at the thought. "And here I thought you were just telling your siblings, that you hardly ever got into trouble," Linda smiled at him.

"I may have stretched the truth a bit," Danny admitted. "Sure you did," Linda nodded throwing a pillow at him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andrea come on," Danny nudged his sleeping daughter. "It's time to get up, I've got to get you over to Gramps so I can get to work and not be late," Danny

replied early Monday morning. Andy moaned, "what is with you getting up at such an ungodly hour," Andy couldn't even focus her eyes on the clock considering

Danny had her bedroom light on and she was busily trying to find the sunglasses she thought she had left on her nightstand. "Its 6:30," Danny replied, "just

enough time for you to get dressed and get some breakfast before we have to leave," Danny hurried out of the room to get breakfast started. Andy rolled over

moaning, him being a morning person tended to drive her crazy at times. Deciding that there was no use in avoiding the inevitable, Andy finally managed to

crawl out of bed and pick out a pair of jeans and an NYPD t-shirt, before she trudged her way down the stairs. The second Andy entered the kitchen, Danny

handed her a plate of eggs and toast, "eat up so we can get going." "I'm not really hungry but I'll try, I'm mostly tired," she admitted. "You can take a nap at

Grandpas since you don't have to go to school," Jack mentioned a bit envious, yet not crazy enough to get suspended. "She isn't going to have time for a nap,"

Danny interrupted, she will be helping Gramps with chores around the house. Yippee, Andy mouthed at her brother discretely. Jack chuckled, "just think on the

bright side Sis, working for Gramps is still better than having to go to school." "That's what I'm hoping," Andy didn't sound very convinced. "Don't count on it,"

Danny interrupted. "I remember when I would do some work for him, he turned into a slave driver." Andy moaned and laid her head on the kitchen table. "But

don't worry, I'll be sure and tell him not to work you to hard." "Thanks," Andy mumbled turning her head just enough to look at him. "Then again, he's never

listened to me before," Danny added before hurrying up the stairs to get his gun and shield.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Not sure when I'll be back to pick you up," Danny said looking at Andy later on that morning while dropping her off, although he was really talking to both Andy

and his grandfather. "I have a lot of paperwork on my desk that my sergeant has been bugging me about for the past several days." "Don't worry about us, we

will be just fine" Henry replied. "Thanks again Gramps," Danny said before pointing a finger and giving his daughter a stern look. "Try to be good." "No

promises," Andy shook her head. "I'm not kidding Andy," he added when she didn't reply with the best of comments. "I will," Andy tried to reassure him, before

he started giving her a long lecture, considering he and Linda had been lecturing her for the past couple of days since the suspension. "So you managed to get

yourself suspended, after only two months of going to school," Henry said shaking his head in amazement after Danny left. "Please not another lecture," Andy

tried pleading, "I already know that it's probably just a matter of time before Grandpa gives me one." Henry smiled, "I'm sure he will, he usually questions

anyone and everyone who gets into trouble in this family." "I expected as much," Andy mumbled. "Now what is it, would you like me to do while I'm here, I can't

afford to get into any more trouble with Danny, if I didn't do it." Henry went through the list of chores that Danny had asked him to make for her as he finished

his last cup of coffee, "you can start by changing the sheets in both my room and your grandpas." "Yes Sir," Andy turned away before plugging her headphones

into her iPhone and heading up the stairs and into her grandfather's bedroom. After pulling the sheets off the bed, and tossing them onto the floor next to the

door, Andy proceeded with replacing them with fresh. She loved her grandpa's room, she loved all the old pictures he had on his wall and dresser. There was a

pictures of he and his wife Mary, surrounded by their four children, Danny and Joe on one side, and Erin and Jamie on the other when they were kids. Another

picture of Danny in his military uniform, and another of him in his police uniform. A picture of Erin when she graduated law school, a picture of Jamie when he

graduated high school, and another one of Joe in his police uniform. Surrounded by these we're pictures of Nicki, another one of Jack, then Sean, and also a

picture of herself. Andy smiled when she saw the one of herself, she never remembered seeing it on the wall before, and figured that he had just hung it up

recently. After finishing up with the sheets, Andy trudged her way down the stairs. She started to call her great grandfather a prison warden and ask him what

was next on the list, but thought better of it when she remembered that he could always add more chores to the already lengthy list. "I'm finished with the

sheets," Andy enlightened him after placing them in the wash machine. "What's next," she questioned after taking a quick water break? "Danny's old room is in

dire need of a good going through and cleaning up," Henry mentioned, "but that's a rough job and may be a little difficult for just one person." "I can do it,"

Andy spoke up before running up the stairs, not even giving Henry a chance to reply. Opening the door to the bedroom, Andy almost fell back down the stairs

when she realized that perhaps she was a bit to independent for her own good, and perhaps she should not have opened her big mouth. There was stuff

everywhere. Old clothes hanging out of dresser drawers, tons of dusty CD's on a shelf, basketballs, baseballs, bats, gloves, and just about any other sport

gear you could think of. There were U.S. Marines and NYPD posters hanging all over the wall, and Andy was almost certain that her father must have joined the

marines as soon as he graduated, and as soon as he did his two tours he must have moved back in with his parents, joined the police academy, became a cop,

got married and moved out, without ever bothering to clean his room, then again her brothers may have spent a lot time playing in there, considering she

found a few games spread out on the floor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Smells good Pop," Frank said several hours later coming in through the kitchen door. "It's spaghetti and meatballs Reagan style," Henry replied. "Danny

coming over for lunch," Frank asked taking his suit coat off, wanting to be a bit more comfortable for as long as he could before he had to go back to being the

PC? "He didn't say anything," Henry replied, "but that's never stopped him from popping in unexpectedly for a free meal before." "Where's Andy," Frank asked,

when he noticed that she was nowhere around? "Upstairs, Danny told me to put her to work while she's here," Henry replied, "she's cleaning Danny's old

room," he added. "Danny's room," Frank moaned, "don't you think that's cruel and unusual punishment, knowing the state of that bedroom, considering it has

never been exactly straightened up in awhile." Henry shrugged, "it needed to be done." "I didn't say it didn't, but Danny has already punished her, and we

really don't need to add to it excessively, and that's exactly what that room is," Frank started for the stairs to check on her, hoping she was still alive. "How's it

coming," Frank asked walking through the open door, but only seeing her feet sticking out from the bed, while she threw things like a baseball glove, a board

game, and several other things out from under the bed? "It's coming," Andy sneezed, she figured to be at least the hundredth time. "Come on out and have a

seat," Frank replied, "I want to talk to you for a few minutes." Here it comes, Andy thought to herself, she didn't think she would have been able to avoid a

lecture from her grandfather when she heard he was coming home for lunch. Andy took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her grandfather and looked up at

him, "so how mad at me are you?" "I'm not mad," Frank shook his head. "But you do need to learn to think before you act," he said gently, considering he knew

that Danny had already talked to her. "I know," Andy sighed, "and I'm trying, really I am, it's just sometimes I forget to think." "And how has that been working

out for you," Frank questioned? Andy shrugged, "not very well," she admitted, "Dad keeps telling me I need to think before I open my mouth and say

something I think is intelligent, but that has proved to be easier said than done." Frank smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "try to hang in there kiddo, it will get

easier once you get used to things I promise." "I hope you're right," Andy added, "because I'm still having trouble sitting comfortably today, and I am

absolutely sick of being grounded." "Really," Frank asked holding up her headphones. "Hey, what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him," Andy smiled

mischievously. "Andy," Frank chided. "I know, I know," she unplugged them from her phone and handed them to him. "Are you going to tell Danny," Andy

thought of the worst possible outcome. "No," Frank replied, "but that doesn't mean it was a good idea." "I know," Andy said quietly. "You are so much like

Danny," Frank couldn't help but chuckled despite the fact he needed to be stern at the moment, yet he just couldn't help it. "Really," Andy asked seriously,

"maybe there is still hope for me yet." "There is," Frank shook his head, "we haven't given up hope on you just yet." "That's good," Andy laughed, "because I

know this isn't the last time I'm going to be in trouble." "I don't doubt it," Frank hugged her. The two sat together for a few more minutes, Andy beaming at all

the work she had been doing in the bedroom, as she told Frank of all the plans she had yet planned, until the two decided that they had given Pop plenty of

time to finish up on lunch. "Hey Gramps," Danny greeted coming in through the kitchen door. "Hey yourself," Henry said turning the fire off on the stove. "How's

Andy doing," Danny asked filling a glass of water? "Is that why you are here," Gramps asked, "or do you just want something to eat?" Well If you got

something to eat, I might as well," Danny grinned. "Mhmm, I figured as much," Henry could see right through his eldest grandson. "I saw Dads entourage

outside. What is he doing here," Danny asked? "Same as you I reckon," Henry replied. Seconds later, and Frank and Andy joined the two other Reagan's

downstairs and at the dinner table. "Dad, I thought you said you weren't going to be back until this evening," Andy asked confused? "Another detective

banged in sick, so I'm going to take some of their shift tonight, so I was given a long lunch today," Danny enlightened her. "Does that mean Mom is going to

pick me up this evening," Andy had an idea roaming around in her head? "Probably," Danny nodded taking a bite of a meatball. "I have a better idea, how

about I just spend the night here, so I can have more time working in your old room, and then you won't have to bring me back tomorrow," Andy suggested. "I

don't know Andy, you are grounded remember," Danny's pointed at her with his fork, "not to mention, it would have to be okay with your grandpa," he nodded

at Frank. "Can I stay grandpa please," Andy was on the edge of her seat. "It's okay with me if your dad wants to lift your grounding sentence for a night,"

Frank replied, knowing this was the first time his granddaughter of just a few months asked to spend the night, and as usual Frank had a difficult time saying

no to his grandchildren when the question was something of a trivial matter like asking to spend the night. "Please Dad," Andy turned to face Danny the

second Frank had finished his last statement. Danny knew he needed to remain constant when it came to disciplining his children, and he usually didn't have

any trouble sticking to a decision, but this time, this time things were different, she was actually wanting to stay so she could keep working. Danny shrugged

no one could deny that she wasn't a hard worker that's for sure. "I don't know Andy, you don't have any clothes," Danny reminded her. "You could go get me

some," Andy looked at him innocently. "I have to go back to work Andy," Danny reminded her. "But you said you had a long lunch," Andy tried. "Long enough to

come by, check on you, grab a bite to eat, and maybe if I'm lucky I can stop by and see your mother at work," Danny had his short time off planned to the last

second. Andy didn't say anything, rather she just looked a little disappointed. Danny sighed, "I'll try to find some time to run by the house and get you some

clothes." "Thanks Dad," a huge smile started to spread across her face. "Your welcome," Danny shook his head thinking of how much of a softy he was

becoming when it came to daddy's little girl.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after Frank went back to work, and Danny returned with a small bag of clothes for his daughter, and Andy was back to work in the bedroom. "You

need some music playing up in here," Danny announced bringing Andy's bag upstairs to her. "You grounded me remember," Andy tossed a football at him. "I've

already lifted part of your sentence, what's one more," Danny pulled out one of his New Kids On The Block CD's. "But only for today and tomorrow," he added

before turning up the volume. "Just please don't start dancing, no kid should be subject to seeing their parents bust a move," Andy said trying to gain up the

courage to open the closet door. "Hey, I'm a good dancer," Danny argued. "Whatever you say Detective," Andy was prepared to take a dive under the bed just

in case he started dancing. "Why have you been standing in front of the closet door for the past 10 minutes," Danny was exaggerating? "Because I'm worried

things are going to crash down on top of me when I open the door to start cleaning out the closet," Andy enlightened him. "It's not that bad," Danny opened

the door without giving Andy a chance to run. Seconds later, the two found themselves sitting on the floor covered with junk. "I thought you said it wasn't

bad," Andy looked at him. "It wasn't when I left," Danny admitted. "That was over 10 years ago," Andy reminded him. "Your right," a sparkle came into Danny's

eye, "it was all Jack and Sean's fault." Andy scoffed, "the boys aren't even here to defend themselves." "That's the point kid," Danny said glancing at his watch,

"look at the time, it's time for me to get back to work," Danny started for the stairs. "So you open the door and make the mess, and now you are just going to

leave me here to clean it up," Andy hollered down the stairs? "Love you," Danny yelled back before telling Henry goodbye and running out the door.

Andy had been working steadily for most of the afternoon, and was making great progress by the time Frank returned several hours later. The three had just

finished dinner, and Pop had just finished with the dishes when he decided to make his way up the stairs to see the progress that Andy had made in the

bedroom after she recruited her grandfather to help out. Frank had just managed to convince Andy to stop for the night and join himself and Pop in watching a

John Wayne western, when Henry walked in. "She's ready to watch," Frank had a huge smile on his face. "Which one are we going to watch," Henry asked?

"Hmm," Frank looked over at Andy. "Have you seen any John Wayne movies before?" "No," Andy shook her head. "In that case, which one should we start her

out with Pop," Frank looked at Henry? "McClintock," Henry suggested. "Sounds good to me," Frank stood to leave the room. Henry took the lead on the stairs,

followed shortly by Frank, who was then followed by Andy. Henry was still on one of the top stairs, when he lost his balance and tumbled down the remaining

stairs, hitting his head on his way down, causing him to go unconscious. "Pop," Frank ran down the stairs after his father. Henry was still unconscious and

Frank was careful not to move him, wanting to take all necessary precautions. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Frank hurriedly called it in, "this is

Commissioner Reagan, and I need a bus at my home forthwith," he said before hanging up. "Andy call your Dad," Frank ordered immediately. Andy was on her

cell in seconds, and on the phone with Danny. "Dad, Gramps fell down the stairs and went unconscious, Grandpa has a bus coming," Andy spat out all in one

breath. "I'll be right there," Danny said on the other end of the line, flipping the sirens on, on the Dodge Charger he was driving, considering he was technically

still on duty.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't surprising that Danny beat the EMS to his father's home considering he only knew one way to drive, and that was fast. Hurrying into the house, he

was ambushed by Andy, who practically threw herself into Danny's arms in worry. "It's okay," Danny hugged her, "I'm sure he will be fine," Danny was trying to

not only convince her of it, but he and his father both, who he was making eye contact with at that very moment. "How is he," Danny asked after taking a seat

next to his father?" "No change," Frank shook his head, "he's still unconscious." Danny sighed placing a hand on his father's back in reassurance, unsure of

what to say as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Hope to get Chapter 2 up soon, and I hope this story will be as good as Least of These. I love to get reviews and follows, and thanks to all who read. JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

Never A Dull Moment

Ch. 2

"Aunt Erin and Uncle Jamie are going to meet us at the hospital," Andy said joining her father and grandfather in the room as they heard the ambulance fast

approaching. "Thanks Andy," Frank barely spoke. "Sure," Andy mumbled taking a seat on the opposite side of the stairs. Considering the Commissioner called,

it wasn't long until the ambulance arrived, and had Henry loaded up, followed closely by Danny, Frank and Andy in Danny's squad car. "Don't beat the

ambulance to the hospital Danny," Frank said when he noticed the speedometer of the car reaching way over the speed limit. "It's okay Dad, I got it covered,"

Danny flipped on the sirens. "Just don't tell the Commissioner," Danny looked over at Frank hoping to lighten the mood in the car. "Dad, when you teach me

how to drive, can it be in a squad card," Andy asked from the back seat. "No," Danny replied not giving it much thought at all, and dreading the day it arrived.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and the Reagan family was still waiting for news in the waiting room. "I wish that Doctor would hurry up and tell us how Gramps is doing,"

Erin walked the floor nervously, finding it difficult to relax. "Me too," Andy yawned leaning her head against Danny's shoulder. He hated to have Andy out so late

considering it was after midnight, then again he knew that there were times such as this one that it was going to be completely unavoidable. Frank hadn't said

a word, and Danny and Jamie hadn't said much either, other than a few words to one other, trying to get their minds on something else, other than constant

worry. "Commissioner Reagan," Henry's doctor came out, just when the Reagan's thought they may be waiting for news all night long. "Yes," Frank followed by

all three of his children stood listening intently at the doctors words. "Your Father has a case of short-term memory loss, but other than that he is going to be

fine. He has a concussion, and is a little bruised up, and will definitely be sore the next couple of days but I would also like to keep him overnight for

observation, due to the lateness of the hour, and considering he was unconscious for a period of time," the doctor enlightened them. "Okay, thank you," Frank

shook the woman's hand. "How long do you think it will be until he regains his memory," Danny asked? "I'm not sure," the doctor shook her head, "it varies,

but in most cases it is only a couple of days." "How extensive is his memory loss," this time it was Erin's turn to ask? "He doesn't remember what happened, as

well as certain recent events that may have taken place," the doctor looked at Jamie, already expecting a question from him. "Is there anything we can do to

help him regain his memory," Jamie asked on cue?"Just treat him as you normally do, but don't let him overdue," the doctor paused, "also don't push him into

remembering something he doesn't, it could make him upset." "We understand,thank you again Doctor," Frank replied for all of them. "Can we see him," Danny

was the first to ask? "Of course," the doctor led them into Henry's room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Francis, get me out of here," Henry said the second Frank walked through the door. "Wish I could Pop," Frank smiled, "but the doctor wants to keep you

overnight for observation." "Well I don't want to stay," Henry was already appearing as if he was looking for a means to escape. "The doctor knows what's

best Grandpa, you just have to hang in there," Erin said kissing his cheek. "Come on Danny, break your old Grandpa out of this place," Henry tried another

tactic knowing that if anyone could get him out, it would be his eldest grandson. Danny chuckled, "you know I would if I could." "Any chance you would do it

Jamie," Henry tried his youngest grandson?" "Sorry Gramps, but I'm with Danny, I would if I could," Jamie shook his head. Henry shook his head, "you know it's

sad when you can't even count on your own family." How are you feeling," Andy's voice was squeaky from where she stood almost hiding behind Danny? "I'm

fine young lady," Henry smiled at her, "but what is your name," he asked confused? Andy looked up at Danny shocked, as the rest of the Reagan's glanced

worriedly at one another. "I'm Andy," Andy said quietly. "She's my daughter," Danny said carefully gently pulling her out from behind him. "I'm sorry," Henry felt

bad. "It's okay," Andy wasn't sure what to say, "I haven't been here very long." "Do you remember Nicki, Jack, and Sean," Jamie asked trying to figure out how

deep the memory loss really was? "I don't remember," Henry said honestly. Frank wanted to ask more questions, but sensed they were on the verge of making

him feel worse than he already did, and decided to let it rest. "So what are your plans," Danny asked looking at his father, knowing that as much as he hated

to leave his grandfather he knew it was getting late and Andy was exhausted? "I'm staying the night here with Pop," Frank answered. "I figured as much,"

Danny nodded, "and I would stay, but I think we are slowly beginning to lose the youngest in the rooms attention. But please Call me if you need anything, or

if there is any change, but I need to get Andy to bed." "I'm fine if you want to stay," Andy said trying to stifle a yawn that was threatening to escape anyway.

"I'm sure you are," Danny couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Stupid yawn Andy thought to herself, you just had to pick that particular moment to escape. "There

isn't anything any of you can do tonight, so you might as well all clear out and get some rest," Frank looked over at his other two children. "I do need to go pick

up Nicki," Erin mentioned, "I left her with Linda." "I did have an early tour this morning," Jamie yawned. "Just call me when he gets released," Danny nodded at

the older man in the hospital bed, and I can take you home," he looked at his father. "Don't you have a tour," Frank asked? "Yes," Danny replied, "but I will

probably have to take Andy to work with me, so I'm thinking about requesting desk duty tomorrow," Danny didn't sound very enthused, considering he hated

being saddled to a desk rather than in the field. "I can pick them up," Jamie volunteered "and Andy can stay with me." "Okay great," Danny jumped at the

chance of not having to work at his desk all day, "I'll try to come by around lunch if I get the chance." "No problem, I'm sure we will be plenty busy helping Dad,"

Jamie looked over at Danny, both brothers knowing how difficult of a patient their grandfather was. "I can only imagine," Danny laughed before telling Frank

and Henry good night as he, Andy, Erin and Jamie headed for the elevator to allow Henry a little rest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The next morning, things went about their usual manner at the Danny Reagan household, with Danny and Linda hurrying to get ready for work, Jack and Sean

ready for school and Andy waiting for Jamie to pick her up before heading to the hospital to pick up Frank and Henry. Linda had just left the house to take the

boys to school while Danny waited with Andy. "Try to be good, and listen to Jamie and your Grandpa, and try to help with as much as you can," Danny always

felt compelled to remind his children to be good anytime he was leaving them with someone. "I will," Andy nodded. "And some people from 1PP may come by

the house to do some work, since your Grandpa can't go in, when that happens, it's best to just stay out of the way," Danny gave her some good advice. "That

bad," Andy asked. "Oh you know everyone in their suits and acting all serious can be a little too much at times, especially when they are swarming all over your

family's house, and you can't do much," Danny shrugged. "Doesn't sound very inviting," Andy admitted. "You'll be fine," Danny reassured her, "you got Jamie."

Andy smiled, "he's always fun to hang out with." "That's because you didn't grow up with him always hanging around you, wanting you to play with him,"

Danny teased remembering the constant nagging he would get every time he walked through the door when he got home from school. "Yeah well that little

brother of yours is all grown up," Andy said when Jamie pulled into the drive way. Jamie walked in a few seconds later without even bothering to knock as he

fell onto his brothers couch. "What's up with you kid," Danny nudged him" "Danny are you ever going to stop calling me kid," Jamie looked at him. "No," Danny

shook his head not even having to think of a better answer. "Just checking," Jamie learned a long time ago not to let his brother's nicknames for him bother

him. "Has Dad called you and said when he thinks they are going to release Gramps," Danny asked Jamie? "Sometime this morning is all I know," Jamie

shrugged. "Alright, well you can hang out here until you go to the hospital if you want," Danny offered, "but I need to get to work," Danny made sure he had

everything he needed before heading out the door and into the job he loved. "What you want to do while we wait," Andy asked her uncle after Danny left? "Go

back to bed," Jamie stretched. "But that's not any fun," Andy followed him up the stairs and into Jacks room where Jamie proceeded into getting comfortable.

"It is for me," Jamie yawned before handing Andy his phone, "wake me up when your Grandpa calls." "I thought you were supposed to be in charge of me,"

Andy asked confused? "I am, and I just gave you an order, besides what kind of trouble could you possibly get into in your own home," Jamie replied. "It isn't

very hard," Andy admitted, "in fact it's all in a day's work." "You get into trouble and you are grounded," Jamie mumbled rolling over. Andy thought about telling

him that she was already grounded since the suspension, but thought better of it considering he could always think of something else as she headed into her

room, stuffing Jamie's phone into her pocket. "What to do, what to do," Andy mumbled to herself. Technically she could listen to music considering Danny had

lifted part of her grounding sentence for that day as well, then again she wasn't exactly working at her grandfather's either, but she didn't think it would matter

and she quickly settled on one of her favorite CD's while she waited for the phone to ring. There wasn't much she could do on her own, sure she was used to

being alone before she moved in with the Reagan's, but then again during those times, she was mostly wandering the streets and if she did any of that stuff

now, all it would get her was some serious trouble. Now that she had two brothers and a great family, it was very seldom that she was alone and always had

something to do or someway to keep her entertained. But now, now she was left alone to keep herself both out of trouble and occupied. It didn't take long for

her to decide to play a game on her laptop hoping it would keep her occupied for at least a few minutes. What she really wanted do was watch TV, but again

she was grounded from that as well, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. Solitaire was slowly beginning to get old as Andy decided to figure out something

else to keep her busy. Unable to think of anything else to do, Andy did the last thing that entered her mind, read a book. She was just starting chapter two

when Jamie's cell phone rang, the ID revealing it was her grandfather. Hanging up the phone, Andy reached for a water spray bottle and preceded to wake up

her uncle. After quietly walking into the room, Andy sprayed Jamie directly in the face several times until he woke up and focused on her. He didn't exactly say

anything, but his face was radiating several words, mostly including when I get a hold of you, I am going to kill you. Taking off into a dead run down the stairs

Jamie started gaining on her as Andy yelled, "grandpa called and told me to wake you up, it's time to go pick them up!" Jamie and Andy both stopped running

as Andy grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door while Jamie was still resisting the urge to choke her but decided instead to lock the front door so they

could get going, knowing both his father and grandfather were probably extremely tired.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, and Frank was just coming down the stairs after getting his father settled into his upstairs bedroom hoping that a great deal of rest would help

contribute to the regaining of his memory. Frank looked tired as he took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, "it took 30 minutes for me to get him up the stairs

and in bed," Frank shook his head. "At least his sheets are clean," Andy remembered all the work she was made to do the day before. "What took so long to

get him up the stairs," Jamie questioned? "He kept seeing pictures of my grandchildren changing on the wall and was asking who they were." "At least he

remembers some of us,"Jamie said grateful, "otherwise this whole thing would be much worse." "That's for sure," Frank agreed. The coffee in the coffee pot

had just finished percolating as Andy filled a cup and handed it to her grandfather. "Thanks Andy," Frank was more than grateful for the strong aroma that

seemed to fill his senses almost immediately, already beginning to feel more conscious than before. "Maybe you should call your office and ask them to come by

tomorrow instead, so you can just rest today," Jamie suggested? "Can't," Frank shook his head, "in a city like New York there is always something going on,

and I have to be kept up to date." Jamie shrugged, at least he tried. "But maybe I can get a quick shower and nap before they get here," Frank said hopefully.

"We will have lunch ready for you when you get up," Jamie said already planning something in his head. "Thanks," Frank looked at the two in front of him,

"Andy maybe you can check on Gramps for me." "Sure," Andy nodded, "do you think it will be okay, even though he doesn't know who I am." "I don't see why

not," Frank shrugged, "tell him your story and maybe it will help him remember." "I'll try," Andy smiled. "That's all we can do," Frank said before heading up the

stairs. "How you feeling," Andy was careful not to call him Gramps, not wanting to upset him because he didn't remember her? Sure she had only been living

with Danny and Linda for two months, but then again it was certainly an epic unforgettable two months, at least for some people especially Danny who spent

the majority of his time getting her out trouble. "I'm still kicking," Henry said with a smile. "Do you need anything," Andy wasn't sure what else to say? "Nothing

I can think of," Henry shook his head. "In that case, I better get downstairs so I can help Uncle Jamie with lunch," Andy had to admit she was having a little

trouble talking to the man before her. Sure her grandfather had asked her to talk to him, but he didn't exactly say when she had to talk to him, and at this

particular moment in time she wasn't feeling very comfortable with it. "So what are you planning to do for lunch," Andy asked rejoining her uncle in the kitchen?

"Some kind of soup sounds good to me," Jamie admitted grabbing a package of frozen vegetables out of the freezer. "Sounds good to me," Andy said taking a

look in the sink to see what kind of meat her uncle planned on using. Looked like a roll of hamburger meat, vegetable beef soup must be what's on the menu,

Andy figured. "Uncle Jamie do you know how to cook," Andy started to wonder as she watched him around the kitchen? "Not really," Jamie admitted, "but I do

know how to make soup." "Hmm," Andy said half believing, "maybe I should help." "That wouldn't be a terrible idea," Jamie tossed the vegetables at her while

he started to work on the meat. "You know maybe you should have gone to culinary school rather than join the police academy," Andy suggested a career

change. "Really," Jamie just looked at her. "Hey it was just a suggestion," Andy tried. "Mhmm, sure it was," Jamie ignored her comment as he returned to the

stove and Andy set the table. Frank came down the stairs about an hour and a half later dressed in his usual ensemble and Andy looked up at him confused, "I

didn't think you were going into work today." "I may not be going there, but my people are coming here, and I still need to look professional," Frank was

always careful to remember his position in the city. "Sheesh," Andy looked over at Jamie, "the second I get out school, I can't wait to get out of my uniform."

"It's all about tolerance my dear niece, and what you think you can tolerate and what you actually do, and we've all learned to do it," Jamie pointed at himself

and Frank. "And so shall you," Frank added. Andy sighed, "two against one so isn't fair." Jamie chuckled, "that happened to me quite often growing up, it was

always Danny and Joe outnumbering me telling me what they were going to do and talking me into doing all sorts of different things that always backfired and

got me into trouble." "I do have to say that being the oldest have come with a mixture of good and bad emotional feelings, for one I get into more trouble

because I'm the oldest and am supposed to be an example, on the other hand it has been great being able to talk Jack and Sean into doing all kinds of

different things, especially Sean," Andy added with a mischievous grin. "I would love to continue this conversation," Frank interrupted, "but let's do it over lunch

before my people come in and I have to get to work."

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and the Reagan house was playing host to 1PP where Deputy Commissioner Moore and Detective Baker got straight to work briefing Frank

of the day's events in the dining room where they had papers, files and computers spread about the table. Andy was just walking through the dining room on

her way out of the kitchen when Frank stopped her, "when was the last time you checked on your Great- Grandfather?" "A little before lunch," Andy knew he

probably wasn't going to be the happiest with that answer. "Don't you think it's time you did, maybe visit with him for a while," Frank was doing a bit more than

suggesting? "Yes Sir," Andy knew better than to exactly say she was busy as she headed for the stairs considering she learned at the beginning that he still

managed to silence Danny in a conversation, and that wasn't very easy to do. "How you doing up here," Andy asked poking her head into her great

grandfathers bedroom? "Bored out of my mind," Henry admitted, "wish I could go downstairs, but my son keeps insisting I stay in bed and rest all day." Andy

shrugged, "sorry but I can't help you with that. I'm in enough trouble with your grandson, and I really can't afford to add to it with your son." "Yeah I suppose

you know something about my son's insistent attitude," Henry suggested. "That I do," Andy was thinking of the conversation they had just had downstairs. On

the other hand it wasn't much of a conversation, he told her something to do and she immediately complied. Complying immediately too requests was certainly

turning into a regular behavior characteristic for her since becoming a Reagan, she thought of the last two months and how fast things changed. "I have a

question for you," Henry said changing the subject line. "Okay," Andy found a seat on the edge of the bed. "Why aren't you in school like the rest of the

children that I saw on all the pictures in the hall," Henry asked? Andy sighed, just when she thought that she was through explaining herself considering the

old Henry already knew all the details. "I got suspended for a week, needless to say I'm grounded for a week and mom and dad are both determined that I

stay with someone at all times." "I see," Henry nodded, "and you belong to Danny and Linda correct?" "That would be correct," Andy pointed at him. "Knowing

Danny and Linda, I assume they were not thrilled to hear of your suspension," Henry asked considering he didn't remember any of his great grandchildren and

had yet to determine the type of parents his grandchildren became. "You have know idea," Andy's eyes went wide. "Danny can be a dang menace at times, but

you didn't hear that from me." Henry chuckled, "I have never heard of my grandson being referred to as a menace, but I am almost certain Erin would agree

with you."

 **XXXXXXXX**

A day or two later, and Henry regained his memory just as fast as he lost it, and it was none too soon for Frank and the rest of the Reagan's, who although

they didn't mind helping Henry in his road to normality, they had to admit they were wore out with all the questions. Jamie and Frank both returned to work,

and despite Henry's health being much better, neither Danny or Linda thought Andy should stay with him in order to allow him more time to return to his old

self. Needless to say, they made the ultimate decision in allowing Andy to spend the following day at home alone while they both worked. Before then however,

they spent the previous night laying down the rules and regulations she was not allowed to do while they were not there. Linda started, "despite the fact that

you are turning into a great cook, no cooking, Dad will come home on his lunch break and bring you something." The second Linda stopped, Danny picked right

back up. "And no going outside." The list continued on for the longest until Andy was certain that the only thing she would be able to do is stay in bed all day.

Just when she thought the list would never end Danny finally gave her some news that she could live with, he was willing to lift her television grounding

sentence as long as she promised not to burn his house down while he was gone. "You have a deal," Andy shook his hand. "That's all I ask," Danny replied

before the three headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. Andy was just pulling the covers back on her bed as she replayed the rules her parents had given

her in her head. Most of them she could live with, aside from the no going outside rule, that one she had a feeling she was going to have a little trouble

obeying, especially if the weather was pretty like it had been for the last couple of days. Andy sighed and crawled under the covers, on second thought staying

in bed all day maybe wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, at least that way she had the potential to stay out of trouble.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time the next morning arrived, the rest of the Reagan's had been gone for hours when Andy finally decided to crawl out of bed. Yawning, Andy trudged

her way down the stairs after pulling out a pair of athletic pants and a t-shirt to put on. Deciding on a bowl of cereal, Andy plumped herself down on the couch

and reached for the remote. Flipping through the channels, Andy finally settled on a couple episodes of full house, at least until she decided to head back up to

her room and play a game on her laptop. She had just checked her cell phone and noticed that she had already missed several texts from her mom wanting to

check on her. Andy typed a quick message of I'm still alive, as she struggled with other ideas, in order to keep her hyperactive brain occupied. Andy glanced at

the clock, she figured she had at least an hour before Danny came with lunch, and figured she would go sit outside in the backyard for at least 15-30 minutes,

at least for sanity wise and that would give her plenty of time to get inside and pretend that she was doing something important when Danny walked in. Sure

Danny had told her not to go outside, but what kind of trouble could she get into, in the backyard, not only did they have a privacy fence, but there was

nothing but sport stuff and bicycles back there, not exactly Central Park at midnight. Andy lounged around on a lawn chair as she skimmed through a magazine

and listened to music on her phone for several minutes, but that didn't last long as boredom soon overtook her once again. Sitting up, Andy looked around the

yard, there wasn't much she could do without her brothers there considering even catch required two people. Andy just so happened to look up, when she

noticed a frisbee atop of the roof. Hmm, Andy thought it over. She really shouldn't climb up there, considering if she got caught, Linda would probably kill her,

then again she really should get that frisbee down. Weighing her options, Andy made a decision, climbing up the roof, would at least keep her occupied.

Reaching the roof of the second floor, Andy stood up and looked around, she could certainly see for a great distance, including many of her next door neighbors

and neighbors behind them, at least two streets down. "This is so cool," Andy said to herself. Not only could she see things, but it also felt pretty nice with the

weather and all, if she had the time and could get away with it, Andy figured it wouldn't be hard for her to stay up there for several hours at a time. Glancing at

the time on her cell, Andy sighed wishing she would have thought of climbing up there several hours ago when she had the time, unfortunately for her, she

knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before Danny got there, and if he caught her deliberately disobeying him by going outside would get her in a

world of trouble, and that's not even counting what he would do if he found out she was playing on the roof. Andy had just made the final leap down after

climbing the majority of the distance down the trellis when she came face to face with Danny Reagan, who wasn't appearing to be in the best of moods. "Hey

Dad," Andy was trying to keep her voice from shaking, although it wasn't working very well. "Andrea," Danny nodded at her. "Join me inside," he held his hand

out towards the door. Andy sighed, this was not going to be pretty, yet at least he had the common courtesy not to yell at her right there in the yard where

there neighbors could hear, then again at this particular moment in time, she doubted that even the walls of the house could block out the noise that Danny

was about to cause on her behalf. "Have a seat," Danny pointed to the couch. While he practiced counting, in order to control his temper. "I vaguely remember

telling you not even 24 hours ago not to go outside." "I know Dad, and I'm sorry, I just got bored, and figured how much trouble I could get into, or how

dangerous things would be in our own back yard," Andy attempted the reasoning card. "Obviously a great deal," Danny yelled. "I mean you climbed up onto

the roof, do you know how dangerous that was?" "But Dad, you are a detective, you do dangerous things at work everyday," Andy knew better than to

straight up argue with him, rather she was trying to make a point. Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated, he had to admit that she did have a point, yet

he knew he couldn't exactly tell her so. "That's beside the point Andy, I'm a detective, I have to take risks," he explained. "Not to mention, I'm trying to protect

you, you are my child, and I don't want you to get hurt," Danny calmed enough to take a seat. "I'm sorry Dad really, I guess I just didn't think about it being

dangerous," Andy sounded penitent enough. Danny sighed, "I know you didn't mean to put yourself in danger, but that's beside the point, you did disobey

me," he said pointedly. "I know," Andy said quietly. "That's just the thing Andy, you know, but you deliberately do it anyway," Danny started "you know not long

ago you said that you trusted me, but you are still going to have to learn to listen to me regardless of the reasons, do you understand?" "Yes Sir," Andy found

herself saying, wondering when and if she would ever think things through to the very end before jumping head on into something. Danny remained silent, as

he ran possible consequences through his head, sure he had not been thrilled to find Andy on the roof, but the part that really upset him more than anything,

was the fact that she straight up disobeyed him. Danny wasn't the type of parent to just discipline his kids, and then rush away without being able to explain

in depth to them why he was doing it especially when he was going to spank them, and considering he had to go back to work, that form of punishment was

out of the question, not to mention he preferred to save that form of punishment for more serious offenses. She was already grounded from just about

everything already, aside from her cell phone, and that was a punishment he was never really in favor of due to the security a cell phone could offer, not

mention he found it a bit more reassuring knowing that he could call and check on her anytime throughout the day. "Alright how about this," Danny spoke up.

"For the next couple of days, you get dish duty every night after dinner.""Agreed," Andy didn't think she had much of a choice but to agree to it, considering his

face expressions were saying something totally different. "Good, now let's eat," Danny pulled out the hot sandwiches that he picked up while Andy filled a

couple of glasses with ice water. One thing about Danny that Andy always seemed to find herself appreciating, was his manner of forgiveness that seemed to

come so quickly after she got into trouble, as well as his manner of not bringing it up again after she was punished. Sure she didn't know a lot of parents or

their parenting style, but she was willing to bet that she had some of the best.

* * *

I enjoyed writing the part with Jamie in this chapter. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter, that is when things will start getting interesting and give Danny another case. I can't say thanks enough for all the reviews, follows and favorites, you keep me writing. JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

**The Witness**

"You know I really don't like the idea of leaving Andy home alone again tomorrow," Linda admitted as she folded the last t-shirt on her bed so she and Danny

could go to bed. It had been a long day, especially for Danny and his daughter who had another lengthy conversation about the rules he was laying down

while they were gone, him doing his best to get her to understand his way of reasoning. "Neither do I," Danny agreed knowing how much Andy got bored, and

knowing how bad a bored Andy Reagan could be, and in most cases it was disastrous. "So how did your negotiations with her go," Linda was curious? "Oh she

listened with all inventiveness. But I don't think it registered," Danny shook his head. "What are we going to do," Linda asked, "it's obvious she can't be

trusted to be left alone?" "We don't have a whole lot of options," Danny stated the obvious, "we both have to work and Gramps isn't up to dealing with a

spirited kid just yet." "What about Jamie, isn't he off tomorrow," Linda was trying to figure out other options? "Whether he is or not, we can't expect him to

drop everything just to be our own personal babysitter," Danny hated to overuse his family considering Jamie had already helped them so much before Andy

started school. "I know, but maybe he can at least stop by to check on her and bring her something to eat," Linda said hopefully. "I'll ask him," Danny replied

already knowing that Jamie would say yes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy lay in bed wide awake, she wasn't exactly tired considering she didn't do anything all day other than read and watch TV. Sure she tried the usual counting

sheep, but after getting to a thousand, she finally gave up, and decided to come up with a better idea. This idea however, involved leaving her bedroom and

going downstairs without getting caught, and without waking anyone up. Her mom would flip if she caught her out of bed considering it was nearing 11:30 and

way past her bedtime, but oh well, what could a few extra minutes on the roof hurt. She probably shouldn't climb up on the roof with her parents actually at

home, but then again what would it matter as long as she didn't get caught. After taking a few steps down the stairs, Andy carefully unlocked the back door

and quietly slipped out, before making her way up the trellis. Andy was just about to reach the top when her foot slipped and she found herself fighting tooth

and nail to regain her balance in order to keep from falling off the roof and finding herself in the hospital. "Did you hear that," Linda looked over at her husband

concerned? "Like a fumbling sound on the roof," she clarified. "Yes," Danny replied grabbing his gun and shield before hurrying down the stairs. He had just

reached the yard when Andy regained proper footing and saw Danny standing there gun in hand. "Awe," Andy moaned half wishing she would have fallen and

gotten knocked unconscious causing her to lose her memory, thinking that if she forgot the accident, she couldn't exactly be punished for something she didn't

remember. "Come on down Andrea," Danny ordered. "Just do me a favor and make it easier on me and just shoot me," Andy whined. "That's not going to

happen kid so just make it easier on yourself and get down and in the house, because if you stay up there any longer than you have to and I have to climb up

there to get you, I can almost guarantee you won't enjoy the follow up," Danny shook his head. "Worth a try," Andy groaned as she proceeded to climb down.

She was on the first floor and was just about to take the first step on the trellis when her foot slipped and she started to fall the rest of the way down. She

probably would have landed directly on one of Sean's old left out ice skates had Danny not have been quick on his feet and able to catch her just in the nick of

time. They both let out a long sigh, Andy still in Danny's arms keeping a death grip on the t-shirt he was wearing. "I think I'm going to be sick," Andy groaned

her heart rate elevated due to the frightening experience. "In that case I think I'm going to put you down," Danny said not wanting to have to take another

shower because his daughter puked all over him. Andy just attempted to take a step away, hoping to take a seat on the edge of the sidewalk just in case she

really did get sick when she fell to the ground. "Aughh," Andy gripped her ankle. "Are you okay," Danny knelt down next to her? "No, my ankle hurts," Andy

whimpered. "You must have sprained it when you slipped and fell," Danny deducted. "Probably," Andy laid down on the cool cement. "Hey, hey, hey, don't lay

down here, when we have a house with a couch and a bed right next to us," Danny reasoned. "Are you still feeling nauseated," he questioned? "Not as much

as before, I've kind of gotten over the initial shock of near death," Andy looked over at him. "In that case I'm going to carry you in the house so we can check

out that ankle in the light," Danny picked her up and carried her over to the couch before going up the stairs in search of the nurse in the family. Andy sighed

she was in a lot of pain, but she was proud of herself for not crying, although she had to admit that she was close. Then again tears would probably come later

she figured when this was all over and Danny straight up killed her, or at least something very close to death. "Dad said you sprained your ankle," Linda said

minutes later when she and Danny returned to the bottom floor. "That's what he said," Andy replied, "although I'm not sure when he had time to graduate from

medical school in the midst of his busy detective years." "Haha very funny," Danny shook his head. "Oh come on, you have to admit that was a good one,"

Linda lifted the girls leg to rest her ankle in her lap. "Hmmm," Linda said aloud after feeling Andy's ankle. "Did your ankle pop when you slipped," she asked?

"I'm not sure, I couldn't hear much over the angels singing, considering I was so close to death," Andy wasn't exactly kidding although it did appear that she

was beginning to get her sense of humor back. "Well it doesn't appear that anything is broken," Linda started, "but you need to rest your ankle, and try not to

walk on it much at the beginning. You should also alternate ice and heat, and elevate it as much as possible." "Considering she's grounded for life that

shouldn't be very difficult," Danny interrupted. "Very true," Linda admitted, "but that's beside the point," she looked at Andy, "your father and I are both very

glad that you are okay." "That part is true," Danny agreed, "but you are still grounded for at least a week after your initial suspension week." "Aughh," Andy

moaned leaning her head against the couch pillows, half expecting the tears she saved from the initial accident to start flowing at any moment dreading the

other grounding sentence.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The next day, Andy again found herself staying home alone, at least for the morning considering Danny and Linda both threw the overuse of Jamie to the wind

after she got hurt and asked him to come by and spend the evening with her until Danny or Linda got home from work. "I'm so bored," Andy whined to herself

as she lay on the couch her ankle elevated on the arm of it as she waited for Jamie. Andy loved spending time with Jamie, not only could he be a lot of fun, but

he could also be so gullible when it came to playing pranks, nothing like Danny who could read a prank face days before you even planned the whole thing.

Speaking of pranks, Andy thought to herself, I should play a prank on Jamie when he gets here, a smile started to spread across her face, it wasn't like she

didn't have the time to plan anything. She could get Danny's tools and unscrew part of the door knob to the front door and make it look like someone broke in

and kidnapped her, then again that wouldn't do much for her future, considering she probably wouldn't have one after that, especially after he told Danny what

she put him through. She could pour oil all over the wood floors and make him slip down the hall, but they kind of already did that on accident with the water

flooding situation, and Jamie complained for a week about the pain he was supposedly in, and she really didn't want to listen to that all over again, so that was

off the list, considering there was no way she could get away from him when he got up since the floor was going to be covered with oil making a means of

escape almost impossible. She was just about to give up when she remembered the amount of fun a person could have with just a couple cans of shaving

cream.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Jamie called after unlocking the front door of his brother's home. "Upstairs Uncle Jamie," Andy hollered. After placing the pizza on the kitchen table,

Jamie made his way up the stairs. "Where you at," Jamie asked when he noticed she wasn't in her bedroom? "I'm in mom and dad's room," Andy replied from

her parent's bedroom. Jamie took a few steps down the hall, and was just walking into his brother's room, when Andy jumped out from behind the door with a

can of shaving cream in each hand and let loose on him. Jamie rubbed his shirt over his face in an attempt to keep it out of his eyes and spat several times as

he struggled with trying to get it out of his mouth. Andy froze this may have been a prank gone wrong she considered as she struggled with ideas to help him.

Seconds later, an idea popped into her head, and Andy reached for the water bottle on the nightstand and went crazy trying to spray it all over her uncle's

face. Jamie was just beginning to appear as if he could see again when Andy began to think that it probably wasn't the best time to pull a prank on him

considering she couldn't exactly run away from him because of the pain in her ankle, then again perhaps if she started running maybe her ankle pain would

automatically go away. It would have been something to consider if Jamie wouldn't have been so fast to grab her arm and propel her over down the stairs and

towards the couch so they could have a long lengthy discussion.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You do know I could arrest you for unlawful endangerment to a police officer," Jamie sounded mad despite the fact she couldn't exactly see his face since he

was still rubbing a damp towel down his face. "Oh come on Uncle Jamie, I know my own uncle wouldn't arrest me, besides I'm a minor, what is it that you could

possibly do to me?" Andy thought she had every angle covered. "I could take you down to the station, and hold you until your father comes and you get

released into his custody, and let him deal with you anyway he sees fit," Jamie had one up on her. Andy's mouth dropped, she may have forgotten one small

detail, the Danny Reagan detail, and that was one thing worth remembering. "Jamie, you can't," Andy found herself pleading, "Danny would kill me, or make my

life not even worth living which is basically the same when you live with him and are in trouble." "Tell me this, is there a reason you like to cause me

displeasure," Jamie finally asked after several moments of silence, thinking of both water incidents in the past couple of months? "Not really," Andy shrugged,

"you are just fun to mess with and cause trouble for." "You know you are all up on causing trouble and having fun, but you aren't thinking of the consequences

at the end, and I think you really need to start doing that," Jamie wasn't kidding. "Yeah I don't think that's going to happen," Andy laughed out loud. "You know

you are going to have to be punished, for your actions," Jamie turned serious. "Never entered my mind," Andy laughed. "Well Danny's already told me that

you're grounded for the next week and a half, so I can't exactly ground you," Jamie explained, "so perhaps a little uncomfortable sitting would make you think a

little bit more." "Oh come on Jamie, you can't spank me because of a prank," Andy tried. "This was more than a prank Andy," Jamie explained, "you could have

blinded me." Andy wanted to ask if shaving cream could actually make someone go blind, but decided to let the question pass and keep her mouth shut for

once. "I didn't mean for it to be that serious, I just thought it would be funny," Andy tried the innocent way of getting herself out of trouble. "I know you didn't

mean to Andy, but that's beside the point, you have to learn to think before you do things," Jamie didn't sound like he was falling for it. "Alright you win, I

messed up," Andy gave in, "I know I have been picking on you a lot, and haven't taken what you have been saying serious, but you're totally right, I shouldn't

be disrespecting you like that, Linda would literally flip out if she knew about this." Jamie sighed, he couldn't believe it, but Andy was actually appearing

contrite. He didn't exactly want to punish her, but what she did was wrong, and she needed some serious thinking time. He considered making her wait on him

hand and foot and bringing him chips and drinks, but considering her ankle was hurt that was just cruel and unusual punishment. He could make her binge

watch action movies, but knowing Andy she would probably love them, and then it wouldn't be much of a punishment. He could make her do some school work

for the next couple of hours, but he never wanted Andy to feel like learning was a punishment. He had considered spanking her at first, but he had to admit

that he preferred to leave that form of punishment to either Danny or his father for that matter. Yet after a long time of consideration, Jamie came up with the

perfect punishment. "I am going to go sit outside and enjoy the nice weather," Jamie informed her, "while you sit there in that one chair for 15 minutes straight

and think about how you are going to start thinking more before you do things." "Come on Uncle Jamie, you know how hard it is for me to sit somewhere

longer than 10 seconds," Andy complained. "I tell you what," Jamie considered a compromise, not to mention a way to make her take things serious. "You sit

here, and I won't tell your Dad." "Awe," Andy moaned, "not an ultimatum Uncle Jamie." "It's your choice," Jamie stood in front of her. "You know I've always

liked this chair," Andy decided she might as well make herself comfortable. Sure she figured that making her stay inside was beyond wrong, but when she

considered the alternative of Danny finding out and she quietly settled down into the chair. Once Jamie was outside, Andy sighed, two against one so wasn't

fair.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later and Jamie rejoined Andy in the living room. "So are you still mad at me, or do you want to do something," Andy was hoping for the latter,

then again she really didn't blame him if he just sent her to her room the rest of the afternoon, considering what she did to him. Andy and Jamie always

seemed to get along, and Jamie had accepted her as his niece from the beginning, but she couldn't help but feel that he may be regretting it, after all she put

him through. Sure it hadn't been anything compared to what she put Danny through, but that was different, Danny knew how she was before the adoption

and he still chose her, Jamie on the other hand just got saddled with her just about every day he had a day off. "I'm not mad at you Andy, I was just a little

upset, but if it's all the same to you, we can just forget about it, and put it in the past and enjoy the rest of the day together, like we always do when you and I

hang out," Jamie didn't seem bothered by anything that just happened and treated her the same way he always did. "Really," Andy sounded confused? "Sure

why not," Jamie handed her a plate with a couple of slices of pizza on it? "Well I mean I knew you were Danny's brother, but I guess I just didn't expect you to

be just like him after I get punished," Andy explained. "What do you mean," this time it was Jamie's turn to look confused? "Well any time after he punishes me,

he forgets about it, and isn't mad anymore, and that's just what you did," Andy clarified. Jamie smiled, "we learned from the best, your Grandpa was like that

with us when we were growing up." Andy smiled, "so it runs in the family, I guess?" "Certainly appears that way," Jamie answered, "now are you through with

all these silly questions?" "Can I ask one more," Andy really wasn't sure how to proceed with the next question, but decided to push on anyway? "Do you ever

wish you weren't saddled with me all the time, considering I'm sure you never thought you would have to babysit me so much on your days off," Andy's voice

trailed off almost afraid of the answer? "What!" Jamie exclaimed trying to keep from choking on the pizza he had in his mouth. "You have lived with the

Reagan's for months now, and did I ever once treat you as if I didn't want you around?" "Well no," Andy admitted, "but I have just now started giving you a

hard time, and I just wanted to make sure that you were getting tired of me, thinking that I was just some kid your brother wanted, but you got stuck with

babysitting duty?" " Alright slow down," Jamie held a hand up, "have I ever once treated you different than I do Nicki, Jack, or Sean?" "No," Andy shook her

head. "In that case," Jamie placed an arm around her shoulder, "in my opinion, it's like you have always been here."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Jamie spent the majority of the afternoon binge watching movies on Netflix. Jamie making sure Andy took all the precautions and cared for her ankle

the way Linda requested. Jamie really never minded if Danny was mad at him, but when Linda was mad at him, that was almost unbearable. She had been

dating Danny since Jamie was in high school, needless to say she became quite the big sister and a huge part of their family. "I sure wish we could do

something outside," Andy stretched pulling Jamie from his thoughts. "Maybe this weekend when your ankle is better," Jamie looked at her. "It's really not that

bad," Andy admitted, "and it only starts hurting if I walk on it too much." "In that case rest it the next several days and try not to overdue, and by the

weekend, it would probably be good for you to get a little exercise, maybe we can all play another basketball game Sunday after family dinner," Jamie

suggested. "That would be awesome, maybe dad will play with us, and you and him can be team captains again," Andy sounded as if she was ready to jump

up and play right then. "I'm sure he would, he likes playing as much as we do, and we know Jack and Sean are always willing," Jamie reminded her. "I don't

know how I'm ever going to survive till then," Andy sighed, "this week has gotten me nothing but trouble." "Would chocolate cake make it any better," Jamie

sympathized with her? Andy smiled, "chocolate cake makes everything better." "In that case sit tight and I'll go get us a couple of slices before we start the

next movie," Jamie hurried into the kitchen. "What movie do you want to watch," Andy hollered to her uncle? "How about the first movie we watched together,"

Jamie suggested. "Apollo 13," Andy couldn't help but smile, even though the only reason she watched it was because Jamie was helping her get caught up with

school. "Sounds like a plan," Andy searched the movie shelf.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon complete boredom had overtaken her once again, although not as bad as the day before considering she had discovered the qualities the

roof had to offer, and she did have Jamie to keep her company the majority of the day, although she had to admit that her day would have been much better if

she wouldn't have gotten into trouble with Jamie, and he didn't make her sit in one place for such a long period of time. Someone really needed to explain to

him how much trouble she had staying in one place for more than 10 seconds, sometimes not being able to sit still was a bad thing she admitted, on second

thought, it was a bad thing the majority of the time, aside from when she played basketball she admitted, in that case it was a great thing. By now of course

Jamie had been gone for at least an hour, and Linda was home and working on dinner while the boys worked on their homework. At first, Andy was content to

sit in the kitchen with her mother and talk all about her day with her Uncle Jamie, that is all aside from the prank gone wrong, that part she left out, but after a

while, it seemed like all she could do was walk around and get in Linda's way. "If I let you go outside, would you promise to sit on a lawn chair and rest your

ankle," Linda was almost pleading. Another ultimatum, Andy couldn't believe it, what was it with this family and ultimatums, then again why question a good

thing, when this was definitely an ultimatum she could live with. Andy did what her mom had asked and relaxed on a lawn chair for a whole hour giving her

ankle plenty of resting time while she talked on her cell phone with Nicki about her week long suspension, and all the interesting things she had experienced.

"Andy time to eat," Linda stuck her head out the back door. "But Dads not home yet," Andy mentioned after asking Nicki to hang on for a second. "He's working

late on trying finish up on a case, and I don't know when he will be home, so you and your brothers need to go ahead and eat before it gets any later," Linda

explained. "Can't I just wait for him," Andy tried, wishing she would get the chance to talk to him. "Not tonight Andy, it's already 8, and you need to eat and

take a shower." "Please mom," Andy tried again, obviously missing Linda's totally drained and tired expression. "Just do as I say Andrea now," Linda's tone

closed all further discussion. "Hey I've got to go," Andy said back into the receiver once Linda closed the door, "I'm about to get into trouble if I don't get

inside." "Yeah Aunt Linda did sound pretty tired," Nicki agreed. "Wait a minute, you couldn't even see her, how do you know she's tired," Andy was confused? "I

told you I could hear it in her voice," Nicki clarified. "You know you people drive me crazy the way you can read one another without even being with them,"

Andy shook her head annoyed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy, Jack, and Sean, had just finished eating dinner when Linda sent Sean upstairs to start getting ready for bed, since the boys both had school the next

day, it wasn't hard to figure out who was going to get the shower first, and Andy found herself asking if she could go back outside while she waited her turn. "I

don't know Andy, it's already dark," Linda answered the question truthfully. "I know, but I won't leave the backyard I promise," Andy said honestly. "Alright fine,

but only for a few minutes," Linda couldn't believe she was giving in, but at that particular moment, she didn't know of any other way to keep the poor kid

occupied considering she was grounded. "Freedom," Andy sighed, once she reached the backyard, sure she didn't mind being in the house, but with her mom

tired, her brothers getting ready for bed, and her father busy saving the world, what else could she do? At first Andy was more than content to relax in the

lawn chair that she was seriously beginning to consider writing her name on considering she spent so much time on it. Everything was going great for her at

that particular moment, all until it was almost like the roof was calling her name, then again climbing up there with her hurt ankle, wouldn't be the easiest thing

in the world to do. Sure Danny hadn't been thrilled when he caught her up there that first time or second time for that matter, then again the first time he didn't

exactly punish her for climbing on the roof, rather it was for disobeying him and going outside. Luckily for her, the following day, she was able to convince Danny

to allow her to spend some time outside as long as she remained in the backyard and rested her ankle. She didn't know what it was or even how to explain

about the roof, she didn't think it was the solace, considering she had that in the house all day. What she did have on the roof however was a surprisingly cool

breeze and the ability to see for miles and just relax. She enjoyed this type leisure, yet after her accident, she would have been more than willing to give up

her roof days and move on to another form of excitement, all until she noticed she forgot all about her magazines she had left up there the day before, after

Danny straight up ordered her to get down sooner than later. Andy sighed she didn't exactly want to climb back up there knowing that if she got caught,

sudden and instant death would be soon to follow. She probably could have asked Danny to climb up there and get it for her, then again he was working late

and considering the mood Linda was in, there was no way she would be able to convince her to let her stay up and talk to him about it when he got home, not

to mention he probably wouldn't feel like doing it right that second anyways and would probably want to wait until the next day. At first Andy was fine with

that, but the more she thought about it, the more she worried about the weather getting bad and ruining them. There was nothing else to do, Andy looked

over at the trellis, she had to get them herself. She knew she was going to have to try and hurry, then again with her injury that was easier said than done. Oh

well, Andy slipped her phone into her pocket, "here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself as she climbed the trellis.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy was just reaching the second floor of the roof when she noticed her neighbors from two streets down arguing loudly in their backyard. She wasn't sure of

their names, but she knew they were a husband and wife since Linda had introduced her to them just a couple of weeks back when they went for a walk

around the neighborhood. Normally she would have ignored them considering seeing a couple of people arguing wasn't that big of a deal when you sat at the

Reagan dinner table considering arguing was normally always on the menu. But this time, this time she couldn't help but stop and pay attention when she

heard the husband say he was going to kill his wife. She knew that people said things they didn't mean all the time, but when you lived with the Reagan's, she

had been taught since day one that you had to be aware of your surroundings and never leave anything to chance. With these words and hundreds of others

that Frank, Danny, Henry and Jamie had told her echoing in her mind, Andy pulled out her cell phone to begin recording the already overheating altercation.

What Andy saw next, she was totally unprepared for, the husband just picked up a golf club, and bashed his wife over the head with it. The woman fell to the

ground unmoving, and Andy had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to keep her from screaming aloud and let out her place of hiding. As soon as the

husband ran away, Andy uncovered her mouth and just laid there on the roof for several minutes, trying to remember how to breathe normally. Once she

gained her composure, and felt that she was capable of climbing down without falling down, Andy hurried into the house, hoping that Danny would be home

sooner than later.

 **XXXXXXXX**

When Andy walked through the door, she was torn between feeling overjoyed at seeing Danny standing in the kitchen or fighting the urge to keep from losing

the dinner she ate at the thought of just seeing someone murdered. "Hey Andy, how's the ankle," Danny asked in between bites of his dinner? "It's still there,"

Andy mumbled. "That's good, did you have a good day with your Uncle Jamie," Danny who usually wasn't full of questions couldn't stop, Andy noticed? "It was

fine," Andy said barely over a whisper. Danny didn't say anything, rather he just nodded when he noticed the behavior change in his normally teasing and

mischievous daughter always trying to out think him, something the two usually did every night, Andy would come up with a scenario, and Danny would have to

guess how she would handle it, or vise versa. Not much of a kid game Danny admitted, but he had to admit that Andy was very smart when she applied

herself. "Andy," Danny said seriously wanting to get her attention. "What's the matter, are you in some kind of trouble?" "Depends how you look at it," Andy

said carefully. Danny exhaled a long breath, it had been at least a month since her big adventure of running off, about time for her to cause another fiasco, he

figured. "Start talking," Danny ordered. "I think I just saw a murder," Andy looked at him square in the eyes. "What! When!" Danny's tone of voice and face

expression said it all. "Just now," Andy nodded. "Are you sure," Danny wanted details? "Well it was dark but I'm positive, they had a light on in their backyard,

not to mention I recorded it with my phone," Andy answered. "Alright give me your phone," Danny held his hand out. "Do you have a warrant," Andy was

getting over her initial shock and returning to her old self. "I don't need a warrant for my own kid, I paid for that phone, besides let me tell you how this

parent/child thing works. I tell you what to do, and you do it, no questions asked," he pointed at her. "Hey I know my rights," Andy tried, "and you telling me

different, and not letting me experience those rights is illegal detective." Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "you know I miss the old days, when I

was a kid, I never would have dreamed of telling my father that I have rights and that he was abusing those rights. Saying that, would have only gotten me

killed. And speaking of rights, I know my rights too," Danny enlightened her, "and my rights as your father involves disciplining you for disobedience." "Fine,"

Andy was beginning to give in, "but I want immunity." "Immunity," Danny was shocked, "immunity for what?" "I'm not saying a word, until you guarantee there

will be no punishment when I tell you the reason I saw what I did," Andy thought she held the upper hand. Danny placed his hands on his hips, "were you on

the roof again," Danny's detective skills were beginning to show? "Hey you said it," Andy wasn't volunteering any more information than she had to. "You have

5 seconds to give me a yes or no answer," was all Danny said despite the fact he wanted to say a lot more. "Yes," Andy mumbled. "Andrea," Danny started.

Here we go with the full name thing again, Andy thought to herself. Most kids had a tendency to weaken when a person parent started with their full name, but

that didn't scare Andy very often, at least not when the parent actually seemed a little pleased at that child's knowledge of the law. "Daniel," Andy replied.

Danny didn't exactly appear very thrilled at her comment, but was trying to refrain from words considering if they came, he would probably yell and wake up the

boys. "Hey two can play at this game," Andy added. "Andrea," Danny repeated. "You are this close," Danny gestured with his fingers, to show how close she

was to getting more than she wanted. Danny breathed in and held it as he counted to ten slowly in his head. "Your supposed to exhale now," Andy picked up

when she noticed he never let it out. Danny turned away and quickly decided that ten wasn't a big enough number, and at the rate that Andy was going, he

figured he was going to have to go to at least a hundred. "First of all tell me why you were on the roof, and we can move on from there," Danny knew they

were never going to get anywhere at this rate. "Well I didn't exactly want to climb up there," Andy explained, "but I left my magazine up there and I didn't

want it to get ruined in the weather, and I didn't know when you were going to get home." "In that case you're granted immunity, now give me your phone,"

Danny concluded. "Yes Sir," Andy smiled happily handing her phone over to him. Danny shook his head, if only he would have asked her that a long time ago,

that whole line of questioning could have been avoided. She was definitely going to give him gray hair before she even turned 13, and he still had all the

teenage years to live through with all three of his children. Yeah he definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After watching the video, Danny pulled out his phone and called his partner. "Hey Jackie," he started. "Yes I know it's late and your off, but my daughter just

witnessed a murder from my backyard," he explained. "Are you sure," Jackie sounded surprised? "She wouldn't lie to me," Danny clarified, "besides she

recorded it and I saw the video, it certainly seems legit." "Reagan can't your family ever let go of the job if even for a few hours," Jackie was surprised when

she heard Danny say that his daughter saw it. "At this point, I'm not even sure," Danny replied, "but I think I'm going to go by the neighbors and check it out."

"Danny just wait for me to get there, I'm on my way now," Jackie tried, although she really wasn't sure why, it's not like he ever listened to her anyway about

waiting for backup. Danny sighed, "okay, but just come to my house." "Okay," Jackie said shocked, "did you actually say you were going to wait for me, or do

we have a bad connection?" "You heard me right Jackie, besides I want to talk to my daughter a bit more," Danny clarified. "Okay, I'll be there in a few

minutes," Jackie hung up the phone. Danny didn't like waiting, especially considering Craig Hampton could be trying to get away, Danny recognized him from

the video but he had to consider that Andy might be upset, witnessing a murder could make be a big impact on a child. "Hey Andy," Danny said walking into the

girls room. Andy looked up but didn't say anything. "I can imagine you are pretty upset about witnessing that murder tonight," Danny was trying to get a feel

for she was handling things. "Well I was upset at first or mostly shocked," Andy admitted, "but I don't know, I guess I just got used to the idea." "Seeing

someone lose their life is supposed to make an effect on a person," Danny said gently, "if it didn't, I would be worried." "It just all happened so fast, one

minute they were arguing and he said he was going to kill her, but I didn't expect him to really do it, and then the next thing I know he picked up a golf club

and hit her with it as hard as he could," Andy was beginning to weaken. "Shh, it's okay baby," Danny wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, I'm

going to find Mr. Hampton," he reassured her. "But what if he hurts you," Andy was worried. Danny smiled, "don't worry sweetheart, if anyone can handle Mr.

Hampton I can." "Are you sure, I don't want anything to happen to you," Andy couldn't help but show a little worry? "I'm positive Andy, I was raised with two

brothers and your Aunt Erin, who may have been tougher than both of them, and with me being the oldest, I had to be tougher than all of them in order to

wrangle them all together," Danny didn't like his children to worry about him but then again at least they had bonded together a relationship, then again it was

almost like they had a relationship from the very beginning. Andy laughed, "I can see where that was necessary." Danny didn't want to leave Andy at that

particular moment since she was upset, but he was hoping he may have helped get her mind off of it, if only for a little while. He had just gotten a text from his

partner, saying she was waiting outside his house, and he knew he needed to get going, yet again family always came before the job. Luckily for him though,

he didn't have to choose between the two when Linda came into the room to stay with her. "Well I think I'm going to leave you two ladies to visit, while I go

talk with Jackie," Danny excused himself whispering to Linda to stay with her until she fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After refastening his gun and shield to his belt, Danny stepped out the door and into the night. He was tired after a full day out on the job, but he seemed to

get a new burst of energy when it came to his daughter and the grief Hampton caused her. With this in mind, Danny locked his family safely into their home, to

find the man responsible for all the trouble he not only caused for his own family, but also for murdering his wife. Danny nodded at his partner and thanked her

from coming out so late, but other than that he remained quiet, aside from answering the questions Jackie asked. Jackie didn't seem bothered by her partner's

attitude however, she knew that when Danny Reagan was on a case, he had a one track mind, until he brought the perp to justice, and this case was

personnel, this perp worried his kid.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to leave one, as well as everyone who reads the story. JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Better Days Are Yet To Come

"What are you thinking Reagan," Jackie asked kneeling next to the body of Lisa Hampton? "I don't know what to think," Danny shook his head, looking around

the yard for any clues that could lead them to know where Craig disappeared to. "There are some tracks leading off in this direction," Danny nodded towards

the left side of the house, "but that doesn't mean they are from tonight." "Alright well if you're done out here, I'm going to get a call into the ME and CSU,"

Jackie pulled her phone out. "Were good, you can call in the calvary," Danny replied, "and while you do that, I'm going to take a look around in the house,"

Danny found the spare key under the mat in an attempt to keep things from being noticed in case Craig returned. Danny walked around in the house being

careful to pay special attention to all the pictures on the wall and any and all paperwork on the desk that could lead him to where Craig was. "Find anything

partner," Jackie asked coming up behind Danny? "Not much, but from what I have been able to gather, there is a pile of bills on the desk, looks like they were

having money trouble," Danny enlightened her. "That's a usual to make a couple fight, but not to commit murder," Jackie mentioned. "You know from what I can

gather it doesn't look like it's murder in the first degree that's for sure," Danny mentioned, more like to the second." "You're probably right," Jackie agreed. "Hey

Partner I think I've got a lead," Danny called from the bedroom a few minutes later. "I've got a uniform for a Crenshaw Construction Company," Danny held the

uniform up by the hanger. "Looks like we need to pay them a little visit tomorrow morning," Jackie smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth," Danny

headed for the door. "Listen, it's getting late Reagan, why don't we just give our cards to the uniforms and get out of here, and start fresh in the morning,"

Jackie suggested. Danny sighed, as much as he didn't want to, he had to admit there wasn't much he could do until the morrow. "I need to go check on Andy

anyway, she's been a little upset," Danny replied following his partner to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After unlocking the door to his home, Danny quietly made his way up the stairs being careful not to wake any of the kids up when he opened the door to their

bedrooms to check on them. Danny smiled when he saw Andy asleep, thanking God that she was able to get a little rest knowing that the second she awoke

the only thing she would be thinking about was the murder. Opening Sean's door, Danny had to be careful not to laugh out loud at the sight of his youngest

nearly falling off the bed, after taking a few steps into the bedroom, Danny carefully pushed the boy further back, being extra careful not wake him up. Jack on

the other hand, was sleeping with not even a sheet on him considering it was on the floor, after picking up the pile of blankets Danny covered him back up.

Closing the door to Jacks bedroom, Danny stood quietly in the hallway thinking, being a parent wasn't the easiest task in the world, but on the other hand he

didn't know what he what he would do without them. After taking a quick shower, Danny all but fell into bed considering he had worked a full tour that day and

then came home only to be handed another forcing him to get go back on the job with no rest. "Was Andy okay when you checked on her," Linda asked

knowing that Danny always checked on them when he came home from working nights? "She was asleep," Danny mumbled, "but why aren't you asleep?" "I

just crawled into bed when you came in, it took awhile to get Andy to fall asleep, she just couldn't relax," Linda informed him. "Awe man," Danny sighed, "I'm

sorry I had to leave." "It's okay, we just stayed up talking," Linda yawned. "Did she say anything about what she saw or anything like that," Danny was quick

to ask? "No," Linda shook her head, "why?" "Because any bit of information she could give could help me solve the case," Danny explained. "I know," Linda

sighed, "I just wish none of this would have happened to begin with." "So do I honey, but it did, so we might as well just sleep on it, maybe things will look

better in the morning," Danny suggested. "Danny it is morning, it's 2am," Linda laughed. "I know that," Danny hit her with his pillow, "I meant later in the

morning, now just go to sleep."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda had barely been asleep for an hour when Andy woke up screaming in her bedroom. Jumping up Danny and Linda hurried to her bedroom.

"Andy, Andy wake up," Danny gently shook her. "Dad," Andy said but unable to focus on him. "I'm right here baby," Danny placed a hand one on each of Andy's

arms trying to keep her steady and focus her attention solely on him. "What's wrong with Andy," Jack and Sean asked running into their sister's bedroom

concerned? "She's going to be fine Son," Linda smiled a reassuring smile at them, "she just had a bad dream." "Dad," Andy repeated slowly beginning to focus

on him, but the second she did the tears started to fall. "Let's go on back to bed boys," Linda said quietly, escorting the boys back to their bedrooms wanting

to give Andy and Danny a little space, hoping Danny would be able to get her to calm down. "It's okay sweetie," Danny held her close while she cried. Danny

sat with her for several minutes until she managed to calm down enough. He was just about to get up and leave her to retire to his own bedroom when Andy

stopped him. "Daddy," she spoke timidly, "don't leave me alone." Danny stopped short, never had her voice sounded so timid before, and never had she called

him Daddy before, and he wasn't quite sure what surprised him more, although he was pretty sure it was the timidity that he was sensing, considering timidity

was never a word he thought she knew the meaning of until that very moment. Sometime he had to remind himself that she was only a child by the way she

acted, at times she was as wild as the wind and acted far beyond the age of a mere child, and other times she was just like any other child who needed all the

love and support as any other child. "I'll stay baby," Danny smiled at her making himself comfortable as he stretched out on her bed propping an extra pillow

against the head board for him to lean against, while Andy snuggled up under her covers and next to Danny, leaning her head on him. A few minutes later, and

Linda returned to the bedroom. "I'm going to stay with her tonight," Danny whispered. Linda nodded, "the boys are really worried about her, and it took them

awhile to fall back to sleep." Danny smiled, "we have good kids." "Three of a kind that's for sure," Linda said more than pleased with her babies.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Danny quietly slipped off the bed, trying his best not to wake Andy any earlier than she had to considering neither of them, especially Andy

got much sleep that night. "Hey Linda, it's time to get up honey," Danny nudged his sleeping wife. Linda sat up, "did you get any sleep last night?" "Very little,"

Danny shook his head. "So what are we going to do with her today," Linda asked concerned while the two got ready for a long day of work on the few hours of

sleep they got? "I'm going to take her to the precinct with me," Danny enlightened her. "But why, I mean is that such a good idea," Linda wasn't sure if the

police precinct was the best idea. "I don't exactly have a choice Linda, but like it or not, she is a witness, and right now the only one I've got, so I'm going to

have to question her a bit more extensively than I did last night, and find out if she remembered anything else that she may have forgotten when she was in

shock." Linda shook her head, "and you are sure this is absolutely necessary?" "Linda it will be fine, and who knows maybe she will have a good time, I know

last time I had her there, she found everything extremely interesting," Danny said reassuringly. "No Danny," Linda shook her head. "You are giving me this one,

and Andy will not become a cop, she is going to go to college and do something much safer with her life." "I wouldn't be so sure Linda," Danny said with a grin,

"I see something in that kid, that I don't exactly know how to explain, but she is going to make waves in whatever field she chooses, and I have a feeling it will

be with the NYPD," Danny continued before making his way down the hall to wake the kids up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny started to sit Andy down in the chair next to his desk like he did with all other witnesses he had to question but he stopped short just before telling her

to take a seat thinking that she may find it a little difficult to talk to him in front of everyone, especially if she started crying, and knowing Andy despite the fact

that she was only 12 would probably find it embarrassing. "Why don't we go talk in one of the other rooms," unfortunately the only other vacant rooms he

could find was one of the interrogation rooms. Danny sighed, he hated to take her into one of those rooms, but at this particular moment he didn't have much

of a choice. "Sorry but it's the only one available," Danny opened the door for her and pointed to one of the chairs. "Are you going to handcuff me now," Andy

looked up at him with a slight smart Alec look and tone. "Cut it kid," Danny nudged her playfully, knowing they had to get down to business. Danny was just

about to take a seat in the other vacant chair when he noticed he forgot his notes on the case on his desk. "Just sit tight, I'll be right back," Danny told her

before he hurried out the door. "Hey Reagan," Jackie looked up from where she worked at her desk, "I thought you said you were going to bring Andy to work

with you today." "I did," Danny nodded. "So have you been able to get any more information from her," Jackie questioned? "No," Danny shook his head. "Can

you think about anyone else you can question from your neighborhood," Jackie was looking for other ideas? "Yeah sure, how many of my neighbors am I going

to be able to go up to and ask, excuse me but were you by any chance up on your roof last night and witness a murder," Danny said sarcastically. "Point taken

Reagan, but you don't have to be sarcastic about it," Jackie looked at her partner. "Hey it runs in the family," Danny wasn't joking. "So where is she anyway,"

Jackie asked when she didn't see her around? "She's in the box," Danny grabbed the case file on his desk. "Wow Danny, you put your kid that's not even in

trouble in the sweat box," Jackie sounded surprised. "I didn't have a choice alright, all the other rooms were full and I needed a quiet and secluded place to

talk to her so give me a break, and whatever you do don't tell Linda," Danny pointed at her. "Whatever you say partner," Jackie surrendered. "Care to join me,"

Danny gave her a half smile. "Do you really think that's a good idea," Jackie wondered, will Andy be open with me there? "I don't know why not," she likes you

after all," Danny continued as he led the way to the interrogation room. "Hey Andy," Danny said carefully when he and his partner walked into the room, "Jackie

and I need to talk to you about what happened last night." "Sure," Andy didn't sound to bothered about the line of questioning. "First of all, did you see where

Craig went after he hit his wife," Danny started? Andy shook her head, "pretty sure he exited on the left side of the house, but it was pretty dark and I couldn't

see him very clearly after he walked away." "In that case he didn't go back in the house," Jackie looked at Danny trying to think through what they knew about

the case. "Did you record any more on your phone that you may have forgotten to show me, like catch car lights or similar or do you remember anything like

that," Danny asked another question? "Sorry," Andy shrugged, "but I guess I was so nervous I didn't pay any attention." "Don't apologize Andy, it's not your

fault, you did good remembering to record the altercation," Danny wanted her to know that he was proud of her. "Do you remember what kind of vehicles they

had parked outside their house last night," Jackie asked thinking of another way to figure out how he disappeared. "There was only one," Danny recollected,

"it was a Buick LaCrosse." "Do you know if they had any others," Jackie questioned? Danny shook his head, "how am I supposed to know?" "I don't know

Reagan, you were there neighbor," Jackie enlightened him. "I know that, but it's not like I paid that much attention," Danny remembered never talking to them

all that much considering they lived two streets down. "In that case let's check vehicle registration, he probably took the other car," Jackie considered it. "And if

we find the car, we find him," Danny added, "and we should probably get a call into the construction company he works for." "That's a good idea," Jackie walked

out to find a number. Andy sighed, "wish I knew more that could help you." "Don't worry about it kid," Danny placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Jackie

and I will find him I promise." "I know you will," Andy looked down trying to hide the fear that was obviously showing. "Hey Andy, what's wrong," Danny

nudged her obviously sensing her attitude change? "Nothing, it's fine dad don't worry about it," Andy mumbled. "No it's not Andy, so just talk to me," Danny

tried. "Not now Dad, don't make me tell you now please," Andy was near pleading afraid she would break right then and there at the precinct. "Hey calm

down," Danny hugged her, "we don't have to talk now, just promise me that you will talk to me later alright." "Okay," Andy sniffed still laying her head on his

chest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey how's Andy doing," Frank made a personal call later that afternoon? "Are you calling to check on Andy, or do you want an update on the case Dad," Danny

questioned his father's motive. "Both," Frank admitted. "Andy is as best as can be expected I guess, I'm going to try and get her to open up a bit more later

this evening and hopefully we will all have a better night than we did last night, neither of us got much sleep." "That's rough, let me know if you want me to

keep the boys for a couple days so at least they can get some sleep, if things persist with the nightmares," Frank offered. "Thanks," Danny started, "as for the

case, we didn't make much headway aside from learning the type of vehicle he drives, other than that the construction company he supposedly works for didn't

answer the phone when my partner put a call in, so for now we are just looking for a lead." "I'm sure you will find something, you just have to be patient,"

Frank responded. "I wish you had a little bit better words of wisdom than that," Danny admitted, "I've never been good with waiting, when it comes to a case."

"So do I Danny, but for now that's all I can say, and tell Andy to hang in there and I will see her tomorrow," Frank added.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny leaned back in his desk chair and stretched he was crazy tired after the long night but he knew he needed to keep working on the case. His watch read

5:00 pm, by no means late, but he hated having Andy just sitting there next to his desk doing nothing, like she had been doing for the past hour or so. Sure

she hadn't complained, in fact she hadn't said a word since just about as long as she had been sitting there, and vaguely it was starting to drive him crazy, in

fact he preferred the sarcastic Andy much better than the silent one. "Hey Andy," Danny spoke up. Andy didn't say anything, but she looked up in

acknowledgement. "Let's go home," Danny stood before grabbing a few case files he thought he might need.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After pulling into the driveway of his home, Danny turned off the ignition, and looked over at his daughter who was currently still sitting in the car. "Meet me in

the backyard in five, I'm going to go drop these off in the house, and tell your mother were home," Danny said simply not leaving any room for questions.

"Okay," Andy said a little confused. Andy walked around in the backyard not paying much attention to anything, just kind of stood around watching her

brothers throw their football around. "Hey Andy, do you want to play," Jack stopped after catching the football? "No thanks Jack, I'm not really feeling up to

playing today," Andy shook her head. "So did you have a good day getting to hang out with Dad at the precinct," Sean ran up to her full of energy. "It was

pretty cool," Andy admitted. "So if we can get a movie started early enough, maybe we can watch something before we have to go to bed, considering since

tomorrow is Sunday and we have to be up early for church," Sean suggested. "Sounds good Sean," Andy nodded. "What do you want to watch," Jack

questioned, thinking they should let her pick sensing she was still a little upset over what she saw? "I don't care," Andy shook her head, "you can pick," she

offered. Interrupting their conversation was Danny, when he asked the boys to go inside so he could talk to Andy for a few minutes. Neither of the boys were

exactly thrilled with having to stop playing, but knowing better than to argue, instead they asked him if he would play catch with them when he was through

talking with Andy. Danny knew he needed to look through his case files, but knew that it was just as important to spend time with his children, as it was to

solve the case. "I'll come get you when I'm through talking with your sister," Danny relented before the boys ran into the house. For several minutes, neither

Andy or Danny said anything, Danny trying to choose the best way to get her to open up to him, and considering she had barely said two words that whole

day, he knew it was going to be easier said than done. Danny was just looking around the yard, similar to what Andy had done just moments ago, when an

idea came to him. "Hey Andy, how's your ankle doing," Danny asked before suggesting his idea. "Its fine," Andy shrugged, "back to normal for the most part."

"In that case," Danny nodded, "let's climb up on the roof." "Seriously," Andy looked at him shocked, "you're actually giving me permission to climb up on the

roof, something you just grounded me from like two days ago?" "Yes," Danny himself sounded shocked at having suggested it, "but only on one condition, you

only climb up there with me," he was doing his usual job at laying down the law. After getting comfortable atop of the roof, Danny sighed, "I forgot how much

you could actually see from up here." "You've climbed up here before," Andy asked curiously? "Sure have," Danny was glad he was able to get Andy to start

talking somewhat like her old self in asking questions. "I do it every year after thanksgiving, when I hang up Christmas lights." Andy laughed, "can I help you

this year," Andy couldn't help but sound as if she was pleading. "I don't know," Danny shook his head, "I'll think about it." Andy sighed but didn't say anything,

thinking that the answer would probably be no. "So Andy the reason I brought you up here, was because I was hoping that you would finish telling me what

you started at the precinct," Danny hinted. "I had a feeling you were going to ask me that," Andy mumbled. "Well," Danny asked after Andy didn't reply for

several minutes? "Everything sure looks different in the day light," Andy finally spoke up. "What do you mean," Danny questioned? "Well I didn't remember

before for some reason, but being back up here, I suddenly remembered what Craig Hampton did after he hit his wife," Andy said quietly. "Can you tell me,"

Danny asked carefully? "He went into the house for a few minutes," Andy replied starring straight ahead unblinking. "After that he went back into the back yard

holding a set of keys in one hand, and had a rugged backpack draped across his other shoulder, after that he checked his wife, and then drove away." "Are you

okay," Danny finally spoke up after several minutes? "Not really," Andy couldn't believe that she was actually admitting it. "Want to tell me about it," Danny

placed a reassuring arm around her? "I'm afraid," Andy whispered. "What are you afraid of," Danny wondered aloud? "I'm afraid that Hampton will come after

me if he finds out what I saw, after all I am the only eye witness you have that actually saw him murder his wife, and if I'm not here, you have no case," Andy

stated the obvious. "You know I will never let that happen right," Danny made her look at him square in the eyes. "I know, but you can't be with me 24/7 and

solve the case at the same time," Andy had a point. "Maybe not, but I can put you in protective custody, and if it will make you feel any better, I'm sure your

Grandpa could reassign your Uncle Jamie to stay with you when I'm not," Danny suggested. Andy shook her head, "I really don't want to have to go to a safe

house and remain under protective custody even if it is with Uncle Jamie, I don't want to leave you and mom and the rest of the family." "Sorry," Danny shook

his head, "but as your father I make the decisions, and my mind is made up." Andy sighed, "you know I'm really sorry I ever climbed up here." "Your telling me,"

Danny nodded, "because I am seriously going to have to take that trellis down."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"How was Andy today," Linda asked concerned? Knowing that Danny never really cared for having his children at the precinct because of all the criminals that

came through there, and he preferred them not have any contact with them. "She was fine, didn't give me a one problem," Danny replied, "I'm still a little

surprised about that by the way." Linda laughed, "what did she do?" "Not much of anything," Danny shook his head. "Well did she say anything," Linda asked?

"Not really, we talked a little about the case, but other than that she didn't open up to me much until we got home." "What did she say," Linda wondered?

"Well Andy didn't want me to tell anyone," Danny closed the door to their bedroom, "but she told me that she was afraid that Craig would find out that she saw

him kill his wife and come after her." "Oh Danny," Linda felt terrible, "I hate for her to have to go through this." "So do I Linda, but I'm going to take care of her,

don't worry," Danny tried reassuring her. "I know you will Danny, you are a wonderful father and a great detective, but I just can't help but worry," Lind

admitted. "I know Linda, so just pray that I make some headway on the case, and Andy has a better night than she did last night, because I'm exhausted."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"NO! HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DAD HELP!" Andy yelled tossing and turning in her sleep that night. Danny woke up with a start and shook his head in an

attempt to clear the somber feeling out of it, he heard Andy call again and he found himself jumping out of bed and running down the hall. "Andy it's okay I'm

right here," Danny shook her, "no one is going to hurt you." Opening her eyes it took her several seconds to focus on him, and once she did, she launched

herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay, you're safe," Danny whispered in her ear. It took several minutes to get Andy to calm down, and

once he did and Andy finally loosened her grip, Danny attempted to get as comfortable as he could, preparing for another long sleepless night.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Linda," Andy doesn't feel like going to church this morning, "so I think I'm going to stay home with her," Danny said coming back into the bedroom. "Okay,"

Linda nodded. Danny knew that Linda never compromised on whether or not the kids wanted to go to church, but considering the way Andy had been feeling

the last couple of days he suspected that was the reason she wasn't going to making her go. "In that case I'll take the boys to church," Linda said continuing

to get ready. "I'm going to take Andy over for family dinner," Danny enlightened her, "so I will meet you there after church." "Are you going to be able to stay for

the whole afternoon," Linda asked knowing that when Danny had a case, he usually was only able to stop by for a few minutes? "I don't know Linda, I'll try,"

Danny wasn't making any promises. "I think Andy would really like it if you did," Linda tried. "I said I would try Linda, but if I get a lead on the case I have to

take it, I mean isn't that what's important, that I solve this case as soon as possible," Danny had a point. "I know Danny, but you and Andy have some sort of

connection that I can't explain, and you are the only one that she really trusts at this point," Linda was serious. Danny sighed, "I know Linda and I'll do what I

can to stay," Danny knew of the connection, and knew that he would feel terrible if Andy broke down and he wasn't around. "And she also isn't going back to

school, at least not right away," Danny remembered, "and I'm placing her under protective custody," Danny wasn't sure if now was the best time to bring that

up, but considering it was starting that day, he figured he better bring it up." "Danny, why didn't you tell me she was this scared?" "Because I knew you would

react like this and go into momma bear protective mode." "Don't compare me to a story book Danny," Linda was aggravated. "Don't be mad Linda, but it just

comes with the territory your a mom." "Is the case really that serious for her to be under protective custody," Linda turned concerned? "I really don't exactly

think it's 100% necessary," Danny admitted, "but if it will make her feel better, not to mention it certainly wouldn't hurt to have somebody watch over her." "But

I don't want her to stay alone in a strange place," Linda was serious. "She's not, she's going to stay at dad's house and Jamie is going to watch out for her,

and I'm going to stay with her at night, so at least Jamie can get some sleep." "But what about you," Linda was concerned, "you have to work the case during

the day and you need your sleep." "I've operated with no sleep before and I can do it again," Danny sounded as if it was just second nature for him, "but I just

have to be with her."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Family dinner that afternoon was centered primarily on Andy and Danny's case. "Where do you think Hampton is hiding out at Uncle Danny," Nicki asked from

the opposite side of the table? "If I knew that I wouldn't be here right now kid," Danny winked at her. "That's true," the girl shrugged. Andy wiggled around in

her seat at the mention of Hampton, and started paying extra attention to the pile of mashed potatoes on her plate. "Anybody care to weigh in on what could

have happened to make Hampton crack," Linda asked aloud, "I mean they both seemed happy and relatively normal anytime I was around them." "In all my

years of police work," Henry was the first one to answer, "it became quite clear that all kinds of people wear masks and most get really good at hiding their

true self." "Can't argue with that," Erin agreed, "I've seen it to at the DA's." Frank didn't weigh in, and instead kept his gaze on his youngest granddaughter.

Andy squirmed, again unable to find a comfortable position. Things relatively didn't bother Andy much, despite the many interesting topics that graced the

Reagan family dinner table. In fact the one time he ever remembered seeing Andy squirm at the dinner table was a week ago, and that was after Danny

spanked her for getting suspended. "Whatever happened to us not talking shop at the dinner table," Frank cleared his throat? "Thank you," Andy mouthed at

him. "Alright who's got dish duty," Henry picked up on Frank's decision to change the subject? "Not me," Jamie was the first to say, I have a date with a

basketball. "I'm with Harvard on this one," Danny agreed. "I'm with Uncle Danny," Nicki already had a feeling that she was about to be volunteered for kitchen

duty. "Jack and Sean seem available Gramps, in fact I think they want to do them," their Aunt Erin teased. "Your crazy Aunt Erin, who in their right mind would

take kitchen duty over a basketball game," Sean shook his head. "Sorry Aunt Erin, but I'm with Sean on this one," Jack was the one to use his manners. "I

know guys, I was just playing with you." "I'll do them," Andy spoke up for the first time in several minutes. "Wow Jamie, make sure my kid isn't running a fever

for me would you," Danny sounded shocked as he looked at his brother who was sitting next to Andy. "Besides you can't do that, you were the one that was

so excited about this game just a couple days ago," Jamie reminded her. "I'm sorry Jamie, but that seems like an eternity ago," Andy said walking away from

the table.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, you want to tell me what's going on with you," Jamie found her sitting on the back porch? "I'm fine Uncle Jamie, I just don't feel much like playing today,

after what happened Friday night." "Hey I know you feel bad about what happened to Mrs. Hampton, but there's nothing you can do to bring her back you

know." "I know, but I just can't help it, everything happened so fast, one minute she was alive, the next she was," Andy didn't finish the sentence. "But from

what I gather from your mother, Mrs. Hampton was a nice person, and she wouldn't want you to remain upset like this would she?" "I guess not," Andy shook

her head. "Now would you please play basketball with us, I want you on my team," Jamie faked pleading with her. "Sure," Andy smiled, "but I get the ball first."

"You know for someone who wasn't going to play, sure got bossy all of a sudden," Jamie shoved her. "Hey I'm a Reagan woman, what do you expect." "Good

point," Jamie pointed at her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Never thought I'd be moving back into my old bedroom," Danny laughed unpacking a few of his things later that night after everyone left for home aside from

he, Andy and Jamie. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to," Frank leaned in the doorway. "Thanks," Danny said dropping his gun and shield on his

nightstand. "That's what I'm here for," Frank was actually looking forward to having his sons and granddaughter at his home for a couple of days, even if he

didn't exactly like the circumstances. "Oh and I should probably tell you that Andy has woken up screaming from nightmares for the past two nights." "How long

does it usually last," Frank questioned? "She's usually fine as soon as I wake her up, then again I have to stay with her the rest of the night, but at least she

gets several hours of sleep." "And what about you," Frank's concern turned towards his son? "I get a little," Danny mumbled hanging up several of his dress

shirts for work. "You know she seems to be okay for the most part during day as long as you don't bring up the Hamptons," Frank assumed. "Oh yeah, she's

fine during the day, but once it gets dark her whole attitude changes," Danny enlightened him. "That's a rough way to live, especially for a kid," Frank hated

that his granddaughter had to go through something like that. "Yeah and I hate that I had to move her out of her own home, even if it is here, this whole thing

has just been so hard on her. You know I should have known that one of the kids would climb up on the roof with that trellis there," Danny was frustrated with

himself. "Don't beat yourself up Son, you are doing what you have to, solving the case might help her get over it a bit faster though," he mentioned. "I know

Dad and I'm trying, I just don't know where he could be, there are just so many options." Frank sighed, "we have gone through a lot worse, and I'm sure we

will get through this, after all we are Reagan's, and the Reagan's are survivors." Danny smiled, "isn't that the truth." "And before too long Andy will be back to

her old self and driving you crazy by getting into trouble, and you will be calling me all frustrated and telling me of her latest escapade." "I have no doubts on

that one," Danny agreed 100%. "So just remember Son, better days are yet to come."

* * *

As in the words of Commissioner Reagan, Better days are yet to come I promise. And I can't wait for the next chapter. As always thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5: Protective Custody Reagan Style

It was Sunday night, and the first day of Operation Protective Custody Reagan Style, compliments of none other than Danny and Jamie Reagan. Danny had just

unpacked several of his things into his old bedroom, in which Jamie was now doing the same in his old room. "Hey Uncle Jamie what you doing," Andy took a

seat on the edge of his bed? "Unpacking," Jamie tossed several pairs of socks into his old sock drawer. "Yeah I just did the same," Andy nodded at him. "Which

room are you staying in," Jamie asked, while he placed his headphones on the nightstand? "Aunt Erin's," Andy answered. "At least you got the cleanest room

in the house, Erin always kept her room clean and organized, which is a little more than I can say about Danny and Joe." "Dads room is much better now that I

spent so many hours working in it when I got suspended last week," Andy enlightened him. "Hmmm, maybe you should come home with me sometime and

work in my apartment," Jamie had an idea. "I appreciate the offer Uncle Jamie, but I'm not suspended anymore, so technically I'm not in trouble," Andy

chuckled, a wide grin spreading across her face.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So where's Andy at," Henry asked looking around as he, Frank and Danny discussed the case downstairs? "I don't know," Danny looked around, "I keep

forgetting that I'm a single parent for the time being." "She's upstairs with Jamie," Frank enlightened the two. Danny sighed, "I better go up and check on her,"

Danny pushed himself off the couch. "So what are we going to do to pass the time the next couple of days," Andy wondered sitting upstairs with Jamie? "For

starters, are you grounded," Jamie was trying to plan things for them to do throughout the day, and needed to know if he needed to plan around any

consequences. "I get grounded so often that I don't even know," Andy shook her head smiling. "That isn't exactly something to be proud of Andy," Jamie

mentioned. "Yeah well at least I'm succeeding in trying to keep Danny and Linda from getting bored," Andy sounded pleased with herself. "I would say you are

definitely succeeding." "Why thank you," Andy bowed slightly. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment kid," Jamie threw his pillow at her. "Hey Danny, maybe

you can answer this question, the answer has seemed to slip Andy's mind," Jamie looked at his brother when Danny stepped into the room. "What?" "Is Andy

grounded this week?" "Believe it or not but she's not, she was only grounded while she was suspended." "Yes!" Andy jumped in excitement. Danny and Jamie

both looked at her surprised and Andy returned to her seat, "I'm good."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The night went on as Danny got comfortable on the all to familiar bed and bedroom he spent so much time in growing up. Yawning, Danny rolled over and

thought about how much his life had changed since he left that room for the last time. Not only was he married to a wonderful woman, but he was also father

to three great kids, and had a job he loved, things had turned out fairly well for him. Andy on the other hand found herself laying in a strange room on a

strange bed. Sure that didn't bother her a one bit, considering she came from living in foster care where things weren't all that nice, and here, well here things

were completely the opposite. Not only did they love her, but they were willing to do anything and everything for her, knowing this helped her fall asleep in

peace, yet again, once she was asleep the peace again left and the nightmares returned. After hearing Andy scream, Danny was glad he put Andy in the room

directly across from his, and the one furthest away from Frank's room hoping he wouldn't get woken up. "Andy, everything's fine, its Dad, and you're okay,"

Danny went through the regular process of getting her to wake up and making her feel safe again. Once this was complete, Andy would start freaking out

anytime he started to walk away, and he once again would have to get himself as comfortable as possible on a bed much too small for two people to sleep

comfortably. After getting very little sleep, Danny once again was up early, grabbed himself a cup of coffee and ran out the door, hoping to make even just a

little dent on the case.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Please tell me you have something good to tell me Jackie," Danny said frustrated throwing a case file on his desk. "Do you want the good news or the bad

news first," Jackie asked carefully? "Awe," Danny moaned leaning back in his desk chair, "why is there always both?" "For starters they found they found Craig

Hampton's car, but no leads, and secondly there is still no answer from the construction company." "Dang it," Danny slammed his fist against his desk! "Wow,

Reagan calm down," Sergeant Gormley stuck his head out of his office! "And by the way I have an errand I need you to run for me," he added, motioning for

Danny to join him in his office. Danny moaned again looking at Jackie, "this day barely started and could it be any worse?" "What do you need Sarge," Danny

asked stepping into the office? "One of the Commissioners people left these files here the last time the Commissioner came and spoke, and I need you to take

them down to 1PP," Gormley informed him. "Sarge, you have plenty of capable people who can do that, but you choose me, a third grade detective, that has a

case," Danny wasn't exactly thrilled? "And you are one of those capable people, not to mention, you aren't up to your usual caliber of arguing with me, and you

are in no position to handle a case, you have to be ruthless to do that, needless to say," Gormley paused, "you need to get some sleep, I don't like you when

you're not giving me a run for my money." "You know I'm not doing any good here so I might as well," Danny grabbed the file and walked out. "This is exactly

what I'm talking about," Gormley hollered back, "you should still be arguing with me right now."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Baker, how are things going over here," Danny asked his old partner from years ago as he stepped in front of her desk? "Oh you know Reagan, busy like

usual," Baker put her pen down and looked up at him, before offering him the vacant seat beside her desk. "Thanks," Danny took the seat and sighed. "So

what are you doing here anyway," Baker wondered, knowing Danny's pledge to hardly ever go down to 1PP willingly? "These were left at the 54 precinct,"

Danny handed her several different files before turning inquisitive, "now let me ask you a couple of questions." "Okay," Baker wasn't sure where Danny was

headed with his sudden line of questioning? "Do you ever miss being out in the field?" "All the time," Baker admitted, "just about every time a case passes my

desk or I hear about all the things you are doing out there." "Then that answers my second question, if you missed working me," Danny smiled. "Oh yeah I

miss you, I miss all the trouble that you got us into with the hirer ups," Baker shook her head, remembering all the good old days. "So is he in there," Danny

nodded at the closed door leading into his father's office? "He is," Baker answered. "Is he busy, because considering I'm here, I kinda need to talk to him,"

Danny said carefully. "He's always busy," Baker said shuffling papers, "but he would never forgive either of us if you needed to talk to him and I said he was

too busy." "You would be right about that," Danny chuckled, before knocking on the door to his father's office and walking in. "Detective Reagan, what can I do

for you," Frank asked looking up? "Oh you know Commissioner, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I would come by and see how my boss is doing,"

Danny kept the act up. "Alright let's cut the act Danny, you alright Son," Frank could see there was something bothering his son. "Yeah I'm fine Dad," Danny

straightened his tie. "I know you better than that Danny," Frank shook his head, "besides I know it would take a lot to get you to come down here to my

office." "I actually didn't have a choice, I came because my CO wanted me to bring some files back that you left with us when you came and talked to the

precinct last week," Danny enlightened him. "You know you could have just left it with Baker or Garret," Frank mentioned, "but I'm certainly not complaining

about you coming down." "In that case, if you have a minute, I need to talk to you about Andy," Danny cut to the chase. "Are you sure this is about Andy or the

case," Frank was reading in between the lines? "Alright maybe both," Danny said rubbing his neck for about the hundredth time that day. "What's wrong with

your neck Danny," Frank finally asked? "It's nothing," Danny shook it off, "it's just a little pain, Andy's been having nightmares for the past several nights and I

end up having to stay with her the rest of the night, needless to say, it's little to know sleep in a bed that's way too small for two people." "So that's the deal

with Andy, but what about the case," Frank was picking and choosing what to advise on first? "Do you want the good news or the bad news," Danny was

beginning to think like Jackie? "That bad," Frank was beginning to get the jest of the situation. "Yeah I'm still looking for that angle to find Hampton," Danny

found a seat in front of Frank's desk. "As for your trouble with Andy, I'll talk to her," Frank offered. "I'm pretty good at giving advice considering I've had so

many years of practice, and I don't think I've lost my touch just yet." "I know I would definitely appreciate that," Danny started, "I've tried talking to her several

times, but it doesn't seem to do much good." "Sometimes a Grandpa can be easier to talk to than a parent, I've seen it countless times with my own kids,"

Frank had a point. "And as for the case Danny, put yourself in his place Son," Frank started, "imagine you just killed your wife in the heat of passion." "Dad,"

Danny interrupted both looking and sounding shocked. "Bear with me for a second," Frank continued, "you just killed your wife in the heat of passion and your

scared obviously, considering you've already determined that Hampton isn't a murderer by nature, now what do you do next?" "I don't know," Danny shook his

head, "I'm sure he's shocked, and probably not thinking very clearly, and maybe he returns to the scene of the crime or refuses to return," Danny's voice trailed

off as he continued to think. "Just keep thinking about it Detective," Frank finally spoke up after minutes of quiet, "I'm sure you will come up with a lead."

"Thanks Dad," Danny said pulling himself up out of the chair. "You've caught a lot worse perps, and I have every bit of confidence that you will catch this one as

well," Frank added in a bit more encouragement. "I wish I had your confidence in me," Danny sighed, "see you tonight."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Uncle Jamie, I've got a great idea," Andy said excitedly, running down the stairs! "What is it," Jamie put the magazine down that he was reading, admitting

that he was a little bored himself? "Let's play roller hockey upstairs," Andy said holding a hockey stick and puck in her hands. "Oh yeah, great idea, only in the

end Gramps or my dad catches us and we die," Jamie was acting as if he didn't even want to consider it. "Oh come on Uncle Jamie, I thought you were

supposed to be the fun uncle, and that would be fun," Andy was beaming. "I am the fun uncle, at least usually I am, but this escapade would only get both our

butts when Dad shows up home from work." "True," Andy had to admit it, "but I don't mind taking another one if it would mean hours of fun before he got

here," Andy smiled. "Yeah well, you are a lot braver than me," Jamie grinned, smacking her with a couch pillow. "Dude Jamie, you're a cop, your kind of

supposed to be brave in the face of danger," Andy put an arm in front of her, pretending it was a shield. "One," Jamie held up a finger, "being brave in New York

City, is much safer than being brave with my Dad, your grandfather." "Okay maybe you have a point," Andy plumped down onto the couch next to him, "I've

actually felt that same way with my father, your brother." "I guess we are back to square one," Jamie looked over at her. "I guess so," Andy blew out a long

sigh. "Unless," a grin started to spread across Jamie's face. "Unless what," Andy was beginning to like this fun uncle more and more when he used words like

unless. "Unless we only play until he gets here," Jamie grabbed the hockey stick. After strapping on a pair of skates, Andy dropped the puck in the middle of

the room, and looked up at her uncle, "game on!" The sudden game of house hockey was going great, and it helped keep the two occupied for hours. Sure

Andy fell down the stairs with her roller blades on because Jamie accidentally shoved her a little too hard, and Andy nailed Jamie directly in the face with the

puck, luckily for him, she didn't hit him all that hard, and there wouldn't be any long lasting damage to his face. "Maybe we should do something a little less

dangerous," Jamie suggested holding a bag frozen vegetables on his cheek. "Yeah probably, especially considering Grandpa will be home any minute, and we

are both sweating profusely," Andy didn't exactly want to quit, but considering the alternative of breaking something other than themselves, and not being

able to sit comfortably through dinner, she agreed. "You know I'm kinda hoping he brings something back for dinner since Gramps is off at his retired NYPD

dinner," Jamie mentioned thinking of his stomach and remembering they got a little preoccupied with their game and lost all track of time. "What if he thinks we

were going to cook and comes home empty handed," Andy presented the problem. "That would certainly be a problem," Jamie agreed, "maybe one of us

should call him." "Good idea, you do it," Andy handed Jamie the phone. "No way absolutely not," Jamie refused to take the phone, "he would be a lot happier if

you called him, after all it is a given that grandparents would do anything for their grandkid's rather than their own children." "That is true," Andy agreed, "but

that's only because he doesn't have to keep me all the time and gets to send me home with his son later on." "You may be right about that one, but at this

point I don't care who's right, I can only think of my stomach at a time like this," Jamie looked so pathetic that Andy finally agreed and dialed Frank's cell doing

her best to sound as pathetic as possible, hoping her voice was showing signs of starvation.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Uncle Jamie, we're saved," Andy said excitedly, rushing Frank for the food the second he walked through the kitchen door! "Nice to see you too

Granddaughter," Frank had forgotten how easy it was for kids to only care about food and forget about everything and everyone else. "Sorry Grandpa," Andy

stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Frank's cheek. "Anybody hear from Danny, is he joining us for dinner or do I get to eat this all on my own," Jamie

asked aloud? "I'm here," Danny announced coming through the door the second Jamie finished his sentence. "Speak of the devil," Jamie pretended to try and

keep the food completely to himself. "Always a pleasure to see you to little brother," Danny gave Andy a one armed hug. "Did you have a good day?" "Oh you

know, same old same old," Andy threw a smile in Jamie's direction. "Mhmm," Danny mumbled, not really saying anything else, but already getting the drift that

there was more to the story than she was letting on. Then again Danny didn't really care what they did as long as they were both safe and the house was still

standing, and when it came to Andy, Danny had learned to be grateful for small miracles, and as long as none of them were bleeding and the fire department

didn't have to be called, he was perfectly content with being left in the dark. "Anything on the case," Frank asked quietly once Andy was out of the room?

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, "it's almost like he disappeared." Frank sighed, "hang in there, and try to forget about it for the evening so you can spend

some quality time with your daughter," Frank knew from past experiences that forgetting about a case that involved your family was easier than done, but at

this particular moment, what other words of wisdom could he say, considering he knew Danny felt the same about wanting to be with Andy, yet wanting to be

at the precinct at the same time. "That's why I'm here," Danny nodded, "because tomorrow night I will probably be working late." "So what's everybody want

to do this evening," Frank asked aloud that evening at the dinner table? "How about a game of poker," Jamie suggested several minutes later after no one

came up with any other ideas. "I was thinking more along the lines of a quiet night, such as popcorn and a movie," Frank suggested, knowing that when the

Reagan's got together for a game of poker, especially Danny and Jamie, very seldom did it remain quiet for long. "Sounds good to me," Danny agreed, knowing

that he was already exhausted, and didn't feel much like doing anything too exhilarating, like goofing off with his kid brother. "If we're all in agreement then,

now onto the bigger question," Andy started, "which movie?" "That is a tough one," Frank leaned back in his chair? "You have no idea," Danny shook his head,

"it usually takes her, Jack and Sean," Danny nodded at Andy, "at least an hour to finally settle on a movie at my house." "Oh I remember those days, trust me,"

Frank chuckled, "you and Erin were the worst." "I'm open for suggestions here," Jamie interrupted waving his hand. "How about a western," Andy finally

suggested? The three guys at the table nodded in agreement, and after awhile they all started mentioning DVD's that were on the shelf. "I like The Magnificent

Seven," Jamie made his choice. "John Wayne is always a open option," Frank volunteered. "Yeah but which one," Jamie posed a problem to the John Wayne

option. "Either one" Frank said pointedly, "they are all good." "Well if we watch a John Wayne, I vote Rio Bravo," Jamie nodded. "How about you Andy," Frank

asked looking over at his granddaughter who had yet to voice her choice? "You know I kind of like Quigley Down Under," Andy wasn't sure if she should get

involved in there western conversation, considering she hadn't seen half of them. "Quigley's good with me," Jamie admitted. "I guess we have a winner," Frank

smiled, not really caring what they watched as long as Andy was happy, considering things had been rather hard on her the last couple of days. "Is it good

with you Danny," Frank looked at Danny who never even bothered to voice his opinion? "To be completely honest, I'll watch either one, because I will probably

fall asleep," Danny yawned, the three nights with lack of sleep beginning to take a toll on him. About an hour into the movie, and true to Danny's word, he was

fast asleep on the couch, his head leaning over on the arm of the sofa.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Despite getting to spend the crazy day with her fun uncle in getting to play roller hockey in the house, and watching a movie with three of her favorite people

in the world, it still couldn't fight Andy's struggle in overcoming her fear of Hampton, as another nightmare loomed in on the Reagan house once again. Danny

moaned at the sound of his daughter crying, at least she didn't wake up screaming, Danny found himself grateful for another small miracle that day. Pulling

himself out of bed, Danny made the short walk to the room Andy was occupying. "Andy," Danny said gently. "Go back to bed Dad, I'm fine," Andy whimpered.

"Come on Andy, just be honest with me alright," Danny took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry I woke you, I know you need to get some sleep," Andy was doing her

best to put on a brave face. "Hey come on Andy, we've been through this and a lot more together over the past three months," Danny hugged her. "I know

Dad, and I'm trying not to go in reverse here, I'm just tired of all these ups and downs that I've been feeling since Hampton killed his wife," Andy didn't look up,

rather she just turned her head and laid it on his chest. "I know your tired baby, and it's going to be over soon I promise," Danny wasn't sure how long it was

actually going to take for him to solve the case, but he knew that now wasn't exactly the time to say that, as he hoped with everything inside of him that he

was telling the truth.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day was soon upon them, with Danny and Frank gone at work, while Andy and Jamie were forced to spend their day doing something a bit more

constructive than roller hockey in the house considering Gramps was home that day. "So what you want to do now," Jamie asked obviously bored after several

hours of pool in the basement? "I don't know," Andy mumbled taking a seat on the edge of the pool table, "I'm kind of bored." "Oh come on you have a full day

of freedom, and you are not grounded, not to mention you are not at school," Jamie was putting her new found freedom into perspective. "No offense Uncle

Jamie, but at this particular time, I think I would take school over the not knowing if a murderer is coming after me," Andy nodded. "Good point," Jamie had to

admit. "Can we go outside," Andy was considering a little one on one basketball game. "Sorry," Jamie shook his head, "you are under restriction, which means

you are not allowed to leave the walls of this house." "In other words I'm grounded," Andy put it in perspective. "Pretty much," Jamie couldn't help but smile,

remembering that was the same phrase he told his father when he was upset over the whole house arrest thing a couple years ago."You know something I

have an idea of something we can do," Jamie thought of idea. "What is it," Andy asked curiously, following him up the stairs? "I'm going to tell you a story,"

Jamie enlightened her as he poured them each a cup of tea. "Hate to tell you Uncle Jamie, but I'm not a little kid anymore," Andy gave him a pouty look. "Well

excuse me young lady," Jamie pretended to bow teasingly, knowing from past experiences with Nicki you never told a kid that they were a little kid. Andy

chuckled, "you are very professional in many ways Uncle Jamie?" "Why thank you, but take a seat, this isn't exactly a children's story," Jamie pointed to the

couch. "Why not," Andy shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do." "Okay, so a year after I was a rookie," Jamie started his story of remembering his own

days of being grounded or protective custody at his fathers, when he was in the middle of things with the Sanfino family. "That was actually a pretty cool story,

Uncle Jamie, you saving his life and all, becoming a complete other person by going undercover, and never knowing if someone is lurking behind the bushes just

waiting to whack you." "Okay kid, you're going overboard, it was cool for awhile, but also kinda scary," Jamie admitted. Andy sat quietly for a moment thinking,

"so I guess you could say I'm in the same situation you were in, in the same house forced to stay here against their will." Jamie chuckled, "I guess you could

say that." "Yeah well being forced to stay within these walls at all times is about to drive me insane," Andy was sprawled out on the living room floor. "Maybe

so, just whatever you do don't go outside, Danny will straight up kill you for going out there and me for not keeping a proper eye on you," Jamie knew without

a doubt that Danny would totally flip out on him. "Yeah I guess he would be pretty upset," Andy mumbled. "You're not kidding," Jamie pointed at her, "because

first Danny would kill both of us, and then Gramps would kill Danny for getting blood all over the floor, and before poor Dad knew what was going on, he would

be having to plan three funerals, arrest his own father, and he would literally be left with only one daughter, and one daughter in law and three grandchildren."

"Alright, alright I get the picture, just please stop going on and on," things were starting to get monotonous for Andy. Jamie sighed tapping out a beat on the

arm of the sofa not sure what to do in trying to keep a hyperactive 12 year old occupied. "So how did you handle your grounding sentence," Andy was looking

for any helpful advice that Jamie could give her? "I actually didn't do much, played a little poker with Gramps, worked on a few repairs around the house, and

did a little drinking," Jamie couldn't believe he said that last part aloud. "Yeah well you and I have already played hours of pool, I cleaned out Dads old room

last week, and Dad and Grandpa would murder me, if I pulled out a bottle," Andy contradicted every one of Jamie's own list. "You would definitely be correct on

that last one," Jamie said pointedly. "And how long did that last," Andy moved on, another thought beginning to form? "How long did what last," Jamie was

trying to clarify? "How long did your reprieve of all that stuff you did last?" "A couple days," Jamie said with a raised brow trying to figure out just where his

niece was going with all the questions. "And that's when you decided to take matters into your own hands by calling this Sanfino guy," the light bulb was

beginning to turn on in Andy's head? "Right," Jamie nodded. "That's really cool that you had the courage to do that," Andy didn't want Jamie to get suspicious,

"so do you want to play a prank on Gramps?" "Do you want to die, because that's exactly what will happen if you pick on someone like him," Jamie's eyes went

wide. "Point taken," Andy jumped up and ran up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

With Danny working late, Andy couldn't help but be on edge all evening long, considering it was becoming obvious that anytime Danny had to work later than

regular hours, Andy was anything but the easiest kid to get along with. She had just about been driving Frank crazy from the second he walked through the

door, that afternoon with two hours of non-stop questions and bickering with Jamie, Frank found himself suggesting she go upstairs and spend a little time in

her room. "Okay I admit I deserve to be sent upstairs, and I'm sorry, and I'm going to go up," Andy raised her hands in surrender. "Just please don't tell Danny

that I'm arguing and not listening, he would be really upset with me, and I haven't been in trouble with him in like several days," Andy was on edge. "I'm not

going to tell Danny, grandparents prefer not to squeal on their own grandchildren, and I'm only sending you upstairs until it's time for dinner," Frank was doing

his best to calm her down thinking of the thousands of times his own kids got into trouble and his own father took care of them. "Thank you," Andy was quick

to say as she started to leave the room. "And I have one more question," she said carefully, hoping she wasn't pushing it too much. "What is it Andy," Frank

shook his head, thinking this kid was literally just like Danny in so many ways that sometimes he forgot that she was adopted? "Can I at least spend my time

upstairs in Danny's room, he's got cool stuff in there," Andy said quickly. "Yes, just go upstairs," Frank knew he was an old softy when it came to his

grandchildren, but he guessed it just came with the territory.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner had been over for at least an hour, as the four Reagan's found themselves trying to figure out how to keep themselves occupied until it got late enough

for them to get ready for bed. Andy walked slowly up and down the stairs as she took the time to look at each and every picture hanging on the wall. "What

you doing Andy," Frank caught her off guard as he was making his way down the stairs? "Looking at this picture of mom and dad," Andy mentioned. Frank

smiled, "that's an oldie but a goodie, Danny had just graduated from the police academy in that picture if I remember correctly." "It is a good one, Dad has a

good smile in it," Andy grinned. "They are both some great people, who do a lot of good things for people in their jobs," Frank mentioned, obviously proud of

his family. "They are some great parents to," Andy agreed, "considering they have done a lot of good things for me as well," Andy took a seat on the steps,

midway down the stairs, with Frank following suit. "Talk to me kiddo," Frank figured that now was as good a time as any to talk to Andy like he promised,

especially considering he could tell that something was bothering her since Danny was working late. "Do we have to do this now Commissioner, I get enough

talks from the Detective," Andy was trying to get his attention on something else. "Yes we are going to do this now," Frank didn't fall for it. "Okay here it goes,"

Andy sighed. "I've had several different sets of so called parents in my life," she explained. "My birth parents weren't exactly parents, and my foster parents

really never cared about me either, they only pretended to, and then all of a sudden I meet Danny and he brings Linda with him," Andy paused. "Soon after,

they come back saying they want to adopt me. I mean if you think about it, I was just some street kid your son found on the streets that he took the time to

talk to while he was working a case," Andy wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand. "Try this," Frank handed her his handkerchief. "Thanks," Andy

mumbled. "Anyways," Andy knew that if she didn't continue, she certainly wouldn't have the courage to do so later on. "You see I've never had a Dad before,

sure I had a father in the word since for the first couple of years of my life I guess you could say, but never a Dad. So in my book, you might as well give him a

cape, because Danny became my super hero." Andy was doing her best not to cry, but it was obvious she was beginning to falter as she dropped her head

down into her hands. "Hey you don't have to cry alone anymore, not in this family," Frank pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm over this," Andy sighed, "it's

just sometimes when Danny's gone I can't help but worry about him." "He's going to come back, you know that right," Frank pulled her away from him for a

second. "I know," Andy choked, "I just wish he would get here, the case would get solved, and I could see mom and the boys." "Everything's going to be fine

and things will be back to normal in no time alright. It's just in life sometimes we are going to go through rough patches, but we are Reagan's, and somehow

we always manage to pull ourselves back up when we get knocked down, and most of the time we always come back up fighting," Frank said truthfully.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After talking with Frank, Andy was able to calm down a bit more and return to her better behaved self. Sure she was still worried about Danny, but she had

managed to pry herself away from staring at the door and take a shower in order to put her pajamas on. Not that she had any intention to actually go to bed,

but at least it gave her grandfather hope that she was actually pretending to do what he said. Trudging down the stairs in her yellow pajama pants and blue

t-shirt with NYPD written in yellow on the front, Andy plopped herself down onto the couch in between Frank and Jamie. "So has Danny called yet, is he okay,"

Andy asked hopefully looking at Frank, "is he coming home?" "He's fine Andy, I know without a doubt that he is perfectly fine," Frank put a reassuring arm

around her. "Are you sure," Andy looked at him hopefully? "Of course he's sure," Jamie interrupted his voice showing signs of truth, "he's the PC, he knows

everything about his officers," Jamie said pointedly, "and Danny is his son, needless to say he keeps his family very close to his heart, and can usually tell when

one of us are in some kind of trouble before we even do." Andy smiled, "Danny's the same way, he always knows when I've gotten into trouble, and he always

seems to be able to read me like a book." "Parents seem to have that ability," Frank smiled, "it's a gift." "Yeah I'm not sure how much of a gift it is," Andy spoke

up, "because all it seems to do is get me in trouble." "You'll see things clearer when you grow up trouble maker," Jamie started tickling her unmercifully. "Uncle

Jamie stop please," Andy stuttered struggling to get the words out in between bits of giggles. "Only if you promise you'll go to bed," Jamie kept tickling her until

she came up with an answer. "Alright fine, I'll do it," Andy was more than willing to give in as long as he promised he would stop. "Then it's a truce," Jamie

stopped immediately. "Whew," Andy let out a long breath before jumping up, "now what do you say we watch another western?" "Nope," Jamie was up in a

second and threw her over his shoulder, "the only thing you are going to watch is sheep in your sleep," Jamie said starting for the stairs. Jamie was just about

to take the first step on the staircase when Danny walked through the front door. "Hey put me down Dads home," Andy said still draped over Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie carefully set her down, and Andy ran to Danny for a hug. "Hey you, what are you still doing up its late," Danny already had a feeling that she hadn't been

the easiest to get along with that evening? "I wanted to see you," Andy looked up at him. "I'm glad to see you too, but you need to get to bed," Danny said

before sending her up the stairs. "Whew, its been a long day," Danny sighed taking a seat on the couch next to Frank, before dropping his head into his hands.

"Have you eaten anything yet," Frank asked? "We left you a plate in the kitchen." "I'm so tired, I'm not even hungry," Danny rubbed his eyes. "You need to eat

something," Frank said standing to go into the kitchen. "Here eat this," Frank handed Danny a plate of food a few minutes later. "Thanks," Danny mumbled. "So

was Andy a handful this evening?" "We survived," Frank nodded, "nothing compared to the usual I faced as a parent," he smiled. "Point taken Dad, thank you

for taking care of Andy this evening, I appreciate it." "Don't mention it," Frank shook his head, "I enjoyed talking with her, she's actually a well-rounded kid,

shes going to be someone one day." "That's what I think," Danny agreed, "I just hope I live to see it," Danny thought of the many near crisis he's had to avert

her from in the past couple of months.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night was the first night Andy didn't struggle with a night full of nightmares, allowing she and Danny to both get a full night's sleep. Yet instead of falling

asleep thinking of Hampton, Andy fell asleep thinking of Jamie's story involving him and the Sanfino family, a plan slowly beginning to form in her head, including

ways to take matters into her own hands, enlewing Hampton out into the open, using none other than herself as bait.

* * *

I have really enjoyed writing this story. I got this chapter up a lot sooner than normal because I have been under the weather, on the upside I have been able to do a lot of writing, LOL. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, I love getting them. JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6: Coming up with a plan

Andy lay in bed that night hundreds of options running through her head, half of them weren't very good she had to admit, and several times she found herself

shaking her head in an attempt clear it. She knew that if she wanted to get the case over with, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands and

come up with a plan to help Danny. Figuring out the plan was going to be hard though, especially if she wanted to keep her family from getting suspicious and

her getting caught before she was ready. In able to do this, she knew she was going to have to devise the plan in phases. The only problem was, okay maybe

it wasn't the only problem, Andy admitted to herself, but the problem at the time being was coming up with a decent plan that wouldn't get herself killed in the

process.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Good morning everybody," Andy greeted early the next morning walking into the kitchen to join the rest of her family. "Good morning," Frank replied over the

brim of his coffee cup. "You seemed to have had a better night last night," Danny mentioned devouring a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, "did you sleep

good?" "Much better," Andy admitted digging in the refrigerator for the bottle of orange juice. "Are you going to work late again tonight," Frank wondered aloud

looking over at Danny? "I'll try not to," Danny replied knowing that, that would probably be in his and Jamie's best interest so they wouldn't have to deal with

his mischievous daughter. "Is Uncle Jamie still sleeping," Andy asked taking a bite of Danny's toast? "Yes," Danny took his toast back, "somebody kept him up

too late last night because they didn't want to listen and go to bed when she was told." "Point taken Dad I'll listen better," Andy sighed reaching for Danny's

fork to get started on his plate of eggs. "I do have to go to work you know," Danny carefully slid his plate away from her. "I know, but I don't want any to go to

waste," Andy was just about to reach for Danny's coffee cup. "You touch it you die," was all Danny said when it came to his morning coffee. "I don't want any

anyways," Andy smiled, "I just wanted to see what you would do." "Hopefully you just found out," Danny took another sip from his cup. "Listen Andy if you

want something to eat, I can make you some eggs," Frank offered. "No thanks Grandpa, I'm not hungry," Andy shook her head. "Sure could have fooled me,"

Danny mumbled. Frank stood, "my detail is about to be here, so we're going to need to get Jamie up so he can keep an eye on Andy." "Yeah I'm going to have

to head out as well," Danny tossed his dishes in the sink before making sure he had his shield and handcuffs. "Anybody got a squirt water bottle," Andy asked

getting an idea, more than ready to volunteer for the task of waking her uncle? "I have one in my bedroom you can use," Frank offered with no clue to why she

wanted it, as he reached for his vest and jacket. "Thanks Grandpa," Andy started to leave the room but stopped when she thought of her safety. "Would you

two mind waiting right here for a few seconds, I'll be right back," Andy reassured them knowing that it wouldn't be long until she was running for her life. After

locating the water bottle, Andy tiptoed into Jamie's room being extra careful to leave the door open and wanting to make sure there would be nothing in her

path to restrict her exit. Andy released a few squirts on her uncle's face, and just as she had expected Jamie didn't let her down on the ultimate chase through

the hall and down the stairs. He was just beginning to gain on her as she slid into the kitchen and ran to hide behind Danny. "Danny," Jamie's face was still

dripping wet, "you have got to do something, normally your kid's pranks don't bother me, but I can't handle this rude awakening anymore." "I take it that's

what you wanted the water bottle for," Danny asked his daughter who was still holding the weapon in her hand his voice serious? "Yes Sir," Andy stepped out

from behind him getting the feeling she may be in a little trouble. "Nice," Danny surprised her when all he did was smile proudly. "Really," Jamie just starred at

his brother, "that's all you got, aren't you at least going to take it away from her." "Right," Danny took the bottle from her and squirted Jamie in the face,

"taught her everything she knows," Danny said proudly, "maybe you are finally starting to listen to me," Danny looked at Andy again. "I try," Andy high fived

him. "Dad," Jamie looked over at Frank, "care to weigh in on this?" "I have to go," was all Frank said noticing his detail just pulled up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You know we should probably clean the house today," Jamie mentioned later that morning as he looked around the house. There were dirty dishes stacked up

in the sink, a laundry overflow in the hampers, and an above all mess just about everywhere else. "You know how to clean," Andy looked at him surprised,

"you're a guy?" "Yes I am, but I'm also a bachelor, needless to say that if I don't clean my apartment, it doesn't get done," Jamie tossed a bottle of Clorox

wipes at her. "Then I guess I'm in," Andy slumped down on the floor in the washroom to dig out the other cleaning supplies Henry kept. "You know I'm really

beginning to miss Gramps and all the work he does around here with the cooking and cleaning, since he's been so busy with his retired NYPD stuff," Andy

mentioned. "You and me both," Jamie agreed wholeheartedly as he headed up the stairs to get busy in the bathrooms. "I guess this means I clean the kitchen,

sweep, mop, and vacuum," Andy sighed cranking up the radio loud enough for Jamie to hear it all the way upstairs. Andy had just finished washing all the

dishes and bleaching the sink, when Jamie came down to switch out the laundry. "Hey Uncle Jamie, how are the bathrooms coming," Andy asked tossing a dirty

dish towel at him? "There coming," Jamie paused, "slowly but there coming," he admitted. After picking up the broom Andy noticed the odor of bleach coming

from her hands, "my hands smell like bleach, want to smell," Andy shoved her hands in Jamie's face. "And mine smell like toilet bowl water want to smell," Jamie

quickly decided that rather than get mad, that two could play at that game, and did the same as she did to him. "Eww, now that's straight up disgusting

Jamie," Andy shied away rather quickly. "Revenge is sweet isn't it," Jamie teased. "Depends how you look at it," Andy wasn't thrilled, shoving her face under

the kitchen sink and scrubbing it as hard as she could. "Alright I think you got it," Jamie pulled her out from under the water and handed her a hand towel

before she drowned. "Don't ever do that again," Andy wasn't beating around the bush when it came to the toilet. "Well then think before you do something to

me," Jamie said handing her the broom. "Don't you have laundry to fold," Andy was tempted to turn the radio up even louder than it was, and it was already

loud enough to hear in every room of the house with absolutely no problem just so she could ignore him. "Don't you have a floor to clean," Jamie said smugly?

"Goodbye," Andy left the room dragging the broom behind her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was just nearing lunch time when Danny walked in carrying a couple sandwiches from Ziggy's. "Do you think you got the music loud enough," Danny asked

turning it down, "you're liable to get the cops called on you by the neighbors for disrupting the peace, and your grandpa being the PC wouldn't be to happy

about that one." "But now we can't hear it throughout the house," Andy said pointedly. "Use headphones," Danny suggested a solution to her problem. "You

know something I'm kind of surprised at you, aren't you the one who usually has their music cranked up in the car," Andy noticed? "Normally yes," Danny

admitted, "but not at the Police Commissioners home." Andy sighed and looked at Danny seriously, "please don't ever become the police commissioner, at least

not while I'm living at home, I like loud music." "It'll never happen," Jamie interrupted their conversation, "big brother here doesn't have the patience to sit in

an office all day." "I don't know about that," Danny leaned back in his chair, "being the PC has its perks, dad's office is awesome, not to mention he's in charge

of like 35,000 people." "And thank you for bringing up my second point," Jamie said pointedly, "I can just imagine you being in charge of 35,000, those poor

people." "You are forgetting one thing Harvard, you would be one of those 35,000 and I could easily make your life miserable," Danny held a huge grin on his

face. "Yeah I might have to return to being a lawyer in that case," Jamie nodded. "You couldn't do it," Danny shook his head, "you have been thinking like a cop

for too long." Jamie was just about ready with his comeback when Andy spoke up, "you know I really don't think we have to be concerned about that at the

moment, Grandpa is still in charge, thank God," she mumbled, "and I really don't see him retiring any time soon." "She's got a point," Danny admitted turning

back to his sandwich. "You know it's pretty bad when your 12 year old has to be the voice of reason," Jamie added. "Mhmm," Danny agreed. "Somebody's got

to fill in for grandpa," Andy mentioned. "Hey at least we're not as bad as you and Sean," Danny threw a potato chip at her. Jamie chucked, "are they that bad?"

"Just about as bad as Erin and I were when we were kids." "Ugh," Jamie shuttered, "that's a nightmare waiting to happen. The only time I didn't have to listen

to you guys argue was when we were in school and you two were separated." "That reminds me," Danny turned his attention to Andy, "I stopped by Blessed

Hearts School." "Awe, do they miss me," Andy interrupted him. "One, don't interrupt your father when he's talking. And two, since the semester is almost over

your mother and I don't want you to get behind, so I brought you, your books and lesson plans from your teachers." Andy moaned, "I'm suddenly beginning to

feel quite ill, am I running a fever," she moved her head closer to him. "98.6," Danny barely brushed his hand across her forehead. "Thank you Dr. Reagan, what

did you gather by doing it that quick," Andy said sarcastically. "The only thing you are sick of is school, but you might as well get used to it, you have a long way

to go," Danny slid her books across the table to her. Andy moaned and laid her head on the table before proceeding to hit it again and again slightly. "Stop,"

Danny placed his hand in between her head and the table, "you're going to give yourself a headache." Andy picked her head back up, "you know Uncle Jamie

and I have been working really hard cleaning the house, needless to say how ticked off would you be if I waited until tomorrow to get started," Andy asked

hoping he would say yes? Danny let out a long breath, "I don't know Andy I have to work all night, and you are going to need something to keep you out of

trouble when I'm not here," he really didn't want to be seen as an unmerciful tyrant, then again he knew how bad Andy could be when she wasn't kept

occupied. "I'll be really good tonight I promise, just please say yes," Andy was on the verge of begging. "You promise you'll go to bed immediately without any

arguments when your Grandpa or Uncle Jamie tells you," Danny was prepared to use her school work as an ultimatum? "Absolutely," Andy nodded in complete

agreement. Danny sighed thinking about his decision before answering causing Andy to squirm uncomfortably with the uncertainty knowing at this point in time

he could go either way on her. "You can start it tomorrow," Danny gave in, "just see to it that you behave tonight." "Yes Sir" Andy looked at him seriously

before taking her plate to the sink. "I sure hope so for your sake," Danny shook his head before pointing at her, "because if you misbehave again tonight while

I'm not here, the two of us are going to have quite an unwelcoming discussion if you know what I mean." "I understand," Andy said quickly knowing that a

discussion with Danny Reagan usually meant a lot more than just a talk, and would result in needing a pillow to sit on the rest of the day. "That's all I ask,"

Danny started, "now I wish I didn't have to work tonight so we could spend a little time together this evening, but that's the way the cards fall sometimes."

"Maybe tomorrow when you wake up," Andy looked at him hopefully, absolutely loving anytime they got to spend even a little time with one another. "I'll put it

on my calendar," Danny said smiling. After kissing the top of her head, telling her to have a good afternoon, and telling Jamie he would see him later, Danny

hurried out the door and over to his squad car to rejoin his partner at the precinct so they could pay a visit to Crenshaw Construction Company.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon after Frank returned home, he was surprised to find Andy and Jamie throwing darts at a dartboard they had hung up on the doorknob of

one of the downstairs doors. "You two even miss on accident and make a nick in my door, I'm arresting you," Frank said quickly. "On what charge

Commissioner," Jamie asked the lawyer in him beginning to show? "The charge is damages," Frank took the dartboard down and handed it to Jamie. "I don't

know about you," Andy looked at her uncle, "but I'm lawyering up." "Well what do you have to say for yourselves," Frank asked standing in front of them his

arms crossed across his chest? "Sorry Commissioner, but you can't question me without my lawyer present, I've learned at least that much from sitting at the

Reagan dinner table." "There isn't a lawyer out there that can get you out of this if I find damages on my door, so you might as well drop the lawyer bit," Frank

was speaking truthfully. "It's not that bad the darts are small," Jamie spoke up. "That's true," Frank admitted "but the more holes you get the more noticeable

it is." "I tell you what," Jamie was trying to settle it lawyer style, and come up with a settlement. "I'll either fix the door, or if it's that bad, I'll buy you a new

one," Jamie already knew he was in the wrong. "No need," Frank shook his head, "I'll take it out of your check." "Ugh," Jamie wasn't sure what else to say.

"One problem," Andy spoke after she noticed her uncle suddenly find a loss for words. "I don't have any money," Andy raised her hand. "That's okay, I can take

it out of Danny's check," Frank started to examine the door. "Ugh," Andy moaned, "sorry I brought it up, Danny is going to straight up murder me when he

starts examining his check and questions the deduction in pay and finds out that it's my fault." Frank carefully ran his hand over the dark wooded door, as Andy

shifted her weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably waiting for the verdict. Several minutes later, and Frank returned to his normal height, finally finished

looking over the door. "There's a few nicks, but nothing to extreme." "So you are going to overlook our temporary lack in judgment," Andy was almost afraid to

ask. "Yes," Frank chuckled, "I think that's safe to say." "Whew," Andy slumped. The three started to disperse, only Frank was surprised to find Andy following

him into his home office. "Grandpa," Andy said carefully. "What is it honey," Frank stopped looking for his book and instead looked up at her. "I'm really sorry

about the door, are you going to tell Danny," Andy found herself asking the same question she asked anytime she stepped over the line? "Of course not," Frank

shook his head, "I'm not mad at you honey." "But you seemed so serious out there," Andy said squinting trying to understand his motive if he wasn't really

upset. "Did it make you think," Frank asked simply? "Oh yeah," Andy admitted wide eyed. "Then I succeeded, because that's all I wanted to do," Frank

explained. "Thanks," Andy sounded more than grateful, "because Danny said when he came home for lunch that if I misbehaved tonight we were going to have

a discussion, and a discussion with Danny is never just a discussion," she explained. Frank felt bad, but he couldn't help but laugh out loud, "I know, he got

that from me." "So all this is your fault," Andy had a sick look on her face. "I don't make you misbehave," Frank had a point. "You know something, now I know

where Danny gets his sense of humor from," Andy paused, "and no offense grandpa, but it's lousy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and the three Reagan's found themselves playing a hand of poker. They were just finishing with the third hand when Jamie slumped in his

chair. "Oh no," he shook his head. "What's the matter," Frank asked him? "I forgot that I had a date tonight," Jamie sighed. "Someone I know," Frank asked

wondering, suddenly becoming quite inquisitive? "I don't know," Jamie shrugged, "she works in Erin's office." "Why don't you go on, I can stay with Andy,"

Frank offered feeling a little bad that Jamie was having to stay indoors with Andy at all times. "Are you sure," Jamie didn't want to just jump up and run out the

door, although he couldn't help but want to have a little time away from the house, considering he hadn't left the house in days? "Oh yeah, Andy and I will be

fine, won't we," Frank winked at his granddaughter? "Definitely," Andy said excited, knowing that it wasn't very often that she and Frank got to spend any time

with just the two of them. "Are you two trying to get rid of me," Jamie asked starting to get suspicious. "In a word, yes," Andy shook her head. "In that case

I'm gone," Jamie ran up the stairs to grab his wallet and off duty gun. "So what do you want to do," Andy looked over at her grandfather once Jamie left? "I'm

up for whatever, as long as it doesn't include anything illegal," Frank was sure to mention. "I figured as much," Andy laughed. "You should probably start by

taking a shower and putting on your pajamas just in case you fall asleep if we watch a movie," Frank figured. Andy sighed giving allow that was sure to show

that wasn't liking the way the evening was starting out, "I don't really want to, but just to prove that I'm listening and doing what I'm told, I will go without any

arguments," Andy sounded extremely proud of herself. "That would certainly be a step in the right direction," Frank wasn't about to question one of the few

good decisions she made. "One of the first times I listen immediately without any arguments and Danny isn't even here to see it," Andy threw her hands up as

she started for the stairs. "I'll be sure and let him know," Frank looked over the edge of the book he was starting to read. "On second thought you may not

want to," Andy thought about it for a moment as she stopped in the middle of the stairs, "it might shock him to death." "Go upstairs," Frank laughed thinking

that she was definitely speaking the truth.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Andy was just coming down the stairs in her usual NYPD t-shirt and comfy PJ pants, when she heard Frank's voice, "just a second Danny, she's just coming

down." "Andy," Frank called her, "your Dads on the phone, he wants to talk to you." "Be happy to," Andy ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped over the

back of the couch to take the phone. Normally Frank would have said something to correct her choice of finding the couch, but let it go so she could talk to her

father. "Hey kiddo, how is your afternoon going," Danny was hoping with everything in him that Andy was going to come back with a raving report? "It's great

Dad, Uncle Jamie and I finished cleaning the house, and then we played darts until grandpa came home, then we played a few hands of poker." "Alright, did

you win," Danny questioned, laughing at her in depth description of everything she did that afternoon? "Every hand," Andy's voice was ecstatic. "That's my

girl," Danny had one hand on the wheel of the squad car as he and Jackie made their way down the streets of New York on their way to their next case

location. "After that, Jamie left to go on his date, then Grandpa made me go take a shower so we could watch a John Wayne movie," Andy continued where she

left off. "That sounds like fun, glad you're having such a good time with your Grandpa," Danny was pleased that he had yet to hear of any natural disasters

from his father or brother. "The best," Andy said happily as she took the movie off the shelf. "That's great kid, but I've got to get back to work," Danny said

parking the car. "Okay Dad talk to you later," Andy hung up the phone before calling for Frank so they could start the movie. "So let me ask you something,

where did you get the shirt," Frank couldn't help but smile at it as he took a seat on the couch next to her. Andy's face lit up, "the first night I moved in with

Danny and Linda I didn't have any pajamas, so Danny gave me this shirt, and told me I could keep it, so it's my favorite," Andy explained. "Well I can get you

plenty more," Frank winked at her, "it's one of the perks of being the PC." "That would be great Grandpa thanks, I need one that fits better so I can wear it

places." Andy settled in next to him as Frank pressed the play button on the remote to start the John Wayne movie they agreed on. A few minutes into the

movie and Andy leaned her head on his shoulder, "you know I've never had a Grandfather before," Andy mentioned, "I was missing a lot." "Well you've got me

now," Frank put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy sat up in bed, it was 4am and she had just heard Danny come in. This was perfect, Andy threw her covers back on her bed, the second she heard the

water turn on in the shower. It was time to put PHASE 1 into action. Now was the perfect opportunity to sneak either downstairs or into his bedroom to get her

hands on Hampton's case file. She knew she was going to have to be quick, Danny never took a long shower and if he caught her with her hands on anything

that had to do with his job she would be as good as dead. Tiptoeing into Danny's room Andy looked around the room hoping and praying that he left it up

there so she wouldn't have to go downstairs. She knew she was going to have to be quick, take the file, take a picture and put it back before Danny noticed it

was missing. Otherwise she knew she would be in for a very long lecture, and that was definitely something she was trying to avoid. The room was dark, the

only light coming from the window in which the moon was shining bright in the night sky. She knew in all the movies, if someone wanted get ahold of something

they did it at night, but this is ridiculous, she thought to herself, she could barely see. After finally locating the file, Andy grabbed it, turned the flash on, on her

cell phone and snapped a picture of all the pages inside, being extra careful to put the file back exactly where she found it once she was done. She had just

heard the water shut off, and she quickly, yet quietly hurried back into her bedroom and jumped into bed to pretend like she was asleep, knowing that Danny

would be in to check on her any second, as he made his way back into his own room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, Andy sat at the dining room table in her usual spot she sat in during family dinners as she worked steadily on her homework. She wasn't by

any means interested in doing it right at that very moment, but considering she was trying to show a round of good faith, she knew she needed to do what

Danny said, especially after he was nice enough to let her skip it the day before. "How's it coming, "Jamie asked handing her a can of Dr. Pepper before taking a

seat across from her? "I hate it so much," Andy moaned in protest before picking up the drink. "Just a couple weeks to go and you will be free for the summer,"

Jamie tried to cheer her up. "And I can't wait," Andy said looking excited for the first time in hours since she hit the books. "Hey guys, how's it coming," Danny

asked coming down the stairs in his jeans and an old Marines t-shirt, after getting a couple hours of sleep? "Kinda slow," Andy admitted. "Did you get any

sleep, Jamie questioned noticing Danny at least didn't buy appear like he was exhausted? "Some," Danny came into the dining room carrying a cup of coffee.

"I've been trying to keep your rug rat quiet down here," Jamie teased tossing a crumpled up napkin at his niece. "Seriously Uncle Jamie, I'm not a rug rat, I'm

twelve," Andy threw the napkin back at him. "Yeah I have a feeling if Dad was here he would be saying that teenagers are worse than little kids," Danny was

making perfect sense despite the fact he didn't exactly have a teenager in the house just yet. "At least it was with you and Erin," Jamie couldn't help but want

to take any opportunity to get in a jab at his older brother. "Don't start that again," Danny wasn't in the mood to argue with him, but like everyone knew,

Danny Reagan didn't take anything lying down, and it was only seconds before he started to argue that it was all Erin's fault to begin with. Shaking her head,

Andy picked up her school books, and decided to work on her homework upstairs where it was quieter. Once upstairs, Andy decided that with the Reagan

brothers busy having fun discussing the past, that now was the perfect opportunity to forge PHASE 2. Phase 2 involved looking through the pictures she took

the night before of the case file and forging a plan to get a hold of Craig Hampton himself. Andy was just on the third photo she took when she noticed that he

worked for Crenshaw Construction Company and there was a contact number for the company. Hmm, Andy thought to herself, surely his place of work would

know how to get a hold of him. Then again her voice still obviously sounded like a kid, and there was no possible way the company would give his contact

information to just anyone, and to a kid at that. Andy glanced at the glowing screen of her laptop and a brilliant idea popped in her head. Most laptops had

microphones built into them and if she searched enough, surely she could find a downloadable program that could change her voice after she recorded the

words. Andy smiled to herself, maybe Danny was right, she could be pretty smart when she applied herself. After a few clicks of the computer mouse, and Andy

had a voice changing program downloading onto her computer. The program appeared to need at least a couple of hours to download, Andy noticed, this was

certainly going to make things a bit more difficult, especially considering she was going to have to find a safe place to hide her computer where Danny or Jamie

wouldn't find it. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and Andy was quick to grab her history book, pretending that she was spending her time

studying. "Hey, how about another round of roller hockey," Jamie suggested sticking his head in Andy's room? "Uh, the detective is here," Andy looked at him

like he lost his mind. "Are you trying to get me killed, because that's exactly what's going to happen when he sees me," Andy tossed a hockey puck at him?

"You leave big brother to me, I have an Ace up my sleeve," Jamie grinned running down the stairs in search of his brother. "Hey Danny, you want to play

rollerblade hockey upstairs," Jamie tossed the same puck that Andy tossed at him just a few minutes before. "Are you out of your mind," Danny laughed out

loud at his brother, "because if a mutual acquaintance of ours, he goes by Dad in this house was to catch us, we might as well fall down dead and save him the

trouble." "Not if he doesn't find out," Jamie said mischievously. "Dad knows everything, Danny looked at him as if he was ready for a straight jacket. "I'm not

going to argue with you on that one," Jamie agreed with him, "but as long as we keep our mouths shut, like Andy and I did, he will never know." "You mean

you already did it once," Danny asked clarifying? "Maybe," Jamie was smart enough not to admit it. "Let me guess who's idea that one was," Danny nodded.

"Hey she's your kid," Jamie said pointing out the obvious. "Don't I know it," Danny shook his head not putting anything past that one, knowing she was

capable of just about anything. "You know if you look at this through an attorney's point of view, you technically could condone it," Jamie offered a solution to

the problem. "Oh really, and how's that," Danny looked at him partially confused, yet intrigued at the same time? "Just think of it as taking an active approach

in your kid's education, and call it physical education," Jamie was serious. "Hmm," Danny shrugged, "that's actually pretty good." "So are we really going to do

this," Andy asked walking into the kitchen and getting there attention? "Looks like it," Danny said as the three walked into the living room. "Can I turn on some

music," Andy asked looking at Danny, a smile starting to play at the corners of her mouth? "We're breaking the rules anyway why not," Danny threw his hands

up in surrender. "Yes!" Andy ran to the stereo. "Just don't get the cops called down here," Danny added calling back at her! After Andy dropped the puck, it was

to no surprise that Danny was the first one to make it go flying in the air giving Andy no other choice than to catch it midair. "Hey that's cheating," Danny

pointed out. "I'm sorry Dad, would you rather me be bleeding all over the floor," Andy said sarcastically? "She's got a point," Jamie interrupted. "Who asked

you," Danny smacked Jamie playfully? "Okay round two," Andy said dropping the puck again announcing the start. The second round went a lot smoother than

round one after everyone got warmed up, then again it wasn't long until in typical Reagan fashion, something went wrong in round three, when Jamie slipped

and lost his balance causing him to take Danny down with him, and Andy not noticing that they were both down, slammed her stick into the puck as hard as

she could causing it to once again go airborne and fly down the stairs. Everything would have been fine if Frank wouldn't have chosen that very moment to

walk through the door, and had it not be for his quick reflexes causing him to duck, he would have become the prime target of execution. Hearing the door close

Danny and Jamie looked up from where they were both still tangled up on the floor, and after seeing the look on Frank's face, both brothers exchanged

worrisome glances as they pulled themselves up off the floor. Andy however, had yet to move since she saw the puck flying directly in Frank's direction, still

considering the option of flinging herself out the window and take off running, yelling every man for himself. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you

where you stand," Frank spoke up obviously upset causing Andy not to consider the window option. "Because you would go to prison," Andy was the one to

speak up. "Shh," Danny placed a hand over her mouth, "now isn't the time to have a smart Alec come back," he whispered, sounding as if he was speaking

from experience. "You all obviously know better than to play hockey in the house, especially you two," Frank yelled pointing at his sons. "It was my fault

Grandpa, I'm the one that hit the puck," Andy started down the stairs to sit on the couch to take her skates off while Frank continued to yell. "Are you really

going to let your daughter take the blame," Jamie whispered. "Shut up," Danny shrugged him off, "I'm still relishing on the fact of her taking responsibility for

something." "Really," Jamie just looked at him. "Well if she's taking responsibility, there really isn't a point in all of us getting killed, besides he will be a lot

easier on her, then he would be on us," Danny pointed out the obvious. "I can't just stand by though," Jamie shoved past his brother on his way down the

stairs. "Neither can I," Danny mumbled following the whole time trying to figure how he was going to explain the whole time. "It was my fault Dad," Jamie

interrupted his father, "it was my idea to play." "That's a surprise, I would expect it more from him," Frank looked at Danny. "Hey," Danny protested. "I just can't

believe it," Frank paced in front of the couch, "I can't believe that my two grown sons who obviously know better would pull a stunt like this. On second

thought," Frank said after a brief pause, "I believe it." "How about we just chalk it up to lack in judgment," Jamie suggested they leave it at that. "You bet it

was a lack in judgment," Frank dropped the subject and walked away to get a drink. "I seriously can't believe he just did," Danny looked at Jamie shocked. "Do

you think he's feeling alright," Jamie was the one to show concern? "I don't know," Danny was already moving, "but I'm not about to stick around to find out,"

he added as the three raced up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Once upstairs, Andy pulled the computer out from under the bed, the download was complete, and ready to make the call to Crenshaw Construction, then

again if her grandfather was home from 1PP, it was obviously much too late to call this evening. Tomorrow afternoon, Andy settled on an appropriate time to

initiate phase 3. "Nothing more I can this evening," Andy mumbled before going across the hall to see what Danny was doing. "So I'm kinda confused, are we

in trouble or not," Andy asked walking into Danny's room? "Let me give you some words of advice," Danny motioned for her to take a seat next to him. "When

a parent just walks away from you when they are mad, that can only mean one of two things," he explained, "it can either mean that they are too mad to

discuss anything with you at that particular moment in time." "Which is a bad thing," Andy understood what he was getting at. "Definitely," Danny nodded

before continuing on to the exception, "but it can also mean that they are willing to just overlook it." "Which is this case," Andy asked? "Considering nothing

got broken and he didn't get hit, that's what I'm leaning towards," Danny was trying to explain to her Frank's view on things. "In other words don't look a gift

horse in the mouth," Andy interpreted. "Exactly," Danny grinned. "So what do you want to do now," Jamie asked coming into the room interrupting their

conversation? "Not play hockey," Andy's eyes were wide. "That's for sure," Jamie nodded in agreement. "You know one of us is going to have to go talk to Dad

and smooth things over," Danny looked over at his brother, noticing again that he was having to be the responsible one. "That's all you big brother," Jamie was

shying away from the idea. "Why me," Danny wasn't exactly volunteering for the task, "you're the one that has a law degree and supposed to be good with

words?" "Yeah but you're good with words too, after all you have had more experience in talking people out of doing things," Jamie had a point. "Yeah but

those are criminals, and Dad isn't exactly a criminal," Danny was justifying the situation. "Your the oldest," Jamie had the last word. Danny sighed, "there

wasn't much he could argue with on that one." Without saying a word, Danny stood and walked out the door and down the stairs muttering to himself,

detective skills don't fail me now. "You know Jack and Sean are always pulling that one on me, what's up with that," Andy was obviously showing her support

for the eldest? Jamie smiled, "it's the gift of being the youngest." "Yeah well it's always getting me in trouble with mom and dad always saying that I'm the

oldest and it's my job to be know right from wrong," Andy admitted. "Bet Jack is loving that you are the oldest now," Jamie laughed out loud. "He should be,"

Andy wasn't thrilled, "I have to take the punishments." "You know we should ease drop on Dad and Danny, and see how he's going to talk his way out of

trouble," Jamie grinned mischievously. "That's got to be interesting," Andy lead the way down the stairs before she and Jamie took their places one on each

side of the door that lead into the kitchen. "Hey Dad," Danny started. "I see you lost the coin toss in having to be the one that had to come smooth things over

with me," Frank said being able to read his kids like a book. "I'm the oldest," Danny admitted the real reason he was the one down there. "So what do you

want Danny," Frank was obviously still a little upset? "You know the reason we were playing was for Andy." "What about her," Frank looked at him? Score,

Danny thought to himself, using Andy was the perfect way to smooth things over. "She has been stuck inside for so many days without being able to do

anything, and we just thought that she needed to do something fun and exhilarating." "Did she enjoy it," Frank questioned? Danny chuckled, "she likes

anything that involves doing something crazy." "Reminds me of someone else I know," Frank smiled. "Do you think it's safe for us to go in," Andy mouthed at

Jamie from their hiding place? Jamie nodded at her, and the two walked into the room, being careful to stand on Danny's side of the island. "I'm not mad

anymore," Frank said reassuringly. "You sure," Andy was standing in between Danny and Jamie where she thought would be the safest place for survival? "I'm

sure," Frank chuckled opening an arm for a hug. Andy looked up at Danny questioningly, "you know him better, is it safe?" "Yes," he gently shoved her towards

him. "So what are we going to do this evening," Jamie looked at each of them? "I have an idea," Andy volunteered. "Well are you going to tell us," Jamie asked

after Andy didn't volunteer any information? "You'll see," Andy grinned before asking Jamie to go into the living room. "Okay," Jamie was a little confused, but

did as she asked anyway. "Dad, can I borrow your handcuffs," Andy looked over at Danny? "I guess," Danny wasn't sure why she wanted them, but figured

what could she hurt as he took them from his back pocket and handed them to her. "Awesome thanks," Andy was beaming as she ran from the room to find her

uncle. "You're really going to let Andy mess with your handcuffs," Frank looked at his son questioningly? "Oh come on Dad, it's not like she's going to hurt them,

besides we used to play with yours all the time when we were kids, it's one of the perks of having a parent in law enforcement," Danny smiled remembering

the past. "What I remember is the way you and Joe tortured Jamie with them, always handcuffing him to something and then forgetting about him." "They

worked out great when we were trying to do our homework, and Jamie wouldn't leave us alone," Danny remembered one of the high points. "Hey Uncle Jamie,

let's play cops and robbers," Andy suggested being extra careful to hide the handcuffs behind her back. "Okay," Jamie was a little confused considering he was

expecting something quite the opposite. "Alright I'll be the cop and you can be the robber," Andy told him. Jamie stood up and Andy pretended to hold a gun on

him. "NYPD, put your hands on your head and don't move," she yelled! Before Jamie even had a chance to react, Andy grabbed him by one of his raised arms

and slapped one of the cuffs on him before shoving him on the couch and cuffing him to one of the side tables before running up the stairs. "Danny, Danny,"

Jamie yelled for his brother! "Wow, deja vue," Danny looked at Frank when they walked into the living room several minutes later and noticed Jamie sitting on

the couch handcuffed to the table. "Danny uncuff me," Jamie was fuming, not at all pleased with his niece's idea, or his brothers sudden fit of laughter. "You

know I think I'd like to leave you there for a while," Danny took a seat on one of the chairs across from him. "Danny I swear, that if I ever get out of here, I'm

going to kill you," Jamie was trying to reach for him. "Now is that any way to talk to the man who holds the power to release you," Danny teased. "Dad, tell him

to get me out of these," Jamie tried another approach knowing that Frank would be the only person who could make him release him. "Take them off," Frank

looked over at Danny as he tried to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape. Danny stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at Jamie seriously, "I think I

left my key on my desk at the precinct." "You have got to be kidding me," Jamie glared at him. "Dad give him a rip for a couple days, isn't it against department

policy not to be prepared." "It wasn't like he wasn't prepared Son, he was coming home after working for almost twenty four hours straight," Frank picked up

for him. "Thanks Dad," Danny glanced at Frank. "Besides I was only joking, I've got them right here," Danny held them in his hand. After releasing his whining

brother as Danny started to call Jamie, Danny headed up the stairs to put his cuffs away and go look to see where Andy was hiding. "Nice job down there,"

Danny laughed when he found Andy in his bedroom laying on his bed playing with one of his old game boys he figured she found when she was working in his

closet the week before. "Thanks," Andy grinned. "It wasn't the nicest thing to do," Danny admitted, "but it was funny." "So your not mad," Andy didn't think he

would be, considering Danny was often a supporter of practical jokes as long as it didn't have the potential to injure either of the parties involved? "I don't

think that's even possible," Danny laughed, "you picked the perfect candidate." "I thought you might like that," Andy giggled. "I did," Danny nodded, "but the

reason I came up here was to tell you that you needed to come downstairs and get something to eat, Grandpa cooked," he informed her. "I am kinda hungry,"

Andy sat up, tossed the game back on the bed and followed him down the stairs. Stepping into the kitchen, Frank handed her a plate and pointed to one of the

chairs around the small table in the kitchen. "Hi Uncle Jamie," Andy couldn't hold back a mischievous smile any longer. "Andy," Jamie all but mumbled at her.

"Handcuffs don't look all that good on you," Andy said in between bites of baked chicken. Frank chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that." "Yeah I don't think they look

all that appealing on anyone," Danny spoke up. "I wouldn't know, I've never had to wear them," Andy looked up, catching up on the conversation. "And if you

know what's good for you, you never will," Danny let it drop at that, letting her imagination take over from there. "I gotcha," Andy saluted him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening after dinner, and after Danny sent Andy up-stairs to shower and get ready for bed, Danny took the opportunity of quiet to get a call into Linda to

check on her and the boys. "It's been interesting," Linda admitted, "the boys have really missing you, and that makes things a bit harder when they don't get

to see you on a regular basis." "I miss them to," Danny smiled, he knew that half the time when the boys wanted him to throw the ball with them or something

like that, he was always half asleep, yet he always tried to play with them either way, and he always seemed to find himself glad he overlooked sleep walking

to spend time with his kids. "Yeah and without Andy, they have found themselves getting bored a lot more often," Linda enlightened him. "That's because, Andy

is one of a kind, she always strives to keep life entertaining for all," Danny explained. "And how is Andy doing," Linda wondered, "is she staying out of

trouble?" "Haha," Danny chuckled, "you know Andy, it has been anything but boring, especially for Jamie." "Oh no," Linda could only imagine the amount of grief

her brother in law was experiencing. "So is she still awake, can I talk to her," Linda found herself missing the little girl that came into their lives so suddenly

even more? "Oh yeah she's still awake, we've had a few issues when it comes to bedtime," Danny yawned shaking his head, "and you know how much of a

pushover I am when it comes to strict bedtimes." "You're not," Linda teased. Andy was just coming down the stairs, when Danny noticed her, and motioned for

her to join him. Andy took a seat next to him, and Danny handed her the phone, "mom wants to talk to you." "Really," Andy said excitedly, grabbing the phone

in just seconds. "Hi Mom," Andy stretched out on the couch, I "miss you," Andy thought of the woman that had become quite a pillar of strength and support in

the short time she knew her. "I miss you too baby," Linda wiped a stray tear that slid down her cheek. "Tell Jack and Sean beware when I can come back home,

I've had way too much time on my hands to think of ways to torment them," Andy was trying to keep herself from getting emotional. "I'll tell them," Linda

laughed, "but listen honey it's getting late, so why don't you surprise your Daddy by going to bed without him having to tell you." "I would," Andy pretended to

consider it for a split second, "but I don't want him to pass out in shock." "You make a very good point Andy, but why don't you just try it," Linda was trying to

help Danny out without straight up ordering her to do something considering she hadn't been with her in almost a week. Andy shrugged while she considered

her not so vivid options, "it might be fun," she admitted aloud, "seeing Dad pass out." "There you go," Linda sounded proud, "it's not so hard seeing things on

the bright side." "Yeah but I still have to go to bed," Andy added. "Make the best of it honey," Linda tried reassuring her, "now I will see you Sunday if not

before." "Sure," Andy mumbled again, "goodnight." Andy hung up Danny's cell, and picked up one of the books from her grandfather's shelf, before heading into

Frank's office where he and Danny were talking. "Here Dad," Andy tossed him his cell before making her epic announcement, "I think I'm going to go to bed,

maybe do a little reading," Andy gestured at the book in her hand. Unlike what Andy had expected, instead of saying anything Danny went to her immediately

and placed a hand on her forehead, afraid that she may have a high fever and was delusional. "Dad I'm fine," Andy took his hand away from her head, "I just

thought I'd do something different." Danny wasn't sure what was going with her, and he still wasn't convinced that she wasn't up to her usual standards of

fighting each and every bedtime, without them having to go through a time of negotiations until Danny would finally have enough and start threatening by

mumbling about some sort of additional summer school classes. "Okay," Danny wasn't exactly buying it, but decided to just let it go, and be thankful for his few

moments of quiet and adult time with his father and brother.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Andy found herself wide awake, and to her surprise quite early, giving her plenty of time to set the stage for Phase 3. Andy sat on

the edge of her bed, or rather Erin's bed. Picking up her phone, Andy weighed her options, she wanted to help, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

PHASE 3 was now underway. "Crenshaw Construction Company this is Brittany how can I help you," the voice on the other end of the phone greeted? Andy

pressed play the second Brittany finished her greeting, allowing the recording on her computer to take over. "Good morning," the recording started out, "my

name is Lillian Summers, and I was under the impression that Craig Hampton used to work there?" "That is correct," Brittany started, "he quit rather sudden

about a week ago." "That brings me to my next question," Andy's recording continued, as she was grateful that she had been able to dominate the

conversation thus far, and Brittany was playing right into her hands. "I'm from Harrison Contracting, and Mr. Hampton recently applied for a job here, I failed to

get a contact number for him, and my boss will fire me if I am not able to get ahold of him," Andy was hoping her sad story was enough to convince Brittany to

feel sorry for her and give her Hamptons cell number. "I'm not supposed to give any of our former employees information out," Brittany explained, "but this time

I will make an exception." Andy let out a long sigh that she didn't realize she was holding as she thought her plan was almost foiled. After quickly jotting down

the information that Brittany relayed to her, and the recording thanked her for her time, Andy hung up. Part 1 of Phase 3 was now complete, Andy thought to

herself nervously, then again that was the easy part of the phase, part 2 of the phase was going to be much more difficult when she called Hampton himself

and told him that she saw everything and was going to the NYPD, and that she wasn't afraid of him. After taking a deep breath, Andy again picked up the

phone and dialed Hampton's number. "Hello," she could hear the murderer's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey murderer," Andy was hoping to

aggravate him enough and make him scared enough that he was going to prison that he would want to come after her and kill her himself. "Who's this,"

Hampton voice was rough? "I was one of your neighbors until I saw you murder your wife in cold blood, and then I was sent to live with some people I don't

even know," Andy was exaggerating as she hoped her voice wasn't shaky. "Why you impertinent brat," Hampton was sounding angry. "Oh and by the way I'm

going to pay a visit to the NYPD this evening, so I just wanted to wish you a wonderful few days, because that's all you have remaining as a free man," Andy

seethed, before offering him a bribe. "Now if you are willing to come by the house I am staying at and pay me, oh I don't know," Andy pretended to run several

numbers out to him before settling on a roundabout figure of a thousand dollars, she might be willing to keep her mouth shut for the duration. "Then again it's

your choice," Andy let several minutes go by as she listened to Hampton breathe heavily on the other line. "What's the address," Hampton finally asked,

despite the fact he had no intention of paying her off and instead thought of another permanent way of silencing her, only his idea involved her being placed 6

feet deep into the ground? Andy quickly relayed the address over to him and hung up the phone after telling him she would see him later that afternoon.

Dropping the phone onto the bed next to her, Andy stood, as she prepared what she was going to tell Danny. As she opened the door to the bedroom, Andy

noticed her heart was beating so loudly, she saw thought it was going to come out of her chest. Calling Hampton was like a walk in the park compared what

she was about to face downstairs.

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than my usual, but it is one of my favorites. As always thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I love to get them and please continue to do so. Thanks again, JusticeStandsTRUE


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a little longer than usual, but there was just so much to include. There is also the mention of a spanking, but its very brief.

* * *

Ch. 7 Surviving the Aftermath

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Andy took a deep breath, she really didn't want to have to tell Danny this, but at this particular time, she didn't have much of

a choice, Hampton was coming and the one man that could save her and get everything back to normal was also her father. She knew Danny was going to be

furious and he would probably want to kill her, but she already took it one step too far and Hampton knew, needless to say Danny had to know. Stepping into

the living room, she found Danny, Frank and Jamie standing in the living room, while Danny hooked his shield and gun on his belt as he prepared to head to

work. "Dad," Andy said carefully. "Hey kiddo, how are you," Danny glanced up at her although not paying much attention as he picked up his handcuffs from the

end table near the couch. "Not good," Andy mumbled. Danny stopped what he was doing, and looked at her seriously, "are you okay?" "I kind of need to tell

you something, that you aren't going to be happy about it," Andy said carefully. "Okay," Danny wasn't sure what else to say. "And you should probably sit

down," Andy added. "What did you do," Danny was slowly beginning to find a few more words to say? "I'm going to tell you," Andy was beginning to get rather

nervous, "but I might need those handcuffs again." "Who do you want to handcuff," Jamie was quick to ask, remembering what happened to him the day

before. "For him of course," Andy nodded at Danny who briefly managed to take a seat on the couch. "I'm not afraid of you two," Andy looked over at Frank

and Jamie. "I take it back, I'm a little afraid of him," Andy pointed at Frank, "but at this point, I'm more afraid of him," Andy was stepping further and further

away from Danny at each spoken word. "Andy just tell me what happened," Danny was beginning to get a little concerned. "I called Hampton," Andy made eye

contact with him. "You did what," Danny yelled! "I called Hampton and told him where I was, he's coming after me this afternoon," Andy figured if she was

going out, she might as well go out with a bang. "And just what exactly were you thinking Andrea," Danny yelled again. "Putting yourself out there like that,

are you trying to get yourself killed?" "I was just trying to help, and I figured that you would protect me, and that it would be the best for all of us, so we could

get everything back to normal," Andy tried explaining as best she could. "So you decided to use yourself as bait," Danny was fuming, thinking of how

dangerous that was? "I just thought that if you used me as bait, and kinda put it out there like Uncle Jamie did a couple years ago, and Hampton somehow find

out that I saw him kill his wife and was willing to testify against him, you could catch him and get started on a different case," Andy bit her bottom lip nervously.

Danny was beyond angry at the moment as hundreds of different scenarios played through his head of all the different things that could go wrong when

Hampton arrived, including himself, Andy and Jamie all being killed. "I'm so upset with you right now, that I don't even know what to do. So just go to your room

and rest assure that you are in so much trouble right now," Danny knew he was in no position to deal with or even talk to her logically at that particular

moment. "Yes Sir," Andy mumbled as she turned and walked away, tears slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks, as she thought of how angry Danny was at

her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So I'm probably going to be grounded for a month," Andy was trying to get a feel on what her life was going to be like, and the only way she could do that

was by getting a feel on the way Danny was feeling. Danny shook his and looked at her serious, "at this point it's more along the lines of for the rest of your

life or mine. The only problem is now I'm trying to figure out which of us is going to live longer, right now I'm betting it's me. Because at the rate you are going,

and with all the life threatening situations you keep putting yourself in," Danny wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice was definitely higher than usual, and

undoubtedly showing quite a tone. "Danny!" Frank stopped him from saying any more about his daughter not living very long. Danny barely glanced at his

father and instead ran a hand through his hair in frustration before looking up at Andy and just telling her to go to her room. Andy didn't reply and instead

turned around and slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room, being careful to close the door behind her thinking the last thing she wanted to hear

was a heated discussion going on between her father and grandfather. Once Andy was upstairs, Danny turned to Jamie. "You told her what happened with you

and Sanfino didn't you," Danny glared at his brother? "Well yeah, but it was just to help kill some time, and let her know that I understood and was in the same

situation she was in," Jamie tried picking up for himself. "Your and her situation is totally different, Sanfino knew about you, before this point Hampton had no

idea about Andy, and now all you did was just give her an idea of how she could put her life on the line," Danny was back to yelling again, "don't you realize I'm

trying to protect her!" "I'm sorry Danny," Jamie apologized, but Danny ignored him as he continued his rant. "I was making progress on the case, and was on

the verge of making a breakthrough. I have been trying to avoid putting my daughter's life in danger for the past several days, and now thanks to you, you

have literally undone all that my partner and I have accomplished." "Danny let's think about this for a minute," Jamie could tell that Danny was clearly upset,

and it was only getting worse. "I've thought about it a lot more than a minute," Danny lost control of his temper as he grabbed him and shoved him against the

wall, knocking several pictures down as he kept his forearm pinned up underneath Jamie's chin. "Danny!" Frank was yelling this time jerking his oldest away

from his youngest, and standing in between them, hoping to keep them separated. Neither of the brothers moved, and instead just stared at one another,

rather Danny was glaring while Jamie just starred, realizing how much he messed up, but that certainly mean he was just going to stand there and let his

brother beat up on him. "You go upstairs," Frank looked at Jamie, still unsure of Danny's next move. "And you," Frank turned his attention to his oldest, "you go

sit down and calm down," he pointed to the couch. "Dad, I'm fine," Danny tried reassuring his father that he was under control. "Just go sit down," Frank

wasn't in any mood to argue, while he was trying to reason everything out in his brain, as well as keep his oldest from trying to kill his youngest wasn't exactly

helping. Once Jamie was upstairs, and Danny was trying to regain his composure, Frank just sighed, he knew he needed to talk to Danny, but what was he

going to say. Sure he was upset, especially at Danny, then again he kind of understood, considering who was to say that he wouldn't have done the same

thing had the situation been in reverse. "Danny you know you need to calm down, Frank said the most obvious, "Jamie didn't mean to give Andy any ideas, he

didn't realize what he was doing, telling her the story." "That's exactly it Dad, she's twelve, you can't put things in a child's head and expect them to think

logically about it, and understand the dangers and differences, you of all people know that, you raised four twelve year olds." "I know that Danny, but you

have to remember that your brother isn't a parent and has never had to deal with children on a day to day basis like you have had to do for the past several

years," Frank explained, sure he didn't want to place the blame primarily on Andy, but at the same time, he didn't want Jamie to be accused either. "Now I don't

want to say that Jamie was not in the wrong, but that's beside the point right now, now you need to talk to your brother and figure out how you are going to

catch Hampton, and keep yourselves and your daughter safe," Frank was speaking the truth, knowing they didn't have a whole lot of time until Hampton

showed up, with blood in his eyes, and fixed on his target.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy sat alone in her bedroom, with the light off, the room however still wasn't very dark since it was early in the morning, and the sun was shining high, much

higher than her spirits at that particular moment in time. Her stomach was in knots, and she couldn't help but to let the tears fall. Andy whimpered she was

beginning to feel entirely too vulnerable, she did what she had to do for a reason right, so why was she crying? Andy continued to wrack her brain in an

attempt to figure out why she was so upset, she was on the verge of giving up, until she dropped her head in her hands, she knew it was because Danny was

beyond disappointed in her. She knew Danny was upset, and she couldn't exactly blame him. He was angry with her, and she knew she was going to be in a

world of trouble, once this was all over and Hampton was behind bars. The only question in Andy's mind however was, what would Danny do, considering he

was so upset with her? Pulling her phone out from her pocket, Andy decided to call the only person she could think of that wouldn't judge her, but would also

have a better understanding of Danny, and what he would do. "Nicki," Andy spoke up once her cousin answered the phone. "Hey Andy, are you still at

Grandpas," Nicki didn't exactly find it odd that Andy had called her, considering she and Andy talked all the time? "For now," Andy mumbled, "although I have a

feeling I won't be living much longer." "Andy what did you do this time," Nicki asked packing her homework into her backpack, as she waited for Erin to finish

getting ready and drop her off at school? Andy explained the situation to her and Nicki just stopped, "oh wow, one thing I can say for sure about you, when

you get into trouble, you certainly get into it thoroughly." "Yeah tell me something I don't know," Andy already knew the obvious, "tell me what you think Danny

will do, you've known him longer than I have." "To be honest with you cous, I don't even know where to start, but rest assured it's going to be epic," Nicki

couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, who had no idea what she was getting into, when she decided to go up against Danny Reagan.

 **XXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, Danny made his way up the stairs to talk to his brother. Seeing Danny walk into his bedroom, Jamie stood up, "you know I am sorry Danny,

I didn't realize that Andy would take me seriously." Danny walked further into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, really not wanting Andy to hear

anything he was about to discuss with Jamie. "I know Jamie, and I'm sorry I got so upset, it's just when it comes to protecting my children, I can't help but

become a little overprotective." "A little overprotective," Jamie asked clarifying? "Okay, maybe a bit more than a little," Danny admitted smiling. "But now that

we have come to an understanding," Danny's face turned solemn again, "we need to discuss how we are going to protect Andy and trap Hampton." "Did Dad

go on down to 1PP," Jamie asked first of all? "He offered to stay," Danny informed him, "he's being very supportive, in fact he even offered to send all 35,000 of

his men to the house, but I told him that, that wasn't necessary, and the Reagan brothers could handle someone like Hampton." "Well I'm glad you are thinking

positive," it wasn't that Jamie was doubting that he and Danny could handle it, yet the fact remained, that they wanted Andy to remain safe, and keeping her

in the house was definitely going to be easier said than done, considering very seldom did Andy do anything she was asked to do. "I've had rougher cases

than this," Danny shook his head, "what makes this one a bit more difficult is having to worry about Andy." "Any chance you can lock her in her bedroom," Jamie

suggested. Danny chuckled, "yeah this whole thing started by her climbing around on the roof, and I wouldn't put it past her, to do the same thing now." "So

what do you want to do," Jamie was open to suggestions to catch Hampton? "Well on the plus side, we were lucky that Andy did not give her name, and he

has no idea that she comes from a family of cops," Danny explained running his hand through his hair. "So we could probably take him by surprise," Jamie was

laying out options. "That's what I was thinking," Danny shrugged, "one of us hide on the opposite side of the street, while the other hides on the corner of the

house." Jamie blew out a long sigh, "we would definitely have to be discreet," he mentioned, "and whoever would be on the opposite side of the street would

have to be back in the yard in a matter of seconds in case something went wrong." "That's why you are going to do it," Danny pointed at him. "Thanks a lot,"

Jamie snorted. "I'm going to wait until he gets all the way to the front door until I approach him," Danny enlightened him. "He isn't registered as owning a gun,"

Danny continued, "but that doesn't mean much." "Yeah, especially if he's planning on trying to kill her, in which I kind of think this is one of those times," Jamie

hated each and every one of those words that came from his mouth. Danny fell silent as he stared ahead, no longer focusing on his brother as he felt a wave

of nausea fill the pit of his stomach, finding his brothers words quite uncanny, and hard to believe that someone was really on a path to kill one of his own

children. Thinking of this, made him think of his own father, and wondering how he handled the fact of putting two of his own children in danger each and every

day, and made a mental note of asking his father about it later on once this was all over. "Well now that we have that settled, the next question is, what are

you going to do with your daughter," Jamie could sense his brothers change in character, and tried changing the subject? Danny sighed, "where as I am not

against handcuffing her to the table, I would prefer to keep the cuffs with me rather than on her." "I figured as much," Jamie agreed, before making another

open suggestion, "in that case, why don't you just order her to stay in her room?" "Because this is Andy were talking about," Danny had a point as he threw

his hands up, "and she has a tendency to let anything someone tells her to go in one ear and out the other, the only problem is it never goes any further than

that." "That may be true in most cases," Jamie was serious, "but if you haven't noticed, she does listen to you most of the time, and definitely more often than

she does anyone else." Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, "you really think so?" "Yeah," Jamie was surprised Danny hadn't

noticed it before. "I guess there's no harm in trying to explain to her how serious this is, and how important it is for her to listen to me, and not leave the

upstairs." "I would," Jamie shrugged, knowing they were running out of options as well as time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Stepping out of Jamie's bedroom, Danny stood just outside of Andy's room, taking a deep breath before going in. He wasn't nearly as angry as he was several

hours ago at her, sure he was upset, but that was certainly to be expected when the person you love so much, and is sworn to protect everyday of your life,

and then they go out and put their lives deliberately in danger, that was a fear, he didn't think he would ever get over as long as he lived. Danny made a short

rasp on the door, and then walked in. "We need to talk Andy," was all Danny said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted the seat next to him, for

her to join him. "I figured you would up here soon," Andy mumbled moving away from the bedroom window, where she stood starring out of it for the past

several hours. "Alright now," Danny started to explain making direct eye contact with her, hoping that would help make an effect on the girl. "Jamie and I have

devised a plan, but in order for it to work, I need you to do exactly as I say, and absolutely no cutting corners." Andy nodded, "I understand." "Are you sure,"

Danny wanted to clarify, "because we wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't have called him in the first place," Danny really didn't want to get into blaming her

for all the trouble they had been in, but at this particular time, she was the one that called him in the first place. "I'm positive," Andy's voice turned a tone

higher, so he would understand that she was serious, "after all the only reason I called him, was because I knew that you and Jamie would be able to protect

me, you would get Hampton off the streets, and me, you, and Jamie could all go home." "Now I don't want to get into all that right now," Danny shook his head

knowing he didn't have the time for a lengthy conversation, "but you can definitely rest assured that we will be talking about it for a long time, once this is all

over," Danny clarified hoping she would understand the seriousness of the matter. "I know," Andy sighed. "When Hampton gets here, you are not to leave the

upstairs," Danny started to lay down the law. "But," Andy started to protest. "Andrea," Danny wasn't leaving any room for argument, "I'm not kidding, under no

circumstances are you to go downstairs, or even get close to the windows, until either myself or Jamie comes up here and tells you it's safe," Danny wasn't

sure how Hampton might try to kill Andy, but he was by no means willing to take any chances. "Yes Sir," Andy was slowly beginning to understand Danny's

motive. "Now I have to go get ready for when Hampton comes, and talk to your uncle, so if you want to come down and get something to eat, while we are

down there, and before Hampton gets here, now is a good time," Danny enlightened her, wanting to make sure she got a chance to get something to eat,

knowing she didn't get breakfast that morning, and it was already nearing lunch time. "That sounds good," Andy admitted, following him out the door of the

bedroom. "Oh and one more thing," Danny stopped about halfway down the stairs, "don't call and tell your mother a thing. I think it would be better if it came

from me." "Definitely safer on my part," Andy more than agreed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was reaching 3 in the afternoon, and according to Andy, Hampton was supposed to be arriving any minute. "Alright Andy upstairs," Danny glanced at her

while he checked his gun. "I'm going," Andy reached into the fridge for an apple and a can of Dr. Pepper before taking the stairs two at a time. She certainly

doesn't appear to be worried, Danny mentioned after seeing his daughter. "Why should see," Jamie shrugged, "after all she's got Dads best detective and

officer watching out for her." Danny chuckled, "now that's the way to keep yourself from getting big in the head," Danny teased. "I try," Jamie opened the front

door, "I'll see you in a few." "Right," Danny agreed, "be careful," Danny couldn't help but remind his kid brother anytime they were walking into danger, he

chalked it up to having more years on the job, but when it was all said and done, he knew it was because he couldn't bear to lose another sibling. It wasn't

long after Danny and Jamie both got into their ready positions that Hampton pulled up to the front of the house right on schedule. Danny took a deep breath,

surprised at his actions, as he found himself struggling to keep from shooting the man the second Hampton stepped out of the car, after what he put he and

his family through over the past week, especially Andy. "Danny he's got a gun," Jamie whispered into his two way radio headset when he noticed Hampton

discretely checking his pistol. "10-4," Danny said quietly taking his gun out of his holster. Andy sat on the top of the stairs, she figured if Danny saw her, he

wouldn't be thrilled with her choice of position when it came to hunkering down, then again she figured she could always argue that she was technically still

upstairs. She was dying to know what was going on out there, and she was definitely beginning to feel guilty about placing her father and uncle outside with a

killer because of something she did, then again wasn't going after a killer something her father did for a living. As for Jamie, Jamie was a Reagan, and more

than capable of handling a dangerous situation. "He's approaching the front door," Jamie was now the only one that could speak as Danny had to maintain

radio silence in order to keep from giving away his position from where he hid scrunched down in the shrubs. Hampton reached his hand out and pressed the

doorbell, as Danny slipped in behind him. "Can I help you," Danny took him by surprise? Hampton froze, he was hiding the gun in front of him, and had no idea

who the man was behind him, nor what he was going to do. "I, I need directions," Hampton spat out. "I tell you what," Danny had yet to move, "but the only

place I can give you directions to, is the 54 police precinct, in fact I can even give you a ride." It didn't take long for Hampton to weigh his options, he knew he'd

never be able to make it to his car, he was getting really nervous and sweating profusely, he still held the gun in his hand, but at this range he knew it wouldn't

be very difficult for the obvious cop that was standing behind him to take it away or shoot him, himself. Knowing this, Hampton did the only thing he could think

of, run. Seconds later, and Danny and Jamie were both doing the same, Jamie being careful to remain on the opposite side of the street, in case he decided to

try and get away in that direction. They had been running down the street for several minutes, Danny figuring they made at least a block by the time, Hampton

gained the courage to turn around and fire his weapon, Hampton stopped as Danny dodged behind a car, just in case. He knew Hampton wasn't a known gun

handler and probably wouldn't be able to shoot straight to save his life, but that didn't keep him from taking cover, or holler at his brother to hold his fire. "I

know you're not used to handling guns Hampton, this is your neighbor Detective Reagan," Danny knew that Hampton probably never even took the time to

even look at him before he ran, "and you know I'm a better shot than you," Danny attempted to talk him out of it. "I'm sorry Danny, but I can't handle prison,"

Hampton raised the gun as Danny and Jamie did the same, all bets out the door the second the gun was being aimed at Danny. Hampton discharged his gun

simultaneously with Danny and Jamie, Hampton's shot going wide and hitting a car parked on the side of the street. Danny and Jamie however had both been

handling guns for years, even before they were on the job and neither of them missed. Hampton fell after both bullets hit him in the chest, and Jamie ran over

to him to check his pulse. Jamie looked over at Danny and shook his head, "he's gone." Danny sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, still holding his

gun in the other, it was finally over. "I'm going to call it in," Danny pulled out his phone to report the closing of the case. After hanging up with dispatch, Danny

looked over at his brother, "this place is about to be lit up, we need to try and keep everyone away and in their houses," Danny knew the gunshots would

bring everyone out of the woodwork. "Right," Jamie mumbled as he and Danny stood over the body, "I hate this part of the job, even if he did totally jack up

our family for the past week and a half, and kill his wife." Danny didn't say anything, appearing as if he was having mixed emotions on the subject, as he pulled

his phone out of his pocket. "Hey I need to call Andy, I'm sure she heard the shots and is freaking out, probably about to tear Dads house apart," Danny could

only imagine, getting the feeling that she was about to totally disregard all his warnings and run out after them. "Dad," Andy was obviously doing exactly what

Danny had figured, as she talked a mile a minute, "are you and Jamie okay?" "Yeah we're fine Andy, just calm down," Danny tried reassuring her for about the

tenth time. "But I heard the shots," Andy was panting, thinking her heart was about to beat directly out of her chest. "Listen to me Andy," Danny was trying to

sound both serious yet gentle at the same time. "Your uncle and I are both fine," Danny tried explaining. "Are you sure, when are you coming back," Andy was

obviously feeling a bit paranoid? "It's probably going to be a while," Danny hated to tell her that last part, "but I have to wait for the rest of my people to get

here." "How long is that going to take," Andy sounded as if she was on pins and needles? "I don't know Andy, so just sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can,"

Danny didn't know what else to say considering he could never put a timetable on how long it would take to rap up the ends and outs of a case." "If you say

so," Andy mumbled before hanging up, despite the fact she wasn't exactly believing her own words. "How is she," Jamie looked at his brother concerned?

"Freaking out," Danny tucked his phone into his pocket. "Aside from that," Jamie questioned? "As good as can be expected I guess," Danny shrugged. "So did

you tell her about Hampton," Jamie nodded at the man on the ground lying in his own pool of blood? Danny shook his head, "I don't want to do it over the

phone." "That's probably a good idea," Jamie backed away from Hampton's body to avoid getting blood all over his shoes. "Oh no," Jamie mumbled several

minutes later when he looked up and saw Andy walking down the sidewalk only a short distance away from them. "What's wrong," Danny looked over at Jamie

confused by his sudden choice of words? "Andy's coming," Jamie pointed along the sidewalk a short distance away. "Shoot," Danny grabbed Andy just as she

reached the car with the shattered window. "I thought I told you to stay at the house," Danny spun her around to make eye contact with her. "Is that

Hampton," Andy didn't answer Danny's question as she turned around to see the man on the ground and take a step closer? "Yes," Danny grabbed her by the

arm and pulled her away. "Is he dead," Andy looked to her father for answers? "He is," Danny sighed just before seeing other members of the department

arriving. "Detective, are you the one in charge here," one of the officers asked as several of the other officers started blocking off the area with security tape?

"Danny Reagan," Danny introduced himself, before telling him to just get the coroner busy, so they could get the body off the ground. "Yes Sir," the officer

turned away. "Alright come here," Danny turned back to his daughter, before walking her over to a nearby squad car. "I have to get back to work, but you, do

not leave this car," he pointed at her seriously. "Okay," Andy nodded in understanding. "I'm not kidding Andy, you better listen to me this time, I'm getting awful

tired of telling you to do something, and you completely doing what you think is better, not to mention you are in enough trouble," Danny warned her. "I said I

understood," Andy was getting tired of being questioned. Danny sighed, "just say yes sir, and listen to me for a change." "Yes Sir," Andy shook her head,

leaning against the back of the squad car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour and a half later, and Danny, Jamie and Andy were finally able to relax with Frank in the den, and enjoy a drink. "Whew," Jamie let out a long sigh, "I'm

glad that's over, that was way too much excitement for one day." "I hear you little brother," Danny echoed in agreement. "I get the feeling my neighbors would

agree as well," Frank mentioned. "What do you mean Dad," Danny looked over at him, a bit confused? "My street is usually pretty quiet, and my neighbors

aren't exactly used to hearing guns discharged outside of their homes," Frank explained. "In fact my neighbors have said how nice and relaxing Bay Ridge has

been since my children moved out." Danny laughed out loud, "they were probably saying, oh no the Reagan boys are back." "No they were only saying that

about you," Jamie teased. "I'm pretty sure it was all of you," Frank interjected, "the four of you were always together, when it came to the neighborhood." "I

win," Danny whispered to no one other than Jamie. The four didn't really say much once Danny and Jamie finished discussing who was who when they were

kids, as they all enjoyed several moments of quiet, at least Frank, Danny, and Jamie were enjoying the quiet, relishing in the fact that the case was over, and

things would be allowed to get back to normal, at least as normal as it could be where the Reagan's were concerned. Andy on the other hand, couldn't really

be still, and was sitting on the edge of her seat, she knew she was in trouble, and it was just going to be a matter of time, before Danny started focusing on

her, and how the day's events were completely her doing. "Well it's been fun, but I need to go get my stuff together," Jamie finally stood several minutes later,

knowing that he left his apartment a wreck and his mail was probably piling up, and he would more than likely have a tour starting the next day. "You need to

do the same," Danny looked at his daughter seriously, "we're going home, and have a lot more to discuss before the day is up." "Yeah, I think I would rather

stay here where I have protection, or at least witnesses," she mumbled that last part. "Sorry, you've been outvoted," Danny didn't pay any attention to her

last statement. "How have I been outvoted, it's one against one," Andy sounded confused? "Because I get two votes, I'm the parent," Danny shot her down.

"But that's not fair," Andy wasn't exactly pleased with his argument. "Seems perfectly fair to me, now go," Danny didn't want to argue with her over something

so trivial, after what they had already gone through. "Thanks again for letting us stay here Dad," Danny looked at his father once his brother and daughter

were upstairs. "That's what I'm her for," Frank smiled, "and I'd do it again, I've kind of enjoyed having you all be here, especially since Pop has been so busy,

and not around much." "We certainly provided entertainment, I can say that much," Danny was by no means exaggerating.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So how long do I get," Andy mumbled? "What do you mean," Danny threw his stuff in his bag feeling a bit frustrated as his thoughts returned to how bad

things could have gotten when Hampton showed up? "How long am I going to get grounded for," Andy clarified leaning on the doorway? "Oh you're going to

get a lot more than a grounding sentence," Danny looked up from packing, "but as for your question, probably the rest of your life." Andy sighed, "I think I'll

wait for you downstairs." Andy plopped herself onto the couch, by the time the day was over with, she had a feeling that it definitely wasn't going to make her

list of top ten evenings. "So if I survive all this, I guess I will see you Sunday," Andy mentioned looking over at Frank who was sitting across from her in his

favorite chair. "I'm sure you will be fine," Frank gave her a half smile. "Thanks," Andy muttered, "but he's pretty mad this time." "That's because as much as he

doesn't want to admit it, you really scared him this time, interfering in a case, and risking your life," Frank explained gently. "I know Grandpa, I totally screwed

up this time, and it was really stupid," Andy was beginning to feel even more miserable than she already was. "You really disappointed us, with your choice in

behavior, so you really can't blame him for being upset," Frank said pointedly. "Augh," Andy fell back onto the couch, "please no more of the guilt trip, it's killing

me." "Just hang in there, I'm sure you will survive," Frank tried an easier approach knowing that Danny would more than likely continue in his stead later on.

"Yeah well I doubt that, especially by the time Danny finishes giving me his creative list of things to make my life miserable, he calls it parenting," Andy laid her

head in her hands. "Time to go Andy," Danny said before thanking Frank again, and telling him that he would see him Sunday, before following Andy out the

door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The trip home wasn't exactly a talkative one, and Andy knew Danny was upset and she was in trouble, but that didn't stop her from asking the occasional

question about the case, and about how he and Jamie handled Hampton. Surprising Danny more than anything, was the fact that whereas most people would

be upset over seeing a dead body, it didn't seem to affect Andy much at all. "So why do you think he ran," Andy started? "Because I was standing right behind

him," Danny offered an answer. "That would make me run," Andy giggled. "I do tend to have that effect on people," Danny was doing his best to lighten up. "So

how many people do you think you have chased in your career," Andy asked curiously? Danny shook his head, "I lost count a long time ago kid." "So why didn't

you just shoot him in the first place, instead of chase him," came question three? "I can't shoot him in the back Andrea," Danny was surprised by her question.

Andy shrugged, "you've got a point. Although it would make things much easier," she added. "Yeah probably," Danny admitted, "but it does provide a great

deal of exercise." "So have you told mom yet about my input in the case," Andy was starting to get nervous again as they started getting closer to home?

"That's a unique way to ask, if your mom knows that you called a murderer, and risked your life," Danny glanced at her sarcastically? "You know it sounds so

bad when you put it like that," Andy was really beginning to wish she would have though her plan over a bit more. "That's because it is bad," Danny couldn't

believe what he was hearing. "So what did you tell mom," Andy brought up the mom card again? "I gave her the broad strokes of the case, and how

everything played out, and I told her that I would deal with you when we got home," Danny was sure to add. "2 points for Danny Reagan," despite the trouble

she was in, at least she still managed to have a bit of humor in her voice. "Your right," Danny laughed, "it is 2 points for me, not only did I protect you, myself

and Jamie, but the case is closed as well." "Yeah I may have had something to do with that last part," Andy was speaking truthfully. "Alright that's one point for

you, despite the fact it's going to get you into some major trouble." "Yeah I know," Andy fell silent starring out the window.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andrea!" Linda grabbed her the second she walked through the door, reminding her of a similar incident when Linda did the same. "Hi mom," Andy tossed her

bag aside, just as Danny did the same. "Oh I've missed you, it's been way too quiet around here without the two of you," Linda, despite the circumstances,

were glad they were home. "Dad!" Jack and Sean ran down the stairs, and straight for their father. "How could it be quiet with these two," Danny had one arm

around each of the boys? "Apparently they are much too bored to do anything when Andy's not here," Linda clarified. "Yeah I would have preferred for her to

be bored, than get into the trouble she got into," Danny nodded at Andy, reminding him to send her upstairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Andy, so you already know you are in some major trouble," Danny wanted to make sure she understood, as he pulled her desk chair up in order to sit

across from her. "Unfortunately," Andy mumbled. "Come on Andy, you really messed up this time, you put your life in danger, with someone you already knew

was a murderer," every time Danny thought or even mentioned how she interfered with a killer, made him feel sick all over again. "I know I messed up," Andy

suddenly found the upstairs carpet very interesting, "I just wanted to help." "I realize that Andy, but there are times when you are going to need to let me

handle things in your life, and this was definitely one of those times," Danny lifted her chin to make eye contact with her. "Yeah I knew it was a bad idea before

I did it," Andy didn't like admitting that she was exactly wrong, but kind of like Danny mentioned seconds ago, this was definitely one of those times. "And

because you realized that what you did was wrong before I had to explain it, I'm going to try a new form of parenting." Andy looked at him wide eyed, "is this a

good thing or a bad thing," she couldn't help but wonder? "You tell me," Danny started to explain. "I'm going to let you choose part of your punishment."

"Really," Andy was a little surprised? "I'm willing to drop one of your weeks of grounding, if you spend one of the weeks you are grounded, helping out at the

youth center that your grandpa and the NYPD opened a month ago to help keep kids off the street," Danny laid out her options. Andy shrugged, "I'll do it, I

kind of always wanted to go over there anyways." "There you go," Danny sounded pleased, "looking at things on the bright side." "Yeah well you know, when

life gives you lemons, you make lemonade," Andy knew she deserved just about everything she got. "In your case, you were given a tree," Danny was looked

at her serious, before he continued on with the consequences.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Danny trudged his way down the stairs. Sure he knew he had to punish her, but that didn't make it any easier, he didn't like being

tough on her, and literally despised anytime he had to punish her, or the boys. "So how's Andy," Linda asked? "She's not exactly happy, but what do you

expect, when you do something such as she did," Danny walked over to the couch exhausted, and grateful that the entire ordeal was over, and he and Andy

were finally home. "What did you do," Linda already had a feeling she knew most of what he was about to say? "I did what I had to," Danny sighed slumping

onto the couch, tension running all through his body. Linda could tell Danny had, had quite a restless day with arresting Hampton and having to worry about

Andy the entire time. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had to make her understand how what she did was wrong and could never do it again. "Alright boys,"

Linda spoke up, getting Jack and Sean's attention, who were busily playing a game on their X-box. "I think it's time the two of you went upstairs and started

getting ready for bed," Linda was wanting to get the boys upstairs so she could talk to Danny. "But mom," the boys whined, "it's still early, and we haven't

even eaten yet." "Hey, listen to your mother," Danny's tone said what needed to be said to get their attention.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Do you think Andy will ever give us an uneventful week," Linda glanced at Danny from her seat next to him on the couch, after their sons were upstairs, no

doubt bothering their sister? "I doubt it," Danny shook his head, "she has it in her head that if she keeps our lives active, it keeps us young." "I think her plan

is backfiring, because I feel rather old and tired right now," Linda admitted. "I don't know how I feel," Danny was drawing a blank, "all I know is, it involves

exhaustion." "So what all did you give her," Linda asked before knowing she needed to head into the kitchen and check on dinner? "She's serving a two week

grounding sentence, may not be able to sit comfortably during dinner tonight, and during one of her grounding weeks, she's going to help out at the youth

center," Danny stood, knowing the longer he sat there, the closer he would be to falling asleep, rather than getting the opportunity to spend a little time with

his boys.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that night, once dinner was over, Danny decided to spend a little time playing video games with the boys, in which Linda decided was the perfect

opportunity to spend a little time with her daughter. "Andy," Linda knocked slightly on the door to her daughter's bedroom. "Come in," Andy's voice was

mumbled as she stood starring out the window in her pajamas. "Hey, what are you doing," Linda asked getting her attention. "Kind of hard to believe that all

this happened, just because I climbed onto the roof to get my magazines" Andy shook her head. "You know every night you were gone, I would come in here,

and wish you were here," Linda admitted, thinking that, that was what Andy needed to hear. "Yeah well I'm sure Danny would have been more than happy to

be away from me a couple times this past week," Andy sighed, not really looking at her, but no longer looking out the window. "You know that isn't true Andy,"

Linda chided gently, "your Daddy would do anything in the world for you, and would never trade anytime he gets to spend with you, even if you are a handful."

"I don't know about that," Andy turned to face her, "Danny was really ticked, I have never seen him so mad before." "Give him a break Andy, he just cares and

loves you so much that when you put yourself at risk and in between him and a murderer, you really scared him." Andy sighed, "I guess I didn't think about

that, he always seems so strong." "I don't think he's going to speak to me for a while, and when he does it will probably only be to yell at me again." "Give him

time kiddo, the two of you will come around into seeing one anothers point of view. In fact, he already told me that he understands why you did it," Linda

squealed on her husband. "Really," Andy moved away from the window to sit on her bed? "Yes," Linda nodded, "but he also told me that every time he thinks

of the case, he is reminded of how fast you could have been killed, and taken away from him." Andy sighed, before laying her head in her hands and muttering,

"I went too far this time."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey honey what you doing," Danny asked finding Linda in their bedroom? "Oh the usual, folding my fifth load of laundry for the evening," Linda placed one of

Andy's folded shirts on her pile. Danny took a seat on the bed next to her, "it's good to be home, this case was beginning to get a little annoying, with not

knowing much about Hampton and all." "I thought you were playing video games with the boys," Linda noticed the house became a little quieter than usual,

knowing that anytime Danny, Jack, and Sean started playing any type of video games, the three usually were not able to contain their yelling. "I wasn't really

feeling it, can't concentrate this evening, so I called it quits," Danny sat up. "Would you like for me to explain why that is," Linda could tell that Danny was

acting a bit different? "I don't think I have much of a choice," Danny gave her a half smile. "It's because there's a rift between you and your daughter and you

need to fix it, you are both miserable," Linda said gently. "Yeah I know," Danny admitted, "but I just can't do anything about it right now." "I think you can,"

Linda finished with her last t-shirt and looked at him seriously. "Yeah I probably could, but I don't know if now is the right time, I really want her to understand

how dangerous this could have been." "I was talking to her earlier, and I think she is beginning to understand that. Now whereas, she didn't come right out

and say it, it was certainly readable," Linda continued. "What is it," Danny was intrigued? "Andy loves you more than anything in the world, and I love her that

much as well," Linda admitted, "but I respect her feelings toward you. You are her super hero, you saved her and recognized a cry for help when she didn't

even realize she was portraying one. And from that time on the two of you have developed a father/daughter relationship that is stronger than anything I have

ever seen." "Then you realize why I'm upset with her," Danny interrupted. "I do," Linda nodded, "and you are right, she needed to know how serious this was

and how stupid and dangerous a situation like this not only put herself but you and your brother's life in danger as well. Yet at the same time, that's all over

now, you've arrested Hampton, and punished our daughter, but you guys need to start talking again." "I know Linda and your right," Danny sighed, "it's just

that when I saw Andy standing there, not far from Hampton's body, the only thing I could see was everything going wrong and him hurting her, and I was left

kneeling beside her as she took her last breath holding my hand, and I was left powerless as she laid in a pile of her own blood. And with the thought of losing

my daughter, the daughter that I have only had for a couple of months, gave me a feeling I will never be able to explain," Danny's voice appeared to be drifting,

again returning to that moment in time. "Hey," Linda hugged him, "you can't let yourself go there, she's fine and it's because of you." Danny sighed, "thank

God." "You know what I think we all need, especially you and Andy," Linda thought of something that may help her family to return to the place they once were.

"Should I be afraid to ask," Danny chuckled? "No," she pushed him away playfully. "Okay good, because you were making me worried there for a minute,"

Danny wasn't joking. "It's been awhile, and I think we should all go on vacation again, like we did that time with your family in Quogue, the Irish Riveria, like

your grandpa likes to call it." "You really think so," Danny wasn't exactly arguing, considering he knew she was speaking the truth, and his family more than

needed it. "Yes," Linda wasn't backing down, "besides Andy has never been with us on a family vacation." "That's true," Danny shrugged. "But first," Linda put

a halt on the ultimate decision and vacation planning, "you need to fix this with Andy, and we need to call your family." "Let's call the family," Danny said first of

all, "they are easier to handle than Andy." "I didn't think those words would ever come out of your mouth," Linda was shocked. "Neither did I," Danny admitted,

"but that was before I met the kid that could do it."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," this time it was Danny to knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Andy muttered, laying on her bed. "Alright so I've got some good news," Danny

decided to just cut to the chase. "I'm not grounded," Andy looked at him. "Not on your life," Danny laughed at her choice of words. "Then what's the good

news," Andy was a little confused? "We're going on vacation after you get out of school, so it will be in about two weeks," Danny clarified. "Yeah I'd rather go

on vacation when I'm not grounded and can enjoy it," Andy didn't sound too interested, "so maybe you should just go without me." "You know you might be

interested to hear, that I'm willing to let you serve your first week of grounding before we leave, and then allow you to do the second after we get back,"

Danny was wondering what her reaction would be. "Really," Andy sounded surprised? "Andy sit up I want to talk to you," Danny nudged her leg. "We've

already talked Dad, we've talked until neither of us know what to say anymore," Andy had yet to move. "Yeah well I have more to say and you are going to

listen," Danny nudged her, "now get up so I can sit down." Andy sighed and sat up, she really didn't like having to sit that close to him, it was way too close for

comfort for Danny to grab her and start chocking the life out of her if he started thinking about what she did again. "Now I'm going to talk, and I want you to

listen to every word I say," Danny started, "we have all had a rough past couple of weeks, and your mom and I really think that getting away for a week, may

be just what we need." "Yeah I don't feel much like doing anything, so how about I just stay home," Andy said hopefully. "Yeah there's no possible way we

would let you skip out on a family vacation, and there's even less of a chance we would let you stay at home by yourself," Danny interrupted. "How about I

stay with Grandpa," Andy suggested? "The whole family is actually going," Danny explained. "You are going on vacation with your sister," Andy's whole persona

changed in a second, as she started laughing as she looked at Danny, unable to let this opportunity of messing with her father pass. "Yes," Danny grabbed one

of her pillows from behind him, "we did it once before, and we actually had a lot of fun." "Yeah I'm so bringing the video camera so we can see just how long

this normal happy family thing lasts," Andy started to laugh. "Very funny," Danny smacked her in the back of the head with the pillow. "Hey," Andy pulled it

away from him, and returned the favor. Linda was just walking past the open door to her daughter's bedroom, and had to hurry pass the door in order to avoid

being hit by flying pillows. She resisted the urge to tell them not to break anything, as she leaned on the wall outside of her daughter's bedroom listening to

the sounds of laughter coming from within. It was nice to see them laughing again, and able to stand in the same room with another without arguing. This was

certainly a start, Linda hoped the vacation would help bring them even closer as she started to make her way down the stairs and out the back door to tell the

boys. "So are we good," Andy stopped, and had to duck in order to avoid being hit by Danny's pillow. "Yeah we're good," Danny grabbed her and wrapped her

in a hug.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was nearing bedtime for all Reagan kids, and Jack and Sean were just making their way up the stairs, when they decided they would go and visit with Andy,

both boys, although never ones to openly admit it, but in reality, they both missed their sister while she was gone. "Hey Andy," Jack and Sean burst into her

bedroom without even bothering to knock. "Hey," Andy again was found sitting in her bed, with only the lamp on, as she decided to spend her time before bed

catching up on the book, she always read when she was grounded, thinking that eventually she would finish it. "So what did you get," Sean being the

compassionate brother such as he was couldn't help but enjoy the opportunity of being able to badger his sister and relish in the fact, that he for once was

totally innocent?" "You don't even want to know Sean," Andy closed the book and placed it on her nightstand. "Sure I do," Sean tried his best to sound

interested in her personal life. "Well for starters, I'm just now being able to sit more comfortably, I'm grounded for two weeks, and I have to do some sort of

community service at Grandpas youth center," Andy was beginning to sound as if she was going to enjoy it after all. "You know that's actually quite rewarding

to see," Sean teased, satisfaction in his voice. "What are you talking about," Andy was beginning to think that she may be about to get another week of

grounding, by the time she was through with Sean? "Oh you know, usually I'm the only one that has to face dads creative list of punishments, and I'm actually

feeling rather content right now, as I enjoy your comeuppance," Sean sounded more than satisfied. "That's it," Andy was preparing to tackle him. Think about it

for a minute, Jack was quick to grab Andy by her arm, "you really can't afford to get into any more trouble." "I guess you are right," Andy sighed trying her best

to remember to do the right thing, as she sat back down on her bed, her eyes glued on Sean. "Yeah you really can't afford to get into any more trouble," Sean

taunted, echoing Jacks words of wisdom, and turning them into quite the opposite." "And you shut up," Jack turned on Sean, "before I call Dad up here, and

then we will see how funny he thinks it is." "Sorry Andy," Sean fell silent. "So mom said that we were going on vacation," Jack changed the subject, before

Andy's bedroom turned into a crime scene, where Andy would undoubtedly kill Sean, for his use of words. "That's what Dad told me," Andy had yet to take her

eyes off her youngest brother. "You'll have fun, we always do," Jack assured her. "So where are we going anyways," Andy suddenly thought of the most

important question? "Quogue, we rent a house up there, there's fishing, a boat, a slip, and a place that we know where we like to go crabbing," Jack sounded

as if he was a travel agent. "That's cool," Andy admitted, for the second time that evening she found herself looking forward to their upcoming vacation. "Now

all we have to do is survive our last week of school next week," Sean mentioned, grateful that it was a Friday night. "It's only for one week," Jack said looking

on the bright side. "Yeah that's easy for you to say," Andy was by no means kidding, already getting the feeling that she would undoubtedly get into some form

of trouble and have to serve detention on the last day of school.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Come on Andy, your mom wants to watch a movie," Danny stuck his head into Andy's bedroom the following evening. "Does this mean," she's picking?

"Probably," Danny nodded. "Aught," Andy moaned. "This is worse than all of the punishments you gave me," Andy followed Danny out of her room. "This is

worse than a lot of things," Danny admitted, "just don't tell your mother I said that." "My lips are sealed. You know you would be doing me a favor, if once we

got downstairs if you suddenly remembered that I was grounded, and ordered me to my room," Andy figured that there wasn't much of a chance in Danny

agreeing, but thought it was worth a try. "Come on, your mom really wants this time, so the least we can do, is to pretend we are enjoying it," Danny knew

that Linda wanted to spend some time with every member of her family at home. "But I thought you said lying was a bad thing," Andy did her best to sound

impressionable. "It is," Danny grabbed her by her shirt and whispered, "but as long as you keep your mouth shut, you don't have to worry about it." "Is this

one of those things from Bambi, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," Andy was beginning to catch his drift. "Pretty much, yeah," Danny

put on a fake smile just before urging Andy to do the same when Linda walked by excitedly, with a couple of movies in her hand. "You know I should probably

spend this time upstairs studying," Andy mentioned before turning to return up the stairs. "Nice try," Danny grabbed her by her arm and spun her around to

face him, "but it's the last week of school, and the only thing your teachers will be doing this week is babysitting, they know better than to try and teach

something new to a bunch of excited kids." Andy sighed, knowing he had a point, until she tried another epic idea that came to mind, "you know it's never too

early to start studying for next year." "Again, nice try, but I know you well enough that there is no possible way you would spend your time up there studying

for something on a Saturday night, over material you don't even have yet." "You know in some places this could be referred to as child abuse," Andy tried a

slimmer approach, in fact she was willing to try anything, and it was definitely beginning to show as she grasped at straws. "So be it, but if I have to suffer

through it, so do you," Danny nudged her towards the couch, being careful to keep a hand on her, so she wouldn't get the urge to bolt back up the stairs, and

he had to start all over again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the last day of school, the day all parents feared as they struggled with trying to find activities to keep their children occupied all summer long, hoping

they would avoid trouble. Danny and Linda had yet to discuss their own summer plans for the kids, considering the past couple of weeks had been chaotic, and

they were planning their summer vacation at the beginning. "Alright I have to go," Danny pushed his desk chair up under the desk, after noticing what time it

was. "Where you going," Jackie asked wondering, at Danny's sudden departure so early in the day. "I have to go pick up my daughter from detention," Danny

shook his head just thinking about it, finding it hard to resist a smile. "But I thought it was the last day of school," Jackie looked confused? "It is," Danny

shrugged. "You don't seem to be that upset about it, like you normally are when one of your kids gets detention." "That's because I'm not," Danny grabbed his

suit jacket, "all she did was be late for class, and the only reason she got detention is, is because it wasn't her first time being late. Linda on the other hand

wasn't too thrilled, saying that she shouldn't have been late to any of the classes to begin with." "I don't have kids or anything," Jackie was sure to mention

first of all, but Linda kind of has a point. "I agree, and I'm not exactly thrilled, but with Andy, you kind of have to learn to pick and choose your battles, and I

prefer not getting upset until she does something big, and that definitely happens regularly, Danny thought of the last couple of weeks.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy had just buckled her seat belt, before rolling down the window, yelling, "Freedom!" As Danny drove away from the school. "Really," Danny couldn't help

but laugh. "Hey, I'm excited, I survived the semester," Andy grinned. "And even that was debatable at the beginning," Danny remembered her first couple of

weeks. "But I decided, I wasn't going to let it beat me," Andy looked pleased with herself. "You did, and I am very proud of you, you did rather well it being your

first semester," Danny admitted. "Why thank you," Andy smiled at him, "but I have to admit, I was expecting a lot worse." "Me and you both kid," Danny

laughed out loud, so he and Linda could head over to Franks to plan the family vacation with the rest of the Reagan's.

* * *

This chapter is another that I enjoyed writing, although I have to admit I cant wait until the family vacation. Again, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, I love to get them, and it keeps me writing... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8: Who said getting ready for vacation wasn't fun**

Linda was just running down her list of items that needed to be picked up at the store before she started packing when Danny walked in through the front

door from working a tour. "Hey honey," Danny walked over and kissed her, before digging into the refrigerator for a drink. "Danny, what else do you think we

need to pick up before we leave? I have sunscreen, new beach towels, sunburn relief, sun glasses for the kids," Linda's voice trailed off. "I don't know babe,"

Danny wasn't paying much attention. "So where are the kids," Danny asked when he didn't see or hear any of them? "There at the park down the street,"

Linda didn't look up from her list, "they rode their bikes down there." "What are we going to do for dinner," Danny noticed there wasn't anything cooking?

"Pizza," Linda suggested, "I haven't had a chance to cook anything." "Fine with me, and I know the kids would never protest over pizza," Danny laughed,

knowing how much his children, especially Sean loved pizza. "I'll call it in, if you want to call the kids to come home." "Sure," Danny pulled out his phone and

called Andy, he let it ring for several minutes, until it finally went to voicemail. "Andy it's Dad, round up your brothers, and head home," Danny left a message

before hanging up and calling Jacks number. Jack didn't answer either, and Danny left a message similar to the one he left on Andy's. "How come is it, that out

of our three children, and the two that have cell phones, neither of them answer the stupid things," Danny shook his head shoving his phone into his pocket

before telling Linda he was going to go get them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny could see his kids a distance away, noticing they were riding their bikes around the sidewalk bordering the park, Sean in the lead, followed closely by

Jack and Andy who were currently riding side by side. "When are you guys going to start packing," Andy asked hoping to get a little information out of them,

including what they were going to pack? Considering she had never been on a family vacation before, in fact she had never gone on vacation period. "When

mom tells us to," Sean answered the first question, sounding as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I'm planning on packing clothes, and things to do while

there, along with something to keep me from getting bored on the trip." There answers didn't really answer her question, but she didn't want to push the

subject, hoping they wouldn't get suspicious and figure out that she had never done anything like that before. "Hey look there's Dad," Sean pointed on the

other side of the park, pushing the pedals on his bike faster. "Hey you guys having fun," Danny smiled at them as they jumped off their bikes and rushed him

for a hug? "The best," Sean beamed, "we had a race, and I won." "That's because I let him," Jack mouthed at his father. Danny couldn't help but chuckle as he

looked at Andy for her answer, remembering his own days of slowing down so Joe or Jamie could pass him up for the lead. "That's great Son," Danny picked up

his youngest's bike so they could get started for home. "I'm just enjoying being outside," Andy admitted, Danny thinking how much she reminded him of himself

always despising desk duty. The four continued to walk home, not really having much of a conversation, aside from the occasional pointing out a cool looking

car that would drive pass them. "So I just have one question for the two of you," Danny stopped short about half way home, looking directly at Andy and Jack.

"Where are your cell phones, I called both numbers and left a message on both, but neither of you bothered to call back?" Andy and Jack pulled their phones

from their pockets and indeed noticed a missed call and voicemail. "My phone was still on silent from church Sunday, and I must not have felt it when it was

vibrating while I was peddling," Andy admitted, "sorry." "That's a substantial excuse," Danny wasn't so upset anymore, "how about you, he looked at his oldest

son?" "I'm with Andy on that one," Jack pointed at his sister, figuring that if it got her out of trouble, it would work for him to. "So yours is on silent too," Danny

didn't want to sound suspicious but he had to admit, it had been several days since they had been to church? "Hey you know how Grandpa gets if one of our

phones goes off during mass," Andy picked up, "he glares at you with that dark look in his eye, that is a promise of consequences when we get to his house for

family dinner," Andy's eyes were wide. "Isn't that the truth," Danny agreed. "You know for the first time, I'm kind of glad I don't have a cell phone and have to

worry about that," Sean turned around to look at the rest of his family. "You have no idea, how lucky you are," Andy shuddered, her voice clearly showing that

she may have been a recipient of the dreaded glare that spoke volumes to any Reagan.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Danny," Linda said that evening, while the kids watched a movie downstairs. "I was looking through Andy's clothes, and I noticed that we didn't get her a

swimsuit, and she also needs a few new pairs of shorts and things like that before we leave." "Okay," Danny shrugged, not really paying much attention, he

didn't exactly care when Linda took the kids shopping. "The reason I'm telling you," Linda was trying to get him to pay attention, "is because I have to work

every day until we leave, so you will have to take her." "Oh no, absolutely not, shopping isn't exactly my forte," Danny was by all means serious. "You're going

to have to get used to it Danny, you have three children that will need things from time to time, and since you are going, you might as well take the boys with

you, at the rate they are growing, I'm sure they both need new swim trunks." "Wow, slow down," Danny held a hand up, "taking one of them shopping is bad

enough, but now you want me to take all three of them." Linda wasn't sure, but she was almost certain, she could sense a slight showing of fear coming from

the usual all so calm and brave detective. "It's not that bad Danny, and they don't need a lot, so it shouldn't take that long," Linda couldn't figure out why he

was complaining so much. "But I have to work to," Danny remembered, sounding as if he had just dodged a bullet. "I know, but you can leave earlier than I

can, so all you have to do is pick them up from Pops and then take them to the store, not that bad," Linda walked away, leaving Danny to his own thoughts of

torture and betrayal. "Not that bad," he muttered to himself, "yeah right." He could already see the newspaper headlines, Dad and NYPD Detective loses it in

the middle of the store after having to deal with three children in a department store. Then again it wasn't really dealing with the kids that would be a problem,

he had relatively good kids that listened to him the majority of the time, the only problem was, was finding clothes that he and them would agree on, knowing

there wasn't much of a chance of him approving of something they picked out, especially Andy.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Come on guys, let's get this over with," Danny announced the second he trudged into his father's home. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his

kids, by no means, he just wished he could do something with them more along the lines that he would enjoy. "You sound like you are headed straight for the

firing squad," Henry looked at his eldest grandson surprised. "Not that bad," Danny admitted getting up from the couch after waiting several minutes for his

kids and neither of them had yet to descend the stairs. "Coming Dad," he finally heard a reply from each of them. "Let's try to make it quick," he suggested

before turning back to Henry! "Taking kids to a clothing store can't be all that difficult," Henry mentioned, "it's not like it's a toy store." "I don't know Gramps,

you only had one to deal with one child, and dad had four, one more than me, and I have no idea how he handled it, and survived," Danny ran a hand through

his hair wondering. "With a lot of love and a little discipline," Henry recalled many instances in which his own son asked the same thing many times when faced

with something he either didn't want to do or thought impossible. Danny was about to reply but stopped short, his grandfather's wise words of wisdom really

beginning to sink in. "Thanks Grandpa, I needed that," Danny smiled at him, taking a few deep breaths before heading upstairs to actually go get his children

rather than simply holler at them. "You kids about ready," he found all three of them in his old childhood bathroom, where Jack was busily changing his shirt,

Andy was pulling her hair back, and Sean was trying to get to the sink where he could finish brushing his teeth? "Were ready," Andy and Jack replied

simultaneously before Andy placed her hairbrush and Jack his old shirt in her drawstring backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and moving to walk past

him to go downstairs. "What no hug," Danny looked at them suspiciously before grabbing both of them at the same time? Sean was just returning the

toothbrush he left at his grandfather's house in the drawer before Danny reached out, taking him completely by surprise and sandwiching him between his two

siblings. Danny held the three together for a few seconds, thinking of another similar saying his dad always told him, about cherishing every moment, and that

they would be grown and out of the house before he even knew what happened. "Uh Dad, I hate to break this up," came Sean's muffled voice from

somewhere in Jacks shirt, "but I can't breathe." "Sorry," Danny chuckled and released them, reminding himself of how much he wasn't a hugger.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They had been at the store for about thirty minutes, and Jack had not only picked out a new pair of swim trunk, tried them on, but was ready to go. Things

however didn't seem to be going as smoothly for Andy and Sean. Sean on the other hand was having a hard time picking a pair out that fit him just right,

Danny beginning to get the feeling he must have tried on at least three pair so far. And if this wasn't bad enough, Danny felt as if he was going to war against

his own daughter as she wanted one type of swimsuit, a two piece to be exact and he wanted one completely the opposite. In fact he would have preferred if

swimsuit styles from the sixties would return for her, but since he figured that was asking for a little too much, he was willing to settle on her getting a one

piece. That argument however was on the back burner while their current argument was centered on what length of shorts were appropriate. "Aren't you a

little young to be arguing with me over clothes," Danny finally asked her in complete and utter confusion? "We wouldn't be arguing if you let me get what I

want, all my friends wear them," Andy pointed out. "I'm not your friend's father, and my daughter is not going to be allowed to wear shorts that are that short,"

Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated, trying to figure out what he would say if she tried arguing again. "But why not," Andy asked the most obvious

question? "Of course she wasn't going to let it go at that," Danny threw his hands in the air, "how about because I said so." "Parents only say that, when they

don't have any other logical answer," Andy sounded as if she wasn't going to back down anytime soon. "Andrea just do as I say, and try these on," Danny all

but threw several pairs of shorts at her, and pointed her towards the dressing room. "Fine," Andy mumbled, not exactly giving in, but she had another card up

her sleeve. "Mom, you've got to help me," Andy said the second Linda answered her phone. "What's going on honey," Linda sounded concerned, desperation

showing in her daughter's voice? "It's terrible Mom, Dads trying to kill me," Andy whined. "What is he doing," Linda was beginning to think she was beginning

to catch on, but still wasn't quite sure? "The clothes he's making me try on are awful," Andy explained taking a seat on the seat in the dressing room. "They

can't be that bad Andy," Linda was trying to give Danny the benefit of the doubt, considering she knew how much of a challenge Andy could pose at times. "But

they are mom," Andy wasn't giving up, "the shorts he's making me try on, aren't even like shorts, they are going past my knees." Linda sighed before glancing

at her watch, "well I'm just getting off, so it's going to be a few minutes, but I'll try and come by." "Thanks," Andy picked up the clothes Danny had told her try

on and frowned, hoping Linda would hurry, thinking she wouldn't be able to handle much more. "Dad," Sean fell onto the bench outside of the dressing room

directly next to his father, his voice sounding as if he was in utter despair. "Still no luck Son," Danny gave him a reassuring smile. "Not yet," Sean was beginning

to get worried that if he didn't find anything, he wouldn't be able to get in the water. "I'm sure we will find something buddy," Danny stood to go help his

youngest, after instructing Jack to stay on the bench and come get him if Andy came out. Danny and Sean were just approaching the dressing room when they

noticed Linda coming out. "Hey I tried to tell you this wasn't my level of expertise," Danny tried picking up for himself when he noticed his wife looking a little

unpleased. "Really Danny, you couldn't handle taking your own children to get a few things," Linda shook her head. "Sean's nearly in tears, and Andy was

beginning to look for an exit." "I figured she would, that's why I placed Jack on guard duty," Danny sounded pleased that his plan worked. "This isn't funny

Danny, this should have only lasted an hour tops," Linda started to stand to see if she could find something that Andy and Danny could both compromise on.

With Andy and Sean both in the dressing room, and Linda looking through the racks of clothing, Jack took a seat next to Danny. "Dad, why am I an idiot," Jack

looked over at his father? "What, "Danny whipped his head around to look at his son. A vacant expression showing on his face, trying to figure out what would

possess his eldest son to ask such a question, knowing that never did he or Linda ever tell one of their children that they were an idiot. "Why didn't I just say

the heck with it and stay at Grandpas instead of coming shopping, we've been here for two hours straight," Jack pointed out. "You're telling me," Danny leaned

back. Minutes later, and Danny's cell buzzed, "sit tight Son, I'll be right back it's more partner," Danny informed him before walking away a short distance to talk

where it was quieter. "What's up Jackie," Danny found it odd that she would be calling him, unless they got a lead on the other case that Jackie took the lead

on after Danny got busy with the Hampton case. "Reagan, I have been doing some digging, and I think found a lead on the Collins case, can you come down to

the precinct?" "Gladly," was all Danny said before telling Jackie he would be there in a few minutes. Danny scanned the nearby area for a few seconds until he

located his wife at one of the tables laid out with numerous types of athletic short's. "I just got a call from Jackie, and I have to go by the precinct for a few

minutes," Danny was just returning his phone to his pocket. "Okay," Linda shook her head, "you're not helping me much here." "Hey I got Jack taken care of,"

Danny said pointedly, "one out of three is not bad." Linda smiled, "go do what you do best." Danny had just started to walk away when he noticed Jack

walking up and down a nearby aisle, obviously extremely bored. Danny sighed, and walked back to his wife, "I'm going to take Jack with me." "Are you sure

Danny," Linda couldn't help but ask? "I'm only going to discuss the case," Danny shrugged, "the worst he could get is a paper cut," Danny was never a fan of

coddling his children too much. "Okay," Linda gave in as she watched Danny walk away and over to their son, who was beaming the second Danny asked him

to go along.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You sure sounded like you were in a hurry to leave wherever you were and come down here," Jackie said pointedly, when Danny walked in. Danny just sighed

and fell into his desk chair," take it from me Jackie, if you ever have kids, don't take them shopping." Jackie laughed out loud, "sound's like someone's speaking

from experience." "Remind me to call and apologize to my Dad when I leave here, I hate taking my kids shopping, and I can only imagine how he felt," Danny

was by no means exaggerating. "So how did you get out of it," Jackie looked over at her partner's eldest son? "Wasn't that hard," Jack shrugged. "He's here,"

Danny nodded at Jack, "because he found what he needed as soon as we got there, and never argued with me if I said no, which is a little much than I can say

for my other two." "Congratulations Jack," Jackie went over to shake his hand, "a lot of people can't go without riling your Dad for some reason or another."

This time it was Jacks turn to laugh, "thanks detective, it means a lot coming from someone who has to spend so much time with him," Jack teased without

even having to look at his father. "Hush Jack, we're here to work, and you are her to keep quiet and observe," Danny went back to the file on his desk. "Looks

like someone doesn't like to be showed up," Jackie whispered at the boy standing beside her. "It runs in the family," Jack muttered under his breath at her. "I

heard that," Danny never looked up from the file until he looked over at his partner to ask her if she minded if they got back to work. "Be my guest," Jackie

handed him the highlighted section of the case file that she held in her hands. Danny glanced over it for several minutes, while Jack returned to his seat and

Jackie waited for Danny's input on her notes. "I think we should go question Selina Winters, her name seemed to have come up several times anytime you

talked to anyone else who may have known something regarding the death of Veronica Collins, maybe she knows something no one else does," Danny finally

replied several minutes later. "That's what I was thinking," Jackie reached into her desk drawer for her service weapon, but stopped short when she

remembered her partner's son. "What about him," she mouthed, nodding her head at Jack. "He can come too," Danny said, "all were going to do is talk to her

for a few minutes, and he can stay in the car." "I don't think the Sergeant would be too upset over that one," Jackie thought about it, knowing that Gormley

was usually pretty lenient when it came to jamming up one of his people. "Gormley may be okay with it, but Linda certainly wouldn't be too thrilled," Danny

didn't even have to think about that his wife would say about it, "but if we all keep our mouths shut," he continued, "we won't have a problem," Danny was

looking primarily at his son. "As far as I'm concerned we're just going for a ride in the squad car," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "That's my boy," Danny pulled

him along as they headed for the car. Danny didn't want to say much about the case considering his son was in the backseat, but that didn't keep him from

asking the occasional question, regarding how the possible informant knew the victim. "I'm not sure, but according to all the others I've interviewed, Selina and

Veronica had a past history of being friends, but apparently there was a fall out of some sort," Jackie laid down the broad strokes of what she had. "So maybe

they started speaking to one another again, maybe rekindle the friendship and Veronica confides in Selina," Danny stated a possibility. "Maybe so, but there's

only one way to find out," Jackie had already been agonizing over the case for so long, that she was hoping for any possible information that Selina could give.

Danny had just pulled up to Selina's apartment and was about to step out of the car when he remembered his son, that had been relatively quiet the ride over,

choosing to spend his time listening intently to his father and partner, finding the entire aspect more and more interesting. Turning around in the car, Danny

faced his son, "we won't be gone long, and don't get out of the car," Danny figured those few words covered just about everything the boy needed to know.

"Do you really think he will stay in the car," Jackie looked at her partner curiously as they started for the stairs of the apartment building on their way to the

third floor? "If he knows what's good for him, he will," Danny started, "but as of right now I usually don't have many problems with getting him to listen,

although I am sure that will change as he gets older and hits the teenage years." "He seems like a pretty good kid for the most part," Jackie remembered the

occasional times he came by the precinct. "He is," Danny opened the door of the stairwell, "at least he is currently listening better than my daughter." "That's

because she's a girl, and she's older," Jackie seemed to have been speaking as if she could relate. "You know I've always been told that girls mature faster

than boys, is that really true, and if so, I hope it happens to Andy soon," Danny just knew he was on the verge of having a heart attack if she got involved with

one of his cases again. "There is truth in it," Jackie nodded, "but it isn't the case in all girls. In fact, I know some that never really outgrow their thirst for

adventure and seem to always put their life in danger, I know I didn't," Jackie remembered some of the near death experiences she had encountered over the

years. Danny stopped short, and looked at his partner seriously, "can you call Linda, I need to know the signs of a heart attack, I have a feeling I'm not far from

experiencing one," Danny was slowly beginning to rethink his thoughts on her following in his footsteps, thinking he could only imagine his daily stress level

with her encountering the same dangers that he did on a daily basis. Once again making a mental note to ask his father how he handles it. Once the two

detectives reached the door, of the known address to Selina Winters, Jackie knocked on the door. Seconds later, and they were face to face with her. "Miss

Winters, I'm Detective Curatola, and this is my partner Detective Reagan, and we need to ask you a few questions regarding the death of Veronica Collins." "Of

course," Selina stepped aside, "come in." The apartment, Danny made a mental note to discretely survey, while his partner went head to head with her on the

questioning, Danny only offering a few questions or comments every once in a while. The apartment was kept nice, everything seemed to have a proper place

and nothing was out of place, definitely a lot different from his own home, Danny thought to himself, then again what do you expect when you have three

children in the house. He had just glanced out the window to look down at the squad car wondering if he could see his son, when he noticed a change in

Selina's voice when Jackie asked her, "so your friend had just moved into your building a month ago correct?" "I guess you could call her that," Selina mumbled,

"but yes she moved in on the same floor as myself." "I thought the two of you rekindled your friendship," Jackie looked confused? "We attempted it, but I don't

know," Selina shook her head. Danny had noticed she didn't exactly seem heartbroken over the fact that Veronica was dead, even if they weren't friends

anymore, one would think that she would miss her, especially when reminiscing over the good times they had in the past. Content with the fact that his son

was still currently in the car, Danny walked away from the window, he was just walking past the kitchen door when he noticed something strange, or rather out

of the ordinary for such a spotless apartment, it was a bottle of quinine poking out of the couch cushions. Danny didn't want to overreact as the case slowly

began to form together in his mind. He remembered reading in the toxicology report from the ME that Veronica had a large amount of quinine in her system at

the time of death, only her death wasn't a suicide Danny was ruling out, it was a murder. "Place her under arrest Jackie," Danny stepped closer on the opposite

side of Selina, just in case she attempted to flee. "What?" Selina was obviously still playing the innocent card. Jackie had learned a long time ago not to

question her partner's general intuition, especially when it came to a case, as she slapped the cuffs on the woman's wrists while reading her, her Miranda

rights. Danny in the meantime, took out his handkerchief and reached for the bottle of quinine before showing it to his partner. "Hey, don't you need a warrant

for that," Selina protested. "Not if it's in plain sight," Danny placed it in a zip-lock he found in the kitchen before he and Jackie made their way down the long

flight of stairs. They were just walking out of the building when Danny was reminded of his son, he really didn't want to transport a perp in the same car with

one of his children, but what choice did he have. They could call it in, and ask for another unit to come and pick her up, but that would also put them in danger

of the other officer stealing their collar. "Hold up for a second partner, I need to talk to Jack," Danny looked over at Jackie to hold Selina back while he took a

few minutes to get Jack in the front seat and give him a few words of instruction. Climbing into the driver's seat of the car, Danny turned to face his son, "there

was a change of plans and we had to make an arrest, so I need you to get up here in the front seat with me so Jackie can ride back there with our perp."

"Sure," Jack didn't sound too worried about it as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Not that way," Danny grabbed him by his shirt, just climb through

here," Danny didn't really want him to get out of the car in the neighborhood they were in. "Why," Jack wasn't exactly trying to question his father's judgement,

when it came to matters of police work, but he had to admit he was a little curious? "Because it's safer," Danny chose to explain it in just three words rather

than simply telling him because he said so. Jack wanted to question his father's motive further, but could sense in Danny's voice that the matter was closed and

he didn't want any more questions. "Okay," Jack shrugged before unbuckling his seat belt and crawling through the small space in between the two seats,

while Danny held onto his arm to keep him from losing his balance and falling on top of him. As soon as Jack was settled, Danny proceeded with giving him a

few words of instruction, "now whatever you do, do not talk to the perp, and try not to even turn around and look at her, she doesn't exactly strike me as

someone who would try to do anything, and she doesn't seem to be a violent person, but I want you to take all precautions, do you understand?" "Yes Sir,"

Jack nodded before buckling his seat belt and Danny stepped out again to help his partner get Selina into the car. The ride back to the precinct was a relatively

quiet one aside from the questions, Selina kept asking Jack, while Jackie in turn kept reminding her to shut up. "So you getting arrested too kid," was the first

question Selina asked the boy in the front seat? "No," Jack responded sarcastically. "Jack," Danny corrected him while giving him a quick glance of warning to

shut up. Danny wasn't exactly upset about the sarcastic tone like he normally would, rather it was his son's decision to answer, when he told him not to talk to

her in the first place. "Sorry," Jack muttered looking at Danny, "I forgot." Whereas Danny would normally take this time to say something like sure you did, he

decided to just let the matter drop in order to keep Selina from getting involved in his personal life, and wanting to keep Jack safe. It was getting later, and he

knew Linda would kill him if he stayed out any later rather than help her get ready for vacation. "You think you can crack Selina and get her to confess without

me," Danny asked as Jackie walked out of the interrogation room? "It'll be difficult," Jackie teased, "but I think I can handle it." "In that case, my boy and I are

going to head out," Danny grabbed his keys off his desk and started to usher Jack out the door. "Enjoy your vacation Reagan, and try not to think about the

job," Jackie called back to him. I'll try, Danny admitted, "but it's not going to be easy," Danny didn't even have to consider that one for longer than a minute.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"That was awesome Dad, you arresting Selina," Jack was vibrant, "I thought you said you were only going to talk to her." Danny smiled, kind of excited about

his sons exuberance regarding his job. "It started out that way," Danny explained, "but that just goes to show you that people aren't always who they seem

to be." "So how did you figure out that she was bad," Jack questioned, "did it have something to do with that bottle of quinine you were carrying when you got

in the car earlier?" "You know I can't talk about an active case Son," Danny knew his son knew at least that much about the law considering he was a Reagan,

and had been surrounded by NYPD since he was born. "Oh yeah," Jack remembered. "But yes, it may have had something to do with that," Danny figured he

could at least tell him that much. "Can you tell me the rest, when the case is no longer active," Jack was intrigued? Danny sighed, "as long as you don't tell

your mother about any of the questioning and transporting of the perp, I'll tell you what happens." "Deal," Jack shook Danny's free hand. Danny and Jack were

just walking into the house when Linda met them out the door, "Danny I need you to take the steaks over to your grandpas he wants to marinate them all day

tomorrow before he cooks them Sunday." Danny sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was get back in the car and drive all the way to Bay Ridge, but the

drive over would be better than the wrath he would receive from his grandfather if he didn't. "I'm going to go change, I'll be down in a second," Danny was

already beginning to feel his vacation and more than ready to get out of his suit and tie. "Hey Dad do you want to play the Need for Speed game with me,"

Sean asked bombarding his father as he made his way into his bedroom? "Sorry buddy, wish I could, but Gramps needs me to bring the steaks over for Sunday

dinner," Danny was looking in his closet for a more comfortable shirt. "It's okay," Sean tried to hide his disappointment as he turned to walk away. "Hey Sean,"

Danny stopped him, "you can go with me." "Okay," Sean ran out of the room excitedly to go get his shoes and to tell Linda. "I'll meet you down stairs in five,"

Danny hollered after him before closing his door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad, Gramps," Danny called opening the kitchen door with an armful of wrapped steaks. "In here Son," Frank called from the dining room. "Your just in time

grandson, we need some new blood in this poker game, I've just about cleaned your daddy and brother out," Henry sounded bemused at his turn of luck for

the evening. "I'd love you to Pop, but I have my youngest with me," Danny just finished placing the steaks in the freezer and walked into the dining room.

"That's okay, it's never too early for him to learn how to play," Henry pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for his eldest grandson to take a seat.

"Okay, but only for an hour or so then I have to get home and help Linda get ready," Danny pointed at Sean and then to the seat between he and his father.

"You ready to play poker with the big boys Son," Danny put an arm over his sons shoulder? "I think so," Sean was on edge, his voice showing a slight sound of

uncertainty. "Looks like my boys growing up," Danny nodded at Jamie to deal the boy in. After Jamie dealt the cards, and asked how many each one wanted,

Sean looked to his grandfather, "I don't know what to do." "Let me see Son," Frank leaned over and examined his grandson's cards, announcing they should

just play a practice round until Sean got the hang of the game. It took several hands before Sean was able to get through a single one without asking either

his father or grandfather a question regarding how many chips he should put in, or if he should fold or stay in. It was the first hand that Sean didn't have to

ask a question, when he noticed that everyone folded except he and great grandfather. "What do you have Gramps," Sean asked the same question he had

heard his father and uncle ask multiple times? "What do you got," Henry repeated the same question? "I asked you first," Sean didn't blink? "Woohoo, looks

like someone's getting a little big for their britches," Henry noticed looking at him through squinted eyes. Sean shrugged innocently, "I'm just following in your

footsteps." Danny leaned back in his chair and laughed out loud, "can't contradict him on that one." They had been playing for almost an hour and a half when

Danny glanced at his watch, "oh wow son we've got to get going, your mother is going to kill us if we don't start getting ready for vacation." "Can we finish this

hand Dad please," Sean was sitting on the edge of his seat as he looked at his cards for about the hundredth time in the past minute, just knowing he was

about to win everything. "We can finish," Danny gave in, figuring what was five more minutes in your son's first legendary game with a group of men that you

have been watching and just peering over the table with before you could even see over it, and would just sit in his or Frank's lap. Just as Sean had

suspected, he finally won the final hand, overjoyed that he was able to beat his great grandfather. "We'll call it beginners luck," Henry wasn't upset that he

lost, he just found it odd that his youngest great grandchild was able to beat him the very first time he played the game. "Good job Sean," Jamie high fived him

while Frank patted his back. "Proud of you son," Danny smiled at him before pushing his chair back and taking his empty glass into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Where have you two been," Linda bombarded them the second father and son walked through the front door, "do you know what time it is?" Danny shook his

head, hoping Linda would catch his hint of her not saying anymore before he had a chance to explain. "I was spending a little quality time with my youngest,"

Danny explained, "he played poker with the Reagan men for the first time." "I'm glad you had such a good time with your son Danny, but I have been trying to

clean the house, wash clothes, pack, and watch our other two, and that last part has been the hardest," Linda admitted. "I know Linda, and I'll be here all day

tomorrow to help, I promise," Danny reassured her. "Just do something with the kids, to keep them occupied," Linda sounded as if all she needed was a day of

quiet and she could get everything done. "I can do that," Danny nodded following her into the wash room, where he was handed a laundry basket full of

towels. "Danny are you sure, I know you couldn't handle taking your children shopping," Linda didn't exactly want to criticize him for his lack of shopping skills,

but she really needed to know before she sent all three of her children with him and she ended up getting a call from one of them again, like she did earlier

that day. "I'm sure Linda, I can handle our children, you know that, I just don't want to have to help them pick out clothing," Danny admitted. "All you have to

do is keep them occupied somehow, and somewhere other than the house so I don't have all three of them underfoot," Linda laid down her few requirements.

"I'm sure I can think of something I can do with them," Danny assured her as he made his way up the stairs with the laundry basket, although he had to admit

that he had no idea what he would do with them all day. He knew he wanted it to be something they would enjoy, then again he also wanted it to be

something he wouldn't be completely bored with. He considered taking them to the movies, but he couldn't really talk with them in a theater. He had already

taken them ice skating not too long ago, and yes it was fun he admitted, but he was kind of trying to go for something new, something he hadn't done with

them yet. He had just finished putting away all the towels that he had folded, and was walking past Jacks open door where he noticed he and Andy taking

turns playing a computer game of laser tag. He was just about remind Andy that she was grounded, but stopped himself seconds before he walked in when he

was pressed, or more like slapped with an idea. Danny took a few steps back and hurried back into his bedroom, pulling his phone out in the process. "Hey

Dad, I need a favor," Danny, just like all the Reagan's was always reserved when it came to asking his father for a favor, but this he had to admit was a bit

different, it wasn't exactly work related. "What you need Son," Frank was in his upstairs bedroom digging his suitcase out from under his bed? "Would you by

any chance be able to get me a couple of black NYPD shirts for my kids tomorrow," as the words came out of his mouth, Danny was slowly beginning to feel

guilty, sounding as if he was trying to use his father as the commissioner? "I think I could handle that," Frank chuckled, "I can have them at my office at 1PP

tomorrow morning." "I don't want you to go through any trouble or anything Dad, so if you can't don't worry about it," Danny was covering. "Danny its fine, its

three kid shirts, I'm pretty sure I can do that much for my eldest and his three," Frank reassured him after getting his suitcase and placing it on the floor near

his window. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate it, Linda wants me to take the kids out tomorrow so she can get a few things done around the house, and I thought I'd

take them to play laser tag, only I would make it a little more interesting with the shirts and maybe start them early on their pursuit training," Danny had to

admit that he was looking forward to spending the day with his children always having the constant reminder of his father's words radiating in his head, it

won't be long son, and they will be grown.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean, Andy, Jack lets go!" Danny hollered at them from the bottom of the stairs early the next morning after breakfast was over and they were sent upstairs

to brush their teeth. "Where are we going," Andy was the first one downstairs and waiting by the door with her father? "First, Grandpas office," Danny was

looking for his black marine's hat from the closet near the door, thinking it would be the best one to go with the black NYPD t-shirt he was wearing. "The second

is a surprise," Danny winked at her before calling for Jack and Sean again. "I'm going to go get in the car," Andy pointed at the door, thinking that if she was the

first one outside, she would be able to get the front seat of the car. Danny smiled tossing his car keys at her, already knowing her intentions. About an hour

later, and Danny was just pulling up to 1PP. "Alright best behavior while up there," Danny turned in his seat to give each of them a quick warning glance.

"Surely I don't have to say anymore am I right," Danny asked one single question? "Yes Sir," the three were busily unbuckling their seat belts but took a

moment to look up at him, showing they understood. "Awesome," Danny opened the door of his jeep and stepped out of the car before following closely

behind the three. "You get a new assignment kindergarten cop," Detective Baker couldn't help but tease her former partner seeing him followed closely behind

three children? "Very funny Baker," Danny gave her a half smile, "but my father is expecting me," Danny continued past her desk. "Alright go attack your

Grandfather," Danny was about to open the door leading into his father's office but stopped when he was reminded how loud his three children could be, "but

try to do it kind of quiet," he added before letting them prepare for their ambush. "If he has a safe room in there, you might want to warn him to find it," Danny

nodded at Baker. Baker laughed, "I think I'll let this one get past me, but if he gets upset, I'll let you take the blame." "Appreciate it," Danny knew she was

messing with him as he continued on into his father's office. "Walking into the room," Danny couldn't help but laugh out loud as he caught a glimpse of not only

his boss, but also his father as Sean was hanging in the air, his arms wrapped tightly around Frank's neck, while Jack and Andy were both on the floor, one

wrapped around each one of his legs. "Try to walk Grandpa, try to walk," Sean was shouting playfully. "Yeah Dad," Danny was doing his best to stop laughing,

but was finding it rather difficult, noticing his father's face turning a light red color, "try to walk." "Shut up Daniel," Frank was slowly beginning to loose air.

"Alright Sean, let's give Grandpa a breather," Danny lifted Sean off of his father. "And you two," Danny nudged both his children on the floor with his tennis

shoe, "stop scuffing up the floor." "That was fun Grandpa," Jack released his grip on Frank's leg and jumped up off the floor. Frank smiled down at him, and

tasseled the boys disheveled hair. Once Frank was released from his grand children's grip, Frank retreated back to his desk to retrieve the three t-shirts before

handing them off to his son. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate this," Danny couldn't help but smile, as he called the kids to him from their different positions in the

office, Andy staring out the large window down to the ground thinking how far of a fall that would be, as well as how much they could have with water balloons

and innocent bystanders getting a brief rain shower. While Jack was getting comfortable in Frank's chair behind his desk, and Sean messed with several things

on the shelf on the opposite side of the office. "Put these on," Danny handed the shirts off before he whispered his plan to his father. Seconds later, and three

NYPD clad shirts were standing in front of the two Reagan men. "So either the NYPD is desperate enough to recruit children, or Dad is trying to do something

similar to that of the military when the kids are still minors, and he's willing to sign the papers to get rid of us," Andy looked at her brothers. "I don't know,"

Jack shrugged feeling a bit uneasy, still trying to figure out his father's motive behind making them all look like twins. "Which is it Dad," Sean was the one to

voice the question? "Neither," Danny ruffled his hair, before telling them to tell their grandfather that they would see him tomorrow and ushered them out the

door, before they ended up breaking something, and so his father could get back to work, knowing Frank was hoping to get off a little early so he could

continue getting ready to head out to the beach on Tuesday.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After driving another thirty minutes, the kids just about driving him crazy asking where they were going. Danny took them by surprise when he pulled up in

front of a newly opened laser tag and pizza place. "Oh my gosh Dad really", Sean was coming out of his seat in excitement? Danny laughed at his youngest

sons reaction and then glanced at his older two, who were literally beaming, plans of how much fun they were going to have forming in their heads. "Think of it

as a reward for doing good in school this year, staying out of trouble this week," Danny looked at Andy when he said the last one, still surprised Andy had

managed that one, "and just because I love you and I want to spend a little time with you." "And because mom told you to get rid of us," Jack asked? "That

too," Danny agreed, "but I figured this was a step up from locking you in the basement for the day." "You'd be right," Andy nodded," being stuck in a basement

with them two all day could be referred to as child abuse." "Hey," Jack protested. "Sorry Jack, but you have your moments." "And you don't," Jacks face was

showing utter confusion? "You know I can always turn the car around and put you in a jail cell for the day at my precinct, you would still be out of your mom's

way, and I could get a little work done," Danny wasn't really looking at either of them, just sort of talking out in the open. "Have I mentioned how much we love

spending time with one another," Andy grabbed Jack by the shirt and hugged him. "Yeah and Andy's not so bad once you get used to her," Jack was picking up

on her plan of trying to convince him of otherwise. "Do you see what I have to deal with," Sean pointed at his older siblings. "Hey you are not completely

innocent here little brother," Jack this time grabbed Sean and pulled him into their hug. Danny laughed, as he opened the car door, "just keep thinking about

that you three while we're here, and at least pretend to love one another," deep down Danny knew that no matter how much they fought, they would always

love one another, just like he and Erin, despite the fact they may not exactly like one another all the time. After paying the attendant at the front door, and

ordering a pizza, along with a couple of drinks, Danny led his brood to a near bye booth where they could wait for their pizza. "One of my coworkers told me

there was a laser tag room set up like a police academy training center, so I thought we might play around in there, maybe be on teams if you want," Danny

enlightened them of his plan and why he wanted them to all wear an NYPD shirt. "That sounds awesome," Andy agreed, not remembering the last time she

had this much fun on an outing. Then again it wasn't very often that Danny dared to take all three of them out on his own, then again after thinking about it,

this was the first outing Danny took them on, on his own without Linda or Jamie for back up. "Can you be on my time Dad," Sean looked up at Danny, trying to

figure out who could be on who's team, it didn't take him long to figure out, that if the room really was set up like the police academy, he definitely wanted their

father the detective and marine on his side? "I'll take turns going with each of you," Danny patted his back, "but you can go first." "I can live with that," Sean

said happily, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza once the waitress brought it to them. "Can I have a refill please," Jack asked handing her his glass. "Sure

thing, I'll be right back," she smiled at the polite young man, thinking how much of a surprise it was to find three well-mannered children not begging to go play,

and were sitting nicely and listening to the adult at the table. After handing Jack his glass back, the young waitress looked over at Danny, "I can't tell you how

different and how much of a pleasure it was to wait on you today, I have been waiting tables for years, and never have I seen three children remember their

manners and sit so well with one of their parents, in fact the majority of the time, I only see mothers bringing their children in." "Thank you," Danny was

genuinely grateful for the young ladies words. "Perhaps if more fathers took time with their children, this country would be a lot better off," she added.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Danny nodded, "my father did the same thing with me and my siblings, and I know it did wonders for us." All three of the

Reagan kids sat silently listening to the adult's conversation while they ate their pizza. "Excuse me," Andy knew better than to interrupt, knowing that was one

of the very first things she learned since becoming a Reagan, neither Danny or Linda looking to kindly on one of their children that interrupted the adults

conversation unless it was a life or death situation. Danny threw his eldest a look, thinking the exact same thing Andy was the second she interrupted. "Can

you tell me where the bathroom is," Andy shifted in her seat, looking up at the waitress? "Its right around that corner young lady," the waitress smiled at her

pointing down a hallway no very far away. "Thank you," Andy slid out of the booth and looked at Danny, "I'll be right back." Danny nodded and turned back to

the waitress, "thank you for your kind words, my kids are very special to me." "I can see why," the waitress excused herself to take their plates away and get

back to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Can we go play now," Sean asked the second the waitress walked away, doing his best not to interrupt or act to excited about playing laser tag? Danny

laughed, "let's wait for your sister to come back, okay." "Okay," Sean was nearly bouncing in his seat, his patience level dwindling. Minutes later, and Andy

rejoined her family at the table. "Everyone ready to get started," Danny smiled at his kids, rubbing his hands together as if his master plan was beginning to

come together? "I was born ready," Sean was up and ready to make a run for the counter to get his chest piece and gun. After getting outfitted in the proper

equipment, Danny opened the door to the dark room that was fixed up to look like an abandoned warehouse, only lit with different green and blue flashing

lights, reminding Danny of a disco room. There were different size crates spread about the large room, several corners, separating into small rooms, with

turned over tables. To Danny, it looked just like an abandoned warehouse he remembered busting the door down to, to chase after a perp, the only thing that

was missing was a chalk outline on the floor of a person's body, Danny was kind of glad they left that out, considering this was really supposed to be a play

place for kids. "We're going to play three rounds," Danny explained, "and each one of you will be able to rotate to take turns being the cop with me. Alright

now you two listen up," Danny barely took a breath looking down at Jack and Andy, "you two are going to be the bad guys," Danny used a more child friendly

term, "and you have five minutes until Sean and I who are the cops come find you." "Got it," Jack was getting into position to take off running the second

Danny said go. "What a minute," Andy was the one to question his plan. "How come you get to be the cop every time, and I have to be the bad guy the

majority of the time," Andy looked at him questioning? "Because I have this, and have plenty of experience along this line," Danny took his detective shield out

from his back pocket, "not to mention because I said so." "Well when you put it that way," Andy gave in and got into a stance similar to that of her brother.

After setting the large timer to five minutes that could be seen across the whole building, Danny pressed start. Jack and Andy were gone in a flash, each taking

off in different directions, deep into the building. The timer had just let out a loud buzzing noise, initiating the start of the opposing team, in this case the cops.

"Alright kids, you may be able to run, but you can't hide," Danny was trying to sike them out, and scare them just enough to make them move and give away

their positions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was running through the house almost like a mad woman trying to get the house cleaned and everything packed that need to be, enjoying the few

precious hours she had alone, in trying to get something done without being interrupted by either arguing kids, or by constant questions, and of course the

most often, kids asking for a snack. Sure she loved her kids, and she loved being a mom more than anything in the world, but there were times when she

needed a little break, and a little time to be alone. She was just about to head upstairs and start laying out Sean's clothes for him to pack when the doorbell

rang. Opening the door, Linda was shocked to see her good friend Kirsten from high school that she hadn't seen in years standing at her front door. "Kirsten,"

Linda said excitedly, before stepping aside and asking her to come in. "Linda, I'm so glad I have finally been able to track you down," Kirsten took the offered

seat on the couch. Kirsten was just beginning to relax when she leaned back on one baseball glove, one DVD season of white collar, and one hockey mask. "I'm

sorry," Linda shook her head, picking up all the items her children left behind. "It's fine," Kirsten laughed, "how many children do you have?" "Three," Linda held

the kids things in her lap. "This is Andy's," Linda held up the DVD season, "although I'm not even sure why she has it out, she's supposed to be grounded," she

mentioned to herself. "This," Linda held up the hockey mask, "is Jacks, and last but not least, this is Sean's," Linda held up the baseball glove. Kirsten smiled,

"they sound really great." "They usually are," Linda had to admit it, before picking up the family photo that Erin had taken not long after Andy moved in. "So

you married Danny Reagan," Kirsten noticed first of all. "I did," Linda nodded, "not long after he got home from the marines and took the cop test." "I always

knew he would become a cop," Kirsten sounded as if she had predicted the future. "He's actually a detective now," Linda told her a few things of how her life

had changed, including the kids ages, her going back to work, and adopting Andy. "Sounds like you have had a great life," Kirsten said matter of factly, pleased

that her friend's life had turned out so great. "So how long ago, did you adopt Andy?" "A little over two months ago," Linda remembered. "That's not very long

ago," Kirsten mentioned. "We've had our challenges," Linda was no longer looking at her friend, rather looking off in a distance thinking of the different

scenarios they had been through, "but I wouldn't trade any of those times, she has become a wonderful addition to the family." "I'm so glad to hear that,"

Kirsten replied, "so where are the kids," she asked realizing how quiet it had been since she arrived, and knowing that no house with three children in it, could

be that quiet? "They are out with Danny, I think he said he was going to take them to go play laser tag or something like that, whatever it is," Linda shrugged,

"I know they are having a great time, and will come home exhausted, which is a win win situation for me." A few minutes later, and Kirsten stood, "as much as I

would like to stay and chat, I just moved back, and I started a new job, so I have to get to work." "Don't be a stranger," Linda handed her, her cell phone

number that she jotted down on a napkin before walking Kirsten out and returning to the stairs, to get busy with her kids clothes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were all exhausted and sweating profusely by the time they were walking out of the laser tag fun center and walking out to the car. Danny had barely

gotten out of the parking lot, when a profuse odor began filling the car. "Alright guys, everybody roll down your window a little bit, you guys really stink from

sweat," Danny wasn't beating around the bush when it came to him being able to breathe. "Really Dad," Andy looked at him, "it's not like your any better."

"Yeah I can hear mom already the second we walk through the door, she's going to point directly to the showers," Jack was beginning to learn how to read his

mother like a book. Just as Jack had predicted the second they walked through the front door, and Linda caught a whiff of the sweat smell that was slowly

beginning to fill her freshly cleaned house, Linda told them to hit the showers sooner than later. "You know it's not that bad once you get used to it," Danny

winked at his kids in joining him in sandwiching Linda in with a hug. "That's because you adjusted to it in the car," Linda said with a disgruntled face trying to

slip away from them. Her attempts to slip away however was futile, considering she was being pressed in on all sides by both her husband and three children.

Group hugs were never strong in the Reagan family, and normally Linda would have enjoyed the moment with her family, but in this instance, she had no place

to bury her nose, considering she was being pressed tightly against Danny and his shirt was still damp. "Okay, okay you win," Linda decided that if she gave in

early, perhaps it would convince them to let her go sooner than later. Her plan worked, and seconds later the kids grew tired of hugging, and raced one

another up the stairs in an attempt to get in the shower first. By the time they reached the bathroom, Sean was being shoved to the floor, and Andy and Jack

were stuck in the doorway, each one trying to slip in and slam the door on the other. Sitting up on the floor, Sean saw a small gap in between Jack and Andy's

legs if he crawled, knowing he would only have a second, Sean scooted himself in between them and closed his older siblings out. Andy and Jack quit shoving

one another and just stopped. "How did that happen," Andy looked at her brother confused? "No idea," Jack shrugged before remembering his parents shower

and took off running, unfortunately Andy seemed to remember the same thing, and again it was a race. "Hey, don't even think about it," Danny said getting

their attention, "I'm first." "Why should you go first, were younger than you," Andy was prepared to try and negotiate her way through the bathroom first. "My

bathroom, my rules," Danny pushed his two children aside and closed the door on them. Jack sighed, "nothing else to do but to go pack I guess," Jack walked

out of his parent's bedroom and headed for his own followed closely by Andy. "Hmm, it looks like mom has started laying out the stuff she wants me to take,"

Jack pulled his duffel out from under his bed and started to throw some of his own stuff in there. "I haven't even looked in my room," Andy mentioned. "That

might be a good idea, before she starts packing for you and you end up with clothes you don't want to wear," Jack remembered their last vacation. "Probably,"

Andy walked out, although she wasn't necessarily sure if Linda packing for her would be a bad thing, considering she had never been on a family vacation, or

Quogue for that matter, and had no idea how to pack for either of them. Andy couldn't help but smile when she walked into her bedroom and noticed several

sets of clothes laid out on her bed, as well as a brand new green duffel bag sitting in her desk chair. Andy had just started packing her clothes when Linda

stepped in, "do you like your new bag?" "It's my favorite color," Andy smiled at Linda, "how did you know I was needing one?" "If I remember correctly, I only

remember buying you a backpack, and I noticed that when you were staying at your Grandpas, you were using one of Jacks old bags, so I figured it might be

nice for you to have one of your own," Linda handed her daughter another set of clothes. Andy didn't say anything for several minutes, while she finished

packing the last few clothing options. Linda was just about to walk out of the room to check on Jack, when Andy stopped her. "Thanks for all this," Andy nodded

at the bag, the new clothes, and everything that was laid out for her. "What kind of mother would I be, if I didn't make sure my children didn't have everything

they needed for a trip," Linda had been so used to packing for her boys, that it just seemed natural for her to do the same for her daughter now as well? Andy

shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I've never been on vacation before, and I've never had a mom or dad that cared." "You have more than enough people

that care for you now," Linda started to name herself, Danny, the boys, and the rest of the Reagans. Andy giggled, "you have a point." "Now there are a few

things that you can't pack right away, at least not until we leave," Linda reminded hew walking over to her daughters dresser, and picked up items such as her

deodorant and hairbrush. "I almost forgot about that," Andy was glad Linda had reminded her. "You know we should go get pedicures before we leave

Tuesday," Linda said out of the blue, looking at Andy with an open smile. "As great as that sounds, I'm still grounded," Andy's face fell when she said that last

part, thinking she had never had a professional pedicure, and being able to go with just her and her mom would be even better. "Maybe we can work around

that," Linda suggested thinking of a way she could and Andy could spend a little mother/daughter time. "No offense mom, but I don't think going to get

pedicures was on the top of dads list of things I'm allowed to do while grounded." "Your dad took you to play laser tag, I'm pretty sure he won't be too upset if

I take you to get a pedicure." "I still don't know mom," Andy started. "Yeah well what your daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." "No offense mom, but he's a

detective, pretty sure he's going to notice." "You leave Danny Reagan to me," Linda wasn't taking no for an answer, "so you just start planning on picking out

the color you want." "Okay," Andy shook her head, "but he's a pretty tough nut to crack." "And I've been doing it for years," Linda looked at her with a

mischievous grin that Andy had never seen from her before. "It'll be fun," Linda was thrilled. "We can go Monday after I get off work, you and the boys can

spend the day at your grandpa's house with Pop, and then I'll pick you up sometime early that afternoon." "But what about the boys," Andy wondered,

knowing there was no way that her brothers would enjoy sitting for over an hour without anything to do? "We will leave them for Danny to pick up after work,"

Linda sounded as if she had everything lined up. "Well, if Danny says yes, than I'm totally in," Andy had to admit that she would totally be in without question,

if she didn't have that one thought of being grounded in the back of her head, and knowing that it could go either way with Danny saying yes or no.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So I was kind of thinking about going to go get a pedicure after work Monday before we leave Tuesday," Linda mentioned to Danny who was busily packing a

few things for their trip, knowing that if he didn't do it now he probably wouldn't be able to do it later considering the next day they had church and family

dinner. "Okay," Danny grabbed his swimming trunks and threw them in his suitcase. "And I was thinking about taking Andy with me," Linda mentioned rather

suddenly. "I'm sure she would enjoy that," Danny was a little preoccupied. "So you would be okay with her going, even though she's grounded," Linda looked

at him, surprised she wasn't having to do much convincing. "I took her to play laser tag, and you know she's been watching tv, needless to say I'm pretty sure

this week's grounding sentence has pretty much been blown," Danny didn't sound to bothered with it, considering she was already going to be grounded

when they got back and she had her work at the youth center. "Great," Linda was beaming, "I'm going to go tell her," Linda almost ran out of the room. Andy

was just coming out of the bathroom from her turn in the shower, when Linda saw her. "He said yes," Linda was jumping up and down acting like a little kid

again. "Really," Andy was kind of surprised, "that's awesome." "So what color are you going to get," Linda followed her into her bedroom? "I don't know," Andy

shrugged, "I have to admit I wasn't thinking about it that much until I knew for sure, I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up." "I'm getting pink to match my

swimsuit," Linda enlightened her, "with a flower design on it." "In that case, I'll get yellow with some kind of green squiggly lines on it," Andy wasn't sure, but

she thought it might be cute. "That will be pretty," Linda was enjoying the opportunity to plan something fun to do with her only daughter, considering she was

usually content to do things with her father and brothers, like play sports and get into trouble, in which it was obvious, she was good at.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what time does everyone want to leave Tuesday," Erin asked Sunday afternoon during family dinner? "Early," Frank mentioned looking over the brim of his

coffee cup. Franks reply brought a moan from his two granddaughters in which he ignored taking a slice of cheesecake from his daughter in law. "So did I

mention, I think I finally found Danny Reagan's, weakness," Linda smiled handing out another slice of cheesecake. Danny didn't say anything, and instead just

looked at her pleadingly knowing the sure to come ribbing he would receive from his siblings. "No you didn't," Erin acted as if she was armed and ready with a

comeback. "I asked him to take the kids shopping for a few new clothes for vacation, and he totally failed, especially with Andy, I found her barricaded in her

dressing room." "Hey I tried to tell you shopping wasn't exactly my strong suit," Danny tried picking up for himself, silently vowing to never take any of his

children shopping again. "Now you know how I feel, taking a girl shopping is almost like a prison sentence," as much as Erin didn't want to miss the opportunity

to totally dish out on her older brother, she couldn't help but relate with his cause, knowing full well she had encountered the same thing with Nicki. "You know

something, you two are making me glad I don't have kids," Jamie mentioned unsure of what to say in a conversation such as this, considering he couldn't

exactly relate. "It's not that bad," Linda shook her. "Just wait another year," Erin nodded, "that feeling will totally disappear."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Augh," Andy slumped down into the massage chair, as warm water began filling over her feet in the foot soaker. A few minutes later, and they had just finished

with the sugar scrub and was starting with the massage. Linda looked over at Andy who couldn't hide her smile as she seemed to be enjoying every minute of

the process, and Linda was more than grateful that she decided to spend the money, despite the fact they were fixing to go on vacation, and she probably

should have been saving it, then again the smile on Andy's face was worth every penny.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright let's eat," Danny announced the second he and his sons walked through the front door, carrying an arm full of burgers and drinks. "Can we watch a

movie while we eat," Sean asked? "I guess so, it's still early," Danny said after looking at his watch knowing that Linda would want them in bed early since

they were going to be leaving on vacation. "Can we watch a movie from your shelf," Jack asked knowing that Danny had a shelf full of action and a few scary

movies. "Yeah sure," Danny wasn't paying much attention as he was headed for the stairs to get out of his work clothes. About an hour into the movie, and

Sean jumped, scooting closer to Danny, trying not to admit that when the bad guy jumped out, that it scared him. As much as Danny was enjoying watching a

movie that he didn't hate with his sons, he had to admit, that he was slowly beginning to rethink his decision, knowing that if Sean had a nightmare because of

the movie he let them watch, Linda would totally kill him. Then again as long as the movie was over, and the boys promised not to say anything, he figured that

what mom didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, at least he got to spend the afternoon with his boys, something he regretted, not having much time to do as of

lately.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So did you have fun," Linda asked excitedly as mother and daughter walked out of the nail salon? "Yes thank you so much, I was trying so hard not to kick the

lady in the face when she was doing the sugar scrub on my feet, I'm very ticklish!" Andy was beaming as she got into the passenger seat of her mother's car.

"Do you like your toes," Linda was looking at both hers and her daughters? "Yes, it's going to match great with my swimsuit," Andy thought of the colors in her

swimsuit. "Then again, it's not like it's going to matter, it's not like dad isn't going to make me wear a cover up," she added. "Probably," Linda agreed, "but at

least you got your toes done out of it." "That's true," Andy mentioned, "so do you think you could talk him out of the cover up?" "I doubt it," Linda shook her. "I

figured as much," Andy smiled anyways, just enjoying her new life with the Reagan's.

* * *

This chapter is a little long, but there was just so much I wanted to add. The next chapter is when they actually leave and head to Quogue. Again, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, they keep me writing. Please continue to review :) JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9** **What happens at the Beach. Doesn't necessarily stay at the Beach.**

Long car trips were no strangers to the Reagan family, and Danny was slowly beginning to have a strong dislike for this one with his own family, almost as

much as he hated it, when he was a kid and stuck in the backseat with Erin, Joe and Jamie. Although to this day, Jamie was still convinced that he had the

worst part of it, having to be sandwiched in between an arguing Danny and Erin. Considering Quogue was almost two hours away from Staten Island, and

when traveling with children, that time stretched at least another hour. Danny was currently tapping out a beat on the steering wheel, at his second pit stop so

when of his children could use the restroom. If this wasn't bad enough, they were barely thirty minutes away from the house and Sean was complaining he

was hungry, after the three Reagan car caravan pulled over, so the kids could fill up on donuts and chocolate milk they were finally able to get back on the road,

at least for another twenty minutes until one of them had to use the restroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean, you do that again, and I'm going to slug you," Andy warned grabbing the toy cars in his lap and tossed them in the back of Danny's jeep. "Mom," Sean

whined, Andy took my cars. "I wouldn't have if you would have stopped the first time I told you to stop driving them up and down my arm a hundred times,"

Andy picked up for herself. "Would you guys please do something with the two of them, they are driving me crazy," Jack finally yelled. "Jack calm down," Danny

corrected, trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop. "I can't handle it anymore," Jack looked as if he was considering hanging his head out the window for a

few minutes of air. Sean in the meantime, unbuckled his seat belt and was trying to reach for his cars. "Sean, forget the cars, and buckle up," Linda turned

around to grab him. "But I almost got them," Sean managed to get his hands on two of them. Seconds after Sean buckled back up and started playing with his

cars again, Andy grabbed them and pretended to hold them out the car window. "Mom! Dad!" Sean was losing it. "Hey, you three, don't make me come back

there," Danny found himself threatening not even bothering to turn around to look at them, hoping his voice could issue enough warning, since he was

technically trying to drive. "Yeah Dad really, while you are driving? I'd actually kind of like to see that, how about you Jack," Andy of course was the one to come

back with a smart Alec comment. "No but I can pull over," Danny started before stopping mid-sentence. "Oh my gosh, I'm turning into my father," Danny looked

at Linda, his eyes wide. "Oh come on Dad, we both know that you hate pulling over, you've said it every time we've had to take a bathroom break," Andy had a

point. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll pull over for this," Danny was already looking for a turn off and his cell phone to tell the rest of the Reagan's that he was

going to have to pull over again. "Okay, okay, you win, we'll shut up," Andy was surrendering and nudging her brothers to do the same, already knowing what

a back seat visit meant. The car ride finally turned quiet, at least quiet enough for Danny to hear himself think. "I knew that would work," Danny winked at

Linda. "Did you now," Linda said only half believing? "It certainly worked when I was a kid," Danny mentioned turning the radio up a bit louder, grateful he

could actually hear it now.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After finally pulling up to the double rent houses, the Reagan's started to unload. After walking into the house, the five of them overloaded with luggage, and a

few groceries, Linda had managed to pack from home. Linda explained that there were three bedrooms, and that Jack and Sean would share the room with

bunk beds, she and Danny of course would take the master bedroom, and Andy would get the other room. After carrying her luggage up the stairs, and

unpacking a few things, Andy raised the blinds of her window, to reveal the open beach before her. "Oh wow," she said smiling, if this was what vacation was

all about, she was going to love it. About an hour later after everyone had the opportunity to unpack and get comfortable, Nicki walked in, "Aunt Linda, Uncle

Danny," she called. "Hey Nicki, your mom kick you out already," Danny teased walking out of the kitchen. "Not yet," Nicki laughed, "but it probably wouldn't hurt

for you to leave your door open." "I'll keep that in mind," Danny shook his head, knowing there wasn't much of a chance of that happening with Frank, Pop,

and Jamie in the house with them. "Anyways, Grandpa wanted me to come over and tell you that he's taking everyone out to an early dinner as soon as

everyone's ready," Nicki was reminded of the reason she came over in the first place. "Never pass up a free meal, we will be there in a few minutes," Danny

was always hungry. "Awesome, I'll go tell him," Nicki headed for the front door. "Hey wait for me," Andy ran down the hall and out the door to follow her cousin

over to the house next door. "Thanks for asking first," Danny called after her before she even had a chance to get off the front porch! "Can I," Andy considered

just replying with a thank you, but the more respectful words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to say the others? "Yes you may," Danny closed

the door. Andy wanted to go back and tell him what was the point of even stopping her, if he was going to say yes anyways, but let it go, thinking those words

probably wouldn't come out any way.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what are we going to do tomorrow," Jack asked later that afternoon as the family ate out at seafood restaurant, that a friend of Frank's told him about? "I

was kind of hoping for the boat," Jamie admitted. "That would be fun," Erin admitted. "We're in," Danny said after looking over at Linda, "I think the kids would

enjoy getting pulled on the inner tube." "You know it," Nicki looked at her uncle, letting him know that he was definitely on the right path. Most of the family

took this opportunity to voice their opinions, all agreeing that taking the boat out would be a great idea, Linda and Erin beginning to make a list of all the boat

snacks they were going to need to go pickup after dinner. Everyone seemed to have voiced some sort of question or comment about their planned trip aside

from Andy, Danny was beginning to notice that she had yet to say a word since Jamie mentioned that they go on the boat. A silent Andy was definitely

beginning to catch Danny off guard, knowing that very seldom was she ever quiet, and when she was, that usually wasn't a good thing, Danny made a mental

note to talk to her about it once they got back to the house. They had just gotten to the house that Frank, Henry, Jamie and Erin were renting, when Frank

decided that he and Henry were going to go check on the boat rental, while Jamie went along to pick out the tube, knee boards and skis they were going to

need to rent. "We want to go with Uncle Jamie," both Jack and Sean spoke up, jumping up and down with excitedly. "If you promise to be good and Jamie says

its okay," Linda put a very brief hold on their excitement level. "Can we Uncle Jamie, can we, can we," Sean pulled at his uncle's hand. "Like I could say no to

that," Jamie laughed, wrestling his youngest nephew to the ground, before grabbing Jack who was trying to back away. With her sons occupied with their

uncle, Linda, Erin, and Nicki took the opportunity to take Erin's car to pick up the snack items, they knew they were going to need. Linda was just about to ask

Andy to come along when Danny whispered to her, that he was kind of hoping to keep her with him so he could talk to her without anyone else around, hoping

that she would open up to him, and tell him what was bothering her. With the rest of the Reagan's off preparing for their boat trip, Danny and his daughter

took the time to sit outside on the front porch and enjoy the view. "So you excited about tomorrow," Danny asked when Andy didn't say much of anything,

choosing to remain quiet. "Guess so," Andy mumbled. "Hey what's eating you kid," Danny nudged her? "Nothing," Andy shrugged his question off, "just tired I

guess." "Come on Andy, you know I've told you countless times not to lie to me," Danny said gently, sure he wasn't thrilled that she found it so easy to fib to

him, then again that wasn't really the issue at the moment. "Sorry," Andy muttered, "you going to punish me?" "No," Danny shook his head, "but I would like

you to consider talking to me, because I know it's got to be something." "How can you tell Sherlock Holmes?" Danny could say one thing for her, at least she

was ribbing at him again, "because I know something has to be bothering you for you to be this quiet, for this long of a period of time." "How is it that you can

figure me out that easy," Andy looked at him seriously? "It's a parent's job to know everything about their children," Danny got up from the lawn chair he was

sitting in, to take a seat on the steps next to his daughter. "At least I finally got a different answer that didn't involve you being a detective," Andy shook her

head, thinking of Danny's usual reply. "So are you going to talk to me kiddo," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. Andy sighed, finally giving in deciding that

he was obviously going to find out when he threw her over the boat when she took her turn on the towable, "I don't know how to swim." Andy sounded

embarrassed when the words came out, and her face dropped. "I don't really have a fear of water, it's more of a fear of death from drowning," she admitted, a

little unsure to even look up at him, thinking that he was really going to start thinking that he adopted an overgrown baby. "Hey it's not that bad, I can fix this,

this is something I can teach you," Danny reassured her. "Not by tomorrow," Andy mumbled. "Sure I can, it isn't that hard to learn," Danny shook his head

smiling at her, "in fact, we can go down to the beach right now." "I don't know, maybe I'll just stay here while you guys go out," Andy sounded nervous. "Listen

Andy, I don't want to make you get in the water if you are scared, but I can guarantee I will not let anything happen to you," Danny looked at her seriously. "I,

I, I, I'm not scared," Andy stuttered, trying to hide the fact that she was afraid, never a big fan of being seen afraid of anything. "Okay," Danny shrugged, "in

that case do you want to try?" "I guess," Andy said quietly. "Great, let's go change," Danny nudged her before opening the door to the house and running up

the stairs, followed by his not so exuberant daughter. Andy slowly took her swim suit from her duffel bag and pulled it on before looking for her cover up shorts,

and beach towel. Andy didn't exactly want to wear the shorts, then again she definitely didn't want to tick the man off, that could let her drown, sure she knew

Danny would never do that, as she pulled the shorts on, not really in the mood for an argument. "You ready to go," Danny stood waiting by the front door of

the beach house in his blue swim trunks? "I guess," Andy shrugged, a vague expression showing all over her face. "It'll be fine," Danny reassured her opening

the door to the house, as they walked down to the beach front, "and who knows, maybe you will even have fun." "I hope your right about this," was all Andy

could think of to say. Once they reached the water front, Danny stepped into the water, while Andy stood back, her toes digging into the sand as if she was

planning to never move. "You know you have to get into the water to learn how to swim right, it's kind of a giving," Danny smiled. "Yeah, I'm not too sure if this

was a good idea," Andy was appearing as if she was highly beginning to reconsider. "Come on Andy, you know I would never let anything happen to you,"

Danny moved to stand directly in front of her, as he took her by the hand and walked her a few feet into the water. Andy didn't exactly try to resist as she

walked into the water, but the grip she held on Danny's hand said different. "You're okay, the water is barely passed your knees," Danny said pointedly. "It's

not the wading that's the problem," Andy said timidly. "Alright so you have taken the first step by getting into the water," Danny pointed out, "so now let's sink

down a little further," Danny led her into a bit deeper of water and instructed her to lay down flat as he held her up. Andy again didn't resist, but Danny could

certainly tell that she was stiff in his arms. "First of all, you need to relax," Danny continued before reminding her to kick her feet and paddle her arms, before

he gently let her go. At first she started to sink down, and her head was beginning to drop under but Danny grabbed her and lifted her back up, before again

reminding her to kick her feet and paddle her arms. After a few back and fourths, Andy eventually managed to stay afloat and she soon started to swim around

the area. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually swimming," Andy was beaming as she looked over at Danny. "I told you, you could do it," Danny's face and

voice were both revealing how proud of her he was. Once Andy started to swim, Danny was surprised that it took him nearly an hour to finally convince her to

get out and head back up to the house so he could check up on his sons and the boat rental progress.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and the Reagan family was up bright and early. After packing all the essentials, such as snacks, sunscreen, sun glasses and hats, they

finally managed to make it down to the peer. Frank, Henry and Jamie were busily packing the boat, while Linda, Erin and Danny got the kids ready. "Life jackets

boys," Linda handed Jack and Sean both a life jacket, before handing Danny two more to get him to make sure the girls both put one on while she made sure

the boys got their own life preservers on both right and tight enough. "Hey, you two," Danny tossed the two jackets he held in his hand at the girls. "I really

don't think I need one Uncle Danny, I have been swimming for years," Nicki attempted to convince him of otherwise. "Maybe not, but you are going to have to

wear one on the knee board and towable so anyway, so you might as well be prepared," Danny ignored her comments as he moved on to Andy. "Hey, I just

learned how to swim yesterday," Andy pulled the life preserver through the arm opening, "I'm certainly not going to argue." Danny couldn't help but laugh out

loud, "this is a first time, I'm going to have to make note of this day." "Very funny Dad, I don't always argue," Andy walked passed him to get into the boat. "Oh

really, because statistics show that arguing is one of your favorite past times," Danny was obviously picking on her. "That many have been true in the past,"

Andy said pointedly, "but from this point on, I have decided to make a change in my life, and cut down on the arguing." Danny chuckled, "it'll never last."

"Probably not," Andy shook her head admitting the truth. After getting everything situated on the boat and most of the passengers, Danny helped Erin get

aboard, but it wasn't without a teasing comment when the boat tipped, due to the waves and the rest of the Reagan's moving around, "Uh oh watch out, the

boats liable to sink, Erin's been eating too many red velvet cupcakes like she likes." Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his older brother's jab at their sister, and

even the kids seem to enjoy the innocent comment. "Careful Big Brother, I may be tempted to cut the rope when you take your turn in the water," Erin didn't

get mad, she got even. They had barely left the dock when Andy, Nicki, Jack and Sean burst into a sing along. "Sit right back and you'll hear a tale, the tale of a

fateful trip, that started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship." "No, no, no, no Gilligan's Island song," Frank was the first to say. "But why not Grandpa,

you are the skipper," Andy commented looking at him questioningly. Frank was about to reply, but was interrupted by his eldest granddaughter, "so if Grandpas

the skipper, who's Gilligan, Uncle Danny or Uncle Jamie?" Frank forgot all about his reply, and so did the others as they laughed out loud. "My votes Danny," Erin

couldn't resist. The family was really enjoying the outing, and the opportunity to get away from the city, especially after the events that seemed to follow Andy.

Andy and Jack had just taken their turn on the towable and were pulled back into the boat when Andy took her life jacket off for a second to straighten her

water shirt. After an accidental sharp turn of the steering wheel, and Andy tripped over the ice chest, she absent mindedly went overboard in the deep water

without her life jacket. Danny jumped into the water next to her, knowing that she wasn't a very strong swimmer just yet, until Jamie could pull her back up into

the boat. "You okay," Danny asked swimming beside her? "For now," Andy was sputtering. "You are doing good," Danny complimented her, staying as close to

her as possible. They had just reached the side of the boat, as Jamie leaned over to pull her up, and Danny helped boost her up. "Andy are you okay," Linda

was by her side in seconds, as she wrapped a beach towel around her? "Yeah I'm fine," Andy chocked up a little water, "it wasn't that bad." "I'm just glad you

started learning how to swim," Danny took the towel that Erin handed him. "You're glad," Andy squeaked out? "I think it's safe to say we are all glad," Frank

was the voice of truth. "That's for sure," Henry mumbled, thinking of the alternative if Danny wouldn't have been able to get to her soon enough. "We can't

even go on vacation without you risking your life," Danny shook his head looking at his daughter. "Only this one was a total accident," Andy admitted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After the near drowning accident, Frank decided that they had, had enough boating adventures for one day, and decided to call it a day, considering Jack was

beginning to get quite the sunburn, despite the fact Linda had forced him to reapply three times since they left the dock. By the time they got back, they were

all exhausted and decided to call it a day. Early the next morning Sean was up early, and decided to put his plan into action, by running off in hopes of getting a

little attention from his father, the attention that he blamed Andy for taking away from him. Sure he had to admit that he wasn't exactly jealous of her, in fact,

he liked having her for a sister, the only problem was he wished she didn't get into as much trouble. After quietly sneaking out of the bedroom he was sharing

with Jack, Sean tiptoed down the stairs as quickly as he could. Opening the door and stepping out onto the front porch, Sean looked over at the neighboring

beach house. He knew his mom, dad and siblings were all still in bed, but that didn't mean the rest of his family was, and he knew it wouldn't help him if his

grandfather saw him. Andy sat up abruptly, funny, she thought she heard the front door close. She knew that considering they were on vacation, and they

didn't have anything of real importance scheduled for the day that Danny and Linda would probably sleep in. Jack was never really a morning person, leaving

the only logical choice of Sean. Andy glanced out the window and saw her brother making a dash behind the house. What could he be doing, she thought to

herself thinking that she better go after him, before he got himself into some kind of trouble. After throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Andy hurried out

after him. Sean was already way ahead of her, and by the time she caught up with him, she didn't know where they were. "Andy why are you following me,"

Sean was annoyed when Andy grabbed him by his shirt to keep him from running off? "I think the question is more along the line of what are you doing," Andy

looked at him like he was idiot? "Well I was trying to run off so I could get Dads attention, but obviously that isn't going to work anymore now that your here,

and you will end up getting blamed because your the oldest and will get all his attention again," Sean's voice was saying it all. "Wow, slow down," Andy looked

at her brother confused, feeling as if she had just undergone some serious whiplash. "What are you talking about, getting Dads attention?" "Listen Andy, I

don't really want to point fingers, but ever since you came, you have gotten all of dad's attention," Sean sounded angry. "Are you jealous," Andy's head was

spinning, trying to figure out where Sean's attitude was coming from? "No I'm not jealous, I would just like to spend a little time with him every once in a

while," Sean calmed but kept walking away, forcing Andy to follow him. "Dude Sean, your like eight, you need to stop and think about what you are doing, not

only are we lost, but your also beginning to freak me out," Andy paused before turning solemn and looking at him fearfully. "Do ou want Danny to take me back

to the Children's Center?" "What No!" Sean was beginning to regret this whole idea. "Then what's going on," Andy ran after him? "I already told you Andy, I

just wanted to spend a little time with him is all," at first it didn't sound that bad, but now since Andy followed, and he was talking it through, it almost sounded

backwards. "Yeah well thanks to you, we're both going to be in some major trouble, namely me because I'm the oldest," Andy started, "and I'm already

grounded the second I walk through the front door when we get home from my interference with Hampton's case. So we both know what I'm going to get

when Danny finds us." "Yeah I forgot to tell you, but what you did with the case was really cool," Sean was speaking truthfully. "You didn't forget to tell me, you

were just glad that Dad was going to punish me," Andy scoffed. "To be honest with you Sean, I don't know why you don't like me, I mean we got along fine

when I first moved in, sure we played a few pranks on one another, but it was all in fun, at least I thought it was," Andy was trying to wrap her head around

the entire situation. "I like you Andy," Sean felt guilty. "Then why do you always seem glad, when he's yelling at me or something along that line? Are you

jealous or something," Andy started the line of questioning? "Because you know I can't do anything about that, and the only reason I spend so much time with

him is because I'm always in trouble," she admitted truthfully. Sean laughed, "That is true," he agreed taking a seat on the park bench. Several minutes of

silence past, and Andy looked around the park, "so do you have any idea where we are?" "Not a clue," Sean didn't exactly sound worried but he was both

hungry and thirsty. "You know we are going to have to call Dad right," Andy wasn't really concerned, sure she knew they were going to be in trouble, but

considering she and Sean were getting the opportunity to talk, she figured it would be worth it. "Yep," Sean yawned, "but I don't exactly have a cell phone."

"Yeah well I do, but I accidentally left it at the house when I was rushing after you," Andy was trying to make it sound as innocent as possible. "That's what

Dads going to be the most upset with you about, you know how he feels about cell phones," Sean had a point. "Do I ever," Andy moaned. "So what are we

going to do," Sean asked? "I don't know, go ask one of those people," Andy asked pointing at just about anyone who walked by. "You want me to talk to

strangers," Sean asked wide eyed trying to sound as childish as he could? "Oh my gosh Sean, just stop, I'll do it myself, but you so owe me," Andy shoved him

gently. After borrowing a jogger's cell phone, and thinking God she remembered Danny's number, considering her cell phone did that for her, Andy placed a call

into Danny. "So what did he say," Sean asked when Andy returned? "Oh you know, the usual, what would possess you to run off in a strange place, in fact

what would possess you to run off in the first place," Andy started the short but serious conversation. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest, how

mad did he sound," Sean asked the next question? "I don't know," Andy shrugged, "I've only ever experienced tens." "That's for sure," Sean leaned back on

the park bench perfectly content to just wait until Danny got there. "You know you don't seem very nervous for someone who's about to get killed," Andy

noticed, "I know when I ran off that time, it didn't turn out all that great." "You forget, that this is what I wanted," Sean smiled beginning to think that his plan

may have at least partially paid off, considering the first part didn't, since Andy showed up. "Yeah you may be changing your mind, when we get home," Andy

nodded, not even trying to kid him. "Yeah I know, I maybe I should have just asked him if we could spend a little time together," Sean concerned the

alternative. "You think Einstein," Andy was aggravated, "I wish you would have considered this before you drug me into it." "Hey I didn't drag you into

anything," Sean admitted innocently, "you're that one that followed me remember." "True," Andy pointed at him, "but I'm the oldest, what do you expect, it's my

job to protect you." Sean sighed, "Sorry, he mumbled, maybe I could tell Dad that you didn't have anything to do with it." "It won't matter, I saw you doing

something wrong and I went after you rather than just telling Dad. Needless to say, I made the wrong decision and Dad will be sure to show his displeasure,"

Andy was already foreseeing both the future and Danny's reaction. "Yeah I guess," Sean thought he should at least offer, considering he wasn't exactly angry

at her. "I'm not a huge fan of it either, but what can I do about it," Andy raised her hands up in surrender, "because I get in enough trouble on my own." "You

know you have only lived with us for a couple of months, and throughout that time, I think you've been in trouble 95% of the time," Sean said pointedly.

"Aught," Andy moaned finally deciding to make herself comfortable on the bench next to her brother, "please don't remind me." "And to be completely honest,"

Sean's tone and face expressions turned in a matter of seconds. "I'm not jealous of you, in fact, before you came, I held the record of who got into more

trouble, so you have actually done me a favor," he admitted, before quickly reminding her to keep that bit of knowledge between the two of them. "I

understand that," Andy nodded, "but that doesn't completely cover it." "I know," Sean sighed stretching, really beginning to wish he would have at least eaten

something before he left. "I just kinda wish I had more of an opportunity to spend time with him, but I can't exactly do that when he's always busy with, so do

you think maybe you could help me out and try to avoid trouble at least one week out of every month," Sean suggested they negotiate, in which he was more

than willing to take the lesser of the equation. "Oh wow," Andy leaned back on the bench, "now that's asking a lot." "Would you at least try," Sean gave her

the puppy dog face? "Okay fine, but it isn't going to be easy, and I'm not promising anything, because trouble just tends to find me," Andy didn't really have an

answer to why that was and she chalked it up to being just one of those things. The two siblings spent the rest of the time in silence as they waited patiently

for their father's arrival, Andy a bit more patient that Sean, considering she wasn't exactly looking forward to spending time with him, at least not at this

current time. "Well if it isn't my two run aways," Danny stood in front of them, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Correction," Andy spoke up, "he's the

runaway, I'm just the follower," Andy wanted to be sure and point that out, sooner than later. "We will discuss the ends outs of that later," Danny was sure to

mention thinking that it must be a Reagan trait for at least one of them to get into trouble while they were on vacation. _Why my family_ , he mumbled to himself

as he escorted his two lost children to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Owe that burns," Jack complained as Linda rubbed the ocean potion sun burn relief that she found herself grateful for remembering to pack on her sons back.

"I know baby, but this will help, it will start cooling in a little bit," she reassured him as she sat on the edge of her son's bed. "Can you two give us a minute, I

need to talk to my son," Danny asked getting their attention, standing in the doorway, one hand on Sean's shoulder? "Sean Daniel, where have you been,"

was the only thing Linda could find to say? "It's a long story," Sean shook his head. "I figured as much," Linda hugged him, before she and Jack went

downstairs for breakfast. "Okay Sean," Danny pointed to the bed, once Jack closed the bedroom door, "suppose you tell me what this is all about." Sean

sighed, "I just wanted to spend time with you," by no means beating around the bush, considering this was all part of his plan. "What!" Danny looked at him

confused? "I thought that if I ran off and got into some kind of trouble, you would come after me," Sean started to explain, "the only problem was, Andy

showed up." "Oh that's not your only problem, let me assure you," Danny wasn't beating around the bush either. "But what do you mean by Andy just showed

up," he questioned, trying to understand Andy's involvement, since according to Sean the only reason he did it for, was to spend a little time with him,

considering he knew that Andy definitely wasn't lacking his attention? "Andy wasn't supposed to be involved period," Sean shook his head. "So this whole

thing could have just been avoided if you would have told me that you were feeling a little left out, and then ask me if we could do something," Danny

interpreted. "It sounds so much simpler when you put it that way," Sean admitted. "Sean, you know I wouldn't have turned you down if you would have just

asked me to do something with you, I may not be able to do it right at that moment, but we could have at least made plans to set a day aside," Danny

explained running a hand through his hair, half unbelieving that it was still so early and he felt like it was already midnight. "I guess I messed up," Sean spoke

up, considering that when Danny made it as simple as he just did, he would be avoiding the discipline that was soon to come for running away. "You know I'm

going to have to punish you then," Danny looked at him, his voice low. "Yes Sir," as much as Sean didn't want to admit it, he knew he was wrong. "In that case

you're grounded for a week for running away starting as soon as we get home," Danny started, "but considering it was only because you wanted attention,

rather than for some sort of malicious act, I will forbear the spanking." "What's forbear," Sean asked carefully hoping it meant that he wasn't going to get one?

"It means that we will skip that part of the punishment," Danny explained not missing the hopeful look in his youngest son's eye. "I was hoping that's what it

meant," Sean couldn't help but be honest. "But I can assure you, you do something like this again rather than just come to me, we won't be forbearing

anything," Danny warned him, hoping the boy understood his subtle point of view. "I understand," Sean said quickly, just wanting to get off the topic at hand.

Danny was about to walk out of the room when he stopped short, "were also going to plan some time with just me and you to do something, once your

grounding sentence is commuted," Danny walked back over to him and wrapped him in a hug, reminding him how much he loved him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy," Danny opened the door to the bedroom she was currently occupying, "we need to talk." "Listen Dad," Andy turned from the window that she was

gazing out of, seconds ago thinking how different her day was turning out than the way she had expected. "I already know I messed up, so you might as well

just save your breath," Andy started, "I did wrong by not going to you, the second I saw Sean running off." "You mind if I get a word in, I'm only your father,"

Danny motioned for her to take a seat next to him. "I just thought that I could protect him and keep him from doing stupid," Andy stopped. "But," Danny

wanted to listen to her explanation fully? "But that didn't turn out as planned, and we got lost," Andy already knew what he wanted to hear. "So you

understand then how your involvement could have been avoided," Danny questioned. "I knew it, the second I walked out the front door," Andy didn't exactly

like the way it sounded, but the fact remained, she knew she messed up, "so why don't we just get this over with, and you spank me or whatever it is you're

going to do," Andy dropped her head into her hands. "Listen Andy I'm not going to fault you for doing the very thing I would have done. Being the oldest and

protecting your siblings just comes with the territory, so as long as you take this as a lesson learned, we can forgot about it without any formal consequences."

"It was definitely a lesson learned," Andy reassured him. "To be completely honest, I'm just glad that the two of you are getting closer, and becoming protective

of one another, you should have heard Sean trying to keep you out of trouble in there," Danny shook his head. "Really," Andy looked at him confused, kind of

surprised on that one. "Why?" This time it was Danny's turn to look confused. "Sean and I have barely started developing a sibling relationship, I mean it's

nothing like me and Jack yet," Andy admitted truthfully. "Give it time honey, things don't happen overnight," Danny started for the bedroom door. "Hey Dad,"

Andy stopped him. "I asked Sean if he wanted you to take me back." "Take you back," Danny looked at her confused, "take you back where," the thought of

the children's center never even entered his mind? "Take me back to the Children's Center, and just forget about the adoption, I don't want to come between

the two of you, and he was born to you," Andy's eyes were filling with tears, but she managed to keep them at bay. "What did he say," Danny resisted the

urge of either strangling the two of them, or hugging the life out of them, at this current moment, he was still undecided? "Awe Andy, haven't you figured out

yet that nothing could ever make me reconsider my decision and take you back, you're stuck in this family for the long run," Danny held her close. "I was kind of

hoping you would say that," Andy looked at him differently, vowing to never bring up returning to the children's center as long as she lived. Minutes past, and

Danny released her, "follow me for a second," he lead the way into Sean's room. "I'm reconsidering my decision of not punishing you," Danny looked at Andy,

"and I'm adding to yours," he turned to Sean, "one day next week the two of you are going to spend all day with one another," Danny paused, "maybe if the

two of you are forced into spending a little time with one another, you might get to know one another a little better." "Yes Sir," neither of the two siblings

seemed to have a problem with the added consequences, after their long talk just hours before. "In that case, let's forget about this for now, and try to enjoy

the rest of our vacation, and let's start by getting some breakfast." "Food," Sean jumped up, shoved in between Danny and Andy and ran down the stairs. "You

don't suppose he's hungry, do you," Andy laughed? "Sean's always hungry," Danny mentioned. "He takes after somebody else I know you," Andy giggled, as

she ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy, Jack, Sean, and Nicki, were just walking along the beach one evening, after they were finally able to convince their parents to let them go alone. After

much consideration, they finally relented as long as they promised not to get all wet, and above all stay out of trouble. "I can't believe we actually convinced

our parents to let us do anything on our own, they are usually so protective," Nicki mentioned. "Tell me about it, it's so annoying," Andy shook her head. "So

what are you guys going to do when we get home," Nicki questioned neither of her cousins imparticular? "Andy and I are both grounded when we get home,"

Sean picked up a clump of sand and tossed it into the water. "Why is it every time I ask what you're doing, you always say you are grounded," Nicki shook her

head? "Because you always ask at the wrong time," Andy looked at her as if it was the simplest answer of all time. "I think you mean it's because you are

always grounded," Jack scoffed. "No," Andy argued, "it's because our parents do not realize how great of qualities I bring to their life." "That's because they

are always life threatening," Jack muttered under his breath. "I'm fixing to shove your head under the water until you stop breathing," Andy threatened the

only way an older sibling could. "Can't," Jack smiled, "you'd get us both all wet, and then not only would I be in trouble, but you would as well," Jack and Sean

took off running ahead. "If you ever get ungrounded, do you want to have a sleep over at my house," Nicki was trying to think of something fun they could do?

"Sure," Andy shrugged, "it'll be nice to get away from my brothers." "There not that bad," Nicki admitted, "in fact they are pretty cool once you get used to

them." "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to live with them," Andy shook her head, "they can get rather annoying after a while." "Mom says it was the

same for her, having to live with three brothers," Nicki mentioned. "Lucky for your mom though, she wasn't the oldest," Andy thought of the countless times

Danny and Linda had reminded her of that, and how she needed to be more responsible. Then again, that wasn't really a problem any more like it was at first,

all you had to do after all was learn how to tune them out, the same way she did. "Yeah I don't have that problem," Nicki said with a grin, "I'm an only child."

"Yeah I'd be too bored if I was an only child, I wouldn't have any one to torment," Andy thought of the qualities her brothers provided. "Then why do you

complain about them," Nicki was confused? "Because it's expected," Andy let the subject drop. "You know considering they let us out on good faith, we should

probably start heading back before Uncle Danny's watch started beeping, and revealing that were late." "Yeah probably," Andy agreed. "I'm going to run up

ahead and tell Jack and Sean it's time to head back, why don't you go on up to the house so they know that we're at least on our way," Nicki suggested, as

usual being the one to take responsibility for the group? "Okay," Andy turned and started for the house. The cousin's short outing had been going great and

they had yet to come upon any natural disasters, and considering they weren't very far from the beach house, one would naturally think that it would continue

in such a manner. Then again, they forgot that one Andy Reagan was in the midst.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jack," Nicki stopped short, "is that Andy," Nicki asked noticing a couple of kids wresting around in the shallow area of the beach? "If they are fighting, then

I would have to say yes," Jack nodded. "Yeah we're definitely going to be late now," Sean glanced at his watch. "I better run up to the house and get Dad,"

Jack looked at his cousin before taking off in a dead run, "because when Andy's fighting he's the only one that can get her to stop." "In the meantime, IM just

going to sit back and enjoy the show," Sean found a seat on an old washed up stump. "You mean you are just going to sit there, and not even try to get her to

stop," Nicki didn't like just waiting around, especially when thinking that Andy could get hurt? "You heard Jack," Sean pointed off in the direction of his brother,

"besides Andy always wins," he said proudly. "I wonder what started the fight," Nicki finally gave in, and settled in next to her cousin. "With Andy, there isn't a

bit of telling," Sean said prophetically. Several minutes later, and Nicki pointed ahead, "Here comes Jack and Uncle Danny." "This is when it gets good," Sean

surprisingly wasn't too upset, thinking that with Andy in trouble, maybe his parents would forget about his little runaway incident, as he prepared himself for

the fireworks that were about to erupt between his father and sister. Once Danny got there, it didn't take him long to wade the short distance into the water

and separate the two. The other kid in the fight took this opportunity to run off, and Andy attempted to do the same, until she realized who it was that had a

death grip on her shirt. "Oh hi Dad, nice day to go wading isn't it," she looked at him mischievously, her voice revealing something entirely different than that of

her face. "Not in my jeans no," Danny tried to keep his voice low. "The wet jean look, looks good on you though," Andy joked. "This isn't exactly the time to

joke around Andy, you're in trouble," Danny wanted to make sure she understood that he was not happy with her decision of fighting. "Sorry," Andy mumbled,

"just trying to lighten the mood." "In that case let me look at you, the first thing your mother is going to ask, when we walk through the door is, do you have

any injuries," Danny let her go so he could make sure she wasn't bleeding or had succumb to any bruises? "Dad, I'm fine, the fight didn't even last that long,"

Andy shrugged him off. Convinced that she was fine, the two trudged out of the knee deep water. "You three go on back to the house, and tell your mom that

we will be back later," Danny glanced at his niece and sons while he attempted to brush some of the sand off his wet jeans. "Okay," Nicki was the one to voice

a reply. "And do me a favor and try to stay out of trouble," he added, not really wanting to have to run after them again to stop a natural disaster. Sean

wanted to come back with a reply of no promises, but decided to let it pass, considering he was already grounded. "So what was the fight about," Danny

questioned, as father and daughter walked along the beach? Danny trying to figure out what would possess his daughter to get into a fight with a perfect

stranger. "Something stupid," Andy admitted. "Really," Danny had no idea what else to say, "You get into a fight with someone that you will probably never see

again?" "Oh come on Dad, you know it's not that big a leap, I've been a fighter since before you adopted me," Andy pointed out. "I know," Danny nodded, "and

I wasn't happy about it then, and I'm definitely not happy about it now." "No surprise there," Andy shrugged innocently. "You understand why don't you,"

Danny questioned her? "The fight," Andy did her best to answer honestly. "Yes," Danny replied, "but the fight is only part of it, me, your mother, and aunt all

trusted the four of you to go walking without us, and you completely took advantage of that trust." "It was just a little fight Dad, about a stupid disagreement,"

Andy was again missing the bigger picture. "You're not listening to me Andrea, you let us down," Danny said what needed to be said, although he preferred to

say it a bit more gently than he was thinking. "I know Dad, and I'm sorry," Andy felt like crawling in a whole, thinking that one of the worst feelings in the world

was letting either Danny or Frank Reagan down. "We all have to make decisions every day," Danny explained, "and these decisions can affect a person's life a

great deal," he paused. "Choosing to get into a fight, may not be one of the biggest decisions a person makes, but In short, you need to start making better

ones," he added. "I hate it when you're right," Andy dropped her head. "It comes with the territory," Danny chuckled. "As for your punishment," he continued,

"your moms planning to invite her friend Kirsten and her family over for dinner one evening when we get back, and you have to help her not only get the house

clean, but you also have to help her cook, and then clean up when it over, you understand?" "If I have to," Andy sighed. "You do," Danny placed an arm around

her shoulder, as they spent the next several minutes walking.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Reagan's spent the rest of their vacation, just enjoying their time together, choosing to go on the boat, going crabbing, and the kids even managed to

convince their parents and uncle to play volleyball in the sand. Pop of course volunteered to be the referee as well as pick teams in order to avoid any arguing,

and they could get the game started sooner. On one team, was Andy, Jamie, Sean and Linda. And on the other, was Nicki, Danny, Jack and Erin. While the rest

of the Reagan's played the game, and Pop ordered everyone about the court. Frank in the meantime was content to sit in a leisure chair, his feet resting in the

sand catching up on his reading, just enjoying not being stuck behind a desk, listening to Garrett badger him. "Sorry Aunt Erin, but that was out," Sean looked

at his aunt from the other side of the net. "What do you mean it was out," Erin looked at him suspiciously? "He means it was way past the line, what else

would he mean," Andy shook her head annoyed. "Andrea," Linda drew her name out in the form of a chastisement. "What," Andy shrugged innocently? "You

know what," Linda was by her side in mere seconds considering they were both on the same team. Andy sighed, "Sorry Aunt Erin, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know Andy," Erin not only knew how the preteen years could be, but she also knew Andy and how far her behavior had come in the past few months, just

since she came to live with her brother and sister in law. They continued to play the game a bit longer, the only problem was the second half of the game held a

few slight injuries starting with Linda face planting in the sand. As much as Andy and Sean tried not to laugh, it seemed like the harder they tried the harder

they laughed. "Do you think this is funny," Linda looked at her three, although she had to admit that she was not exactly upset with them, just as Jamie was

helping her up? "Not if you don't," Andy said straight faced, her smile quickly disappearing. "That was a good one," Sean mumbled. "Yeah and I'd be doing even

better if I could say it without laughing at all," Andy mentioned. "Going to have to practice I guess," Sean nodded picking up the ball. "I think I got sand in my

eye," Linda blinked several times, while Erin located a bottle of water to rinse it out. A few minutes later, and the Reagan's were back to their game. Thankfully,

the next incident wasn't really an injury, this one was just funny. Danny had just served the ball, when the wind picked up slightly and took the ball off course

causing it to hit Erin squarely on the head. "Nice Uncle Danny," this time it was Nicki's turn to find the incident amusing. "You did that on purpose didn't you,"

Erin glared at her brother? "Not exactly," Danny shook his head, "but I have to admit it was funny." The game once again continued until the final and worse

accident, when Andy and Sean were both going after the ball and Sean's mouth slammed into Andy's chin causing him to lose a tooth and blood start streaming

down his chin. Frank tossed his book aside and pulled out his handkerchief, before handling it to his grandson. "At least it wasn't a permanent one," Danny

fished around the sand for the tooth. "Andy, Jack, come help me look for your brothers tooth," Danny glanced at his other two children, while Linda tended to

Sean, and the others took a water break and packed up their belongings, deciding that the game was called on account of loss of blood. "You seriously want

me to dig around in blood stained sand for a tooth," Andy looked at him as if either the sun was beginning to get to him, or he had been hit in the head too

many times with the ball? "For a few minutes yes," Danny was by all means serious. "And if we don't find it in at least two minutes we can leave," Jack

questioned? "Seven minutes," Danny gave his own answer. "Three minutes," Jack was willing to go up by one. "Six minutes," Danny was getting tired of

wasting his time by negotiating with a child. "Five minutes," Jack sounded as if he was a hostage negotiator, the only problem was, he was also feeling like the

hostage. "Done," Danny grabbed the two of them and threw them in the sand. "Now that was completely uncalled for," Andy picked her head up. "Yeah

maybe," Danny glanced at her, a grin spreading across his face, "but it was funny."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The trip home back to Staten Island was much quieter than the trip to Quogue, as the kids were so tired, they slept almost the entire way. Danny was thrilled

that he only had to make one stop, and that was so they could get something to eat for lunch. Aside from that, Danny and Linda were finally able to enjoy a

few minutes of quiet to talk. "It's been a wonderful vacation, and it was nice to get away," Linda looked over at her husband. Danny yawned, "I would have to

agree." "And the kids were pretty good for the most part," she added. "Really," Danny couldn't help but take his eyes off the road for a short time to look at

her, "Sean ran off and Andy got in a fight." "For our children, this was a step up," Linda couldn't help but laugh, "at least Jack didn't get into any trouble." "This

time," Danny said pointedly. "Take your victories where you can get them," Linda smiled at him, as she looked ahead, to the many other things they had

planned for the rest of the summer.

* * *

The following chapters will continue with the Reagan kids summer vacation, and as we all know, summer will be anything but boring for Andy... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, you keep me writing... Please continue to review... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: this chapter contains discussion of a spanking.

* * *

CH. 10 Summertime Blues Part 1

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Any thoughts on what we are going to do with the kids this next week while we work," Linda asked Sunday evening while gathering up all the dirty laundry

from the past week at the beach? "Andy's working at dads NYPD youth center project," Danny remembered, "so that takes care of one of them." "Maybe Pop

can keep them," Linda knew that after a week of vacation time, Erin would probably have to be in court all week, and Jamie would have a tour. "I think he said

something about having to work on a few fundraisers for the retired NYPD," Danny mentioned. "Do you have any other ideas," Linda asked hopefully? Danny

started to shake his head no, but stopped, "they can go to the youth center, Andy will already be there, and it will keep them out of trouble." "Do you think it

will be okay," Linda wondered? "I don't see why not, they are NYPD kids after all," Danny shrugged. "But I thought it was a place for at risk kids or something

like that," Linda asked clarifying? "It's a place for kids to stay while their parents are working, that will not only keep them occupied, but also keep them on the

right side of the law, and help them build good relationship ties to the NYPD," Danny laid down the broad strokes of the center. "In that case, it sounds

absolutely perfect," Linda was just grateful that she wasn't going to have to take them to work with her. "I'll drop them off tomorrow morning before work,"

Danny yawned before turning on the tv, hoping to catch the end of a football game. "You guys need to start getting ready for bed," Linda stepped into Jacks

bedroom, where she was surprised to find the three sprawled out on the floor asleep. Smiling, Linda pulled the bed spread off of her son's bed, and gently

covered them before placing a kiss on each of their four heads, turning down the light, and quietly shutting the door behind her. "You need to go see the kids

before you go to bed, they're all asleep on the floor in Jacks room," Linda settled in next to Danny on the couch, resting her head against his shoulder. "Yeah

there good when there asleep," Danny kissed her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I want the three of you to be on your best behavior," Danny started as he opened the door to the youth center. "Andy," Danny glanced at his daughter, "I

want you to do everything your superiors tell you, without arguing," Danny was careful to add, remembering who he was talking to. Andy sighed, "do my best."

"That's all I ask," Danny continued before turning his attention to his sons. "And you two, no fighting, and do what you are told." "Gotcha Dad," Sean ran off to

play, while Jack just glanced around the center, a little unsure. "Jack, are you listening to me," Danny looked at his eldest son when he failed to reply. "Yeah

sorry," Jack shook his head. "I get that you have a short attention span Jack, but you need try and start paying a bit better attention, when an adult is

speaking to you," Danny placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I know, and I'll be good," Jack reassured him. "Call me if you need me," Danny was sure to add,

"but otherwise I'll pick you up this evening." "Okay," Jack started to walk away in search of his brother, while Danny introduced Andy to the manager of the

youth center, before heading to the precinct.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey partner, you have a good vacation," Jackie looked up from her desk when Danny took a seat at his own desk? "It was anything but boring," Danny

admitted, "but it was great to get away and spend some time with my family, which is what you are really asking, am I right," Danny could also interpret her

questions as meaning something more? Jackie smiled, "either way, I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I'm glad you are back." "Awe did somebody miss

me," Danny teased? "What do you expect, the Sergeant had me partnered up with Turner, and he's so by the book, it's enough to drive you insane," Jackie

was more than ready to get back to work on a case with the not so by the book Danny. "So where should we start," Danny picked up the first file atop of the

many piling over his desk? "How about a resurfaced cold case," Jackie was already holding their perspective case? "Sounds interesting," Danny was intrigued,

"what's the logistics?" "Robbery," Jackie started to explain. "Yeah I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but were homicide detectives, which means there has to

be a murder involved for us to take the case," Danny explained using a smart Alec tone of voice, similar to the one Andy used countless times when trying to

explain something to her brothers. "You know one good thing about Turner is, he's much nicer than you," Jackie threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"And for your information, there was a murder," Jackie enlightened him. "In that case, you have my complete undivided attention," Danny leaned back in his

desk chair and crossed his arms in front of him, to make it appear like he was interested in what she was about to say. "Awe Reagan, you must have been that

sick feeling I woke up with this morning, when I remembered you were coming back today," Gormley interrupted stepping out of his office. "Nice to see you too

Serge," Danny shook the man's hand. "You two looking for something to do," he asked? "I think I found something," Jackie held up a case file, "it's a resurfaced

cold case." "Why is it resurfaced," Gormley squinted? "DA uncovered some new evidence," Jackie answered. "I like this one Serge, you mind if we run with it,"

Danny knew that Gormley wasn't much of a fan of resurrecting old cases. "Was there any past convictions," Gormley wondered aloud? "Not that I can tell,"

Danny shook his head, "lack of evidence." "So if I say yes, does that mean you won't be here to bother me," Gormley asked hopeful? "Not sure," Danny

admitted, "but your chances are good." "In that case go," Gormley walked past them to refill his coffee cup. "Let's go Partner," Danny reached into his desk for

his service weapon, excited to be back at work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was just digging through her purse for a piece of gum, when she was surprised to find a dentist card, reminding her that she had made Andy a dentist

appointment for that day a little after lunch. Great she mumbled to herself, not really wanting to take any more time off from work considering she just gotten

back from a week's vacation, then again she had no idea the last time Andy had been to the dentist. Taking her phone out of her pocket, Linda decided to go

on break so she could call Danny. "Hello," Danny grabbed his phone, stopping about halfway up the stairs outside of the ADA's office building. "Hey Danny, I

just remembered that Andy has a dentist appointment today," Linda started to explain, "but I don't really want to have to take off any earlier than I have to, so

do you think you can pick Andy up from the center, and drop her off to me at the hospital?" "What time," Danny glanced at his watch? "I'm about to go up and

talk to the DA about a case." "1:00," Linda answered. "I can do that," Danny figured he would take a late lunch. "Okay thanks," Linda said before hanging up

so she could get back to work before her break was over. Hanging up the phone, Danny and Jackie continued their way up the stairs and into the building. "So

who's the DA on the case," Danny looked at his partner? "I think you know her," was all Jackie said. "Really," Danny looked her, "when did she have time to

uncover any new evidence?" "Apparently it was processed sometime a couple of weeks ago, but by the time it went through all the initial channels, it didn't

land on our desks until late last week," Jackie stopped when she reached the door leading into Erin's office. "Hey Sis," Danny didn't even bother to knock as he

walked into Erin's office and took a seat on the couch in her office. "Hello Jackie, what can I do for you," Erin ignored him? "What no hello for your big brother,

I'm hurt," Danny didn't even give Jackie the opportunity to answer. "We came about the Julie King case," Jackie attempted to get down to business. "You know

mom wouldn't be happy about you forgoing your manners," Danny said simply, interrupting his partner's attempt. "Hello Daniel," Erin said her voice rough. "Hi,"

Danny grinned, before turning serious in a matter of seconds. "Tell us about the evidence you uncovered, and how come it wasn't established fifteen years

ago, at the peak of the case." "According to the case file, there was a piece of evidence that wasn't filed because it wasn't large enough to be tested for DNA."

"Wait a minute, you said it wasn't filed," Danny stopped her, "then where is it?" "It was given back to the family," Erin read her notes aloud. "Who's to say the

family even has it," Jackie exchanged a worrisome glance with her partner. "I guess there's only one way to find out," Danny started for the door before telling

Erin to call him if she uncovered anything else. "I need to make a quick stop at the NYPD youth center to pick up Andy so I can drop her off with Linda," Danny

glanced at his partner. "That's fine," Jackie smiled, "I like Andy, she is so full of vigor." "That she is," Danny laughed. "After we pick up Andy, let's make a quick

stop at the deli and grab a couple of sandwiches," Jackie suggested rubbing her hands together.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"If this is about that phone call I took, the woman that called was a total idiot," Andy admitted, picking up for herself the second she saw Danny walk up to the

front desk. "What are you talking about," Danny looked confused, although he was definitely beginning to catch the broad strokes? "Isn't that the reason your

here, the manager called you and told you that I didn't have very good people skills, when it comes to the phone," Andy asked? "I'm here because your mother

forgot that you have a dentist appointment this afternoon, and she wanted me to drop you off at the hospital so she can take you," Danny enlightened her. "In

that case forget all about what I just said, and let's get out of here," Andy grabbed her stuff and started for the door. "Mhmm," Danny ran a hand through his

hair mumbling, "I don't even want to know." "Hi Detective Curatola," Andy greeted opening the door to the backseat of the car and sliding in. "Hi Andy, where's

your dad," Jackie asked noticing that Danny wasn't behind her? "Probably checking on Jack and Sean," Andy buckled her seat belt. "So how do you like the

center," Jackie wondered aloud? "I like it, there's a lot of interesting things to do," Andy started her voice getting louder the second Danny opened the car door,

"it would be a cool place to be, if you weren't having to work." "It's your own fault for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Danny didn't even turn

around as he started the car and pulled away from the center. "Take some advice from someone who has to live with your partner Detective Curatola, but if

he's ever in the position of needing help, do yourself a favor, and ignore him, you'll save yourself a great deal of trouble," Andy shook her head. "I'll remember

that," Jackie laughed at the young girl's perspective outlook. "So how are the boys," Danny asked over their sub sandwiches in a small corner booth of the

diner? "Didn't you talk to them after I went to the car," Andy looked at him confused? "I was talking with the manager," Danny enlightened her. "Ugh," Andy

slumped down into the seat next to him, "what did she say?" "She said that aside from your greeting new people skills, you are doing great," Danny was

grateful for that last part. "Don't worry he has trouble making new friends too," Jackie said truthfully thinking of the amount of times that they could have

avoided an altercation by just handling the situation better. "Guess it runs in the family," Danny winked at her.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Danny had just pulled into the Saint Victors parking lot when he glanced at his partner. "I'm going to take Andy to the break room, and then I'll be right back

and we can go talk to the Kings," Danny ran his plans by her. "I'll be here," Jackie pulled out her cell, thinking it may be awhile. "Bye Detective," Andy unbuckled

her seat belt and slid out of the car before following Danny into the hospital. "Please tell me you are going to be good at the dentist and not stab the dentist

with anything sharp if he accidentally hurts you," Danny said it in more of a warning than a question. "Do my best, although I have to admit I'm a little nervous,

I haven't really been to the dentist much," Andy admitted, her pace slowing the more she thought about it. "It's no problem," Danny stopped, when he noticed

that she was no longer walking next to him. "Hey, going to the dentist is no big deal," Danny placed an arm around her reassuringly. "I sure hope so," Andy

mumbled. "You're only going for a cleaning, you'll be fine," Danny smiled. "Do they use drills," Andy looked at him her eyes wide with worry? "No they don't use

drills," Danny couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "That's easy for you to say," Andy followed him through the doors leading into the hospital,

"you're not the one facing the electric chair, at the dentist office." "I used to feel the same way about the dentist growing up, but I got over it, and eventually

you will too," Danny didn't have a doubt in his mind. "Yeah I heard you at least get a new toothbrush out of it," Andy was beginning to look on the bright side

of things. "Linda just got you a new toothbrush a couple of months ago, when you moved in with us," Danny remembered. "And now I'll have two," Andy

sounded a little more comfortable with the situation, "and it will be even a bigger plus if they let me watch TV during the procedure." "Whatever makes you feel

better," Danny shook his head. "Hey I'm grounded remember, I miss the TV," Andy picked up for her way of thinking. "Just don't bite the dentist," Danny grinned

at her. "I'll do my best," Andy smiled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Please tell me you talked to her about behaving at the dentist," Linda whispered to her husband while Andy occupied herself in one of the examination rooms.

"Sort of," Danny shrugged. "Danny you know how she can be sometimes," Linda wasn't exactly worried, but she had to admit, she was a bit uneasy. "I know,"

Danny wasn't really bothered by it. "And I asked you to talk to her," Linda shook her head. "And I did," Danny picked up for himself, "I told her not to bite the

dentist." Linda was about to say something further, but was interrupted by a loud noise in the examination room next to them. "Hold that thought," Danny and

Linda moved to check on their daughter. "Andrea," Linda chided when she saw the storage container of syringes on the floor. "Sorry," Andy mumbled looking up

at them, a contrite look on her face. "These things have to be sterile, in order for us to use them," Linda moved to start picking them up. "I said I was sorry,"

Andy took a seat on the examination table. "Sorry does not make these things useable," Linda placed a handful on the counter. "I know," Andy muttered again.

Danny had yet to say anything, and rather than get involved with correcting their daughter, as his wife was currently doing at the moment, he decided on a

different approach. After removing his tie, and tying it around his head, Danny picked up a syringe, and pretended to go after her like a mad Doctor. "Awe Dad

stop," Andy squealed curling into a ball trying to get away from him, "I don't like shots, even fake ones." "You know better than to mess with something that

doesn't belong to you," Linda was continuing on with her chastisement, until she looked up and saw what her husband was doing. "Really Danny, now I know

where our children get it from, messing with something that doesn't belong to them," Linda shook her head at her husband's childish antics. "Yes Mam," Andy

was trying to say in between fits of laughter from Danny and feeling guilty from Linda. "It's okay, just come on and help me pick these up, we don't want to be

late for your appointment," Linda returned to the floor. "Well if you got this, I'm going to get back to work, I have a case," Danny looked at Linda. Linda didn't

say anything, rather she just nodded at their daughter. "Oh and Andy, be good at the dentist," Danny added standing in the doorway. "Okay," Andy placed

another handful of syringes on the counter. "Oh and don't touch anything," he added with a smile. "No problem," Andy shook her head. "Great, I'll see you both

tonight, after I pick up the boys," Danny ran out into the hallway and out the door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Linda were both sitting in the waiting room, Andy flipping through magazines, while Linda worked on the new patient information that the

receptionist needed to be filled out before they could see Andy. "You know you could avoid all this paperwork hassle if you didn't make me go through this,"

Andy had a point. "You're seeing the dentist Andrea," Linda meant business glancing up at her, just finishing up with the last page of the paperwork. Linda was

just heading back to her seat when she was surprised to find her friend Kirsten coming out of one of the examination rooms followed closely by a girl close to

Andy's age. "Linda, Kirsten," both women said in unison, surprised to see one another so soon, and at the same dentist office of all places. "Kirsten this is my

daughter Andy," Linda motioned for Andy to stand and meet her old friend. "Hi," Andy smiled, despite the fact she wasn't exactly in the mood to meet any of

Linda's friends, but she figured acting civil would be better than the lecture she was bound to receive if not. "And this is my step daughter Kaitlyn," Kirsten

moved aside to introduce Kaitlyn. "It's nice to meet you Kaitlyn," Linda smiled her usual smile. "What's up," was all Kaitlyn mumbled before walking past them

and out the door. "I'm sorry," Kirsten shook her head, she doesn't have the best of manners. Andy wanted to say she wasn't kidding, that if she would have

acted like that Danny or Linda would have drug her out of the car after they got home, and she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for like a month.

"Teenagers," Linda tried to act like she understood, so Kirsten wouldn't feel so bad, although secretly knowing that she didn't care how old any of her children

got, and if they acted so rudely, they would be in a mountain of trouble. "Yeah," Kirsten said with a half-smile. "So I talked to Danny after you left, and we

would like to invite your family over for dinner one night this week, if you are free," Linda was trying to bypass the elephant in the room. "That would be nice,"

Kirsten was kind of surprised she invited the entire family considering the behavior she had just witnessed from one of her step children. "Tomorrow night

then," Linda offered. "Tomorrow night should be fine," Kirsten nodded before telling her she would give her a call later that evening for the finer details.

"Andrea Reagan," one of the nurses from the office called her name, issuing that it was her turn. Hearing her name, Andy froze, the realization finally coming

clear. "It's okay," Linda patted her back, "everything's going to be fine," she whispered. "Yeah," Andy started to take a step forward, surprised that her feet

were obeying the motions to move forward rather than retreat. "Do you want me to go with you," Linda offered? "No," Andy shook her head, "I'll be fine," she

kept moving, kind of surprised at the sudden amount of bravery that was beginning to swell up inside of her with each step she took. Andy had just taken a

seat in the large vinyl covered chair, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Just a second," Andy looked up at the nurse before digging her phone out of her

pocket to read the text message. Andy couldn't help but smile when she read the message from her dad, "JUST DON'T BITE THE DENTIST."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny, Linda and the kids were just digging in to the pizza Danny picked up after work when Linda remembered about asking Kaitlyn and her family over for

dinner the following evening. "Okay," Danny said in between bites of his pepperoni pizza, "I'll try to get home as soon as I can tomorrow to give you a hand

with dinner, but until I can, I'm sure our children wouldn't mind helping out," Danny didn't even bother to look at the three that were now staring at him, not to

thrilled that he volunteered them without even asking them. "You know I don't remember volunteering my services," Jack surprisingly was the first one to

speak, rather than Andy. "You have a roof over your head, food to eat, and plenty of clothes to wear, pretty sure it won't kill you to help out," Danny shook his

head at his sons comment. "Yeah it should be a fun evening with Kaitlyn the greeting card," Andy shuddered, "I have a feeling we will all be begging for you to

send us to bed early tomorrow, even before they leave." "Andy," Linda corrected, "that wasn't very nice." "What," Andy just looked at her, "you were there,

you saw how she was." "I know," Linda agreed, "but we can't do anything about her behavior, but we can do things about yours," Linda pointed at her three

children. "Needless to say, I don't care how Kaitlyn acts, the three of you are to be on your absolute best behavior." "Ugh," Andy moaned, "can I be excused?"

"We just started eating," Danny looked at her confused. "I know, but it's going to take me that long to get it in my head to keep my mouth shut, I may have to

duct tape my mouth closed before dinner tomorrow," Andy enlightened him. "I have a better way for you to learn how to keep your mouth shut, and it's much

faster, and a bit more effective," Linda acted as if she was on the verge of spilling a secret. "And it involves my wooden spoon and your backside." "Ugh," Andy

moaned again, "I get in trouble because I get annoyed because someone else acts rude." "I know her behavior was kind of surprising Andy, but she just may

not have been taught how to behave like the three of you have been," Linda explained. Andy sighed, "I learned pretty quick." "That's because you weren't

given a choice, Reagan's are expected to act with respect," Danny relayed the same speech his father had given him and his siblings when they were kids.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You know I would have been just fine if this night would have never come," Andy took a seat on the edge of Jacks bed while he finished getting ready. "You

and me both," Jack pulled a shirt out of his closet and threw it over his head. "I don't guess it would do any good, to feign being sick," Andy was wishing she

could get out of the dreaded dinner. "Not without getting into trouble when the nurse and detective figure it out," Jack ran a hand through his messy hair, "they

are a lethal combination if you are faking or lying." "I guess we're just going to have to suffer through it," Andy mumbled stretching out on her brother's bed.

"Looks like it," Jack turned the music up on his iPod, figuring they might as well enjoy the last remaining hour, before their company arrived.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny was just pulling into the driveway of his home when his cell buzzed. "Hey Sis, what do you need this time, someone to keep Nicki, or someone to pick up

the roast for Sunday dinner," Danny asked Erin's two usual questions? "I'll pick up the roast, if you give me an update on the case," Erin was working the angle

that even Danny Reagan couldn't resist but accept. "Considering the case is so old, the King family is not sure where the necklace is, they think they have it

stored away in the attic or basement somewhere," Danny told her of his visit with the family. "So the necklace link isn't very promising," Erin stated the obvious.

"I left them my card, just in case they find it, or think of anything else that could be helpful," Danny enlightened her before telling her of the box of newspaper

clippings they gave him just in case there might be something useful in there. "Have you found anything," Erin asked the next question? "Not yet," Danny

grabbed his jacket and coffee mug from the car before heading into the house, "then again they just gave it to me an hour or so ago." "Okay," Erin sighed,

"please keep me updated, and I'll keep looking into things on my end." "Will do," Danny dropped his phone when Sean attacked him, the moment he walked

through the door. "Erin, you still there," Danny picked up the phone, Sean still slung over his shoulder? "I'm still here, are you okay," Erin was trying to figure

out what was going on, on the other end of the line. "Yeah I'm fine, your nephews just trying to kill me is all," Danny sounded as if it was nothing new. "In that

case, I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell Linda and the kid's hello," Erin hung up, to give Danny some time with his family. "Linda I'm home," Danny walked into the

kitchen, his coffee mug in one hand, while he held Sean draped over his shoulder with the other. "Good, maybe I can get some help," Linda was rushing about

the kitchen, "Sean's the only one that has even been remotely helping me." "What?" Danny looked at her surprised, "I told Jack and Andy to help out."

"Apparently they forgot, and decided that it was more important for them to take their time in getting ready," Linda took the dishes out of the cabinet and

placed them aside. Danny sighed, "I'll talk to them," he set Sean down, and told him to set the table before taking the stairs two at a time. "You know I keep

thinking there is something I told you two to do this evening, I just can't place my finger on it," Danny said rubbing his chin, pretending to think as he leaned

against the doorway. "Well if you remember let us know, and we will get right on it," Andy picked up her cell phone to text Nicki back. "Give me that," Danny

wasn't pleased with her attitude, or the fact that Jack had his music on so loud that he could barely hear himself think considering he was trying to talk to

them. "Hey I was trying to text Nicki," Andy protested when Danny stuck her phone in his pocket. "I'm sure she will figure out that you got in trouble," Danny

took Jacks iPod while he was in the process of removing items away from his children. "But Dad," Jack tried. "Now get downstairs and help you mother," Danny

ordered interrupting. Andy was just walking past him, trying to avoid getting swatted when she went through the doorway, when he grabbed her arm. "What's

this," Danny pulled an earplug out of his daughter's ear? "Back up plan," Andy looked up at him. "Since I can't have duct tape, this is my back up plan just in

case Kaitlyn starts to annoy me, and I get tempted to say something, I can block her out with those," Andy pointed to the earplugs in Danny's hand. "Very

creative, but just remember your manners, and what your mother said, and you will be fine," Danny said reassuring before sending her downstairs so he could

get changed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

About an hour later and the doorbell rang, causing each of the Reagan kids to look at one another, half considering evacuating the premises. Linda had just

placed her hand on the doorknob, when she felt compelled to remind her children once more that if they can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all. "Here

we go with the Bambi movie again," Andy mumbled. "Andy that goes double for you," Linda added before placing a smile on her face and opening the door.

"Come on in," Linda stepped aside, before proceeding with the introductions. "This is my husband, Danny, and our three children, Andy, Jack and Sean," Linda

pointed at each of them as she went down the line of the kids. "Nice to meet you," Danny shook hands with Kirsten's husband Tim Newton. "And these are

Tim's children, Kaitlyn and Mark," Kirsten introduced the two children that were standing behind them, Mark appearing to be right in between the ages of Jack

and Sean. After the introductions, Kirsten followed Linda into the kitchen, to help putting the last few finishing touches on the dinner, while Danny and Tim

conversed in the living room. The kids however, didn't appear to do much mingling, while the Reagan kids sat on one end of the living room, and the Newton

kids on the other. "I wish we could go outside," Sean whispered to his brother and sister. "Me too," Andy agreed, "but the only way mom would let us do that,

is if we invited the Newton kids too." "Fat chance of that happening," Jack muttered under his breath. "Then I guess we stay inside," Andy leaned her back

against the wall from where she sat on the floor. "Alright fine, let's just ask them," Sean was getting tired of sitting still and was dying to do a little moving

around before dinner. Just like Andy predicted, it was easy to get the mothers permission as long as they were willing to do something together, and the

Newton kids were happy to oblige as long as they could get away from the parents, and get the opportunity to try and get the Reagan kids into trouble.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Do you guys want to throw the baseball around or something," Sean offered? "Sure," Mark was more than willing to take part, after giving his sister a

menacing grin. "We'll play," Kaitlyn readily agreed. "Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea," Andy mumbled, looking at Jack? "That's probably because it is,"

Jack sighed as he and Andy took part in the circle they were beginning to form. At first, everything seemed fine, until Sean missed the ball a few times because

Mark was throwing it too hard and Kaitlyn got upset, tempting Andy beyond belief to slam her fist in her face. After taking a minute to catch her breath, and

with Jacks help of constant reminders that their parents would kill her, she managed to refrain. Seconds later, and they were able to get back to their game of

playing catch. All until Mark once again took the ball in his hand, and threw it as hard as he could at one of the downstairs windows. The ball was still in the air,

sailing towards the house, as Mark was running for it. There was a loud crashing sound of glass falling to the ground, but Mark ignored the fallen glass around

him, as he picked up the ball, and handed it to Jack before Tim and Danny walked out the back door to survey the damage and question the children. "Jack

Reagan," Danny fixed his son with a glare, "how many times have I told you not to throw the ball in the direction of the house?" "I don't know," Jack answered

honestly. "Maybe after a week of grounding with extra chores to help pay for the window would help remind you to pay attention to the things your mother

and I tell you," Danny reprimanded him before moving to pick up some of the broken glass. "But I," Jack tried, his face expressions revealing a shocked look.

"Jack," Danny's voice rose in pitch, issuing an end to their discussion for the time being, "don't argue with me, we will talk about it later." "Yes Sir," Jack fell silent

before walking through the back door and heading up to his room, hoping for a short reprieve from the Newton's. Andy could tell Jack was upset, and was

about to follow him until she remembered she was supposed to be helping entertain Mark and Kaitlyn. "Stay with the Newton kids," Andy whispered to Sean, "I

need to go talk to Jack." "You can't just leave me here alone with them," Sean's mouth dropped. "It'll only be for a few minutes I promise," Andy reasoned.

"Fine, but make it quick, and if I don't survive, my blood is on your hands," Sean was by no means exaggerating. "You'll be fine, Dads right there," Andy pointed

towards the broken window, from where he still stood in the backyard. "Oh that's reassuring, he just grounded Jack for no reason," Sean threw his hands up.

"At least Jack will have company," Andy took off running across the yard and through the back door before Danny could stop and ask her where she was going.

Andy made a short rasp on the door, and was answered by a brief leave me alone mumble from her brother. "Come on Jack, it's just me," Andy opened the door

anyways. "What do you want," Jack barely looked at her? "Hey I'm the prime candidate if you are looking for someone to talk to, I'm always in trouble," Andy

took a seat next to him. "Yeah but you usually deserve it," Jack had a point. "True," Andy knew he wasn't exactly lying based on her track record. "I could

understand Dad punishing me if I actually did it, but I didn't have the ball until Mark threw it at me, and he wouldn't even let me explain," Jack was clearly

upset. "I think he only cut you off because we had company, but he will probably give you a chance to explain once they leave," Andy said hoping, "and if not,

how about I talk to him?" "No," Jack shook his head, "I'm the one that started to argue with him. Besides, he said we would talk about it later, maybe he will let

me explain then, and if not, being grounded won't kill me, you are a prime example of that." "Thanks a lot," Andy shoved him. Jack sighed, "we better get back

downstairs and help Sean, before mom notices we ran out on her company."

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time Andy and Jack rejoined everyone downstairs, it was just about time for dinner. Andy and Jack were just taking their seats next to one another and

next to Sean on one side of the table, and directly across from the Newton kids, when Linda tossed them a questioning glance. Sorry, Andy mouthed, before

glaring at Mark and Kaitlyn. During the majority of the meal, the Reagan kids decided that it was in their best interest to remain quiet throughout the meal, sure

Danny and Linda had never been ones to enforce the rule of children should to be seen and not heard at the table, but at this particular moment, Andy, Jack

and Sean, were more than willing to accept this rule. Unfortunately for Andy, Tim had just asked her a question regarding her adoption, and Andy glanced at

him confused. "There isn't much to tell, I was adopted less than four months ago, I can't even begin to tell you how much of a change it's been, but living with

the Reagan's has been more than worth it," Andy said abruptly, and slightly annoyed. Danny cleared his throat, and Andy looked at Tim, "Sorry Mr. Newton, I

apologize for my abrupt tone," Andy apologized already knowing what Danny was expecting from her. "It's fine Andy," Tim smiled at her, shocked at her

manners and apology, more than wishing his children could adapt to even something similar to that of the Reagan kids. He had noticed countless times how

they behaved with their parents, showing them a great deal of respect. Not only had Jack said Yes Sir, when Danny got onto him, but he also refused to argue

without Danny even having to yell at him. Sean was asked one time to help Linda do something in the kitchen, and he was more than willing to put the

baseball down and help out no questions asked. And again just now, Danny didn't even have to say anything without Andy issuing an immediate apology.

"Help me get desert in the kitchen Andy," Linda backed her chair away from the table. Andy nodded, and stood up, before walking around the table, heading

for the kitchen. She wasn't far from the entrance to the kitchen, when she missed the foot Kaitlyn stuck out and fell to the floor. Andy was up in seconds, even

faster than Danny could get out of his seat to help her up. By now Andy was seething, and more than willing to exact revenge on the girl, in fact, she was only

inches away from slamming Kaitlyn's head into her plate, but she somehow managed to resist the urge, after receiving the promised look of sure death from

her father if she persisted. Sighing, Andy continued on and into the kitchen now more than ever wishing for those earplugs and duct tape, Danny confiscated

from her. "Andrea," Linda was busy cutting slices of chocolate cake when Andy stepped into the kitchen. "I know mom, and I'm sorry," Andy said reaching into

the cabinet above her for several desert saucers. "You let your immediate feelings cloud your judgment again," Linda pointed out. "I already apologized, and I

was going to do it before dad even told me too, I knew it was wrong the second I said it," she admitted. "Then why say it," Linda asked? "I don't know," Andy

leaned against the counter, "I was just annoyed at Mark, and yes I know that is no excuse," Andy added, already knowing that Linda was about to comment.

"And," Linda pushed her for more. "I just hate getting questions about my adoption, "Andy shook her head," I mean what do they really expect me to say?" "I

know you do Andy, and I can't fault you for that," Linda placed a hand on her upper arm, "just promise me, you will try and watch your tone, they are only

asking because they care." "I know," Andy said quietly. "Now do you think you can manage to keep your attitude in check the rest of the evening," Linda

questioned? "I'll try," Andy sighed, "but it isn't going to be easy." "That's all I ask," Linda smiled at her. Andy took a deep breath and picked up a couple of the

saucers, that were now holding slices of cake and followed her mother back to the table, she literally couldn't wait for this evening to be over. They had just

started on their desert when Mark nudged his sister with his elbow, revealing a dinner roll hidden in the napkin, tucked beneath the table in his lap. Kaitlyn

gave him an approving smile, and Mark tucked the roll into his hand. Seconds later, Mark lifted his hand and threw the roll directly across the table, hitting Sean

squarely in the face. Sean was taken by surprise by the sudden attack, yet it didn't take long for him to retaliate, and throw it back, pleased that it hit his

target directly in the face. "Sean Daniel," Linda was the first to speak, or rather raise her voice, in which is what it sounded like to those that new her, such as

her children. "Sorry," Sean ran his lower set of teeth over his upper lip, not looking up at his parents, too afraid of the looks he would receive from them. The

Newton parents had yet to say anything to either of their children, rather they simply shook their heads each and every time their children did something they

didn't exactly deem appropriate. Then again Danny and Linda were saying plenty to their three offspring at the table. "I'm sorry," Linda looked over at Kirsten,

"I wanted this evening to go well." "Don't apologize," Kirsten shook her head, "Mark started it." "This isn't just about Mark," Danny spoke up as the four adults

stood near the front door. "Jack broke the window when he chose to ignore the rules, while we have company of all times. Andy can't remember to treat

someone with the proper respect, and then tried to mess with Kaitlyn. And Sean," Danny continued shaking his head, "I have no idea what got into him." Tim

glanced over at his wife, and then looked at Danny and Linda seriously, saying what he had been meaning to say all evening long. "Don't be too hard on your

children Danny, Linda," Tim said intently, "something tells me they are not to blame." "What do you mean," Linda asked questioningly? "We've been through

this before," Kirsten said honestly, "and 95% of our time it's Mark and Kaitlyn's fault." "Even at home," Tim picked up where his wife left off, "whereas your

children treat both of you with respect, and have a great deal of manners, mine act completely different than that of yours." "It hasn't been easy in training

them to be like that," Danny looked over at Linda, "it takes a lot of love and a series of discipline." "I wish ours could be like that," Kirsten said her eyes wide,

"then again it certainly wouldn't hurt for them to have a place to go during the day that would keep them under control and in the right environment while we

are at work, but considering we just moved back, we don't of any good places." "Ours are going to the NYPD Youth Center that Danny's dad opened, it's

designed to keep kids out of trouble, yet it's a place for them to have fun, yet also gain ties with the NYPD," Linda explained. "Maybe we should look into that,"

Kirsten glanced at her husband. "But regarding your first concern," Linda went back to the Newton children's behavior, "if you wouldn't mind a little free advice,"

she proceeded carefully. "Please," Kirsten gave a half smile. "You have to pose a united front," Linda started to explain. "You have to be ready to enforce

discipline when they do something you disapprove of, yet at the same time, you have to tell them you love them no matter what kind of trouble they get into."

"I think it's time we made some changes," Tim took Kirsten by the hand, already trying to make an attempt on the united front part of Linda's suggestion. "Just

talk to them," Danny added, "they won't like it, but they will respect you for it, it may not be right away, but in the end they will."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Newton's had just walked out the door, when Danny and Linda returned to the kitchen to start cleaning, when they noticed Andy, Jack and Sean were

nowhere to be found. "We would have seen them go upstairs," Linda mentioned. "That's because they are outside talking," Danny glanced at his wife after

taking a glimpse out the window. "They probably think we are upset with them, and are considering digging a hole to China," Linda shook her head filling the

sink with soapy water to begin washing dishes, "but we aren't are we?" "Not especially, at least not after hearing what Tim and Kirsten had to say," Danny

was going through the evenings events in his head, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to question them about it," he added before opening the back door

and walking out into the yard. "Hey guys," Danny said getting their attention, "we need to talk." "I figured you were going to say that," Andy was the only one

to speak. "Your mother and I were just talking to Mr. and Mrs. Newton, and they gave us a bit of information that may make us look at your behavior with a

kinder eye," Danny started, "but first of all I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want absolutely direct answers." "Yes Sir," the three nodded their

understanding. "First of all," Danny glanced at his eldest son, "did you break the window?" "No Sir," Jack shook his head. "Then tell me what happened." After

his son relayed the events of the backyard game of toss, Danny sighed, "in that case I apologize for just assuming that you were guilty." "It's okay," Jack

shrugged, "I know how it looked with me holding the ball." "That's no excuse for me not giving you an opportunity to exonerate yourself, and punishing you

without even talking to you, and I'm sorry," Danny was serious. "So does this mean, I'm not grounded anymore," Jack looked at him hopefully? "You are off the

hook this time," Danny couldn't help but smile at his son's immediate reaction, before turning his attention to his youngest. "As for you, retaliation isn't exactly

a favored form of action, yet I know that you didn't start it, so despite the fact that you did react, I'm willing to overlook it, but just this one time," he added.

"Awesome, thank you," Sean smiled grateful for his father's keen understanding regarding the matter. "Due to the process of elimination I guess I'm next,"

Andy looked up at her father, half hoping that considering he wasn't punishing the boys, that she would also avoid discipline. "How'd you guess," Danny gave

her a half smile? "So is this going to be about my attitude with Mr. Newton," Andy was guessing? "Not exactly," Danny shook his head, "I assume your mother

already discussed your attitude with you." "She did", Andy nodded. "Then let's move on to you trying to go after Kaitlyn the way you did after you fell," Danny

was a bit more upset regarding this action than the other. "But I didn't fall Dad," Andy was trying not to sound as if she was whimpering. "Then tell me what

happened," Danny crossed his arms across his chest. Andy sighed, his stance was usually one that he stood in just before issuing punishment, then again at

least he was willing to hear her out, she noticed. "I was tripped," Andy started to explain. "Keep talking," Danny nodded. "I missed her move her foot out in

front of me, but I didn't miss her moving it back under the table before you had a chance to see it when you stood up, while I was on the ground," Andy looked

him squarely in the eye, her own eyes pleading that he would believe her. "Really," Danny wasn't really asking her, rather he was considering the option in his

head. "Yes Sir," Andy said quietly. Danny had to admit that Andy had never really lied to him, and there was really no reason for her to start now, he thought to

himself. "I believe you," Danny answered. "You do," Andy wasn't really expecting him not to, she just kind of figured that she would be in trouble. "You're my

daughter," Danny looked at her intently, "what kind of father would I be if I took another child's word over my own kid?" Andy shrugged, "I don't exactly have a

very good track record with staying out of trouble," she admitted. "You've never flat out lied to me though Andy and I respect that," Danny placed one arm over

her shoulder and his other around his two boys. "So am I in trouble," Andy was asking the question she had been dying to ask since the beginning? Danny

chuckled, "not this time kiddo." "This is a first," Andy laughed out loud. "Enjoy it," Sean glanced at her, "I have a feeling it won't last." "How'd you know," she

winked at him. "Aughh," Danny moaned, "let's just enjoy the here and now, I get tired of disciplining you, you know." "Then don't do it," Andy looked up at him,

already knowing there was no chance of that ever happening.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I have talked to our suspects, and all charges have been dropped," Danny announced ushering the three into the house, so they could help Linda in the

kitchen. "That's the best news I've had all day," Linda said happily, before asking the kids to clear the table. The kids had just finished clearing the table, when

Danny glanced at the clock, "it's getting late, you guys need to start getting ready for bed, we have to leave early again, so I can get you to the youth center

before work." Despite the fact the kids didn't want to go to bed, they didn't exactly to help in the kitchen either, and were more than willing to drop the hand

towel, at least until Linda dropped a bombshell on them. "I told Tim and Kirsten about the youth center, and I think they might send Mark and Kaitlyn some

time." "What!" Andy couldn't help but yell. "No!" Sean protested in rather the same manner. "You can't!" Jack echoed. "Hey calm down," Linda looked at them

warningly. "But mom, did you not see what they did tonight," Andy looked at her, her mouth open? "I thought maybe it might help," Linda explained. "I don't

think anything could do that," Jack muttered. "Yeah well were Reagan's, and helping people is what we do, we have a reputation to uphold, and we have to

continue to do what you great grandfather started as well as your grandfather, and this is exactly the same thing you guys are going to do," Danny

enlightened them, his voice giving them little to no choice. "It certainly isn't going to be easy," Sean mumbled. "It usually isn't buddy, but just hang in there,"

Danny placed a hand on the boys shoulder reassuringly. "Will you come pick us up as soon as you can," Andy looked at both Danny and Linda hopefully? "We

will see what we can do," Linda gave them a half smile. "Despite my short speech," Danny glanced at his wife, "I can't help but agree with our children, those

kids are terrible," he mentioned handing Andy one of the clean glasses he dried for her to put away. "They could have better manners," Linda didn't exactly

want to disagree, but she had to admit, her husband was being completely honest. "Anyone of you three ever do something like that, and you won't sit

comfortably for a month," Danny looked at them seriously, his voice showing zero exaggeration. "Oh come on Dad, have a little more faith in your children,"

Sean tried to loosen him up. "Yeah Dad, we're not that stupid," Jack was being completely serious. "Well I am more than happy to hear that," Danny shook his

head, again looking at Linda, "those kids make ours look like angels."

* * *

This chapter was fun to write, and I have a lot of summer adventures awaiting Andy and the rest of the Reagan's. Once again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, I love getting them. Also, please continue to review... JusticeStandsTRUE


	11. Chapter 11

CH. 11 Summertime Blues Part 2

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Well tonight certainly didn't go as planned," Linda mentioned picking up a few things around the house while Danny proceeded to lock the doors of the house

and turn down all the lights, aside from one single lamp located on an end table next to the couch. "Maybe not, but at least it wasn't our kids that were doing

all the misbehaving," Danny found himself grateful for the small things. "You mean for once," Linda glanced at him as they made their way the upstairs. "You

have to admit that it doesn't happen very often," Danny noticed. "You know I was really hoping that our kids could be friends with the Newton kids," Linda was

being completely honest as soon as she learned that Kirsten had children as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Yeah well by the way they behaved, I'm kind of

glad they aren't," Danny shook his head. "I have to agree," Linda nodded before quietly opening the door to her daughter's bedroom to check on her. "She's

halfway off the bed," Danny whispered moving past his wife to straighten his daughter before she fell completely off. With Danny taking care of Andy, Linda

moved on to check on Jack and Sean. "So what are we going to do about the kids and the youth center," Linda questioned as she pulled the bedspread back

on her and Danny's bed? "There's nothing we can do," Danny shrugged, "how would it look to the Newton's if our kids aren't even there the day after you

recommend the center to them." "I guess you have a point," Linda sighed, "considering I have a feeling that today was just a starting point with our children."

"What do you mean," Danny asked looking through the closet for a shirt and tie that he could wear to work the following day? "Because our children are all the

same, somebody goes after them, and they hit them right back, only this time with a nuclear missile," Linda was speaking of not only what she had observed in

the past, but also what she knew they would do without a shadow of a doubt. Danny smiled, "can't argue with that." "I guess we will just have to warn them

and let it play out," Linda figured aloud. "I'm sure this next week will be anything but boring," Danny didn't exactly want to doubt his children, but he had to

admit they were just like all the other Reagan's when it came to striking back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda were more than correct regarding their assessment about their children, especially Jack, who was usually their one child to take more than

the others. It really wasn't surprising that Andy never got the opportunity to oppose Kaitlyn that day at the center, considering Danny just had to squeal to the

manager that morning when he dropped them off about the previous evening, and advised that she keep Andy extremely busy, and as well as have the other

employees keep an extra careful eye on his sons. The manager heeded Danny's warning, and Andy was kept busy by pumping air into all the flat basketballs,

footballs, and picking up all the wet towels from the pool. Andy was just returning to work behind the counter when she noticed her brother Jack take a step

closer to Mark Newton and surprisingly shove him to the ground. "Wow," Sean looked over at his sister from where he was standing on the opposite side of

the counter, "check out brother Jack." "I am," Andy grabbed her cell phone to start videoing, already getting the feeling that there was going to be more to this

altercation, a lot more for that matter. Mark of course retaliated, by jumping up and shoving his opponent in return. "Do you think we should help him," Sean

was more than willing to jump in. "I don't think so," Andy shook her head. "Why not, you are always willing to throw somebody down, especially when they

deserve it," Sean looker at her shocked at her answer? "Basically because I want to sit comfortably through dinner, but most importantly," Andy added,

"because Nicki asked me to spend the night Friday night and I don't want to get grounded," she glanced away from the screen of her phone to look at him. "So

the truth is revealed," Sean squinted when Mark slammed a fist into Jacks face. "And there goes the glasses," Sean threw his hands up the second Jacks

glasses fell to the floor. "Alright Jack," Andy couldn't help but cheer, when Jack retaliated with a right hook. "You know he's not too bad," Sean shrugged his

shoulders, "at least he's better than he used to be." "Taught him everything he knows," Andy winked at him. "He used to be a terrible fighter," Sean

mentioned, "it's about time someone taught him how not to get his butt kicked." "Oh no," Andy literally felt her stomach fall to the floor. "What's the matter,"

this time it was Sean's turn to have a questioning look cross his face? "Uncle Jamie's here," Andy looked at him wide eyed, the second she saw him striding

over to the two boys on the floor. "Why," Sean's stomach did something very similar to that of his sisters? "Some of the cops from different precincts volunteer

to spend time with the kids every now and again, I overheard Grandpa suggesting to Uncle Jamie that he take part in it," Andy explained. "Today must be Uncle

Jamie's turn," Sean figured. "Poor Jack," Andy agreed, when she saw her Uncle jerk Jack up from the floor, to break up the scuffle they were currently having on

the open gym floor. "Mhmm," Sean had an estranged look on his face, when he saw Jamie nearly drag Jack off the floor and over to the corner. Andy had yet to

reply, as she pulled out a piece of paper from one of the drawers, and reached over for a pen. "What are you doing now," Sean looked over the desk at his

sister when she didn't answer? "Writing Jacks obituary," Andy said flatly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jamie released the grip he held on his nephew's upper arm and stared at him, his face revealing mixed emotions, considering he had never had to deal with

this sort of thing before. Normally he never had to question any of his nieces or nephews extensively, he usually left that to his older siblings, in fact he

preferred it, but considering what his nephew just did, he knew he had to keep a reign on the boy before Danny could get there. He was just grateful that he

wasn't the one having to call his brother, and bare the news of his eldest sons fight at the center, in fact he was thrilled that, that task was left to the manager.

"So you want to tell me what happened," Jamie looked at him intently? Jack didn't say anything, rather he just stared at the round corner table he and Jamie

were sitting at. "Come on Jack, you and I have always had a pretty good relationship, have we not," Jamie pushed gently? "Yes Sir," Jack admitted, beginning

to open up a bit. "Then talk to me buddy," Jamie sat down across from him, thinking it may help him feel a little more comfortable. Jack shrugged, "there isn't

much to tell," he shook his head, "I started it." "Why is that," Jamie scratched his head, knowing that starting fights, wasn't exactly a normal behavior

characteristic for the boy he had known since birth? "Has Dad told you anything about last night," Jack questioned him, trying to figure out where to start?

"No," Jamie looked at him confused. "He just pushed me too far I guess," Jack relented after giving him the rundown of the events from the night before. "Oh

wow," Jamie shook his head, "you really did it this time." "I know," Jack shook his head, not exactly feeling guilty, "but at least he won't mess with us

anymore." "So this was all revenge then," Jamie said simply. "For the most part," Jack pressed his lips together tightly, "but it wasn't until he started ribbing me

again today." "Oh nephew," Jamie couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, "Your parents certainly aren't going to be thrilled to hear this." "Not exactly surprising,"

Jack sighed. "So Jack, can I have your iPod when Dad kills you," Andy asked as she and Sean approached their brother and uncle? "And can I have your

autographed Jets football," Sean picked up where his sister left off. Jack was just about to answer with a flat no, when Jamie interrupted. "That's a great way

to show your support for your brother," Jamie looked at his niece and nephew, startled at their behavior. "Oh come on Uncle Jamie, like you didn't do the same

when you were a kid, to Dad and Uncle Joe," Sean couldn't help but tease him a bit. The four Reagan's stopped in their tracks, the moment a man Jamie didn't

recognize walk through the door of the center, and over to Mark. "Is that Mr. Newton," Jamie questioned, neither of his niece or nephews particularly? "That's

him," Andy answered him. Jamie sighed, "considering your dad isn't here yet, I guess I should go talk to him, and try to smooth things over a bit." "Good luck,"

Sean offered as Jamie walked away. "Mr. Newton," Jamie asked reaching his hand out. "Yes," Tim said shaking the younger man's hand. "I'm Jamie Reagan,

Danny's brother," Jamie introduced himself. "Nice to meet you," Tim nodded. "My brother isn't here yet, and I was here when the incident occurred," Jamie

explained. "So can you tell me what happened," Tim questioned. "Don't you want to ask your son," Jamie looked at him confused? "Chances are, he won't tell

me the truth," Tim shook his head. "Well from what I gathered from my nephew, he was the one that started the fight," Jamie nodded. "Really," Tim looked at

him surprised? "But it wasn't until your son kept badgering him," Jamie mumbled. "Doesn't surprise me Mr. Reagan," Tim admitted. Jamie wasn't exactly sure

where to go from there, so he settled on just issuing an apology. "Listen Mr. Newton, I apologize for all this, and I'm confident I can speak for my brother, when

I say this will never happen again, and I'm sure Danny will see to that." Tim sighed, "please apologize to your brother, and again please tell him to go easy on

the boy." "I'll relay the message Sir, but I doubt it will do any good," Jamie admitted. "That's all you can do I guess," Tim shrugged before ushering his two

children out of the center.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"There is nothing I hate worse than getting a call from the center that your own father started, and the manager asking you to come pick up your child because

he started a fight," Danny announcing walking up to the table his three children and brother were occupying. "Hey Dad it was awesome, you shouldn't have

seen him, Jack did great, and he didn't get his butt kicked," Sean sounded pleased with his brothers progress. "Can the praises Sean, your brother did wrong,"

Danny said seriously. "He is right though," Andy piped up. "You two go wait for me in the car," Danny pointed to the door of the center. "But Dad it's hot out

there," Sean complained. "The cars running, and the air conditions on Sean Daniel," Danny wasn't pleased with his youngest sons constant complaints. "Yes

Sir," Sean was finally beginning to catch on to his father's discreet way of issuing an order. With his eldest and youngest in the car, Danny turned to his son. "It

was Mark Newton, wasn't it Son?" "Yes Sir," Jack answered. "So what are you doing here," Danny turned to his kid brother? "Well I was volunteering, until

family business took precedent," Jamie glanced at his nephew. "Thanks for that," Danny nodded, "I was on the other side of town working a case, and it took

me awhile to get here." "Anytime," Jamie spoke, before nodding at his brother to follow him. "What's going on," Danny asked confused? "I talked to Jack, and

apparently he only started the fight because Mark pushed him too far," Jamie explained, before continuing on about his conversation with Tim. "I can respect

Tim's request about being lenient on Jack," Danny ran a hand through his hair, "but retaliating by beating him up." "Do you have any better ideas," Jamie

shrugged, "you would have done the very same thing." Danny chuckled, "as much as I'd like to protest, I can't argue." "What are you going to do," Jamie

wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries by asking, but he figured the least he could do was try to offer a helping hand towards his nephew? "I don't

know," Danny shook his head, apparently not bothered by his brothers curiosity, "I mean, I'm not pleased with the retaliation method, but I am glad that he

was standing up for himself considering Mark was pestering him again." "I don't know what to tell you big brother," Jamie shrugged. Danny sighed, "sometimes

having kids is rough, and especially when they do something wrong, but you, yourself have a hard time finding fault with their actions." "All I can say is good

luck big brother," Jamie gave him a half smile. "Thanks," Danny said half-heartedly, "oh and thanks for keeping an eye on my kids." "That's what I'm here for,"

Jamie grinned, just before Danny ushered his eldest son out the door and over to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Considering Danny wasn't exactly sure what to do with his sons present circumstance, all he could think to do was send him up to his room, while he tried to

figure out how to handle it. Then again, he was finding that easier said than done with Andy and Sean, who was finding the entire situation a bit comical as

they re-watched the video of the fight on Andy's phone about the tenth time. "Oh wait, this is my favorite part," Andy said silencing her brother, when she

noticed is was getting close to Jacks moment of stardom when he threw the right hook. "Give me that," Danny finally pulled the phone out of her hand before

proceeding with deleting the video. "Hey," Andy didn't let it go without a protest, "it's my phone." "Yeah but I have the say of what is on that phone," Danny

pointed out before handing the phone back to her. "This sucks," Andy shook her head mumbling. "Linda, can you bring me that wooden spoon, I have someone

over here with a very bad attitude," Danny said looking over his shoulder at Linda. "Time to go little brother," Andy grabbed Sean by the arm as they headed

for the stairs in a hurry. "You sure were in a hurry to get away," Sean mentioned the second Andy closed the door to her bedroom behind them. "Duh, he

started mentioning spankings," Andy looked at him as if he was an idiot, "and I doubt he would let me go to Nicki's this weekend if he has to spank me this

week." "Probably not," Sean shook his head. "Besides with him being upset with Jack, it might help him not to pay so much attention to me and forget that I'm

grounded," Andy grinned at him mischievously as she turned her stereo on low. "Yeah you certainly backed down rather quickly when he was going to delete

something off of your phone," Sean noticed. "That's because it's not that big of a deal, I backed it up on my computer beforehand," Andy smiled, pleased with

her brilliant idea. Sean laughed out loud, "I'm sure Jack will appreciate that."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So any ideas on how we should handle this," Danny looked over at Linda while he leaned on the kitchen counter taking a sip from his coffee cup? "Isn't it

obvious," Linda turned away from the stove, "we have to punish him." "The thing is," Danny shook his head, "the thing that bothers me more than anything is

the fact that he did it at the youth center of all places. I mean getting into a fight at school is one thing, and on the beach while one vacation like Andy, but at

the youth center, the place my father started," Danny looked embarrassed. "Then go with that feeling when you go up there," Linda said pointedly, "because

you know you have to punish him." "I didn't say I wasn't going to punish him, it's just kind of hard for me to be that upset with him, considering Mark started

the entire thing." "Come on Danny, you've said it yourself, we can't allow our children to act a certain way, and just simply get away with it." "Linda, you're not

listening to me, just because I said I was having difficulty, due to the motive, doesn't mean I'm not going to punish him. It's just that those kids have caused

nothing but trouble for our own, and I can't help but be proud that they stand up for themselves." "Listen Danny, I know how difficult it is for either one of us to

punish our children when they get into trouble, but that's what is going to make them responsible adults," Linda said honestly. "You're right about that," Danny

straightened. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go ground our son for about a year," Danny was obviously exaggerating as he headed up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jack," Danny said opening the door to his son's bedroom. "Yes Sir," Jack, always his better behaved child, stood respectively. "We need to talk son," Danny

stepped further into the boy's bedroom. "I know Dad," Jack wasn't exactly feeling guilty, but he had to admit he was beginning to feel a little uneasy with being

in trouble. "I know that the only reason you hit him, was because he was goading you," Danny stood in front of him. Jack didn't say anything, rather he simply

nodded his head. "Despite the circumstances, you knew it was wrong though," Danny said gently. "Yes Sir," Jack said lowly. "But what good did hitting him do,"

Danny wanted to make sure he understood the ins and outs of the wrongdoing. "It made me feel better though," Jack admitted, not even bothering to beat

around the bush. "That's probably true Son," Danny had to admit, that in his shoes he probably would have done the same, in fact he knew he would have.

"But hitting him, won't change what he said, how he acted, or anything along that line," Danny sometimes had to move past what he would have done and

had to remember that he was a parent, and it was up to him for his children to learn right from wrong. "Yeah well, I bet he won't mess with me anymore," Jack

spoke up. "You're missing the point son," Danny ran a hand through his chair, thinking of how difficult Jack was making this. "I know how it sounds Dad, but

sometimes you have to take the road less traveled to keep something bad from happening again, and that's what I was trying to do," Jack tried. "I

understand," Danny agreed with him before continuing on to just laying down the law. "The fact remains though, that fighting is wrong, especially at the center

that this family helped form. Now it doesn't matter if the other person started it," Danny added sensing Jack was about to interrupt, "but you have to be

stronger than that, as well as remember what your mother and I have told you countless times about simply behaving the way you are expected." 'I know,"

Jack said sullenly. "As for your punishment for this action, you are grounded for a week, and will also spend that week helping out at the center, granted I can

convince the manager to let you work off part of your misdeed," Danny looked at him seriously. "Yes Sir," Jack nodded. "Now that we've got that behind us,"

Danny was more than ready to move on to a better topic. "Hmm," Jack looked up at him confused? "Sometime tomorrow I'll have to take you to get some new

glasses," Danny noticed when he saw the scotch tape wrapped around the center of his sons glasses. "These are fine Dad, I hardly even notice it," Jack

shrugged. Danny shook his head, "I'm sure they are going to want to give you a regular eye exam before they let us just get you a new pair, so I'll get your

mom to set us up an appointment, and you can just go to work with me beforehand." "Really," Jack couldn't help but smile at him? "Yes really," Danny laughed,

shoving him gently. "I like going to the precinct," Jack couldn't help but admit. "All Reagan kids do," Danny pulled him into a hug before issuing a warning. "Now

anymore fights, and I'll be coming up here with your mother's wooden spoon." "I know," Jack said quickly. "Now go take a shower and get ready for bed,"

Danny released him from his hug, "now on top of your punishment, your also getting an early bedtime." "Awe but Dad," Jack whined. "I can always go get the

spoon," Danny shrugged his shoulders trying to hold back a smile, already knowing how his son would react. "You know I'm getting awful tired all of a sudden,"

Jack feigned a yawn before grabbing his PJs and heading out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now what is it, you two trouble makers are up to," Danny smiled stepping into his daughter's bedroom where he was pleased to find Andy and Sean spending

a little time together? Suddenly remembering the day he was supposed to set up for the two siblings to spend all day with one another, the only problem was

where could they spend the day, and with whom. Part of him was too worried to let them stay at home, worried that they would either burn his down, turn his

house into Noah's ark and either flood it, or bring in about a thousand animals. "Thinking about playing a game," Sean said from somewhere underneath the

bed, "want to play?" "Not today Son, I have a few things I need to take care of this evening," Danny enlightened them before reminding them not to stay up

too late and leaving the room. "See, I told you he wouldn't notice the music," Andy grinned at her brother as soon Danny closed the door behind him. "You still

have one more day of grounding," Danny opened the door just as soon as he closed it and pressed the power button on his daughter's stereo. "You know I'm

going to grow up with a lack of appreciation for music, and it's going to be all your fault, not to mention the lack of respect I will feel for the entertainment

industry such as movies and TV shows just because I won't know of all the hard work one puts towards the making of such things," Andy looked at Danny. "For

one it isn't my fault, I certainly don't tell you to get into trouble, in fact I for one, would prefer if you didn't," Danny said pointedly. "Augh," Andy fell back on her

bed, "I can't wait until Friday." "You and me both," Danny was by no means exaggerating, thinking of all the complaining he would be free from anytime he told

her to turn the TV off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So last week when we were on vacation I told Andy and Sean that they were going to have to spend one day together, and I'm thinking that day should be

tomorrow," Danny explained when he returned down stairs. "Sean, I'm not kidding!" Danny stopped the second he heard Andy yelling at her brother. "You do

that again and I'm going to throw you down the stairs." Linda's face expression changed and she turned to Danny, "you really think that's a good idea?" "Now

more than ever," Danny reached for one of the wine bottles in the upper cabinet. "And just how and where do you plan on them doing that without killing each

other," Linda wasn't seeing much hope in the current situation? "Oh you know," Danny said menacingly, "just a little thing I like to call threaten them." "That

would probably work," Linda admitted jokingly. "It usually does," Danny laughed. "But again, where would they stay considering I have to work, you have to

work and take Jack to the eye doctor, Erin has court, Jamie probably has a tour, and Frank is a little busy being the commissioner, and who knows what Henry is

up to," Linda posed the problem. "I don't know," Danny shrugged, "I haven't gotten that far yet." "Yeah well keep thinking," Linda shook her head. "You know

they could technically stay at home together, especially if somebody came by to check on them," Danny thought of their only option, although he had to admit

he wasn't extremely comfortable with the idea. "Are you sure," Linda looked at him, as if he was losing his mind? "No I'm not," Danny admitted, but if it would

get the two to get along a bit better, he was willing to try anything. "Andy!" This time it was Sean's voice they heard yelling, seconds before hearing a door

slam, and a picture that was previously hanging on the wall crash to the floor. "That's it," Linda stood at the foot of the stairs, "both of you go to bed now!"

"And here I thought I was the only one that yelled at the kids," Danny smiled at her mischievously, the second Linda turned back to face him. "Go to bed,"

Linda pointed at the stairs, using the same tone she used with her children. "Yes Mam," Danny said playfully, as he started for the stairs. "Will you go with me,"

he grinned at her? "No," Linda shook her head, "we don't need any more children."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Early the next morning, Andy knew that if she was ever going to ask her parents if she could go over to Nicki's that weekend, she knew she should do it in the

morning, when she had yet to get into trouble, and they would be more liable to say yes. She had just finished eating a bowl of cereal when she decided that

now was as good a time as any, and ran up the stairs to find her parents. "So after today, my grounding sentence will technically be up," Andy mentioned

walking into her parents' bedroom where Linda was just finishing up on her hair, and Danny was still picking out the right tie. "And," Danny knew she had to be

up to something. "And I haven't done anything wrong since we've been back from vacation," Andy said with a half-smile. "That's true, but did you forget about

your early bedtime last night for your part in the Andy/Sean disaster train," Linda picked up the former picture that was held in the now destroyed frame. "Well

yeah," Andy shrugged, "but is that any reason why I shouldn't have a weekend off for semi good behavior and not be allowed to go to Nicki's?" "What do you

think," Linda looked over at Danny, acting as if she was half considering it? "Hmm," Danny ran a hand down his scraggly beard. "I tell you what, you can go

over to Nicki's, if you promise to be good today, since you and Sean will be staying home together." "So what your saying is if I don't kill Sean today, I can go,"

Andy wanted to make sure she understood what he just told her. "Pretty much yeah," Danny nodded at her. "That sounds easy enough, thanks," Andy turned

and left the room. "You know it's not going to be anywhere near as easy as she thinks," Linda couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Yeah," Danny agreed, "I'm just

hoping we still have a house when we get home." "These are the times I wish we had nanny cams all over the house, so we could see what the kids do all

day," Linda admitted. "I don't think I want to know," Danny shook his head, his eyes wide.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright listen squirt, it's just going to be you and me today and I'm in charge, so just do as I say and we shouldn't have any problems," Andy announced the

second Sean crawled out of bed. "I'm calling Mom," Sean ran for the phone worriedly. "No," Andy tackled him. "Owe," Sean complained trying to get out from

under his sister. "Forget about the phone, and I'll let you live," Andy was willing to make a deal. "Now I'm telling Dad you threatened to kill me," Sean elbowed

her in the stomach in an attempt to get away. "Dang it Sean," Andy knew that if she didn't compromise, there was no way Danny would let her go to Nicki's.

"Let's just forget about our first five minutes together this morning and start over and just try to get along," she suggested. "Okay," Sean shrugged pulling

himself off the floor, figuring what did he have to loose, especially if it meant Andy wouldn't tackle him anymore. The two sat on the couch in utter silence for

several minutes just starring at one another, both trying to figure out what they could do all day. Sean focusing on what they could do without tearing the

house apart, and Andy focusing on how she could last all day without strangling Sean when he did something that annoyed her. "So what do you want to do,"

Sean finally asked? "I'm up for suggestions," Andy threw her hands up. "You want to play poker," Sean suggested? "No," Andy shook her head. "How about

video games?" "Maybe later," Andy pulled out her cell phone to text Nicki. "You want to stay in pajamas all day and binge watch a TV show on Netflix in mom

and dad's room, so we can lay on their bed and be comfortable," Sean was beginning to grasp and straws? A large grin started to spread across Andy's face,

as she put her phone away and looked at her brother, "you know you and I just may get along after all." The two siblings grabbed armfuls of food and raced up

the stairs gently shoving one another along the way, trying to beat each other to see who could get the most pillows.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Any word from the King family, or your sister uncovering any old evidence," Jackie asked glancing through the old file? "As a matter of fact yes," Danny was

smiling, "Julia King called me on my way in this morning." "And," Jackie was dying for more information. "They found the necklace," Danny finally added after

several minutes of trying to ignore his partner. "Yes," Jackie sounded excited. Danny took his service weapon off his belt and locked it away in his desk before

reaching for another file to glance through. "Well what are you waiting for," Jackie was more than ready to head out the door, "let's go get it." "You sure are

taking a leaping bound on this case," Danny noticed her excitement. "Forensics excites me," Jackie admitted, "I can't wait to get it back to the lab, to see if they

uncover anything." "Jackie this is a cold case, and at this point, I don't think it can get much colder," Danny had a point. "True," Jackie gestured with her hand,

"but the sooner we get this case over with, the sooner we can get started on another." "I know, but I have Jack with me today," Danny reminded her. "He can

come too," Jackie was already standing. "You have a point," Danny shrugged, "after all, all we're doing is picking up a piece of evidence, and dropping it off at

the lab, it would be educational." "Now you're talking," Jackie was heading for the car in a matter of seconds. "Let's go Jack," Danny pulled his son out of his

CO's office, where he was visiting with Sergeant Gormley. "Is this going to be another one of those trips that I can't tell mom about," Jack ran after his father?

"Probably," Danny continued on to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, and Danny and Jack sat in the waiting room of the family's eye doctor, waiting to be called in. "So how long do you think it will be until you

get the results back from the lab," Jack wondered aloud? "Depends," Danny shrugged. "On what?" "On how busy they are at the lab, but considering it's a cold

case, I wouldn't expect it to be too soon," Danny explained to the curious boy sitting beside him. "Would you let me know how it turns out," Jack looked at him

hopefully? "When it's all cleared up yes," Danny didn't think it would hurt anything. "Cool thanks," Jack smiled. "You are really beginning to get interested in my

cases," Danny mentioned, remembering his previous case that Jack was interested in. "Are you interested in a career in forensics?" "I don't think so," Jack

shook his head, "I'm more interested in your line of work." "Your mothers going to love that," Danny chuckled, although he had to admit he was pleased.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Aside from multiple calls from both Danny and Linda to check up on them, Andy and Sean never paused Netflix unless they had to take a bathroom break, and

get more food from the kitchen. "To be honest, I think this is the best day we ever had together since you came to live here," Sean admitted glancing at his

sister. "Why do you think that is," Andy wondered? "I don't know," Sean shrugged, "you and Jack get along pretty good for the most part." Andy nodded her

agreement, and then spoke up quietly, unsure if she should continue, "maybe we could work on it." "Okay, Sean sounded as if he was willing. Andy had to

admit she was a little surprised with her brother's answer, but continued on quietly, "great." "Especially if we can spend more days like to do," Sean chuckled.

"That sounds like a good thing now, but wait until our parents find out we watched TV all day, especially considering I'm still technically grounded today," Andy

laughed, already beginning to see the looks on their parent's faces. "There is that," Sean grinned, "but at least we're both still alive, and the house is still

standing, they should be pleased." Shortly after, and their conversation dropped, as their interests returned to the TV. Minutes later, however, and both siblings

fell asleep, Netflix continuing on without its viewers.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't surprising that Danny and Jack got home before Linda, considering by the time Jack finished picking out his new glasses, Danny figured there really

wasn't a point for him to go back to work. Then again he couldn't help but think that the biggest reason he wanted to head home, was to check on his other

two children. Sure he hadn't gotten a call from the fire department yet, but that didn't mean the house was still standing, especially when you considered that

they actually left Andy and Sean at home, together, those last few seven words was enough to give him chills. "Well at least we still have a home to go home

to," Danny mentioned when he pulled into the driveway. "No kidding," Jack unbuckled his seat belt. After unlocking the door he noticed the house was

seemingly in the same shape he left it in that morning, there was no blood on the floor, all the lights were off, and it was completely silent. "Either they

completely ran off, or they killed each other upstairs, and the blood hasn't oozed down the stairs yet," Jack was laying out their options. Danny didn't say

anything, rather he just let his glare say everything that needed to be said. "There just suggestions," Jack said innocently before heading up the stairs,

followed closely by Danny. The only sounds being heard was coming from his own bedroom, Danny noticed as soon as he made it to the tip of the stairs.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the two siblings sleeping side by side, both their heads resting on the same

pillow. Deciding to let them sleep, at least until dinner was ready, he gently closed the door behind him, and went in search of his eldest son to see if he

wanted to toss the football around in the backyard for a few minutes until Linda returned home from work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So can I go to Nicki's," Andy bombarded her parents the second she woke up and noticed her parents were both home already, "Sean's still breathing." Linda

smiled at her daughters face expression and behavior, her hair was a bit disheveled from her nap, but Andy could care less when she had been waiting all day

for her parents to make their decision. "Let me call and double check with Erin, and I'll let you know," Danny said pulling out his cell phone. "In the meantime,

you can help me set the table," Linda was giving her more of a requisition than a request, wanting to see how she would react. "Sure," Andy surprised both

her parents when she didn't complain, and instead just made her way into the kitchen to grab the plates. "She must really want to go to Nicki's," Linda said her

eyes wide as she followed her daughter. "Yeah and unless Erin says no, I really don't see any reason for us not to let her go, I mean they may have watched

TV all day, but at least they got along, and the house is still standing," Danny said pleased with his daughters current attitude. "And that's technically all we

asked of her," Linda said pointedly. "Hey Erin, it's your favorite brother," Danny said the second his sister answered the phone. "Hahaha, yeah really big

brother," Erin giggled at her brothers attitude. "You know I bet you would be a lot nicer to me if you knew I picked up the DNA necklace and dropped it off at

the lab today," Danny loved it when he had ways to make her appreciate him a little more. "Any word yet," Erin loved it when she was involved in cases? "What

do you think," Danny laughed out loud? "Sometime next week if we're lucky," Erin made the usual report back to her brother. "Anyways," Danny surprised

himself that he could actually move away from talking about a case. "The reason I called was to double check and make sure that you are okay with Andy going

over for the weekend." "Sure," Erin sounded happy with her weekend plans. "Are you sure," Danny didn't sound completely convinced just yet? "Yeah, Nicki has

tons of plans that should keep them entertained for hours," Erin enlightened him. "Well you sound sure enough, just keep my number on speed dial just in

case she starts going out of control," Danny teased. "I'll do that Danny, and I'll pick her up as soon as I leave the office, I'm hoping to make it an early day, and

so it will probably early afternoon." "I know she is going to be super excited," Danny said before hanging up the phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Andy, I just talked to your aunt, and our decision has been made, you are free for the weekend," Danny said pleased, as he made his way into the

kitchen. "Yes!" Andy jumped, and ran over to hug him, "thank you, thank, you, thank you!" "You're very welcome, you did a good job avoiding trouble for the

most part this week, and we're proud of you," Danny held her tight, before releasing her so she could hug Linda. After hugging her mother, Andy made a break

for the stairs. "Hey, where do you think you are going," Linda stopped her? "I have to pack," Andy was beaming. "You can pack later, but you have to eat

dinner first," she reminded her. "I'm not hungry," Andy shook her head. "Five seconds before your father gave you the news, you said you were starving," Linda

reminded her. "You know it sure is funny how that feeling can suddenly just disappear," Andy tried convincing them. "Nice try kiddo," Linda pointed to the table.

"Yes Mam," Andy sighed doing her best not to argue as she made her way to her usual place at the table.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After a long day at work, and cleaning up in the kitchen after dinner, Linda was more than ready for a nice hot shower, and a chance to get to bed, excited that

she might get there five minutes earlier than usual. Linda had just gotten out of the shower, and was making her way over to her bed, where she was looking

forward to some much needed sleep, when she noticed crumbs of chips, cookies, bits of sandwiches, and juice stains all over her sheets. She was tempted to

yell in frustration, but managed to calm her nerves, when Danny reminded her that all three children were in bed asleep. Linda sighed and took a seat on the

edge of the bed, "you know I don't ask for much out of life," she shook her head, I "can handle a messy house and yard every now and then, I just want to be

able to go to bed on clean sheets, now is that too much to ask?" "At least we still have a house," Danny shrugged thinking of the alternative, considering he

did leave his two disastrous children home alone and unsupervised for several hours, "and vaguely, I'm still shocked."

* * *

Once again thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, you keep me writing... the next chapter will have Andy at Nicki's and then later on Jack and Sean will find trouble... I have a lot of different summer plans for the Reagan's, and they should be anything but boring... JusticeStandsTRUE


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Mention of a spanking

 **CH. 12: Crossed Boundaries**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Friday afternoon had been going great for Erin, Nicki and Andy. Erin had taken them out to eat, to get manicures, and for ice cream before they headed home.

She had recommended they go to a musical, or some sort of museum, but at that suggestion, Andy complained that she wasn't grounded anymore, and there

was no reason why she should be punished and subject to any form of culture. "You're just like father," Erin couldn't help but mumble under her breath and

Andy's reaction. Friday evening however, was slowly turning into one of the worst evenings Erin knew. It started out with Erin looking all over the house for the

two girls, but soon found out they were nowhere to be seen. She had called both their cell phones, and was about to call out her family for a search party

when they walked through the front door. "Andrea and Nichole where have you two been," Erin placed her hands on her hips? "We only walked down to the

store on the corner of the street," Nicki picked up for herself and her cousin? "That's beside the point Nicki, you should have told me," Erin chastised, "I would

have went with you." Andy had yet to say anything, rather she just stood back shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Mom, you can't go

with me everywhere," Nicki shook her head annoyed. "Let's not talk about this now Nicki," Erin corrected. "We're sorry Aunt Erin," Andy finally spoke up, trying

to keep the peace, knowing that when Erin and Nicki got started, it went on for a while. "It's okay Andy, let's just call this one a learning experience," Erin

suggested smiling at her niece. "Thanks Aunt Erin, Danny would be pretty mad at me if he knew about this." "Why don't you two go take a shower and put

your pajamas on," Erin found herself suggesting in order to give each of them a few minutes alone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"It's kind of weird without Andy here," Sean kicked into his big brothers room. "I know, it's actually quiet without her music blaring and without you two

arguing," Jack stretched out on his bed. "What are you doing," Sean wondered aloud surprised to find Jack just laying around on his bed? "Nothing, I'm

grounded." "Still can't believe that Andy's isn't grounded, and was able to go to Nicki's," Sean shoved Jacks feet over so he could sit down on the edge of the

bed. "Me instead of her being in trouble is pretty shocking," Jack moaned, "and I think I prefer it the other way around." "Do you want to do something," Sean

looked at his brother? "Like what, I'm kind of limited," Jack admitted. "I don't know," Sean shrugged, "let's go down stairs and bug mom and dad." "Okay," Jack

got up, "I'm not doing anything important." "We don't know what to do, it's boring without Andy here," Jack and Sean jumped the last few steps down the

stairs. "Just a couple months ago, and this was the way it always ways," Linda remembered when it was only the four of them, and how simple things were

back then. "Kind of crazy how much one person can affect the lives of everyone she comes in contact with, especially the four of us," Danny smiled thinking of

their over active daughter. "She certainly keeps us on high alert," Linda laughed. "That's because the last thing you think she would do, she does," Danny was

smiling, "but in reality he was wishing she wouldn't worry him so much with her antics." "I have an idea," Linda said changing the subject before she started

missing Andy too much and decided to drive over to Erin's herself to pick her up, and that would only reveal the parental issues she already knew she had

when it came to letting her children go. "What is it," Sean sounded worried, almost too afraid to ask? "Let's watch a movie, the four of us can all fit on the

couch like we used to," Linda said smiling. "Sorry Mom, but I'm grounded," Jack was in a hurry to escape. "Not during family time, now sit" Linda ordered before

going to search for a movie. "Sorry I asked," Sean whimpered. "Dad, I know I'm grounded, but I didn't do anything that bad to be subject to cruel and unusual

punishment, such as mom picking out a movie," Jack was pleading with Danny to stop her. "Just tough it out son, besides there's always a chance she will pick

out a good one," Danny tried reassuring him, although he himself knew there wasn't much of a chance of that happening.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Aside from the candy run that Andy and Nicki went on, things had been going great for Erin that evening. But that all seemed to change moments later, almost

like an on and off switch that was suddenly turned on, causing Andy to turn hyperactive all over again. Erin tried suggesting they watch a movie or play a

game, but it was to no avail, and after a while she was at a complete loss with handling the niece, she had to admit she hadn't much time to get to know her,

at least not as much time as Jamie did considering all the times Jamie was stuck babysitting or helping her with her school stuff. "How much candy did you

actually eat," Erin was beginning to figure out what could have caused her nieces sudden bouncing off the wall behavior? "All of it," Andy was jumping up and

down on the couch. "And just how much is all of it," Erin was almost too afraid to ask? "A pound, maybe more, not really sure," Andy shrugged. "Oh my gosh

Andrea," Erin simply walked away after that last comment, almost in tears. It had to be that moment that her cell phone rang revealing on the ID that it was

Frank, who was calling to check on his girls. "Hi Dad," Erin tried to hide the frustration in her voice. "What's the matter honey?" No matter how hard she tried,

she could never hide anything from her father. "Oh Dad, I don't know how Danny handles her," Erin locked herself into her bedroom, where she could have

some peace and allow herself to feel helpless, to the one man that had always been able to make her feel better. "Andy," Frank asked clarifying? "It's Andy and

Nicki, but mostly Andy, Nicki isn't currently trying to wreck my house," Erin explained beginning to feel like Tom Baker on the cheaper by the dozen movie when

he locked himself in the closet for a chance to get away from his twelve kids, then again she only had two, but Andy was making up for the other ten. "Erin

honey, if you can't handle her, maybe you should call your brother," Frank suggested? "Awe Dad, I don't know if I want to do that exactly," Erin took a seat on

the edge of her bed, "that would only make Danny furious." "You never know," Frank chuckled, "he probably expected it." "You really think so," Erin sounded as

if she was only half believing his suggestion, "normally he wouldn't be too thrilled if his kids were acting up while away from him and Linda." "That's true," Frank

said pointedly, "but he also knows how she can be sometimes." "I kind of think she's just on a sugar high or something," Erin knew she had heard a lot of

stories from Danny about all the things Andy was capable of, but she certainly never considered something so trivial, yet something that could change her

completely. "Just think on the bright side honey, eventually she will fall into a sugar coma, just have a pillow and blanket ready," Frank didn't sound too

concerned knowing that he had to handle much worse with his own kids when they were growing up. "She just has so much energy, that if placed in the right

direction, there would be no stopping her," Erin knew in her heart that no matter what her niece chose to do, she would do great things. "Just give her time

Erin, and with Danny and Linda, and the rest of us Reagan's pointing her in the right direction, she will be fine," Frank said reassuringly before wishing them a

goodnight and hanging up the phone with his daughter, so he could call his son.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were only about thirty minutes into the classic movie of Mary Poppins, when Danny's cell buzzed. "I have to take this," Danny stood looking over at Linda,

"its Dad." "I wish my phone would ring," Jack whispered to his brother while Danny walked away into the other room where he could hear better. "Hi Dad,"

Danny thought it a little odd that his father would be calling him on a Friday night. "And how is my eldest and his family doing this evening?" Frank knew he

couldn't just call and tell Danny to call and check on his kid, and instead settled on a few minutes of small talk before hinting for him to call his sister, unless

Danny himself brought Andy up. "Nothing too much," Danny sighed digging through the fridge for a couple sodas for himself and the others, "just watching a

movie with Linda and the boys." "What are you watching," Frank wondered? "Mary Poppins," Danny mumbled under his breath, slightly embarrassed. "I

remember those days," Frank laughed, "the days you would settle on anything just so you can enjoy a few precious moments with your wife and kids." "It

would be even better if my eldest was here," Danny mentioned, "but she was begging to go to Nicki's for the night." Great, Frank thought to himself, that's just

what he wanted, for Danny to bring Andy up by himself. "Yeah I know, I talked to your sister a few minutes ago," Frank mentioned hoping Danny would ask

how they were doing. "I'm sure they are all having a great time," Danny was now digging through the pantry for some cookies or something similar. Well that

didn't work nearly as nice as I wanted it too, Frank shook his head, deciding that he was just going to have to suggest Danny call his sister. "I think it might be

nice if you called your sister to check on how their evening is going," Frank hinted around. "I'm sure they are fine Dad," Danny wasn't exactly ignoring his

concern, he was just a little preoccupied. "Humor your old man son," Frank finally decided that he was just going to have to come right out and say it. Danny

stopped what he was doing and finally questioned, "Is Andy causing trouble?" "I'm not saying anything Danny," Frank was neither confirming nor denying.

"Thanks Dad, now I'm worried," Danny had to admit he was beginning to feel a little uneasy, and lost all track of looking for the cookies. "Well I'll let you go, so

you can call and check on Erin and the girls, and I can call and check on your brother," Frank was about to hang up but Danny stopped him short. "Calling to

check up on all your children tonight Dad, looking for a few problems to help solve," Danny couldn't help but take the opportunity to give his father a hard time.

"Not at all my boy, and don't forget to pick up the roast," Frank hung up deciding that while he was calling and checking up on his two eldest children, he might

as well call and check up on his youngest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Just a second Danny, I can hardly hear you," Erin found herself shouting into the speaker of her phone when her cell rang again, "the girls have music on

really loud." "I was just wanting to call and check on Andy, how is she doing," Danny found himself intrigued in his daughters evening. "Did Dad call you," Erin

was beginning to put the puzzle pieces together in her head? "He might have suggested I put a call in," Danny enlightened her. "Really, he only suggested,

because I told him not to call you in the first place," Erin enlightened him of part of their conversation. "Okay, he may have more than suggested," Danny said in

all reality. "I figured as much," Erin smiled. "Oh great, that means there really is something going on with my daughter," Danny's voice was showing worry. "It's

nothing that bad," Erin told him of the evenings events. "Augh," Danny ran a hand through his hair, "do you want me to come get her?" "I think it's only

because she's had too much sugar really Danny, it's nothing too bad," Erin was trying to keep Andy out of trouble. "That's beside the point Erin, there's no

reason for that kind of behavior, and she knows it," Danny wasn't exactly mad at his daughter, rather just disappointed. "Don't be too upset with her Danny,

I'm not upset with her," Erin was noticing that the girl was slowly beginning to calm down. "Well let me at least talk to her," Danny sighed? "That's really not

necessary Danny," Erin really didn't want him to yell at her. "I'm not going to yell at her Erin, but I know how to get her to calm down, it's something I had to

come up with when I was having to take her to the precinct with me a lot," Danny explained, "not to mention, I kind of want to check on her, we've been

missing her over here." "Andy, your Dad wants to talk to you," Erin held the phone out to her. "Am I in trouble," Andy asked, immediately beginning to calm

down? "Hey Andy, are you having fun," Danny asked? "I am," Andy admitted, "but I think I may have gotten a bit out of hand." "Well you realized it kiddo, and

that's the first start," Danny noticed just how much she had changed since she first came to move in with him. "I just wish I knew how to calm myself down

sooner than later when I get out of control," Andy mumbled, "are you going to come get me, I'm sure you and Aunt Erin are furious?" "I'm actually not that

upset," Danny was being completely honest, "your actions could have been better but you realized your mistake." "Thanks Dad," Andy said quietly. "Now are

you completely calm yet," Danny asked gently? "Not yet, but I think I'm getting there," Andy couldn't keep her foot from tapping out a beat to the music. "In

that case, let's do what we do at the precinct okay," Danny continued. "Take a seat on the couch, close your eyes, and take a deep breath." Andy did what

Danny told her and Danny continued, "Now ignore everything going on around you, and dwell on the silence, allowing it to calm you." It only took a few

minutes, and once Andy opened her eyes, she was back to normal. After telling Danny goodnight and handing Erin the phone, Andy went into the kitchen for a

bottle of water, and a movie for her and Nicki to watch. "Oh wow Danny, how did you do that," Erin was amazed at her brothers ability to calm her in less than

a few minutes, it was almost like magic she thought to herself, thinking of how quick she went to jumping on the couch, to simply sitting in silence. "You just

have to know how to handle her," Danny yawned, "and in most cases, it works better than just yelling at her." "A lot quieter anyways," Erin smiled. "Anyways,"

Danny shrugged, "I better get back to Linda and the boys." "Have a good night big brother," Erin sometimes found herself grateful for her brother. "Oh and if

you have any more trouble with her, just take out your wooden spoon, she has a great respect for it, and you won't even have to use it," Danny smiled at the

girls sudden change in behavior anytime it was brought up. "She seems fine now," Erin mentioned watching her and Nicki look through their cabinet of DVDs.

"I'm sure she is, but tell her I love her and I'll pick her up tomorrow afternoon sometime," Danny added before hanging up the phone and returning to the

couch with an armful of snacks.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning found Andy and Nicki relaxing by the pool outside of Jamie's apartment building, while Erin and Jamie visited inside his apartment. "You

know it's been so hot lately, we should try and convince Grandpa to get a swimming pool in the backyard," Nicki stretched out on a beach towel next to the

pool, while Andy swam around next to her. Andy laughed out loud, "Yeah I seriously doubt he's going to go for that one." "I'm willing to try," Nicki reached for

the bottle of water next to her. "So are you going to get in willingly, or am I going to have to pull you in," Andy asked scheming? "I'll get in," Nicki sat up before

running a hand down her leg. "Augh, I should have shaved this morning, I'm very prickly." "You're doing better than me, I haven't shaved before," Andy

admitted. "Really," Nicki sounded confused as she slid over the edge of the concrete and into the pool. "Well when you come from a background such as I have,

there isn't much you can do about it," Andy climbed up on one of the floats they brought with them. "Any money my foster family got from the state for caring

for me, they spent on entertainment products," she started to explain, "and it's not like there was people lining up to teach me how to do it right, without

having to go to the hospital for slicing a chunk out of my leg." "You certainly don't sound bitter about the whole thing," Nicki noticed. "I kind of grew accustomed

to it after the first year," Andy shrugged, "besides that life is over now." "You should tell Aunt Linda, she probably has no idea," Nicki pressed. "I don't know,"

Andy wasn't exactly afraid to tell her, she trusted Linda with her life, she just didn't want her to feel like she was a baby, considering she had never done it

before. "You know I would like to show you, but considering Aunt Linda hasn't been able to teach you many things, I get the feeling this is something she

would jump at the opportunity to teach," Nicki had a point. "Guess I never thought about it like that, but I guess she could feel a little off, considering I had to

learn how to do a lot of things on my own, and then after I was adopted, I stayed with Danny all the time," Andy was highly beginning to consider asking Linda

for help. "Anyways, I'm sure she would love to teach you," Nicki didn't want to pry, and decided to go underwater, as a means of changing the subject.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey kiddo, did you have a good time at Nicki's," Linda walked into her daughter's room later that afternoon. "It was good, I'm just a little tired," Andy yawned

from her place on the bed. "What are you doing," Linda asked taking a seat on the bed next to her? "Watching Netflix on my laptop and unpacking," Andy

stretched. Linda smiled, "getting Netflix was one of the best things I talked Danny into." "I would have to agree," Andy laughed. "So what did you and Nicki

do," Linda was curious? "I suppose Dad told you about my sugar rush," Andy asked quietly? She didn't think she would be in trouble, considering if she was,

Danny would have taken care of that last night, or even as soon as he picked her up, but that still didn't keep her from being careful. "He mentioned it, Linda

nodded, "but he also said you were able to calm yourself down fairly easy." "I did," Andy gave her a half smile, sounding pleased with herself. "Aside from your

slight sidestep off the straight and narrow, what else did you do," Linda didn't want to sound nosy, but she had to admit she was curious about her daughter's

first sleepover, happy that it was with her niece? "Watched movies, played a couple games with Aunt Erin, and then this morning, Aunt Erin took us to Uncle

Jamie's apartment so we could go swimming," Andy was beaming when she said that last part. Linda noticed that ever since Danny taught her how to swim,

Andy loved anything that had to do with water fun. "I'm glad you had so much fun with Nicki, but I have to admit that we are all glad that you are home," Linda

couldn't help but tell the truth. "I'm glad to be home too mom," Andy hugged her, finally coming to the decision to ask Linda for help. "Well I better go check the

dryer," Linda stood, "and check on your Dad and brothers while I'm at it, they are supposed to be working in the yard, and to be completely honest, I'm kind of

afraid of what they are doing instead." "Hey Mom," Andy stooped her, just before Linda walked out the door. "I need to talk to you about something," Andy ran

her upper set of teeth over her lower lip nervously, "I need help." "Is everything okay honey," Linda was standing next to her daughter in a matter of seconds?

"Yeah, it's nothing like that," Andy shook her head, hoping to reassure her in some way. Linda knew that she couldn't have done anything wrong, considering if

she would have, she probably would have gone to Danny. Andy had yet to get sick with them, so she had no idea who she would go to when that day came,

and knew they would just have to wait it out, until that day came. "Talk to me honey," Linda led her over to the bed where they could sit and talk? "I'd like to

learn how to shave," Andy asked carefully twisting her hands in her lap. She didn't think Linda would be against teaching her, yet the fact remained Linda could

very well say no and say that she was too young, and Andy would have no choice but to abide by it considering she was her mother after all, then again she

was twelve. "Of course honey, I'd be glad to teach you," Linda placed an arm around her, not even attempting to hide how happy she was feeling inside. "What

do you think Dads going to say," Andy wondered aloud? "He won't mind, if I say its okay with me, he will be fine," Linda reassured her, "besides I assume he's

going to decide and teach Jack when he's ready." "I didn't think he would mind," Andy mentioned, "but I have to admit I'm still trying to figure him out." "You'll

be doing that the rest of your life," Linda laughed. "Thanks a lot," Andy shoved her bag up under the bed signaling she was through unpacking. "Since the boys

are outside working, or supposed to be working," Linda had no idea what they were actually doing, "how about the two of us run to the store and get you a

razor and shaving cream?" "Really," Andy was doing her best to keep from getting too overly excited? Linda knew she had at least a hundred things to do

around the house, but if it meant she would have the opportunity to teach her daughter something, she knew the work would still be there when she got back.

"Sure," Linda stood up, "I'm going to go check the wash machine and dryer, run outside and tell your Dad that you and I are going out for a few minutes, while

you change your clothes and get your shoes on." "Okay," Andy grabbed a pair of denim shorts out from one of her dresser drawers, and a yellow and green

stripped t-shirt, before taking up the task of searching for her khaki colored flip flops.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Jack watch what I'm doing son," Danny started to mix the oil in with the gas of the lawn mower, thinking it was about time the boy learned how to

handle some of the bigger chores. "Danny," Linda opened the back door and walked out into the yard. "What is it babe," Danny glanced up at her before

screwing the cap back onto the push mower? "Where's Sean," Linda asked when she noticed he was nowhere to be seen? "He's supposed to be pulling the

weeds out of your flower bed," Danny looked around for his youngest. "Maybe I should go look for him," Linda sounded a bit concerned. "Its fine Linda, I can

go find him before I start weed eating, Jacks going to mow today," Danny looked proud. "Are you sure he's old enough," Linda kept her voice low, only wanting

to voice her concern to her husband not wanting to discourage their son. "I was the same age as he is when my Dad taught me," Danny shrugged, willing to

give the boy a shot, knowing that most of the time, the boy was relatively responsible. "Whatever you think," Linda moved on to the real reason she went out

to talk to Danny. "Andy asked me to teach her how to shave, so I'm going to take her to the store to get a few things." "Do you think she's old enough," Danny

squinted, repeating the same question his wife did just seconds ago? "Knowing Andy the way we do, I'm afraid that if I don't teach her, she would probably try

and do it on her own," Linda had a point. Danny chuckled, "then she would cut a gash in her leg, and we would end up in the ER." "I have no doubts," Linda

shook her head as she started for the back door to see if Andy was ready, "in fact I'm kind of surprised we haven't ended up there yet." "Give her time," Danny

teased as he went in search for Sean, "she's only been here a couple of months." "Don't remind me." Linda and Andy had just pulled out of the driveway, when

Danny found Sean riding his bicycle down the sidewalk with one of his neighboring friends. "Sean Daniel," Danny raised his voice in order to get the boys

attention! "Uh oh," Sean glanced at his friend Seth, "I better go before I get in trouble, I'm supposed to be helping my Dad." Sean hurried back to the driveway

of his own home and set his bicycle aside, before moving to stand in front of his father. "Sorry Dad," Sean looked up at him, "I got a little sidetracked." "I know

you want to play son," Danny placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder to show that he understood, "but your chores have to come first. Do you

understand?" "Yes Sir," Sean nodded, "can I go get started?" "Go ahead," Danny knew he needed to keep a close eye on Jack, and get started with his own

work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Which razor do you want," Linda wanted to give her a choice, rather than just pick one out for her? "They have the Gillette Venus Swirl razors in blue and

purple, and the Venus Embrace razor in green and pink," Linda laid out her options. "I want the green one," it didn't take Andy but a second to make her

decision. "Is it because of the product, or the color," Linda already had a feeling she knew the answer to her question? "I like green," Andy shrugged. "It's

whatever you want," Linda didn't think there would be much of a difference in the actual product. "I want this one," Andy repeated happily. "Now for the shave

gel," Linda moved on further down the aisle, to start laying out more options for her young daughter. "How do I know which one to pick," Andy looked at her

confused? "Well it looks like they have Satin Care Sensitive Skin, Venus Olay, and just regular Satin Care," Linda proceeded to point the various shaving

creams. "Do you know if you have real sensitive skin to certain products or anything like that," Linda figured that must be the only question she had yet to ask

the girl since she came to live with them? "I don't know," Andy felt bad that she didn't know the answer to her own health. "Hey don't worry about it," Linda

placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "it isn't your job to know, that will be my job to know everything about you, from now on." "Maybe I could learn,"

Andy asked hopefully? "Sure," Linda picked one of the cans up, "we can learn together. But in order to keep you from breaking out just in case you do have

sensitive skin, perhaps we should get one that prevents it." "Sounds good," Andy pulled the cap off in an attempt to see what it smelled like. "I don't think you

are going to find out by just taking the cap off," Linda said pointedly, "you probably have to spray some out." Andy was just about to press the button down

when Linda stopped her, "but not until after we buy it okay?" "Okay," Andy placed it in the small carrying basket, they were using for their shopping. After

picking up a few other items, Linda thought they might need, the two headed for home. Pulling into the driveway, Linda was pleased to see that the yard work

was done and it looked great. "Hey, did you have a successful shopping trip," Danny asked walking into the front yard a basketball in hand, followed closely by

his two boys? "We did," Linda smiled before grabbing the sack from the store and leading Andy into the house and up the stairs. With the boys outside, playing

a game of basketball, Danny trying to reward the two boys for a job well done, he was more than happy to get involved. Linda decided to take the opportunity

to teach Andy how to shave. "Alright go put your swimsuit on and meet me in my bathroom," Linda directed, thinking the girl would be a little more comfortable

if she at least had her swimsuit on while she taught her, as she headed into her own room to start running a little water in the bathtub. "How many times have

you cut yourself," Andy asked curiously, taking a seat in the warm water? "I don't know," Linda shook her head. "Does it hurt," Andy's voice was a little shaky?

"Sometimes," Linda didn't want to lie to her, "but you just have to be careful." "That's not very reassuring when it comes to me," Andy mumbled. "Listen, Andy

you don't have to learn right now if you are not ready," Linda didn't want to push her. "No, I'm ready," Andy tried to reassure herself. "It's up to you," Linda

handed her the razor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So how did it go with Andy," Danny asked later on that night, as he and Linda got ready for bed? "She was a little nervous at first, but she did good, certainly

listened to every word I said," Linda sounded pleased that she was intentive, and willing to obey when it came to something important. "That's the best news

I've had all day," Danny shook his head, "but I still can't help but think she's growing up too fast." "I know how you feel, but we should just be glad she hasn't

started her menstrual cycle yet," Linda mentioned thinking on the bright side. "You think it will be soon," Danny was almost too afraid to ask, his eyes showing

complete and utter fear, something Linda wasn't exactly used to seeing. "She did just turn 12 before you met her, according to her birth certificate," Linda

mentioned, "and I was 12 when I started." "That isn't very reassuring," Danny shook his head. "Just wait till her attitude picks up, that's when we will know it

will be soon," Linda said matter of factly. "Augh," Danny moaned, "I have to admit I'm not looking forward to those days. She has a major attitude as it is." "You

haven't seen nothing yet," Linda laughed out. "Please stop honey," Danny was pleading with her, having heard more than enough. "And after she starts,"

Linda was by no means willing to stop yet, if it meant she could torment her husband a bit longer about his little girl growing up. "That means it's going to be

time to give Andy the sex talk." "AUGH," a disgruntled look covered Danny's face, as he fell face down into the bed, covering his head with a pillow. "Don't use

the word sex and either of our children's names in the same sentence," his voice was muffled. "Danny we can't keep her from growing up," Linda didn't like the

fact of the matter either, but what else could she do other than accept it. "Yes we can, we can lock her in the basement," Danny knew he couldn't actually do it,

but it didn't keep him from wishing that he could. "At least I only have one child to talk to," Linda teased, "You have both boys to talk to." "Any chance you

would be willing to trade," Danny looked like he was near tears by the time Linda finished. "You want to have the sex talk with our daughter," Linda looked at

him unbelieving? "Not really," Danny thought of the awkwardness and quickly decided that if his father survived talking to his three sons, surely he could

surviving talking to his two.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I heard the two of you had a sleepover Friday night," Pop looked over at his great granddaughters Sunday afternoon during family dinner? "We did," Andy

smiled at him in between bites of chocolate cake. "And I'm sure the two of you had loads of fun," Henry went on. "Tons," Nicki answered his next question.

"Just don't let them eat candy, if they ever come stay with you," Erin interrupted. "Guess I never should have given them money for it then," Henry looked

down at his plate. "SO it was your fault," Erin and Danny looked at him simultaneously? "As a matter of fact it was, spoiling my great grandchildren is what I live

for," Henry was by no means ashamed. "That's fine Gramps, but would you please check with their parents before you buy them certain things that can drive

their parents crazy," Erin was the one that had to deal with the two hyped up girls. "Erin has a point Gramps," Danny added, "Andy does not need any help

with the energy level." "Sorry Erin and Daniel, but I'm afraid it's something you will just have to adapt to," Henry didn't show any signs of stopping his spoiling.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny," Jamie whispered, trying to get his brothers attention later on after dinner. "I got a few surprises for the kids," Jamie revealed a package of water

balloons he had hidden in his pocket. "Now you're talking," Danny followed his brother out the back door. "You know we should probably get some help with

filling these up, so we can start playing sooner than later," Jamie mentioned getting a little tired of tying the balloons while Danny filled. "That's a good idea,"

Danny turned the water off, "I'll go get one of the kids." "Sean come here," Danny whispered, motioning for him to follow him. "What are you doing out here

Dad it's hot," Sean followed him out the back door and further into the yard and behind the barricade Jamie was setting up? "Just keep following me," Danny

showed him a large trash can size half way filled with water balloons. "Oh wow," a large grin started to spread across the boy's face! "We're going to have a

little family fun," Jamie handed him a filled water balloon. After adding several more balloons to the trash can, Danny sent his son to get the other kids. "Jack,

Andy, Nicki, Dad wants you outside right away." "What does he want," Nicki asked him confused? "He didn't say," Sean fibbed. "What did I do now," Andy

wondered aloud? "Are we in trouble," Jack was trying to figure it out? "All he said, was to tell the three of you to get outside immediately," Sean stepped out of

the way, neither of the three wanting to disobey any order their father or uncle gave. "You guys aren't going to want to miss this," Sean grinned at the rest of

his family excitedly, before running through the house to catch up with the others. By now, Danny and Jamie had two separate barricades set up, one on each

side of the yard, and two large trash cans filled with various colors of water balloons. "Dad!" Andy called as she, her brother and cousin stepped out into the

yard. "Sean said you wanted us to come outside," she continued despite the fact neither he nor Jamie were nowhere to be seen. It was literally only seconds

before Danny and Jamie jumped up from behind their barricade, and plastered each of the kids with several water bombs. Andy's hair was plastered to her

face, while the back of Nicki's shirt showed a huge water spot. One side of Jacks shorts were dripping wet, while Sean decided that he might as well take his

shirt off considering they had barely gotten started and he was already dripping wet. The fight between Danny, Jamie and the kids ensued for another several

minutes, before Danny focused on another target, his sister Erin who was watching innocently with the rest of the family on the back porch. "Jamie!" Danny

yelled, "Cover me," he ran out into the open yard to pull his sister off the porch. "Danny! No!" Erin was yelling, "I don't want to get wet! Danny! Stop!" she

continued to yell, "DANNY!" she screamed for the last time, but it was no use when Danny plastered her with several water bombs simultaneously, courtesy of

his kid brother, that took it open himself to help out. By the time the boys relented, Erin was dripping wet, her ferocity finally beginning to dissipate when she

realized there was nothing she could do, pledging to get them back later on. Satisfied they tormented Erin enough, Danny and Jamie turned their attention to

their father. "Daniel, Jamison,"Frank stopped them in their tracks. "Don't even think about it," he warned "or I will quickly become the parent of an only child."

"Oh come on Dad, you know you can't get rid of me that easy," Danny felt as if he had an ace in the whole, "I have children that need me." "Ugh, I don't have

kids," Jamie stuttered, "but I am the baby in the family." Jamie was never one to use that line for his advantage, but at this moment in time, he was willing to

try anything. "Think about it," Frank wasn't letting on. Danny and Jamie were both holding several water bombs in their hands as they thought about the last

few words Frank spoke. He could mean anything by that, they considered, things that could make their lives straight up miserable. Both deciding they didn't

want to take any chances with their father's wrath, they dropped the bombs to the ground. "Very wise decision," Frank smiled at his sons. Frank had just

stepped back onto the porch when Andy snuck up behind her father and uncle, and pulled the handle back on the sprayer attached to the water hose, dousing

both of them. "Andy!" Danny was trying to shield his face from the oncoming stream. "Drop the hose," Danny was trying to take it away from her, but Andy kept

sidestepping him. "I knew I always like her," Frank laughed out loud looking over at Henry and Linda, "anyone who can give that boy of mine a run for his

money is downright amazing in my book." Danny had finally managed to pull the hose away from her, and wrap her in a hug. "Awe Dad, I wasn't that wet,"

Andy knew there was no point in resisting so just gave in, and just hugged him back. "Just when I thought my children were grown, I come too realized, they

are still just children themselves," Frank shook his head when he saw Erin pick up the hose and reek a little havoc on her brothers, as a means of revenge.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey kiddo, what you doing," Danny asked stepping into his daughter's bedroom later that night just before bedtime? "Reading," Andy looked up from where

she was already relaxing in bed. "Your reading," Danny looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay, not setting sick are you," Danny felt her head and neck for a

fever? "I'm find Dr. Reagan, thank you," Andy placed her book aside already knowing there was no way, Danny was going to give up that easy. "Did your mom

ground you," Danny knew the only time she ever picked up a book was when she was grounded, yet he knew he didn't ground her? "No Dad, Mom didn't

ground me," Andy shook her head. "Grandpa, or Aunt Erin," Danny thought of the people that may have grounded her for some reason, but forgot to tell him?

"No Dad," Andy sighed, "and before you ask, it wasn't Uncle Jamie or Gramps either." "Then why or reading," Danny was obviously losing it? "Because I felt like

finishing the chapter I started last week when I was still grounded," Andy finally answered him. "Well why didn't you just tell me that at the beginning," Danny

looked at her confused? "Because you didn't ask me," Andy grinned. "Makes since, Danny smacked her with one of the loose pillows on her bed playfully, before

placing a kiss on her forehead and started for the door, so he could move on to check on his sons status of getting ready for bed. "Hey Dad, are we going to

the youth center tomorrow," Andy questioned him? "Yes," Danny shook his head, "your mom and I both have to work, and Jack has to do a little community

service this week." Andy nodded her understanding, but pressed on, a little unsure of how to continue with her question. "So last week when I had to work at

the center, I kind of enjoyed helping out, do you think you could ask Mrs. Randall if I could keep volunteering," Andy asked him nervously. Danny smiled at the

girl in front him and nodded, "So you like helping people?" "I do," Andy admitted. "It runs in the family," Danny thought of all the years the Reagan's had put

into serving the community. "But I was adopted," Andy looked at him confused? "You've lived with us long enough to adapt to the lifestyle," Danny chuckled,

"but to answer your question, yes I think I could manage to get you a little volunteering job to add to your resume." "Thanks Dad," Andy tossed her book

aside, "doesn't look like I need to read anymore to help keep my mind off of it," Andy reached for the remote to her stereo to turn her music back on." And just

when I thought she was getting a little more mature, she goes right back to her old ways, Danny couldn't help but smile as he turned the light off on her, "go to

bed."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jack," Sean stopped by his brother's bedroom, on his way to his own room to begin getting ready for bed. "What you need little brother," Jack pulled the

bedspread back on his bed? "The new Racing game comes out tomorrow, and we need to go get it," Sean sounded as if he had, had the day marked on his

calendar for months. "Yeah well, mom and dad both have to work, so I doubt were going to get it," Jack turned his lamp on, so he could turn the main light off.

"Not to mention, it's not like either one of us are exactly made of money," Jack added. "We could both pay half," Sean recommended, "I still have some birthday

money left, and I'm sure you do to." "That's one barrier knocked down," Jack sat up from where he was already lying in bed. "So all we have to do now is figure

out how to get there," Sean shrugged, "no problems." "Yeah sure Sean, that's easier said than done," Jack said in all reality. "Time for bed boys," Danny

interrupted their conversation. "Dad can you take us to go get the new racing game tomorrow?" "I don't know Sean, we'll see, I'm trying to get a case

wrapped up and your mother just found out she has to work a double shift, because one of her coworkers is sick," Danny wasn't making any promises,

knowing that chances were, they wouldn't get around to the store before they closed the next day. "Okay," Jack laid back down, while Danny turned the light

off and followed Sean into his room. "So when you said we'll see, is that a we'll see yes or a we'll see no," Sean asked changing into his pajamas. "It's just a

we'll see son, I have no idea what tomorrow holds and we might not be able to make it to the store," Danny pulled the boys blankets back on his bed. "But

Dad," Sean tried with another question. "Enough with the questions," Danny picked him up and tossed him on the bed. "That was fun," Sean laughed, "do it

again." "No, now go to sleep," Danny ruffled his hair.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean I have a brilliant idea," Jack found his brother playing a game of basketball the following day at the youth center. "What?" Sean threw the basketball to

one of the other kids so he could talk to his brother. "We passed a video game store, a few blocks away from here, and I'm on break for the time being," Jack

winked at his brother. "I brought my money with me," Sean looked at him smiling. "But what about Dad?" "What about him, as long as we hide the game,

there's no possible way he could find out," Jack was quickly turning into the not so angelic child. "You sure," Sean looked at him with a raised brow? "You know

we'll get that stupid spoon, if he grabs a hold of us." "How bad do you want that game," Jack was more than willing to take his chances? Sean sighed, as he

ran his options through his head, "Let's do it." It was fairly easy to escape the center, with Mrs. Randall busy working on paperwork in her office, and the

majority of the other workers and volunteers busy watching the kids. Even Andy, who was actually the least of their worries, considering they could always

blackmail her, was busy helping one of the other workers in the pool with the younger kids.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Much to Danny's surprise, he was able to wrap up the case much sooner than he had expected. After the lab was able to lift the DNA from the necklace, Danny

and Jackie were able to arrest one of the past detectives old suspects, and question him until he relayed everything from the past. Considering Linda was

working late, and the boys wanted to get their game, Danny decided that rather than get started on his next case, he would instead spend a little time with

his children, and get a fresh start on the case in the morning. "Andy," Danny located his daughter in the pool. "Let's go home," he gave her a quick helping

hand in lifting her out of the pool. "Where are your brothers," he questioned, while Andy dried herself off? "I don't know," Andy shook her head, "I haven't

seen them for a while." Jack is supposed to be working here this week, Danny mumbled to himself before sending Andy to get dressed and going in search for

the boys himself. Danny was just walking out of the pool area, when he realized he forgot his cell phone in the car, and knew that he needed to get it,

considering with the job he had, he knew he was always on call. "I can't believe we are actually going to get away with it," Sean mentioned opening the front

door to the center. "What we're you saying, you were going to get away with," Danny said coming up behind them? "Uh oh," Sean froze glancing at his brother,

before both boys turned around to face their father. "And just what is it, did you two think you were doing," Danny was trying to keep his voice low while they

were at the center, instead of yell at them, which is was he really felt like doing? "We wanted to go get our game," Sean mumbled holding the game in his

hand. "I'll take that," Danny took the game from him and placed it in his suit pocket. "Dad, I'm ready," Andy announced, finding her brothers and father near the

door. "You three get in the car," Danny handed Andy his keys, "I'm going to go talk to the manager for a few minutes." "I don't know what you two did," Andy

mentioned sliding in the front seat of Danny's jeep, "but he looks plenty ticked off at the moment." "We left the center, so we could go get our game," Jack

enlightened her. "You did what!" Andy looked at him as if he was an idiot, "you know I always thought you were pretty smart," Andy paused, "but apparently I

was wrong." "Shut up Andy," Jack shoved her, as Danny was getting in the car. "Jack," Danny threw his eldest son a look. "But she," Jack protested. "I don't

want another sound out of either of you until we get home," Danny turned around in his seat to look at the boys in the backseat. "Yes Sir," both boys spoke up

immediately, already knowing they were in plenty trouble, and didn't really want to add disrespect to their list of misdeeds. Even Andy, who wasn't even in

trouble chose to keep quiet the majority of the ride home, at least until her stomach kept growling, and she couldn't resist the temptation any longer. "Dad,

what are we going to eat for dinner, I'm hungry?" "I don't know Andy, I haven't really thought about it," Danny admitted, remembering that here was no reason

to be upset with her, thinking this may in fact be one of the only times she was ever completely innocent. "Okay," Andy wasn't exactly satisfied with his answer,

but decided not to push it. "How about we pick up hamburgers," Danny softened, knowing they still had to eat. "That sounds good," Andy nodded her

agreement. Pulling into a drive thru, Danny glanced at the boys, "what do you want to eat?" "I'm not hungry," Jack was a little preoccupied thinking about how

wrong his evening was turning. "You've got to eat something Jack," Danny nudged him. "A hamburger with no onions," Jack finally spoke up. "With french fries

and a Dr. Pepper," Danny guessed the remainder of his order. "You got it," Jack forced a smile.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner that evening was unusually quiet, both boys knowing they were in loads of trouble. Danny although he was clearly upset with their actions, just couldn't

think of much to say, and Andy on the other hand figured it wouldn't be too easy to have a one sided conversation with people who pretended to listen. "Can

we be excused," Jack looked at Danny once he and Sean were finished with their meal? "Yes," Danny nodded at him, "throw your trash away and go on up to

your rooms, I'll be up later." "Yes Sir," both boys pushed their chairs back before gathering up the remainder of their meal and tossing it into the trash can. "I

knew this was going to come back and bite us," Sean looked at his brother as they made their way up the stairs. "You wanted the game too," Jack was by no

means willing to take full blame for the incident. "Yeah well, dads got it now, and there is no telling how long he's going to keep it from us," Sean shook his

head. "I'm expecting it sometime next year, if we're lucky," was the last thing Jack said before reaching the doorway to his bedroom. "Can I be excused too,"

Andy's voice was low? "Sure kiddo," Danny gave her a weak smile, "but pick your trash up first." "Do I have to go to my room too," Andy already knew the

answer but she may as well try to lighten the mood?" "No you don't have to go to your room," Danny softened before pulling her into a hug. "You know I love

you right," Danny squeezed her a bit tighter? "I love you too, Detective," Andy always enjoyed Danny's hugs, felling like she missed so many of them when she

was younger, that she never wanted him to let go. "That's Detective Dad to you," Danny looked down at her. "I know," Andy giggled. "Since the boys are going

to be up in their rooms the rest of the evening, how about the two of us do something, "Danny asked her? "Sure," Andy was more than willing to have him all

to herself. "Let me go talk to your brothers and then I'm all yours," Danny released her before heading into the kitchen for the wooden spoon.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"First of all, you were gone from the youth center much longer than your break," Danny started. "I didn't think it would last that long honest," Jack picked up for

himself. "But that's not the point son, you had a responsibility to put in a full week no questions asked." "Guess I wasn't very responsible was I," Jack looked to

his father for answers. "No," Danny shook his head, "you weren't. Listen Buddy, I know you're only 10 and all but that's when you have to learn about

responsibility while you're young," Danny was hoping he was driving the point home. "I really messed that up," Jack felt guilty. "Do you think you can ask Mrs.

Randall to give me another chance?" "I'm sure she will, after you apologize," Danny nodded. "Thanks," Jack sighed, already knowing that there was no way

this conversation was even close to being over. "Now do you want to tell me the other reason we're up here," Danny looked at his eldest son gently? "Because

we left the youth center without permission," Jack just about hit the nail on the head with his answer. "Don't you realize how dangerous that could have been,

not only could you have been kidnapped, but you could have been killed as well," Danny didn't even like to think of that possibility, but knew it was something

he needed to get across, for the boys sake. "I guess I didn't think about that," Jack admitted. "Do you know how much that would have affected your mother

and I, if we would have learned that our son, the child that we have taken care of for so many years was gone," in most instances Danny wouldn't have been

so realistic to the kid, but at this particular moment he couldn't even realize life without his three children. "I'm really sorry Dad, I would never do that

intentionally," Jack appeared as if he was finally realizing the reality of the situation being much more than that of a simple video game. "I know you wouldn't

Jack, you are much too smart for something like that, but that's not exactly the point right now is it?" "I, I, I guess not," Jack stuttered. "Then you realize how

serious this was then?" "Yes Sir," Jack knew the end was near. "In that case you are grounded for another week, and I'm pretty sure you know what this

means," Danny took the wooden spoon out from behind his back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finished with Jack, Danny moved on to his youngest, to have a similar talk, only a lot less realistic regarding the dying part, considering the boy was only 8 and

the last thing he wanted to do was give the kid nightmares. Descending the last step of the stairs, Danny Reagan was exhausted, disciplining the children you

loved more than life itself really took it out of you, and Danny was finally beginning to realize why his own father always seemed so tired during his own

teenage years. "Hey Dad," Andy rushed him the second he walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, knowing that it would be a long time until Linda got

home and they could talk. "Can we go outside and play basketball PLEASE," she peered up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster? "In a

minute baby," Danny ran a hand down his face. "Let me get a little coffee in me, and I'll play with you," Danny reassured her, knowing he couldn't back down

from his word when he told her would spend the evening with her, despite the fact he was feeling a little worn. "I'm going to go put some shorts on," Andy told

him before running up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Come on coffee do your magic," Danny was tempted to move the pot and shove his head up under the

coffee maker.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hello my dear brothers," Andy was glad to find them both in the same room. "What do you want this time," Sean already had a feeling he knew what she was

doing, the same thing he always did to her when she got in trouble, gloat. "Oh nothing," Andy ignored him. "Augh," she relaxed stretching out on her brother's

bed, "this is the greatest day of my life." "What makes you say that," Jack wasn't sharing her exuberance. "Are you kidding me, I'm just glad you left me out of

this whole incident," you two in trouble and me being completely innocent is something I would like to relish in for the time being." "Why, because it won't last

long," Jack looked at her confused. "You know it," Andy grinned before running out the door and down the stairs to find Danny. "Come on Dad lets go," she

pulled Danny out of the house and into the driveway so they could start playing before it got dark. "I'm coming Andy," Danny was laughing at her excitement,

feeling much better now that he got several cups of coffee into his system. "You know I bet you were a wild child in your younger days," Danny was pretty sure

it was a safe bet. "Not really," Andy admitted to him. "Now I find that rather hard to believe based on what I've witnessed since you came to live with us." "I

was saving it all for you," Andy grinned thinking of how much better her life was now that she could express herself much more freely than she could at anyone

of her foster homes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You ready for bed," Danny asking walking into Sean's bedroom at the kid's usual bedtime? "Almost," Sean was looking around for his pajama shirt. This is,

Danny found it shoved in between the boy's bed and the wall. "That's the one," Sean was just finishing up with the last of the buttons before he was caught

off guard by Danny picking him up and tossing him onto the bed. I wasn't expecting that, Sean laughed. Yeah well I love you, even though you are in trouble,

Danny kissed his head before turning the light off. Danny was just making his way into Jacks bedroom, when he saw Andy coming out of the bathroom from

taking a shower. "I know, go to bed," Andy already had a feeling she knew what he was about to tell her. "You got it," Danny pointed at her, "I'll be in, in a few

minutes to take you in." Danny stretched out onto the couch later that night as he waited for Linda to get home, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep. He had,

had a very full day, and was more than ready to go to bed. Being an only parent was difficult.

* * *

Well today's my birthday, so I thought I would try and get a chapter posted for you. This chapter is a little longer that I originally expected, but I can't help myself, it's just so much fun to write. Again thanks so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews, you keep me writing. JusticeStandsTRUE


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: mention of a spanking

 **CH. 13 JUST ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE**

It was about midweek, and once again Danny and Linda were left with no other choice than to leave their three trouble finding children at home for the time

being while they went to work. The youth center had to close for several days, due to unforeseen renovations, and Danny had to admit that it was turning into

quite the headache. "You know I can't wait for school to start," Danny pulled his tie out from the closet. "Really," Linda laughed at his no nonsense behavior. "I

don't like leaving them home alone, I worry too much." "About them or the house?" "About both," Danny admitted, attaching his shield and weapon to his belt

before going downstairs to talk to the kids, and to make sure they were eating breakfast. After giving the kids the usual speech, and rundown of the rules

anytime he or Linda were away, such as no going outside, only calling them if there was something wrong, and absolutely no cooking or playing with matches,

Danny kissed his wife, told the kids he loved them and to be good, and headed out into the streets of New York to solve another case.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Andy looked at her brothers questioningly about an hour or so after their parents left. "Sean and I are both grounded, and

considering we can't go outside, there isn't much," Jack sighed setting his book aside. "We could play poker, or some sort of board game," Andy shrugged her

shoulders. "Pokers good with me," Jack was just clearing the breakfast dishes away from the table, while Andy went in search for the poker set. "Oh wow, this

is a really nice set," Andy was impressed by the poker set, as she took everything out of the nice silver heavy duty carrying case. "Grandpa got this for Dad one

year on his birthday, so he's real proud of it," Sean enlightened her. "I can certainly see why," she mentioned. The three siblings continued to play for over an

hour until Sean started complaining of a headache and decided to go lay down on the couch for a few minutes. "What you want to do now, now that we lost

one of our players?" Jack leaned back in his chair. "You want to toss the baseball around," Andy threw out an option. "In the house," Jack looked at her as if

she was crazy? "It's not like we can go outside," Andy started to pick up the poker chips. "Still, don't you remember how Dad reacted when he thought I

busted the window because I disobeyed him by throwing in the direction of the house," Jack had a point. "As long as we're careful and put the ball and gloves

away before he or mom get home, then we're in the clear," Andy argued. "Yeah but if it wouldn't have been for him finding out about Mark, I would have been

grounded for two weeks, and would have had to work off every penny to pay for that window," Jack rambled on. "He's not going to find out Jack, and were

only going to play for a few minutes okay," Andy was pleading. "I'm already grounded," Jack threw his hands up, before running up the stairs to grab the ball

and gloves while Andy put Danny's poker set away. Andy was just shoving Danny's case back on the upper shelf in her parent's closet when she started to slip

from the chair she was standing on when the case slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. The case was broke in two, and all the chips and cards flew

in all different directions around the closet. Andy froze and starred at the floor. "You are so dead when Dad finds out," Jack had heard the crash and was now

standing in the doorway of the closet. "Tell me something I don't know," Andy was considering going into the back yard and digging a hole all the way to China,

hoping it would be far enough away from Danny when he found out. "Do you still want to throw the ball?" Jack knew that if he would have done what Andy just

did he would be looking for a place to hide. "Why not," Andy shrugged, "I'm already going to be in trouble when he finds out about this, and if I'm going out,

I'm going out with a bang."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Jack stood on opposite sides of the house as they tossed the ball back and forth over their little brother who was still laying on the couch this time

complaining about feeling nauseated. "Stop it guys," Sean moaned, "you are going to hit me." "Not on accident," Andy shook her head, "but maybe on purpose

if you don't quit crying about it." "I'm calling Mom and Dad," Sean had just pulled himself off the couch and had started to walk away when he threw his

breakfast up all over the living room floor. "Augh," Andy covered her face, "that's disgusting." "So gross Sean," Jack agreed trying to stand as far away from his

brother as possible. "Leave me alone," Sean wiped his face with his shirt trying to get any excess off his chin, as he started for the stairs. "Don't go up there,

you might make another pile," Andy was trying to keep from looking at the liquidated pile near her feet, but had to admit she was having a little trouble. "I'm

going to my room, somebody call mom," Sean wiped a stray tear away, trying not to cry in front of his older siblings. "Yeah I'm so not cleaning that up," Andy

jumped back disgusted once Sean was upstairs. "Well don't look at me," Jack himself took several steps back. "Well we have to do something," Andy stated the

obvious. "Call mom," Jack came up with the most logical suggestion. "She's at work Jack," Andy was getting annoyed, especially considering Sean could be

hurling all over the floor upstairs as well. "It's either mom or dad, and I'm not calling him," Jack argued. "I'm not either," Andy faced him. "He'd probably come

home just so he could make us clean it." "Yeah he's got a mean sense of humor," Andy agreed staring at the liquid mixed with chunks of food on the floor that

was slowly beginning to spread. "In that case mom it is," Jack handed Andy his cell phone. "Wait a minute why do I have to call her," Andy looked at him

completely confused? "You're the oldest," Jack shrugged. "Is that all you got," Andy was prepared to go against him? "That's all I need," Jack had a point, "you

are SUPPOSED to be more responsible than me," Jack was careful to put emphasis on the word supposed. "Hey Mom," Andy said carefully. "What is it Andy, I'm

at work?" "I think Sean's sick, he just hurled all over the living room floor." "Is he running fever," Linda went right into immediate nurse mode? "No idea, it all

happened kind of sudden," Andy was still disgusted as the scene replayed over and over in her head. "Get him to take his temperature and then we will go

from there," Linda knew she couldn't diagnose him without learning all the facts and symptoms. "Where's the thermometer," Andy questioned, considering it

wasn't like she or the others had been sick since she came to live with them, and had yet to learn where Linda kept all the medical supplies. "In mine and your

dad's bathroom cabinet," Linda relayed as many directions as she could think of. "Okay," Andy headed for the stairs, being careful to jump over Sean's mess on

the floor. "Listen Andy, tell Sean that I'll be home as soon as I can, in the meantime I'll see if your dad can stop by on his lunch break." "The only problem here

is the spreading vomit on the floor," Andy said reaching her parents bathroom. "Great," Linda laid her head in her hands. "Can you throw a towel on it or

something to soak it up?" "Awe Mom, do I have too," Andy complained. "Listen honey, I really need this from you," Linda said gently but firmly. "But mom it's

disgusting," Andy tried its all brown mixed with yellow stuff from his morning cereal topped off with a little orange juice. "Yes you do, and thank you for that

vivid picture Andrea." "Anytime," Andy could already see Linda's face expression in her head. "Your father will finish cleaning it up when he gets home," Linda

grabbed one of the files off the desk and headed into the first emergency examination room before hanging up the phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm really sorry about this Jack, let me check on Sean, make sure the other two are okay, and we can head back to the precinct," Danny felt bad about

involving his partner in a family affair, but when Linda called him she sounded pretty desperate. "Its fine Reagan," Jackie didn't appear too bothered by it, "I'd

be concerned too if I were you." "Linda said that the way Andy made it sound, it was pretty bad," Danny mentioned pulling into the driveway, being sure to tell

Jackie to come on in, considering he had no idea how long it would take. "It's no big deal Reagan," Jackie said reassuring. "I'm just glad she's starting to treat

Linda like a mother, at first the only one she would call or talk to was me," Danny unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. "Think about it this way,"

Jackie started to explain already sounding like a psychiatrist, "you said she didn't really know her father at all, and so when you stepped in and showed that

you actually cared about her, she automatically saw you as her father. Her mother however she knew, and she abandoned her, I guess she just wanted to be

careful that Linda wasn't going to do that before she put her heart out there." "You make a good point," Danny unlocked the door, "if this detective thing

doesn't work out, you could be a shrink." Stepping inside, the smell of vomit his nostrils almost immediately, and he had to be careful not to lose his own

breakfast. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while," Andy noticed the vague expression on her father's face. "Jack open a window, and Andy start cleaning

this up now," Danny started issuing orders almost immediately. "You actually want me to stick my hands in somebody else's vomit," Andy looked at him as if he

had completely lost his mind. "Did I stutter," Danny was in no mood to deal with her smart attitude at the current moment. "Now where's Sean," Danny noticed

he had yet to see his youngest. "He's sick upstairs," Andy dug through the storage closet for examination gloves Linda had brought home from the hospital.

"Are you sure he's sick," Danny looked at his two eldest? Wanting to make sure he just didn't have an upset stomach. "Well I'm no doctor, but when you throw

up all over the floor, I'm pretty sure that means you're sick," Andy couldn't resist that comment no matter how hard she tried. "Drop the attitude Andrea, and do

what I told you to do," Danny headed up the stairs. Danny was just rounding the corner when he noticed Sean laying on the bathroom floor in front of the

toilet. "Sean buddy, you okay," Danny squatted down next to him. "Daddy," Sean picked his head up, "I don't feel so good," Sean was in tears. "I know buddy,"

Danny picked him up off the floor, and held him for a few minutes, trying to calm the boy down and get him to stop crying. Danny managed to get him to settle

down in a few minutes, but it wasn't until after he caught a whiff of the boy's clothes. "Why don't we get you in the bath tub," Danny suggested, "maybe it will

help you relax, and feel a little better?" Danny started to fill the tub with water before helping Sean get in, and going to get him a clean pair of pajamas.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy was just finishing up with the floor, when she took a seat on the couch across from her father's partner. "Would like something to drink or anything," Andy

asked? "No thank you Andy I'm fine," Jackie declined the offer. "Are you sure, my father would kill me if I didn't at least get you a drink," Andy tried again. "In

that case, I'll take a bottle of water if you have that," Jackie didn't want to get the kid in trouble, considering she already had the feeling the kid could do that

all on her own. "I think we do," Andy stood, "I'll go check." "It's probably going to be awhile Jackie, my boy really needs me right now," Danny stepped into the

living room to talk to his partner. "I've been plenty entertained down here, don't worry about me," Jackie nodded towards the kitchen where her partner's

eldest two children were at the time. Danny was just about to go check on Sean again when he noticed something odd, something that wasn't there that

morning before he left for work, but was there now when it shouldn't be considering they weren't allowed to throw the baseball in the house. Danny was

usually pretty lenient when it came to letting the kids do things in the house, such as dart guns or other things that wouldn't do any extensive damage to the

house. "Andy, Jack, both of you get in here now," Danny ordered. Hearing the tone in Danny's voice, both kids started making tracks to get into the living room,

both knowing that when he started ordering, it was in their best interest not to keep him waiting for too long. "What are these," Danny pointed to the ball and

gloves sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room? "That Dad, is what we Americans call a baseball, and a baseball glove, and they are used to play

Americas favorite past time," Andy couldn't believe the question he just asked? "One more smart alek or disrespectful comment like that and I'll be adjusting

your attitude with my wooden spoon young lady," Danny was tired of the disrespect she seemed to be amped on showing that particular day. "Yes Sir," Andy

suddenly found the pattern on the rug rather interesting. "Were you throwing the ball in the house?" Danny asked a direct question. "Yes Sir," Jack was the

one to answer his question. "I'm disappointed in you two," Danny straightened, "you disobeyed one of mine and your mother's house rules." "We know," Jack

mumbled. "Then why did you do it," Danny continued with his line of questioning? "We got bored," Andy admitted. "Next time do something that won't get you

into the trouble," Danny suggested before sending them to stand in the corner until he figured out a more suitable punishment. "I'm really sorry you have to

witness your partner being a disciplinarian," Andy leaned her head against the wall after Danny went back upstairs, to get Sean in bed. "I can't believe I'm

standing in the corner like a three year old," Jack mumbled hitting his head gently against the wall multiple times. "At least he doesn't expect more from you

than he does himself," Jackie felt a little weird giving advice to the Reagan kids. Yet she knew she was speaking the truth, she knew from the very beginning

that Danny Reagan was one with very higher standards, and he expected nonetheless from his offspring. "I guess that's true," Andy had to admit she had

never thought about it like that. "I mean he may expect a lot, but it's never impossible standards." "Don't let him hear you say that he is good at what he does,

or it'll go to his head," Jack finally stopped bumping his head against the wall long enough to glance at his sister. "So not to add to your displeasure or

anything," Jackie wasn't sure if she should say anything, "but are you supposed to talk while in time out?" "Hey, what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him,"

Andy turned to give her a quick mischievous grin before Danny came back down the stairs. "Hey Partner," Danny took a seat across from her. "Can we get out

now," Jack interrupted looking over at Danny? "No you may not," Danny turned his attention back to his partner, "Sean's being extremely clingy, I think I'm

going to have to take the rest of the day off." "That's fine, I can work at the precinct the rest of the day, searching down leads," Jackie didn't seem to be

bothered by spending the next couple of hours at her desk, at least not in the same way Danny would be, whom would have been sure to show his

displeasure to each and every person who walked by. "Alright you two, come over here and have a seat," Danny glanced over at his two children before

pointing to the couch. "I'm going to have to go back to the precinct for a bit, to get my car and a few files." "Okay," Andy shrugged. "But there's a catch," Danny

kept her from getting up. "Your punishment for breaking the rules, is you have to take care of Sean while I'm gone, and you are both grounded for a week."

"Awe Dad," Jack complained, "what if he hurls again?" Jack obviously knew what the worst part of the punishment was. "Then you will just have to take care of

it," Danny was seriously beginning to wonder why he had to explain something so trivial to the two. "Hey I already cleaned up one mess, and I'm so done,"

Andy wasn't kidding. "Alright that's enough," Danny held a hand up, "anymore complaining will result in a sore backside, and you will still take care of your

brother. So what's it going to be?" "I'll take care of him," Jack sighed giving in. "And you," Danny glanced at his daughter? "I think you better warm that hand

up, because I'm feeling a long line of complaints and smart alec comments about to spill out."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Your kids are so fun to be around," Jackie couldn't help but laugh at their openness towards her, not caring a bit that she was even there and still acted like

their self. "Seriously," Danny took his eyes off the road for a second to glance her. "My daughter is willing to take a spanking just so she can take the

opportunity to run her mouth, the kid seriously has issues." "And like you were not the exact same way when you were a kid," Jackie shook her head at his

inability to see it, "considering you can hardly keep your mouth shut now, I can only imagine how you were as a kid." Are you kidding me, I would have received

the Frank Reagan special, and his spankings were something you tried to skip out of altogether," Danny was being completely serious that it made Jackie

laugh. "Maybe so, but your kids are just so full of life, and you can literally see it in Andy, and how she can't wait for the next life challenge." Danny smiled at

the way his partner was describing his daughter, he had to admit she had a point, as he remembered how much she thought she wasn't going to have a future

just a couple of months ago, and then once she got comfortable with the Reagan's, both their lives were literally turned upside down.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had only taken Danny about an hour or so, and he was able to get home, hoping that his eldest two children hadn't killed Sean yet. The downstairs section

of the house was vacant when Danny walked in, causing him to take the stairs at least three at a time. He was surprised to find Andy walking out of her

brother's bedroom, a set of dirty sheets in her arms, doing her best to keep them from touching her clothes. "What happened?" Sean puked all over them.

"And where is he now," Danny noticed the boy wasn't in his room? "He's lying on my bed waiting for Jack to get a clean set of sheets and make the bed," Andy

opened the door to her bedroom, and pointed to the bed. "Hey buddy, you feeling any better?" Danny asked as he and Andy walked in. "Not really," Sean

mumbled before getting up to run to the bathroom. Unfortunately for him and Andy's floor, he didn't quite make it and threw up once again all over the floor, not

far from where his father and sister were standing. "I think I'm going to be sick," Andy looked up at Danny, having trouble believing that she had just

witnessed her brother throw up directly in front of her twice in one day. "Keep it together," Danny turned her away from the mess, and leaned her head against

him so she could breathe and think about something else. "My floor certainly isn't feeling too good right now," she mumbled, taking in several deep breaths.

"That's for sure," Danny looked down at her, "you okay now?" "I think so," Andy picked the sheets back up and nearly ran down the stairs to get them in the

washroom. After getting the sheets started, Andy started back up the stairs with a roll of paper towels and some antibacterial cleaner in her hands. "I'll clean

it," Danny took the supplies from her, "Sean's okay for now." "Yeah for now," Andy didn't have much hope that it would last very long.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Danny was surprised to find Frank walking in through the front door. "Hey Dad," Danny was just rounding the corner, "help yourself to

anything in the kitchen, I'll be right back as soon as I take this up to Sean," Danny gestured at the glass of water in his hand. "Don't worry about me, I just

came by to see how you were getting along." "Okay," Danny hurried up the stairs, hollering for Andy and Jack telling them to go see their Grandpa. "Grandpa,"

Both kids ran down the stairs nearly knocking Danny down. "And how are two of my favorite grandchildren," Frank opened up for a hug. "Grandpa you say that

to all of us," Jack laughed. "That's because I love you all equally," Frank smiled down at the boy. "You want something to drink Dad," Danny finally made it back

down the stairs? "You got any coffee made?" "Do I have coffee made," Danny chuckled, "that's what's been keeping me going all day." "I figured as much,"

Frank nodded, "but at least this didn't start until this morning, I remember staying up all night with you," Frank pointed at his son. Danny handed his father a

cup of coffee and took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. "Now I'm sure you have plenty other things to do than stop by and see your favorite

detective," Danny teased. "Those things aren't as important as checking on my grandson though," Frank said pointedly. "You can go up and see him, although I

wouldn't get too close if I were you, he hasn't had much control," Danny was by no means exaggerating thinking of the countless times he had to jump out of

the way to avoid getting splattered. "Have you tried giving him any medicine?" "Are you kidding," Danny shook his head, "I've given him everything Linda told

me too, but it just keeps coming back up." "Is he running fever," Frank squinted? "101 at the last check," Danny sighed, "I just wish I could give him something

that would help get the fever down and help him stop throwing up, the poor kid is miserable." "Hmm," Frank thought about the situation for a moment, "your

mother used to keep suppositories on hand for situations such as this when you and your siblings were growing up." "Oh no, absolutely not," Danny was near

the point of refusal, "that's Linda's job." "Caring for your child when they are sick is no one parent's responsibility," Frank was doing a good job at making his

son feel guilty. "I have been caring for him," Danny picked up for himself looking at his father, "I've cleaned up at least 5 of his messes, made sure he didn't

drown in the bathtub, and made probably 50 trips up and down the stairs." "I cleaned up 2," Andy looked at both her father and grandfather. "That's was nice

of you," Frank sounded proud of his granddaughter. "It wasn't by choice," Andy admitted shaking her head, "but it was either that or the spoon." "Sounds like

you made a good choice," Frank smiled at her. "He made me," Andy nodded at Danny. "While we're on the subject, why don't you tell him what you did," Danny

was tired of looking like the bad guy. "Jack and I played baseball in the house." "That wasn't a good idea," Frank looked at both Andy and Jack seriously. "Heck

if that would have been me as a kid, I'd still be having trouble sitting," Danny mentioned looking at his children, "courtesy of the man sitting right there in front

of you," Danny pointed at Frank. "Now if I remember correctly, you and your brother Joe did do the very same thing when you were growing up," Frank

remembered. "Wait," Danny stopped him, "you mean you knew about that." "I did," Frank nodded. "But you didn't ware our butts out for it," Danny knew he

would have remembered something like that. "Technically I only suspected it, but you just confirmed my suspicions," Frank words turned Danny a shade of red.

"You should still be a detective Grandpa," Jack spoke up, "that was cool." "I think you should spank him," Andy looked at Frank enjoying the times when she

could make Danny sweat. "And I think you should shut up," Danny didn't miss the opportunity to shut her down. "Just a suggestion," Andy headed into the

kitchen for a glass of OJ. "And I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want me to suggest you clean up the next one of Sean's messes," Danny

managed to find his fatherly tone of voice. "You know it was such a long time ago, I think it would be best for all of us if we just forgot the whole thing," Andy

was looking primarily at Frank. "I was about to say the same thing Granddaughter, we need to get back to what's best for Sean anyway." "Speaking of Sean,"

Danny stood, "I should probably go check on him." "How's he doing," Frank met his son at the foot of the stairs upon Danny's return. "At least he made it to

the bathroom this time," Danny's reply answered Frank's question. "Have you given any more thought to my first suggestion," Frank looked at his son

seriously? "I have," Danny said solemnly, "and if it will help my poor boy feel any better, I'm willing to do it." "In that case, I'll give you and Sean a little time,

and take the other two outside for a few minutes," Frank told Andy and Jack to follow him outside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After an hour or so, and Sean managed to quit throwing up, and finally able to fall asleep. Linda got home and was able to take on the primary care of their son

while Danny fell asleep on the couch exhausted from his busy day of dealing with the kids, while Andy and Jack played outside enjoying a little free time away

from everyone. It was just getting dark, and Linda had just called the kids in from outside. "What you want to do now," Jack asked the usual question. "I'm

glad you asked," Andy made a break for the stairs when she noticed Danny was crashed on the couch. Running into her parent's bathroom, Andy reached into

her father's medicine cabinet and pulled out his bottle of shaving cream. "We're not going to shave him are we?" Jack was trying to figure out his sister's plan.

"Well he does have a light beard showing," Andy picked up the razor. "Neither of us will be able to sit for a year if we touch him with that razor," Jacks eyes

went wide. "Mm," Andy set the razor back down, "he does like that beard of his." Reaching the bottom of the steps, Andy squirted a handful in both she and

Jacks hand before whispering, "Let's make Dad, Santa Clause." Convinced they did an ample job, Andy whispered in Danny's ear, "Oh Daddy," Andy drug out

the word Daddy. "What do you want Andy," Danny shifted positions, just before rubbing his face. Danny's eyes opened and focused directly on the two heads

above him, when he realized they just covered every inch of his face with shaving cream. "You two are so dead," he started to chase after them. After grabbing

ahold of them, Danny rubbed his face all over there's. "Awe," Jack squealed trying to pull away from him. "Dad stop," Andy was trying to bury her face in

Danny's shirt. "What is going on in here," Linda chastised, coming in from the kitchen, "you guys wake up Sean and you are all sleeping downstairs." Danny let

go of his now silent children and proceeded to wipe off the excess shaving cream with his shirt. "Why shaving cream," he looked over at Andy. "Just be glad, I

used yours, mine smells like raspberries." Danny had just finished cleaning the shaving cream out of his hair when there was a knock on the door. "You

expecting anyone," Danny looked over at Linda? "No", Linda shook her head. "Nicki," Danny was shocked to see his niece with a tear stained face standing at

the door. "Can I crash here tonight," Nicki appeared both exhausted and upset? "Nicki how did you get all the way to Staten Island on your own," Danny

wondered, partially afraid to hear the answer? "If it's all the same to you Uncle Danny, I think I'm going to plead the fifth on that one." "It's not, so start

talking," Danny shook his head. Nicki sighed, "You're not going to like it." "I gathered as much," Danny led her over to the couch. "Are you okay honey," Linda

hugged her. "Mom and I got into a fight and I just couldn't stay there anymore," the tears started to run down the girls face. "Does she know where you are,"

Danny knew his sister would be freaking out if she knew she was missing? "No," Nicki knew she couldn't lie. "Nicki," Danny ran a hand through his hair, "she's

probably worried sick by now." "But you don't know how she gets," Nicki complained. "Want to bet," Danny looked at her, barely believing what he just heard,

"I grew up with her." "Then you should know and not give me a hard time," Nicki shrugged hopefully. "Oh I'll give you a hard time if I think you need a hard

time, I'm your uncle, Nicki." "And what are you thinking now," Nicki couldn't help but ask? "Right now I'm thinking about giving you a little time with my wooden

spoon," Danny admitted he was more than tempted. "Ugh, sorry I asked." "Uh oh careful Nicki, I already got one today, and he's more than warmed up," Nicki

said walking from the kitchen to the stairs. "And your fixing to get another one if you're not in your room in 10 seconds," Danny turned to face her. "Good luck

Cous," Andy took off running up the stairs. "Awe Nicki, what am I going to do with you," Danny shook his head wondering? "Let me stay here," Nicki looked at

him seriously. "I'm going to call your mom and let her know your safe," Danny stood, "and when I get back we're going to discuss how you're never going to

travel alone again, is that clear?" "Yes Sir," Nicki knew there would be no point in trying to talk her way out of trouble or talk Danny out of calling her mom.

"Erin," Danny could tell in his sisters voice that she was running frantic looking for her daughter. "I can't talk right now Danny," Erin was about in tears as she

pulled in to Bay Ridge, "Nicki ran off." "I know," Danny tried to get a word in, "and she's sitting safe and sound on my couch as we speak." "Thank God," Erin

managed to take a deep breath and calm herself down, "I'll be there as soon as I can." "Let her stay here tonight," Danny recommended. "Danny, if she stays

she's going to see it as fun, and think she got away with running." "Not by the time I threw with her tonight," Danny shook his head. "Besides, I'm still working

on trying to talk to her and explain how dangerous it was coming all the way from Manhattan on the train alone." "I'm sure she already knows, Nicki's never

had trouble knowing right from wrong," Erin admitted. "I'm going to find out as soon as I hang up with you," Danny sighed, "but you can pick Nicki up sometime

tomorrow, Linda will be home all day with the kids, Sean's sick." "I'm sorry Danny, I'm sure you have enough problems with your own kids," Erin felt bad that

her brother was having to deal with Nicki as well. "It's no problem, I'm used to chaos, I have Andy remember."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh," Nicki came in sometime later and laid on the pallet Andy and Linda had made for her in Andy's room. "You came to the wrong house, if you were

looking for a place to escape trouble," Andy had picked up on the tone in her cousins voice. "I already knew I was going to be in trouble with Uncle Danny if I

came here, you know how he is when it comes to safety," Nicki rolled over to look at her. "Then why come in the first place," Andy was obviously confused? "Do

you know lucky you are," Nicki looked at her cousin intently? "Me lucky," Andy was still trying to wrap her head around Nicki's seriousness. "I get in trouble with

either Danny or Linda at least once a week, usually twice a week." "I mean to have both parents that actually care about you," Nicki explained. "Were you and

your mom fighting about your Dad again," Andy guessed. "Yeah," Nicki sat up. "I don't know want to say," Andy chose her words wisely, "other than I used to

not have either of my parents, they both took off when I was little. I don't really want to call them my real parents, because as far as I'm concerned Danny and

Linda are my real parents." "You know I'm glad Uncle Danny found you," Nicki had to admit she loved every minute of having Andy as a cousin, that is aside

from the times Andy got them both in trouble. "So did you come over here, because you wanted to see how a mom and dad handled things?" Andy of course

was still trying to interpret the whole situation. "I was kind of just looking for a place to go, but at the same time I guess I was doing as you said." "And from

the way you are sitting on my pillow, I take it Danny showed his displeasure with the spoon," Andy had long ago developed the art of sitting with a pillow.

"That would be correct," Nicki nodded. "Well since all that's taking care of, I have a problem," Andy cut to the chase. "What did you do this time?" "For starters,

do you have $200 I can borrow?" "Seriously Andy, where would I get that kind of money, and what for anyway?" "Because I accidentally broke Danny's poker

set," Andy said a little uneasy. "You mean Uncle Danny's really nice set that Grandpa bought him for his birthday," Nicki questioned. "That's the one," Andy

mumbled. "And how did you break it?" "Well it was on the top shelf of Dads closet so I was standing on a step stool when I lost my balance, and to make a

long story short, it was between me or the poker set falling to the floor, so I let go of the set and it crashed to the floor," Andy explained. "I think you made the

wrong choice," Nicki admitted, "because Uncle Danny is going to kill you when he finds out." "Which is why I need the money, so I can keep from getting into

some major trouble with him," Andy was nearly pleading. "I'm sorry Andy but I don't have the money, and even if I did, you know he would find out anyway and

then I would be in trouble with him as well." "Appreciate the moral support," Andy was seriously beginning to wish she would tell her something she didn't

know already. "I don't know what else to tell you other than maybe you should just tell him what happened." "I can't," Andy was trying to get her cousin to see

what the problem was. "He's going to be really mad, he's told me and the boys to never mess with anything in there." "Then why do it?" "Because we were

bored and wanted to play poker, but our regular set has half the chips missing." Nicki was about to reply, when she was cut short by Danny yelling from his

bedroom. "Andy! Jack! Both of you get in here now!" "Danny," Linda glared at him, "you do know your son is sick in the next room still running fever, and I'm

trying to keep him comfortable." "I'm sorry Linda, but I'm not too happy right now, my poker set is missing, and I just found this on the floor," Danny held one of

the chips in between his thumb and index finger. "Well maybe when you finish interrogating your other children, maybe you could go keep Sean company, he's

really bored," Linda knew how much Danny cared about his poker set, but at this particular time, she was more concerned about Sean than anything else.

Danny sighed trying to remember to count to ten and remember Sean. "Do you still think he has the stomach flu?" "He's got all the symptoms," Linda shrugged,

walking out of the room just as Andy and Jack were walking into it. "Which one of you broke my poker set," Danny demanded? Neither of the siblings dared to

say a word, and instead just stared at him. "Somebody say something, it will be easier on you if you do," Danny was getting tired of the straight silence. Again

neither of them said a word as they went back and forth, glancing from one another to Danny. "Okay, go on back to your rooms," Danny couldn't exactly do

anything unless they talked to him, enough to figure out who did it. They must be getting smarter, Danny shook his head, not talking before they lawyer up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"That was quick, did you get anything from them?" Linda looked at him surprised when he walked into Sean's room just minutes later. "No, but I have my

suspicions, but there's only so much I can do without any evidence," Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling buddy," Danny nudged his

leg? "Wonderful, just wonderful," Sean picked his head up. "You want anything to drink," Danny smiled at him? "What can I have," Sean looked at his mother

the nurse? "Gatorade, Sprite, Water," Linda laid out a few options? "Sprite," it didn't take Sean long to make his choice. "I'll be right back," Danny made his way

out of the room. "Uhh Dad," Andy said nervously stopping him when she saw him walking past her bedroom Sean's drink in hand, "I need to talk to you."

"Nicki," Danny handed her Sean glass, "take this into Sean and give us a minute." "Sure," Nicki was more than willing to disappear. "What do you want to talk

about?" Danny took a seat on the bed, already getting the feeling he knew what this was all about. Andy didn't say anything, and instead knelt down and

pulled the poker set out from under the bed. "I broke your set," Andy handed it to him while she stared at the floor, too afraid to actually look him in the face.

Danny set it aside and brought Andy to stand in front of him, placing a hand on each arm. "How did it happen?" "It wasn't on purpose or anything honest,"

Andy looked at him. "Well I would hope you wouldn't break anything on purpose." "The boys and I were playing with it before Sean got Sick this morning, and

when I was putting it up I started to slip off the stool I was standing on, and in order to regain my balance I had to let it fall." Danny was about to say

something but Andy cut him off, "now I know what you are about to say, I should have saved the poker set and just fallen." "I was actually going to say, I'm

glad you did get hurt," Danny corrected her. Andy stopped sort and looked at him confused before regaining her composure, "so it was all my fault, I'm the one

that got it down and put it up, so please don't blame Jack and only punish me." "Taking all the blame is a big step for you," Danny noticed. "Tell me about it,"

Andy sighed, thinking this new life of transitioning was tough, much tougher than she expected it to be. "Are you going to give me a spanking?" Andy finally

managed to ask, really hoping the answer would be no considering she had already gotten one already. "I don't think that's really necessary this time," Danny

shook his head. Andy blew out a long sigh she didn't realize she was holding. "But that doesn't mean you are going to escape punishment all together. I don't

usually punish for accidents, but this never would have happened had you not disobeyed me and messed with it in the first place, you know I've always said

the things that are in my closet are off limits," Danny reminded her once again. "I know," Andy was tired of felling anxious and glad she finally managed to get

it off her chest and come clean. "Whereas I'm not going to make you pay for the whole set," Danny started to explain knowing that his daughter had yet to

learn the art of saving money considering any time Henry barely gave her a dollar she was begging him to take her to buy some candy or something similar.

Needless to say if he made her pay for the whole $200 she would be paying him back for the rest of her life. "I think a few extra chores around the house

would certainly pay for the majority of it." "I think I can handle that," Andy wasn't exactly thrilled, but figured it beat the alternative. "Thanks for not being too

mad when I confessed," Andy managed to find a few more words, they weren't exactly what she wanted to say, then again Andy figured she would never be

able to find the words to say to the man that literally kept forgiving her no matter how much she kept messing up. Danny smiled at her and opened his arms for

a hug, "I take it now you understand why they say confession is good for the soul." "I think that's a safe a bet," Andy wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Where's Sean?" Danny questioned after returning to his youngest sons room but didn't see him anywhere? "He's in the bathroom cleaning up," Nicki looked

up when she heard Danny come in. "He threw up again," Nicki said pulling the sheets off his bed. "I'll take those," Danny took them from her, "you go on to

bed, I'll be in, in a few minutes to tuck you guys in," he added before starting for the stairs. "Yes Sir," Nicki made her way into Andy's room, thinking of how nice

it was that was she placed into the family she was in, and found herself being grateful for uncles like Danny and Jamie who cared about her, considering her

own dad was very seldom around. "How's our boy," Danny found Linda in Sean's room looking for a clean pair of pajamas? "He says he's feeling a little better

now that he threw up again," Linda mentioned, "it's just going to be awhile before he can handle solids and certain liquids again." "Just start slow I guess,"

Danny ran a hand down his face. "I'll tend to Sean," Linda wrapped her arms around her husband, "you go get ready for bed." "I am tired," Danny admitted,

longing for a shower. "It's been a long day," Linda admitted. "I'll go tuck the other three in, and then get ready for bed, wake me up, if you need help with

Sean." "Sweet dreams," was all Linda said before kissing him. That night, Danny was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. It had been a long trying day of

having to deal with the kids that decided to step over the line and get themselves in trouble as well as take care of one that was sick.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sean was still feeling pretty rough that night, he did manage to only throw up a couple of times which made Linda feel a little better about the whole thing. He

was still running a relatively high fever, but at least he was able to keep some medicine down and get a little sleep. As planned, Linda stayed home with Sean

and the rest of the kids the following day, allowing Danny to get a little work done and free Jackie from another day of being chained to a desk. Neither of the

other three children managed to give Linda any problems, all still reeling from the previous day, deciding they had all had enough of getting into trouble for the

time being, considering they were all grounded. Andy of course was given a list of extra chores, that Linda deemed doable, in order to help pay for the beloved

poker set. "Awe chores," Frank noticed his granddaughter holding a mop when he stepped through the front door of his son's home. Andy sighed, "Yeah well

I'm not hungry, and I have a roof over my head, so I figure the least I could do is help out when they ask me to." "So you mean to tell me you always do

exactly what they ask," Frank raised a brow at her? "Not exactly," Andy said carefully. Frank chuckled, "I figured, none of mine did either." "This is supposed to

be a punishment," Andy came clean leaning on the mop handle. "Uh oh, what did you do," Frank looked at her questioningly? "You remember that poker set

you gave Dad for his birthday?" "I do," Frank nodded. "Let's just say in may not be in the same condition it was when you gave it to him," Andy cut to the

chase. "I can see why you are in trouble, the case wasn't cheap, and Danny loved that thing." "Trust me I know, he wasn't too thrilled in seeing it in its current

condition, so he's making me work off some of the money to help replace it," Andy set the mop aside to get a glass of water, one for her and one for Frank.

"Hey Frank, I didn't know you were here," Linda said coming down the stairs wearily. "I was just coming by to check on my grandson during my lunch break,"

Frank mentioned. "He's upstairs in his room, and I'm sure he would love to see you," Linda was busily carrying a half-eaten tray of lunch into the kitchen. "I

might just do that," Frank smiled at her before taking the stairs two at a time to check on his youngest grandson. "Linda I'm home," Danny announced stepping

into the living room sometime later. "What's Dads bandwagon doing here," Danny was always coming up with new names to call his father's detail? "He's

upstairs with Sean," Linda handed him a bowl of vegetable soup, "I assume this is why you came home." "Not entirely," Danny mumbled, "I also wanted to see

how Sean was doing, and making sure the other three weren't giving you trouble," Danny nodded at Andy, taking her glass of water and downing it. "Yeah I

was drinking that," Andy muttered. "Just making sure it wasn't poison," Danny winked at her. "I hope not, because I just gave some to Grandpa a few minutes

ago," Andy laughed a little under her breath before heading out of the kitchen. "She doing all the chores you assigned her," Danny took a bite of the soup?

"Without complaint," Linda was obviously pleased with her daughter's current attitude of the day. "That's good, because she was completely the opposite

yesterday," Danny mentioned. "Maybe she learned her lesson," Linda shrugged. "Sean wants something to drink," Frank interrupted their conversation. "That

boys wearing me out," Linda sighed filling a glass of Gatorade before leaving the kitchen. "So what are you doing here," Danny looked over at Frank before

offering him a bowl of soup? "Same as you I guess," Frank took a seat next to his son at the kitchen table. "According to Linda, you had a fairly eventful day

yesterday," Frank made small talk, always interested in his children's lives. "I guess you could say that," Danny chuckled under his breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Erin, I had lunch with Dad today and he wants Nicki, Andy and Jack to spend the night at his place tonight," Danny called his sister on his way home from

work that afternoon. "Danny, Nicki doesn't exactly deserve a holiday," Erin said pointedly. "Neither does Andy and Jack for that matter," Danny agreed, "They

are both grounded. But Dad sometimes has a way with the kids that neither one of us has. Heck he can get Andy to understand something by only saying a

few words, and I've talked until I'm blue in the face and she still doesn't understand." Erin sighed, "It must be a grandpa thing, I remember Gramps being able

to do the same thing with us." "I guess so," Danny shrugged, "but if it's okay with you, dad said he'd come pick them up from my place this evening." "I'm sure

they will have a blast riding with his detail," Erin mentioned. "Yeah Andy likes to see how far she can push them until they bust out laughing," Danny

remembered. "So why do you think Dad wants them tonight," Erin wondered aloud? "He said something about wanting to spend a little time with them before

school starts, but to be completely honest with you, I kind of think he was just trying to help Linda and I out," Danny enlightened her as he pulled into the

driveway of his home. Erin smiled, "leave it to Dad to try and do things to help us out, yet do it secretive all at the same time." "Probably," Danny mentioned

before hanging up the phone and going to tell the kids to pack a few things to go over to grandpas. "Oh sure they are perfect little angels for you," Danny was

thinking of everything he had to deal with the day before when he noticed them all curled up on the couch asleep. "I haven't had any problems with them,"

Linda smiled. "At least they are getting their rest now, maybe they will be wild for dad tonight." "Danny, why wish something like that on your father, what did

he ever do to you?" Linda was shocked at her husband's reply. "Ha-ha," Danny shook his head, "if you only knew."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Soon after Frank came and picked up his three eldest grandchildren, Linda decided to take the opportunity and go pick up a few groceries and enjoy not having

to take any kids with her and listen to them beg for things, and leave Sean home with Danny. Sean had been in bed asleep most of the day due to all the

medication Linda was making him take, and it wasn't very surprising that he was getting bored with the whole staying under lock down in his bedroom. "I'm so

bored," Sean tossed his comic book aside. "Can't I go downstairs with you for a little while please?" Sean was pleading, looking up at Danny with one of the

saddest and most pathetic looks he had ever seen. "I guess," Danny gave in before picking the boy up and carrying him down the stairs and plopping him onto

the couch next to him. "Now what do you want to do," Sean giggled? "We could watch a movie," Danny suggested. "I thought I was still grounded," Sean

posed the problem. Danny was shocked that Sean actually reminded him that he was still grounded, had it have been Andy, she was a firm believer in what

Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. "Being you're sick, I guess I could lift your grounding sentence for a couple of hours," Danny ruffled the boy's hair. "Okay,"

Sean smiled, "what do you want to watch?" "We can watch whatever you pick," Danny wasn't too picky, knowing that whatever Sean picked would be more

than fine with him, he was just planning on enjoying a little R&R with his boy. The credits just began rolling down the screen when Linda came in with an arm

full of groceries, and found Sean resting comfortably on the couch his head in Danny's lap, Sean the only one awake. "Shhh," Sean pointed up at Danny, "he's

asleep," he whispered to Linda. "Mmmm," Danny moaned, "I'm awake." "And how are my boys?" Linda stepped closer to the couch, to place a kiss on both

their cheeks. "He's still running a fever, and his head hurts," Danny ran a hand down his son back. "Anything else," Linda questioned? "My body still hurts,"

Sean moaned. "It's probably time for more medicine, Linda made her way into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and more medication. This is probably

going to make you sleep, so you should go take a shower sweetheart," Linda handed him a cup of liquid Theraflu. "Not again mom," Sean complained, "that

stuff tastes terrible." "Come on buddy, listen to your mother," Danny nudged him, saying his all too familiar saying once again. "Do I have too," Sean whined

looking up at Danny? "Sorry buddy but yes," Danny gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "If I have to," Sean sat up and downed the cup in

seconds, before reaching for the glass of water. A disgusted look crossed Sean's face, and Danny and Linda couldn't help but laugh at their son's reaction to

medication. "Alright bath time," Linda pointed up the stairs as she took the glass into the kitchen. "I've taken so many baths lately, I'm going to turn into a

duck," Sean looked at Danny. "I doubt that's going to happen Son, but unless you want to anger your mother, I suggest you take that chance." "Yes Sir," Sean

moaned for at least the hundredth time before starting for the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean out of the shower," Linda came out of the kitchen nearly an hour later from where she had been busily washing dishes? "Out of the shower, tucked in,

and already asleep," Danny enlightened her. "You know I like having you around at night," Linda hugged him. "I like being here," Danny kissed her. "Listen to

that," Linda said a few moments later, looking directly into his eyes, "it's quiet, there are no kids arguing, and it's actually peaceful in the Reagan house."

"Maybe we should take advantage of this," Danny pulled her closer to him. "Danny," Linda warned him, "we already have three children and it's chaotic enough

around here with them, we really don't need to add a fourth." "Another kid wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Danny looked at her mischievously.

"You're only saying that because two of them are not here," Linda mentioned making her way up the stairs. "No I'm not," Danny followed her, "our kids are

great." "You know it's amazing how bad your memory is, and how quick you forget about Andy getting involved in one of your cases, and Jack and Sean running

off from the youth center just to name a few," Linda knew she could go on and on. "Good point," Danny stopped about half way up the stairs, Linda's words

almost enough to get him to turn around and head the other way. Then again how often did they have time alone, Danny considered, and Linda was just

looking way too good to him, as he threw caution to the wind. "I'm not going to bed yet," Linda was kind of surprised he was still following her, "I need to take

a shower." "That's okay I'll join you," Danny gave her the grin that always managed to get him everything when it came to Linda.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes, they really meant a lot... Also, thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, you are definitely keeping me writing... I'm only expecting a few more summer chapters before the Reagan's head back to school, but I'm sure many adventures are sure to follow... JusticeStandsTrue


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14 Reagan's and Negotiations

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the end of the weekend Sean was feeling much better, but considering they had a busy week ahead of them and the kids were going to be going back to

the center Linda decided to keep Sean home from mass that Sunday so he could rest a bit more. Danny would have taken the other two to mass himself, but

considering he was in the middle of a case involving a string of recent bank robberies, he decided to drop them off with Frank since Linda was planning to at

least take Sean over for family dinner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys lets go over the rules again," Danny was prepared to go through them once again as he drove Andy and Jack over to Bay Ridge to meet up with

Frank. "Augh Dad not again, we've gone through this like a hundred times," Andy complained. "In that case it should be real easy for you," Danny didn't miss a

beat. "Absolutely best behavior while at church, whatever you are tempted to do, don't do it. Mom and I aren't going to be with you and I don't want you giving

Grandpa any trouble." "We're always good with Grandpa," Jack couldn't understand why his parents always expected trouble when they went with Frank

somewhere, I mean did they really think they were idiots. Danny didn't say anything, but he was certainly beginning to wish they would adopt to that sort of

behavior when they were with him. "I'm really serious though guys, you do whatever Grandpa says, with no backtalk," he looked at Andy when he said the

word backtalk. "I guarantee neither of you want to experience the Frank Reagan special, and misbehaving in church will get you just that, I speak from

experience, so just trust me on that one." "Grandpa hardly ever spanks us," Jack looked at him smiling. That's probably because he wore himself out with me,

Danny thought to himself. "You know if you're worried you could just take us to the precinct with you," Andy looked at him smiling, enjoying every minute she

got to spend there. "Nice try kid, but church is a much better place for you, not to mention I really need to think this case through, and I won't have time to

keep an eye on you." "Can't blame a kid for trying," Andy smiled at him. "I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was kid with your Grandpa," Danny

remembered the good ol days when he didn't have any responsibilities.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad, I brought your grandchildren," Danny hollered opening the door leading into the kitchen. "Upstairs Danny," Frank stuck his head out of his upstairs

bedroom door. "I'm coming up," Danny took the stairs he took so many times growing up. "How's the case coming?" Frank asked looking at Danny as he pulled

a tie out from inside his closet. "It's coming," Danny shrugged leaning against the wall. "We have a map marked with all the places they've hit so far, and a

radius of all the perspective places that are within a certain distance." "Security cameras aren't giving you much," Frank figured Danny had already chased out

every lead possible, but thought he'd ask anyway. "Some of them," Danny nodded, "we're going to finish them today." A look of disgust crossed Frank's face,

remembering how much he hated those days in the past. "It's going to be a long day," Danny sighed. "Are you going to make it back for family dinner?" Frank

moved on to his primary concern, always wanting his children present for family time, especially when they had children of their own, yet at the same time he

respected his son for working so hard on a case, especially considering he was his boss. "I'm going to try," was all Danny could say. "If you're watching security

camera videos all day I don't see why you couldn't get away, I'm sure you will be more than ready for an opportunity to escape." "Now is that my Dad talking or

my Boss talking," Danny chuckled? "Your Dad," Frank smiled, "just don't tell the Commissioner." "Yes Sir," Danny saluted playfully before heading onto work,

before reminding his kids to remember what they talked about.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Dad sorry I'm late," Danny said walking into the dining room. "We fixed you a plate Dad," Andy pointed at his place at the table. "Thanks Kiddo," Danny

high-fived her from across the table. "Anything knew on the string of robberies," the question came from his grandfather? "No," Danny shook his head, "it's

actually going kind of slow." "You'll figure it out Uncle Danny," Nicki knew that after sitting at the table with the man for so many years, she knew he could figure

out just about any difficult case there was. "Thanks Nicki, I just wish I had the same amount of confidence as you did," Danny took a sip from his water glass.

"Just give it time son," Frank changed the subject before the conversation got any deeper regarding some of the things the perps did to some of their victims,

knowing full well that Linda wouldn't appreciate her children learning the fine details, or himself for that matter. "So how you feeling buddy," Danny caught on to

his father's hint, as he placed an arm around his youngest sons shoulder. "I'm fine," Sean answered him. "You look better," Danny mentioned. "I'm not puking

all over the floor, so I'd say so," Sean admitted. "Sean," Linda corrected, "not at the dinner table." "Sorry," Sean fell silent, but it wasn't without a smile. "As

much as I hate to eat and run," Danny stood before shoving his chair back under the table, "I have to get back to work. You three be good." "We'll try," Andy

grinned. "Andy I'm serious," Danny pointed at her. "Why is it always?" Andy looked confused, trying to figure out why Danny always singled her out. "I could

answer that," Danny nodded, "but I'd never make it back to work."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the start of a new week, and much to Danny's content, the youth center reopened. "What you guys doing?" Andy took a seat at the table her brothers

were already sitting at. "Nothing much," Jack sighed. "I'm not volunteering today, and I have to admit I'm kind of bored," Andy leaned back in her chair. "I kind

of wish we were at home like last week," Sean was thinking he could at least be watching TV or something similar considering he wasn't grounded anymore.

"You know I'd seriously love to blow this place. Let's go to the movies," Andy brightened appearing as if she had literally just had the greatest idea ever,

remembering the movie theater that was just a few block from there. "Did you know that Sean and I left the center a couple weeks ago, and Dad was straight

up furious," Jack said sarcastically. "I remember," a sudden smile started to appear on Andy's face, "it was one of the few times I wasn't in trouble." "I'm in,"

Sean scooted his chair back, "I'm always ready to do something reckless." "Me too," Andy was looking for the easiest way to escape. "You know I didn't sit for

a week last time I left the center, why do I get the feeling it's going to be a lot longer this time," Jack followed his siblings out the door and down the street.

They were just walking past the Liberty Commerce Bank when Andy grabbed her brothers by their shirts. "Don't move," she whispered. "What's the matter,"

Jack froze? "That's Uncle Jamie," Andy jerked them into the bank they were walking by just seconds before Jamie turned around. "What is he doing here," Sean

looked worried? "He's in his uniform," Andy ran a hand down her face, "so he's probably working," Andy remembered him getting out of the squad car. The

three siblings were just looking for a place to blend in when Jamie and his partner walked in. "You do realize that if he sees us, we will be deader than dead,"

Jack was freaking out. "That doesn't even make since," Andy looked at him. "Were you dropped as a child?" Andy was seriously beginning to wonder. Just as

Jamie and his partner started to walk over to one of the tellers, Andy, Jack and Sean took the opportunity to make a break for the door. They were seconds

from being home free when they were taken by surprise by three men all wearing hoods and dressed in black. Figuring they could hold the kids as hostages

while they held up the bank two of the men grabbed a hold of them. One had a grip on Jack, and the other a grip on Andy and Sean. Knowing she had to do

something to at least try to protect Sean, and figure out a way to get help Andy pulled her foot back and kicked the man holding them as hard as she could in

the shin. "Run! Sean! Run!" she yelled as loud as she could hoping that Sean would get the opportunity to get away as well as several of the others in the

bank. Sean slipped out of the man's grasp and ran out the door, just as the man that was holding Jack yelled, "Ryan!" "What!" Ryan retaliated by regaining his

composure and back handing Andy across the face. Andy fell to the ground, but it wasn't missed by Jamie who was next to her in a matter of seconds. "I'm fine

Jamie," Andy wiped a stray tear away. Jamie was seconds from slamming his fist into the man's face, obviously pretty upset that Ryan hit his niece, but was cut

off when Eddie grabbed him, "don't do it Jamie," Eddie knew that things would only get worse if he hit him. "Friends of yours," the guy they called Chris shoved

the two towards Jamie, when he noticed the three appeared to know one another, it was something much more than an officer caring for a child, there was an

unmistakable bond between them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sean ran out of the bank and across the street as fast as he could, barely missing being run over. He had no idea where to go, the only thing he knew was he

had to get away from there and fast. Sean stopped for a brief second to look around, once he figured he was a safe enough distance away. He had been here,

he thought to himself recognizing several of the buildings and other familiar surroundings. Looking up, Sean was overjoyed when he realized he was standing

just outside of 1PP. Not even bothering to ask for help, or even talk to any of the people working the front desks Sean took off running. Startled by the child

running past them, and knowing it was a security breach, neither of the officials being able to recognize the boy, they did the only thing they could, they called

security. Sean was on his fourth flight of stairs by the time the mountain of security personnel caught onto his trail. Considering he was in a hurry, and couldn't

take the time to be detained, he knew that taking the elevator would be useless, and they could shut it down, trapping him inside. Getting a glimpse of the

personnel made Sean run even faster, being tired not even registering in his brain as his feet continued to run. Sean allowed them to catch up, but slammed

the door on them, just before starting for the 10th floor. Four more floors to go, he thought to himself, normally he would have had a blast trying to outrun the

officers, but not this time, this time, he couldn't even think about having fun. He wasn't about to get caught though, this wasn't a game after all, this was a life

and death situation, he had to find his grandpa. He had just reached the fourteenth floor, when he was taken under by another group of officers catching him

at the door. Sean squirmed, but the men held tight. Startled by the commotion, Baker stepped out from behind her desk, to get a better look at what was

causing the outbursts, considering it was usually relatively quiet about the building, this was definitely not in the norm for 1PP. "Grandpa! Help!" Sean managed

to scream as loud as he could, hoping with everything in him, that Frank would come to his rescue. "Let him go," Baker hurried to the group. "He's the PC's

grandson." "We didn't know that," the officers looked both shocked and embarrassed. "He's Detective Reagan's son," Baker clarified. "The Detectives kids

never come running in here like a bunch of hooligans, one of the officers spoke up, clearly out of breath, after the long chase." "Well then I'm sure he has a

good reason," Baker looked down at the boy. Frank didn't even get a chance to say a word, the second he walked out of his office and Sean caught a glimpse

of him, Sean ran to him, burying his face in Frank's shirt. "Sean what's wrong?" Frank picked him up and carried him into his office, vaguely a bit concerned,

knowing that neither of his grandchildren, especially his youngest would be running around New York without one of his parents, nor he knew both Danny and

Linda were at work. "Grandpa, you've got to help, you have to call my Dad," Sean was obviously freaking out, "Andy and Jack are in trouble." "What are you

talking about Sean?" Frank sat him down on the couch in the office next to him, hoping to get the boy to at least calm down enough to make since. "They are

at the bank with Uncle Jamie and his partner," Sean started. "Why are they at the bank, and why is that bad?" Frank was still totally confused, trying to figure

out why they would be in danger if they were with Jamie. "Me, Andy and Jack skipped out on the youth center so we could go to the movies," Sean hated to

start out at the beginning, knowing that was the part that could get him in trouble. "Continue," Frank wasn't exactly thrilled with that bit of information, but let

it slide, knowing the rest of his family was obviously in some kind of trouble. "We went into the bank to try to get away from Uncle Jamie, hoping he wouldn't

see us, but unfortunately he was obviously going into the bank. We were just about to sneak out undetected when three guys came in and grabbed us." "How

did you get away?" Frank interrupted. "Andy kicked the guy that was holding us, and then she yelled for me to run," Sean explained. "Since the guy let go, why

didn't she run away," Frank was confused? "Probably so she could stay with Jack," Sean shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It only took one call to get snipers, a hostage negotiator, ESU, and half of the NYPD out to the Liberty Commerce Bank, including case holder and senior

Detective Daniel Reagan, whom Frank decided to call personally seeing it was his children that were being held hostage. "I understand this is your case?"

Hostage negotiator Lieutenant James Condo looked at Danny who was perched under the canopy they had set up. "It is," Danny nodded. "What are the

aspects of the case?" James questioned trying to figure everything out. "There's been a series of bank robberies for the past three weeks, they hit one bank a

week, taking 3 million on each hit. Three men dressed all in black, always wearing hoods which makes it difficult in recognizing them," Danny explained. "I've

got the air condition off, maybe if we make them uncomfortable enough and I stay on the phone, they will give themselves up." "Maybe?" Danny looked at the

man confused. "There are children in there and you want to take a chance on a maybe," Danny didn't like relying on maybes, although he had to admit that

turning the AC off may make them remove their hoods. He knew it would be extremely hot inside the bank, maybe even a bit stifling, but he figured it wouldn't

hurt the kids too much to get a little warm. He didn't like either of his children in there, but he had to admit he was grateful Sean wasn't in there, considering

he had just gotten over from being sick. "Listen Reagan, I know your kids are in there, but you just have to trust me on this, I'll try to get them released," the

lieutenant picked up the phone to get a call into the bank. "How's it going? Can I get you anything?" "3 million dollars and an escape route out of here with no

questions asked," one of the men they called Marcus who seemed to be the leader answered. "Let the hostages go, and I will see what I can do." "I'll let them

go," Marcus sighed, not caring for all the crying from all the hostages, "all but the kids and the cops." "Let the kids go, they can't do anything for you," the

lieutenant tried again, "they have to be causing trouble for you, they are kids after all." "Not especially," Marcus didn't seem bothered by the kids at all. "Let me

talk to one of them," James figured if he could get the man to put one of the kids on the phone, he could at least get Danny to get a little information out of

them. "They can't come to the phone at this time," Marcus sounded like an answering machine. "They are unavoidably detained in one of the holding rooms

along with the officers," he said before hanging up the phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa are you mad at me?" Sean turned away from the window to look at his grandfather who was trying to at least act like he was working, although

Frank had to admit his mind wasn't exactly on the paperwork on his desk, at least not with his son and grandchildren being held hostage. "Right now I'm not

real happy with neither you or your siblings considering you put yourself in danger by leaving the center," Frank admitted, as he tried to rub the pressure out of

his head that had begun to form the second he learned his family was in danger. "Are you going to give me the Frank Reagan Special?" Sean asked

approaching the desk, although he had to admit he was partially afraid of the answer. Frank very seldom spanked any of his grandchildren, and Sean knew it,

but considering the way Frank was currently looking Sean wouldn't have put it past him. "And how did you hear about the Frank Reagan Special," Frank looked

at the boy confused? "Dad said something about it," Sean said wide-eyed. "And just what did he have to say about it," Frank wondered aloud? "Nothing good

if that's what you're asking," Sean shook his head. "Hmm," Frank hid his simile behind his coffee cup, at least I did something right, he thought to himself, of

how well his son had grown up. "But to get back to your question, no I'm not going to spank you, I'm going to let your Daddy handle your punishment, I'm sure

he will no doubt be able to come up with something fitting." "No doubt," Sean mumbled before going back to the window. "Would you like me take Sean for a

few minutes," Baker offered, thinking she may give her boss a few minutes alone."No he's fine," Frank patted his grandson who was looking at things on the

shelf behind his desk. "I'm more than capable of handling my grandchildren." "Yes Sir," Baker said immediately just trying to help, "I didn't mean to imply

otherwise." "I know you didn't Baker," Frank shook his head, "my mind is elsewhere," he admitted before telling her to bring his detail around, with plans to go

to the bank himself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I think we just accidentally stumbled upon your brother's case," Jamie's partner Officer Eddie Janko blew out a long breath from where she sat on the floor

nearest the door. "Unfortunately," Jamie ran a hand through his hair, "how is it possible that they trap three Reagan's in the same bank at the same time?" "Do

you think they know you're a Reagan," Eddie wondered? "I don't think so," Jamie shook his head, "all he knows is that we're cops and I supposedly know the

kids," Jamie nodded at the kids in the corner. "Let's just hope they don't find out," Eddie said both hoping and praying. "That reminds me," Jamie called Andy

and Jack to him. "No matter what happens, we can't let the bad guys know that we are Reagan's," Jamie tried to use a bit more child friendly term although it

wasn't exactly necessary with Reagan kids. "And even if they find out that I'm a Reagan, whatever you do, do not call me Uncle Jamie, we don't want them to

know that we are related." "But why not," Jack looked at him confused? "Because it could mean trouble for all of us," Jamie looked at the boy very seriously.

"They could try to kidnap us, or they could even raise the stakes." "Yes Sir," Jack knew better to question his Uncles order. "How long do you think we're going

to be stuck in here?" Andy sighed pacing the floor of the small room. "I don't know Andy, hopefully the negotiator is making strides," Jamie knew standard

procedure for hostage cases. "Do you think Dads here," Jack asked the next question? "His kids are here, and it's his case," Jamie shrugged having very little

doubts that his brother wasn't going stir crazy this very moment trying to get inside the building.

 **XXXXXXXX**

I'm going in there, Danny made up his mind, not even caring to bother if they ordered him not too, his family was in there, he knew Jamie would take care of his

kids, but who would take care of him, if they hurt him. "We need to get somebody in there," Danny ran a hand through his hair for about the hundredth time

that afternoon. "It wouldn't hurt, but there really is no safe entrance without getting shot the second they walk in," the Lieutenant knew it was more than

certain. "Is there a back door," Danny questioned? "There is, but it's triggered by an alarm if anyone opens it." "Can it be disarmed?" "From the inside, the only

way it could be done outside is by cutting the power to the entire building." "That wouldn't absolutely be a terrible thing," the Lieutenant admitted, "but it

would let them know we are making our move and take away the element of surprise." "What about a skylight?" Danny was weighing his options, finally

deciding on the roof. "It's an option," the lieutenant wasn't exactly ready to give up knowing hostage situations sometimes lasted for over 24 hours, the only

problem with this case was there were children inside, the Commissioners grandchildren at that. "I'm going in," Danny said checking his service weapon. "I

can't let you do that Detective," James shook his head. "And why not," Danny was obviously a little upset? "If you go in there I'm going to lose control of the

situation." "You're not going to lose control, I'm going to sneak in undetected," Danny tried to reason with him. "It wouldn't be safe, especially with your

children in there, your judgment may be clouded." Danny noticed it was the first time the Lieutenant referred to the hostages as his children. "No it won't

Lieutenant, I can assure you," Danny didn't blink, his face showing complete and utter seriousness, "besides this is my case." "I'm sorry Detective," the

Lieutenant shook his head, knowing it would be a lousy career move to send in the PC's eldest son, considering his youngest was already in there. "Let him go

Lieutenant," a voice Danny knew all too well spoke up from somewhere behind him. "Commissioner," the Lieutenant sounded surprised. Danny nodded a thank

you towards his father but didn't say anything, there would be time for words later when his children and brother weren't in danger. The only person he knew

he needed to speak to was his eight year old little boy standing closely behind his grandfather. "Hey buddy," Danny knelt down in front of him before wrapping

him in a tight hug, grateful that he had at least one child safe. "Are you okay," Danny asked a minute later? "I'm fine Daddy, Andy got me out." "I'm glad she

did," Danny smiled, "but right now I've got to go get her and your brother." Danny hated to leave the boy, after the stressful day, they've already had, but he

didn't have a choice, he had to go rescue the rest of his family. "And Uncle Jamie too," Sean was worried? "Yes," Danny smiled, "I'll get Jamie too." "Be careful,"

Sean hugged him again. "I will," Danny nodded, "stay here with your Grandpa until I get back." Standing, Danny fastened a bullet proof vest over his chest,

before nodding again at his father and turned to walk away. Frank hated to see his son walking into harm's way, especially with the little boy standing next to

him watching as well. But that was the job and Frank knew that when the situation called for it, and when Danny was in the mindset he was in at this

particular moment in time, he knew there was no one better.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Why is it so hot in here," Jack tried to fan himself? "They cut the AC, it's one of the first things negotiators do," Jamie explained. "That makes things go from

bad to worse," Jack whispered, his hair sticking to his head. "No," Andy disagreed, "worse would be if dad would have walked through the door of the bank

rather than the actual bank robbers," Andy didn't seem to be to bothered regarding the entire incident, the only thing she could think about was how much

trouble they were going to be in when or if they actually got out of there alive. Then again when Danny got a hold of them, she didn't think death would be

much of a step higher. "Oh no," Jacks eyes went wide, "I didn't even think about Dad." "How can you think of anything else?" Andy paced, wishing there would

at least be a window she could look out, or at least open and get a head start of running away. "Uncle Jamie just shoot us, it wouldn't be murder, it would be a

mercy killing," Jack was turning pale as he slid down to the ground. "Nice try kid, but you got yourself into this one all on your own," Jamie smiled for the first

time since he walked into the bank several hours earlier. "And here I thought cops were supposed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves," Jack laid

his head in his hands. "What do you think the perps are going to do to us," Eddie looked at Jamie seriously? "Nothing compared to what Danny's going to do to

us," Andy interrupted. "Alright that's enough, can the Danny comments," Jamie was a little tired of not being able to talk serious to his partner, and decided to

take the authoritative position considering he was their uncle, and technically their guardian, at least until Danny got there, and when that happened, Jamie

admitted that he would be more than ready to relinquish that role.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was only a three story building, and Danny managed to get through the skylight with relatively no problems, which actually surprised him more than

anything. The third floor was completely clear, Danny noticed after surveying each of the rooms. He had just gotten started on the second floor when he heard

voices coming from just outside of one of the rooms. Danny listened for a brief moment hoping to recognize one or all of the voices, hoping they belonged to his

family. Recognizing his kid brother's voice, Danny placed a hand on the doorknob, it was locked. Normally he would have just kicked the door open, but that

would make noise, and he needed to be discreet. He had been trained to pick a lock but that took time, time they didn't have. The doorknob looked old, Danny

figuring it was just a supply closet. After brief consideration Danny made a decision, he was going to have to pop the lock with strength. He had also done this

before, it wasn't easy, but it could done if the doorknob was old enough. After placing a pocketknife on the door jam, and using his other hand to hold fast to

the doorknob, Danny managed to pry it open. Rushing into the room, Danny had to sidestep to avoid being hit by Eddie, who thought he was one of the perps.

"Eddie No, it's my brother," Jamie stopped her. "I'm so sorry Detective Reagan," Eddie said wide-eyed. "I had no idea," she felt terrible, thinking she was just

seconds away from knocking their rescuer and an NYPD detective to the floor for that matter. "Its fine Officer Janko," Danny barely had time to get a word in

before Andy and Jack rushed him. "Daddy!" They said simultaneously Danny having to press his weight against the wall in order to avoid being knocked down

by his own children who's thoughts of concern about being in trouble literally fled the moment they laid eyes on him, both just thrilled to see him again,

considering they both knew they could have been killed. "You okay?" Danny looked over at his brother, still holding onto his children, thinking he may never let

them go again. "Glad to see you," Jamie admitted. "So what's the plan," Eddie was more than ready to get out of there? "I came from the skylight on the roof,"

Danny enlightened them. "Take my kids and get out of here, Jamie and I'll take the perps by surprise and we will be home free." "Sounds easy enough," Jamie

mumbled, knowing that nothing was as easy as it seemed, especially when it came to he and his brother. "But Dad," Andy was the first to speak, "we want to

stay with you." "I know honey, and I want you too, but I have to get these guys, and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you," Danny placed a hand one on

each of his children's shoulders. "You are going to be careful right?" There was with no mistaking the fear in Jacks eyes. "Always," Danny nodded. "And you're

going to come after us as soon as you're finished?" Danny recognized the same look in his daughter's eyes that was in his sons. "I promise," Danny hugged

them one last time before issuing orders. "My dad's out there," Danny looked directly at Janko, "take my kids and get them to him." Danny knew that Frank

would be able to take care of them until he got out, or if he didn't make it, after he and Jamie went after the perps. "Yes Sir," Janko was ready to move as soon

they were ready to make their move. "You and I are going to attempt an element of surprise," Danny glanced at Jamie, "there's only three of them right?"

"Right," Jamie clarified. "Are they heavily armed," Danny moved on to his next question. "Just handguns, the ones they had when they came in and now mine

and Janko's," Jamie nodded at his partner. "I figured as much," Danny reached for one of the guns he had stuck in his belt behind him, "which is why I brought

you a present. "Glad you thought of this," Jamie admitted, sticking the gun in his belt. "Alright guys, I'll see you in a few minutes," Danny looked at kids

seriously, "once you get outside don't leave your Grandpas side." "Yes Sir," the two nodded before following close behind Officer Janko, after Danny pointed out

the stairwell to them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sneaking down the remaining of the stairs, Jamie and Danny split ways, one on each side of the bank. The two brothers had worked together before, more

lately, since Danny adopted Andy he noticed, which was enough to drive him crazy all on its own. Working together, made things easier, Danny had to admit,

especially since they were brothers, and knew each others strengths and weaknesses. Danny jumped on Marcus, and just about had him subdued, until Chris

took him by surprise, things could have been a lot worse had it not been for Jamie who laid Chris out with a shot to the chest. Danny just barely beat Marcus to

the draw who had time to recover while Danny was a little pre-occupied with Chris. This left Ryan the only perp standing, and both Reagan brothers held a

fixed glare on him. Ryan knew there wasn't much he could do, fighting it out would be futile and eventually he would get shot just like his friends. After a

second of thought Ryan surrendered, and Danny cuffed him. By now there were officers flooding the building, and were able to take Ryan from the Reagan

boys, allowing Danny and Jamie to rejoin Frank and the kids, who were doing their best to remain calm, when in reality all they wanted to do was get a glimpse

of their father. "Dad!" Andy, Jack and Sean ran to him the second they saw him approaching. Danny smiled as he wrapped them all in a group hug, grateful they

were all safe. He knew he was going to have to talk to them about the whole incident, but that would be later, after they've all had a chance to gather their

bearings, and Danny triple checked to make sure his children were completely unharmed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What happened to your cheek," Danny brushed a gentle hand down the side of his daughters face? "Nothing," Andy shied away. "It had to be something,"

Danny left his hand on her cheek, "it's starting to show a bruise." "Ryan hit her, for kicking him and giving Sean the chance to run away," Jack squealed figuring

Danny should know. "What!" Danny looked around the crowded street for the officer he handed Ryan over to, more than wanting to get a few minutes with the

perp he just arrested. "Spotting him," Danny turned to walk away. "Danny," Frank stopped him, "Don't do it Son." Danny heard him but kept walking away, his

mind was on the man that hurt his daughter. "Let me go," Jamie glanced at Frank before running to catch up with his brother. "Danny wait," Jamie cut him off.

"Get out of my way Jamie," Danny obviously had a one track mind. "Danny you know you can't do this, it'll get you jammed up and there's nothing Dad will be

able to do to help you," Jamie warned. "I don't care about that," Danny shook him off. "Well you should, you'd probably get a rip for a couple weeks and this

job feeds your children." "I'll worry about that later," Danny kept walking. "In that case maybe you should start worrying about your children, they need you

now," Jamie's voice was a tad bit higher than normal. Danny stopped and looked directly at his brother, "Jamie the guy hit my kid, and nobody ever hits my kid

and gets away with it." "He isn't going to get away with it, and I'm sure Erin will prosecute to the fullest extent, and since the majority of our witnesses are

Reagan's we won't have to worry about them backing down on the stand." Danny chuckled, allowing his thoughts to turn to his children, "that's for sure." "You

know you'd be proud of Andy, she's the one that alerted everyone, as well as the one that was responsible for getting all the hostages that got out at the

beginning with Sean." Danny smiled, "I'm always proud of my kids," he said turning to go back to them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Does it hurt," he squatted down in front of her? "A little," Andy shrugged, "but not nearly as much as my lip." "What happened to your lip," Danny questioned,

just now beginning to notice how she had been keeping it tucked away? "It split when he hit me, but it got worse because I knocked into a counter when I

fell." Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, this guy was really ticking him off, and he was on his way to a holding cell. "The more I keep finding out

from Andy, I think I'm going to get the kids checked out by one of the EMT's," Danny looked over at Frank. "That's a good idea," Frank nodded, "they are

probably in shock after being held hostage for so long." "They seem to be alright for wear, at least for the most part," Danny mentioned looking over the three,

who were busily watching the other officer's pack up all the equipment. "I'm sure they are fine, but I'd go easy on them tonight if I were you," Frank would

never presume to tell his son how to raise his children, but after taking one good luck at the kids, it was obvious they were all still scared, and completely

exhausted. "I'm not going to be too hard on them," Danny could barely take his eyes off of them, too afraid something might happen to them again. "I just

can't, not after all this." "I think they learned a very valuable lesson," Frank nodded, "bet they will think twice before they run off somewhere." "That's what I'm

hoping," Danny sighed before calling the kids over to him. "Can we go home now?" Sean attached himself to Danny. "Not yet Son, at least not until I get you

checked out and you get a full bill of health." "Dad were fine," Jack complained yawning. "I know your tired Jack, but you're going to let the EMT check you out,"

Danny looked at him seriously. "Yes Sir," Jack yawned again shaking his head, "sorry, I guess I'm just tired." "I know buddy," Danny patted his back, "and we

will be heading home as soon as we can, I know your mother will be wanting to make sure you are still in one piece." "Hopefully she's cooking something, I'm

hungry," Andy spoke up. "I'm sure she is," Danny laughed, "I'm sure she's had to do something to keep her mind off of everything," Danny led them over to the

nearest bus and EMT.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After getting the kids fed, Linda sent them upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for bed. "I guess I should go up and talk to them, I'm sure they are finished by

now," Danny pushed his chair back. "What are you going to do," Linda looked at him concerned? "I'm not going to spank them if that's what you are worried

about," Danny shook his head, "but I have to talk to them now, if not they will be up all night worrying." Linda smiled as she cleaned up the dinner dishes, he

could be hard on them sometimes, but there was no denying he wouldn't go straight to mush anytime they called him Daddy or needed him to rescue them.

"You ready for bed?" Danny stopped off at Sean's room first. "Almost," Sean said pulling his pajama shirt over his head. "Sean," Danny sat him down next to

him. "How did you find 1PP on your own?" "I don't know," Sean said honestly, "I just started running, and when I finally stopped, I knew where I was." "I

guess we should be grateful you ran in that direction then," Danny mentioned. "I guess so," Sean admitted, "I guess I really haven't thought about it." "Maybe

you should, you realize that you could have gotten lost, and I wouldn't have had any earthly idea, of where to even start looking," Danny looked at him

seriously. "I'm sorry Daddy, I won't ever do it again," Sean looked at him intently, "I don't want something bad to happen to me, Jack or Andy." "I know buddy,"

Danny hugged him again, "but you're still going to be grounded for a month," he added before tucking him in and moving on to Jacks room. "After the talk we

had last time you ran off, I kind of got the impression you wouldn't do it again," Danny looked at him seriously. "I didn't think so either," Jack sounded surprised

that he actually went through with it. "Then why did you?" Danny already had a feeling what Jack was going to say, but he kind of wanted to hear the boy say

it anyways. "I don't know, we just got bored and Andy thought it was a good idea, and she's older, so I just kind of followed." "You know something Son,

you're going to have to start thinking for yourself. Maybe start leading rather than following. Then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess at all," Danny said

pointedly, "besides haven't you learned that listening to Andy only gets you into trouble." "No kidding," Jack leaned against his headboard, "I'm never going to

the bank again, heck I may never leave the house again." "I think I can help arrange that, considering your grounded for a month, aside from school, you are

not going anywhere," Danny took that time to make the boys wish come true. "That's not what I meant," Jack shook his head. "I know, but you'll get used to

the idea," Danny hugged him before cutting the light off and moving on to Andy's room. "Please tell me this is the last time you get involved in one of my

cases," Danny decided to start out a bit lighter than usual. Andy turned away from the window she was staring out of and just looked at him, "I don't even

know what to say, sorry doesn't even begin to cover this one." "So I take it you learned a very valuable lesson," Danny walked further into her bedroom.

"Very," Andy mumbled. "You know according to your Uncle Jamie, you acted like a regular Reagan in the bank, thinking of others before yourself." "I didn't do

anything special," Andy shrugged. That's a Reagan for you, Danny thought to himself. "I'm proud of you, you know, trying to take care of Sean and all." "I wish I

could have gotten Jack out as well, but I couldn't think of anything. So I figured that if things went really wrong in there, at least you'd have one of your

biological kids." "Whoa!" Danny looked at her confused. "What's this about biological kids, you've never said anything like that?" "Doesn't it matter to you, that

they have your blood and were born to you." "None the least," Danny pulled her towards him, her head finding a place on his chest. "I think of each of you the

same, it would literally kill me if l was to loose either one of you, which is why I'm always so hard on you when it comes to risking your safety." "Really?" Andy

didn't trust herself to actually look him in the eye, too afraid the tears that were beginning to form would fall freely if she did. "Really," Danny lifted her chin,

"there's too many things I still want to be able to do with you guys, especially you, considering we haven't had as much time together." "Thanks Daddy," Andy

felt much younger than twelve as she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to thank me, that's what I'm here for." "And for the record," Andy picked

her head up to look at him a smile slowly beginning to form, "when I stumbled onto your case, it was totally an accident." "I appreciate that Miss Reagan,

because for a minute there I was beginning to wonder if you were trying to take my job from me." "Not yet," Andy shook her head. "At least not for another

month," Danny pulled the covers up to her chin, "because that's how long you're grounded for, and will be doing absolutely nothing." "So does this mean, I

don't have to go to school," Andy sounded excited for the first time that day? "You wish," Danny laughed before turning the light out and returning down the

stairs to talk to Linda.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Just thought I'd let you know they are all still breathing," Danny announced nearly falling to the couch in utter exhaustion, saving your kids from danger really

took it out of you he noticed. "Are they all in bed," Linda asked lying down on the love seat? "They are all tucked in and probably asleep the second their heads

hit the pillow, I think they were running on mere fumes," Danny himself yawned. "Do you think they are okay, emotionally I mean," Linda asked after several

minutes of silence? "They seem fine," Danny shrugged, "happy to be home." "Probably because they know they are safe," Linda was more than grateful she

had them all safe and sound and in her home. "The worst thing that happened to them is they all got sacred and experienced a little discomfort without the AC.

Andy's a little banged up, but it's nothing too permanent." "Speaking of Andy, she was much quieter than usual when she got home, and it had to be

something much more than being worried about being in trouble with us," Linda voiced her concern. "I noticed that," Danny nodded, "she was the same when I

went up to talk to her." "How so," Linda looked at him confused? "Most of the time when she's in trouble she comes up with some way to joke about it," Danny

was beginning to look just as tired as his children were just moments ago. "But not this time," he shook his head, "this time she didn't say much at all. I think

this really scared her." "I hope you managed to calm her down somewhat." "She's fine now, but it wasn't just about the bank incident." "Is she okay?" Linda

was close to jumping up off the love seat, running up the stairs and gathering the little girl in her arms. "She thought it would affect us more if we were to lose

Jack or Sean, rather than her, which is why she got Sean out of the building." "What?" Linda's heart was literally breaking. "I think I managed to convince her of

otherwise, but I kind of think it would be a good idea, when this is all over and things calm down a bit, I'd kind of like to send the boys to Dads or Jamie's and

you and I spend a little time with just Andy." "That's a good idea, we should have done it long before now," Linda had to admit she was excited about getting

to spend a little one on one time with their eldest child, the child they still had so much to learn about. "You know I hate to say it, but perhaps all this

happening is a good thing," Danny was careful with his words. "But I think they are finally beginning to understand what I have been trying to tell them for so

long. That New York can be a dangerous place at times and there are some really bad people out there." "Thank God your brother was there," Linda knew they

probably would have been a lot more frightened had it not been for Jamie there with them, considering they knew he would protect them no matter what. "The

boy finally came in handy," Danny smiled, "and to think of all those times I considered selling him when we were kids."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it is safe to say it is one of my favorites... Thanks again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, you keep me writing...JusticeStandsTRUE


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15: Summers End

"Augh," Danny sighed relaxing Sunday night as he leaned against the headboard, "one more week till school starts." "are you really in that big of a hurry to get

all those calls from the school telling you, you need to come pick up your daughter saying she did something to get herself into trouble again," Linda looked at

him surprised? "Maybe this semester will be different," Danny figured there wasn't anything wrong with hoping. "Do you really believe that," Linda looked at

him questioningly?" "Not exactly," Danny mumbled. "I didn't think so," she laughed nudging him. "But I'll try talking to her again, see if I can't get her to see the

light," Danny figured that was about all he could do. "Did you when you were her age?" "No," Danny shook his head, slowly beginning to lose hope of a

peaceful semester. "Do we have everything ready? New uniforms, backpacks, school supplies," Danny named a few things off the top of his head. "I'm planning

to take them to get haircuts and new shoes tomorrow," Linda announced. "Is that it," Danny wondered aloud? "Not quite," Linda wasn't sure how to say the

rest of the things she had yet to do with the children, knowing that when she said she needed his help, he was sure to resist. "Everything but physicals and

immunizations," she knew she had to say it. "Saving the best for last," Danny laughed knowing the last two on the agenda was likely to cause quite a

disturbance at least from one or two of his children. "No, just waiting until you can go with me to take them," Linda figured there was no better way than for

her to just come right out and say it. "No Linda," Danny sat up. "I don't need to take another day off," he was more than grateful he was scheduled to work all

week. "Danny I really think this is something we both need to do. We can do it all in one day, see if you can get off Tuesday," Linda said appealing to his duty of

being a parent. "I don't think this is a good idea Linda," Danny was serious, "you know the medical side of the children is your specialty." "This isn't about who

handles what side of the children's lives, with three children you and I are both having to take on additional responsibilities that we weren't used to when we

only had the boys," Linda reminded him. "And I have," Danny argued, "I've always helped tend to the children when they were sick." "I know you have," Linda

didn't want him to think that he wasn't doing his share, considering when she thought about it, she almost felt that he did more, at least as of lately with

rescuing them from the bank and all. "But the real reason I want you to go is because I am almost certain the children will cause a resistance, especially Andy,

and you are better at talking some sense into the child than I am," Linda admitted. "Fine," Danny turned the TV on, "I'll go, maybe we can bribe them with ice

cream or something fun, because they are going to hate this, Andy and Sean hate needles." "I'm going to go tuck our children into bed," Linda kissed him. "I'll

be here, call me if you need reinforcements." "I'm sure I can handle tucking them in, I do it all the time when you work nights," Linda reminded him. "I know,"

Danny smiled thinking of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful wife and three great kids.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys time for bed," Linda found her offspring sprawled about the floor in her youngest bedroom playing with a set of Sean's slot cars. "But I'm

supposed to play the winner," Jack complained. "Maybe tomorrow Jack, I have the day off and you all have haircut appointments and you need new shoes for

school." "But it's our last week of summer, we don't want to do all that stuff," Andy complained. "We have too Andy, because we will be much too busy when

school starts," Linda pulled the sheet and bedspread back on Sean's bed. "We don't want to spend all day in the stores mom," this time Sean spoke up. "I

know Sean, and I don't want to either," Linda was being completely honest with the boy, "so if you all behave and we go in and do what we have too, we can

get back home, and do what we want." Andy, Jack and Sean looked at one another, appearing as if they we're considering their options. "We'll be good," Andy

spoke for each of them. "I would appreciate that," Linda had to admit she was trying hard to keep from smiling considering she knew they would have to go

regardless, although herself personally grateful they chose the easy way rather than the hard. "Now all of you go brush your teeth and get to bed." "But we

haven't told Dad goodnight," Andy was serious. Leave it to Andy to think of Danny, Linda smiled thinking to herself. "He's in our room watching TV, go tell him

goodnight but then go straight to your rooms," Linda pretended to sound tough. Andy, Jack and Sean jumped up and ran into their parent's bedroom, diving on

the bed, causing Danny to nearly fall off. "Oh no," he teased laughingly wrapping the three of them in a hug. "What you watching?" Andy settled into a place

next to Danny, the TV remote in her hand. "Nothing you need to see," Danny took the remote from her and switched the channel, knowing he didn't exactly

want his children watching the war movie he had on. Sean had his head resting on Danny's chest, and Jack was sprawled out at the foot of the bed. "I thought

I told you three to come say goodnight and then go straight to bed," Linda came in several minutes later when she noticed neither of the children did her

bidding. "We want to stay with Dad," Sean didn't even bother to pick his head up. "I know Sean, but it's getting late and you need to start preparing to wake

up early when school starts," Linda reminded him. "But we don't want to go to bed yet," Jack complained. "Yeah shouldn't we enjoy our last week before school

starts doing something fun," Andy tried? "No I don't think so," Linda chastised gently. "Awe Mom," the three whined. "Go on, listen to you mother," Danny

nudged them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jack was sitting in the barber chair, and Sean was flipping through a magazine, while Andy and Linda sat together looking for a new hairstyle. "Do you like this

one," Linda found a style with bangs and about mid shoulder length hair? "I don't think I want bangs," Andy shook her head. "So when was the last time you

got a haircut," Linda ran a hand down her daughters long brown hair, for the first time noticing all the split ends and roughness at the bottom. "A couple of

months before you and dad adopted me, maybe longer," Andy shrugged, "my foster family wasn't real big on spending money on getting us kids haircuts so

normally they just did it themselves if it got too bad, at least with the boys." "Oh Andy, I wish I would have noticed it early. But if you ever want a haircut, just

tell me or Danny one of us will take you," Linda had to admit she had never noticed how rough feeling it was. "I guess I just kind of got used to it," Andy

admitted, "I never thought about asking for one." "We're going to do better from now on, I assure you," Linda looked at her seriously, "now pick out something

you like, "Linda noticed that Jack was about done.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh just pick some out Jack, I'm going to go check on your sisters progress," Linda left the aisle with the boys shoes. "Are they almost ready," Sean

asked from where he sat on a chair in the corner holding his box of shoes. "I hope so Sean," Linda shook her head walking past him. They have to be black or

white to go with the school uniforms, so it shouldn't be this difficult, Linda noticed Andy had at least four pair sprawled along the aisle. "I don't know what

brand to get," Andy appeared as if it was a serious problem, "Nike or Adidas." Linda's cell buzzed and she pulled it from her purse just before walking away,

just a short distance away where she could still keep an eye on the kids, but out of their earshot. "I may never take the kids shoe shopping again, at least not

alone," Linda sounded desperate. "Haha," Danny chuckled, "and this is coming from someone who gave me a hard time about taking them clothes shopping."

"Yes but shoes shouldn't be that difficult, they only have two options white or black," Linda was flabbergasted at the sudden difficulty shoe shopping had

become, considering it had never been such a problem in the past. "What's the problem," Danny wondered? "Jack can't decide if he should get white or black,

and Andy can't decide on whether she should get Nike or Adidas." "So the wanting of certain brands begin," Danny said aloud. "So you already expected

something like this," Linda asked questioningly? "I didn't see why it wouldn't," Danny mentioned, "I know I did, and I always preferred Adidas." "Oh thank God

you called," Linda was beginning to see a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel, "I'll tell Andy, and she will want to get whatever brand you like and it will be

over, at least for her. Now what color do you prefer, black or white maybe that will help Jack as well." "Well considering I wear black at work all the time, I prefer

white when I'm off," Danny answered her question. "Alright from now on, you take the kids shoe shopping, and I'll take them clothes shopping," Linda was

more than willing to hand over the shoe shopping to her husband.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening, much to Linda's contentment, they finally made it home, allowing Linda to dig something out of the freezer and cook her family something for

dinner. She was tempted to get Danny to pick up a pizza, but after thinking of the ordeal they were bound to encounter the following day, she decided to hold

off for the morrow. "Can we go outside and play basketball," Andy asked holding Sean's ball in her hand? "For a few minutes before dinner yes," Linda was

more than willing to allow it, hoping to enjoy a few moments of quiet, at least until Danny got home and the kids started bugging him to play with them. She

had to admit, Danny was pretty good at giving in and playing with them, even though he was tired, just so he could spend a little time with them and allow her

a little break from the constant chattering. "I sure wish we didn't have to go back to school," Andy said catching the ball. "Me and you both," Jack agreed, "I

hate math class, and the teacher is always rambling on and never shuts up." "I don't know why you are bothered so much by it, it's not like you get in trouble

at school almost every week like me, which in turn causes me to get in trouble with mom and dad." "That's just because I choose to keep my mouth shut," Jack

enlightened her. "Yeah I tried that once, but I started turning purple because the only way I was able to keep from talking was by holding my breath," Andy

admitted. "Yeah I've always been tempted to try that First Amendment thing that the family talks about during family dinner that allows freedom of speech. And

then totally raise my hand when I'm bored in math class and say hey teach I'm dying here," Jack admitted. "Why don't you?" Andy looked at him questioningly,

"I would." "Because mom says the teacher would then have the right to give me detention for a week," Jack enlightened her. "That's not so bad, I've had

detention for two weeks straight before," Andy couldn't believe that he thought one week of detention was something detestable. "That's what I thought,"

Jack agreed, "but then dad spoke up and said he would pretty much use some good judgement and take his right as a parent and spank me." "I'm beginning

to see your point much clearer now and understand why you haven't done it yet," Andy was obviously seeing a much clearer picture. "So are we going to play

or not?" Sean finally spoke up from where he was sitting on the edge of the cement, bored with their conversation. "Yes little brother," Andy tossed the ball at

him. "You know mom and dad need to have another kid, it's a little hard to play basketball when the teams are uneven," Sean was getting tired of getting

ganged up on by his older siblings. "Chill Sean, Dad will be here soon maybe he'll play with us," Jack was quickly alleviating the 3-2 problem. "Besides, you

don't want to say something you'll regret later on," Andy couldn't believe what Sean had just said. "What are you talking about," Sean was confused? "Dude

Sean you're the youngest, and mom and dad's baby, but if they have another kid, they will forget all about you," Andy was doing her best to torture him. "Shut

up Andy," Sean was tempted to slug her but thought better of it when he remembered Danny would be driving up any minute, and he would be in some deep

trouble if he saw him hit one of his siblings. "Guys stop arguing, it's not like mom and dad would ever be crazy enough to have another kid, at least not as long

as they have us to deal with on a regular basis," Jack was trying to get them to see the reality in the situation. "Now if they sent us all to a boarding school

and only let us come home during the holidays," he started. "And summer vacations," Andy started to see where her brother was going. "Then yes, then I

would say there would be a big chance in them trying to make up for their first three trouble makers," Jack couldn't help but add. "It would get so bad that

mom and dad would probably forget that they even had three other kids and you'd never get to see Grandpa again," Andy couldn't help but try to make her kid

brother feel absolutely miserable. "I'm telling Daddy when he gets home," Sean looked like he was about to cry. "Stop acting like a baby Sean," Jack grabbed

him. "Yeah it's not like they are going to have another baby anyways," Andy agreed. "I'm still telling," Sean pouted. "Fine go ahead," Andy stepped back. Jack

didn't step back, but that didn't keep him from having a complete dazed look on his face, seriously beginning to think she had been hit in the head with the

basketball, knowing there was no way it was even possible that they could keep out of trouble with their parents if they knew what they had been saying.

"But if you tell Dad, I'm so telling him about how his favorite movie is all scratched up now because you were using it as a frisbee." "Fine," Sean muttered

taking the ball from her so they could get back to their game.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Time to come in and get washed up for dinner," Linda called out into the back yard almost an hour after Danny got home, who was currently playing out back

with the kids. "Just ten more minutes," Sean was holding the ball. "No," Linda shook her head. "But I was winning," Sean protested. "You heard your mother,"

Danny took the ball from him and carried it inside. They were just finishing up with their dinner, when Linda decided it was as good a time as any to drop the

bomb about their scheduled appointments for immunizations and physicals the following day. "No!" Andy yelled, not even close to holding back her frustration.

"I'm sorry Andy, but you don't have a choice," Linda sounded sympathetic, "the school requires it." "I don't have to go," she muttered. "Andy you know we've

already been through all this a couple months ago," Danny looked at her serious, although he tried to keep his voice sounding as if he understood her anxiety,

"and I really don't want have to do it all over again." "Yes Sir," Andy fell silent. At least she's finally starting to pick and choose her battles Danny noticed, rather

than wanting each and everything to be a battle. "If you guys behave while we take care of this, we'll pick up a pizza on our way home and lift your grounding

sentence for the evening and watch a movie," Linda knew that bribing was never the best policy when it came to child rearing, but she knew it was either that

or disciplining them a bit more extensively, which would have made neither one of them happy and all in sour moods while talking with doctors and nurses and

everyone in between. "Who's picking the movie," Jack looked concerned? "It'll be something we all agree on," Linda tried brightening the mood at the table.

"We better start trying to pick it out now," Andy mentioned, "it'll take us until tomorrow night to finally agree." "I would have to agree with Andy," Danny

laughed, "we do have a tendency to overthink things."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You ready for bed kid?" Danny stopped by Andy's room on his way to the shower. "Just about," Andy stretched before pointing to her closet. "Did you see my

new shoes," Andy sounded excited? "Not yet," Danny shook his head while Andy walked over to her closet to reveal the treasured new shoes. "I like them,"

Danny smiled at her, "you made a good choice." "Mom said I could pick any pair I wanted within reason," Andy said wide-eyed, "I've never had such a nice pair

before, they'll probably last me forever." "At least until your feet grow," Danny tickled the bottom of one of her feet. "Augh," Andy squealed, "I'm very ticklish,

you're going to make me kick you." "Alright give me a big hug and crawl under your covers," Danny held his arms open to her, knowing that it was getting late

and the next day was liable to be one for the books. Andy hugged him and settled in, "Dad," she looked up at him. "I'm scared, I don't like shots." "I know

baby, and I used to not care for them either," Danny admitted. "What changed your mind?" "I had to get so many shots when I joined the marines, I didn't

have a choice, I had to get used to them," Danny laughed, remembering those early military days with a smile, thinking how naive he was about the whole

thing back then. Andy sighed, "If you can get used to them, I guess I can too." "That's the spirit," Danny kissed her cheek before turning down the light and

moving on to check on his boys.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day at the clinic was indeed interesting. Linda sat with Andy in one examination room, while Danny sat with Sean in another. In the meantime

Jack being the more trusted child was left in the waiting room not far from the examination rooms which allowed Danny or Linda to check on him quite often.

"Seriously," Andy looked at Linda as she picked up the examination gown they wanted her to put on. "They want me to wear this," the girl looked confused.

"Just put it on Andy, so we can get this over with," Linda sighed, thinking they had barely gotten into the room, and she was already protesting. "There's

nothing to this thing," Andy whined. "That's kind of the point Andrea," Linda tied the gown as tight as she could in the back to help her feel a little more

comfortable. "I don't like this," Andy looked as if you told her she could never listen to music again as she climbed atop the examination table. "Just hang in

there sweetheart," Linda smiled at her reassuringly. About 45 minutes later, and they were finally through with the examination part of the physical, and they

were only waiting for the shots. "I'm going to go check on the boys, and see how they are doing," Linda said while they waited for the nurse to come in with

the shots. "You still alive in here," Danny teased, stepping through the doorway of Andy's room after Linda walked out, "they haven't poked and prodded on

you too much." "Well they took inventory, and as of right now I think I got all the right parts," Andy sounded completely uneasy. "You'll be fine baby it's not as

bad as you think," Danny said reassuringly. "How's that," Andy looked at him confused? "Well at least you haven't passed out yet," Danny took a seat in one of

the vacant chairs. "I don't understand," Andy shook her head? "When I was a kid and we had to get shots, mom would always stay in one room with Erin and

Joe, and dad would stay in another with me and Jamie." "Anyways," Danny moved on after explaining the basics, "dad had just stepped out of the room to talk

to mom for a minute, and the nurse came in with a tray full of shots. One minute Jamie was talking fine, the next minute he passed out and fell off the

examination table. The nurse was new and got so nervous that she dropped the tray and ran out of the room. Dad came running in seconds later, and said

that I had the most shocked look on my face that he had ever seen, as I struggled to pull my kid brother up off the floor, still trying to figure out what had just

transpired in there." Andy fell back onto the table and laughed out loud, "what happened to him?" "He got so nervous when he saw the needles, he just

couldn't handle it anymore." "How old was he," Andy wondered aloud. "Five," Danny recollected, "he was just going into kindergarten so this was a totally new

experience for him." "Poor thing he was probably terrified," Andy started giggling again, at least until the nurse walked in, with a tray of immunizations, and her

face expression changed completely, her smile fading and her eyes about doubling in size. "Time to go," Andy jumped off the table and started looking for the

nearest evacuation route. "Hey calm down Andy," Danny reached out and grabbed her, "you're going to be fine." "Dad those things are long enough to go

through my whole arm," Andy was freaking out. "It's okay," he looked at her directly in the eye, "just calm down and everything's going to be okay." "Okay,"

Andy was still panting, but managed to calm down a bit, "but I'm still a little worried," she muttered. "I'll be right here with you the whole time," Danny placed a

hand on hers reassuringly. "Promise," Andy looked at him fearfully. "I promise," Danny helped her back on the examination table. The nurse turned towards her

with a shot in her hand, and Andy whispered to Danny, "I think I'm pass out." "Just be brave baby," he placed a gentle hand on her back and decided to leave

it there while the nurse continued. "I'll try," Andy was doing her best to sound brave.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Freedom," Andy almost yelled as she ran towards Danny's jeep. "It wasn't that bad was it," Linda laughed? "That's easy for you to say, you didn't just get

poked by a handful of needles," Sean ran past his mother to catch up with his sister. "Since we were all good, can we go get ice cream," Jack asked walking in

between his parents? "I don't care," Danny looked down at him, "but it's your mother's decision." "Mom," Jack looked up at Linda. "You can all get a small one,"

Linda decided to let them enjoy their last week of summer, "I don't want it to ruin your dinner, were picking up pizza afterwards." "Can we watch something

funny tonight," Andy asked climbing into the backseat? "Like what," Danny wondered what she had in mind? "Major Payne," Andy asked hopefully? "Have you

ever seen it before?' Danny asked pulling into the parking lot to pick up the pizza. "Not yet," Andy admitted, "but I've wanted to watch it since I moved in."

"Then why haven't you," Linda looked at her thoughtfully? "Because I've been grounded almost every week since I moved in," Andy had a point. "That isn't my

fault," Danny got out of the car to pick up the pizza Linda had called in. "Okay so it's mine," Andy got out and followed him before Linda even had a chance to

tell her to stay in the car. "But since your lifting the punishment tonight, now's my chance," she ran to catch up with him. "Your mom said we all have to agree,

but you can have my vote," Danny smiled at her. "Thanks Dad, now all I have to do is bribe my brothers," Andy held the door open for him as he carried out the

pizzas. "Good luck with your mother," Danny winked at her. "That's who I'm worried about," she admitted. "You know I kind of think we should could keep the

kids at home the rest of the week, when you and I have to go to work," Danny mentioned later that night after the movie was over and the kids were tucked

in. "Why's that?" Linda found it odd he didn't want to take them to the center, considering he normally hated to leave them alone. "Because as of lately they

have been getting into trouble when they are there. Not only have they gotten into fights, but they've also run off twice. And I just kind of figure at least they

don't run off when we leave them at home," Danny had a point. "That may be true, but they do throw the baseball in the house, break your poker set, and

Andy and Sean only try to kill each other just to name a few," Linda said pointedly. "We can always threaten them before we leave," Danny shrugged. "Awe

because that always works," Linda laughed. "We can take turns coming home at lunch to check on them," Danny suggested. "At least they won't get trapped in

a bank," Linda readily agreed, remembering the week they had just had.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by with little to no problems, the house was still standing, and Danny and Linda found themselves thanking God for the small

miracles each and every day they got home. "Hey Babe I'm home," Danny announced coming into the house one evening after work. "How was work," Linda

looked over at him? "No days ever the same," Danny shook his head. "Where are the kids," Danny asked when he noticed it was much too quiet in the house?

"Outside waiting for you to play with them like usual," Linda took a handful of plates to the table. "I'll go out after them for a few minutes," Danny tossed his tie

over the couch, "how much longer till dinner?" "About thirty minutes," Linda double checked the casserole she had in the oven. "Oh Danny," Linda stopped him

before he walked out the back door. "Don't forget, we have to take the kids to the school fundraiser carnival Friday night," Linda was doing her best not to

forget herself. "No we don't the kids are grounded, they have no business going to a carnival, I'm still not happy about the bank incident," Danny had a point.

"I know Danny, and neither am I for that matter. But we don't have a choice, we've got to go." "Why do we have to go, it's only going to show that we are not

serious about sticking to discipline when the kids are in trouble," Danny dug in the fridge for something cold to drink. "That's not the point right now Danny,

they have these fundraisers to help raise money for new uniforms for the sports teams and other extracurricular activities. Both our sons our involved in soccer,

and your niece is in basketball, and if we're lucky Andy will also find something to get involved in, maybe it will make her keep her grades up, and out of trouble.

One can only hope," she muttered. "I guess we have to support them then," Danny figured aloud. "Do you think Andy will try out for anything when school

starts," Linda looked over at Danny knowing he knew a bit more about sports than she did. "I don't know, she is getting pretty good at basketball," Danny

shrugged glancing out the window and at his daughter who was playing basketball. "We will have a lot of games to go to if so," Linda thought of the busy

semester, especially considering the boys already had soccer games. "Basketball is in the fall and soccer is in the spring," Linda remembered. "It'll be fine,"

Danny shook his head, "besides Andy hasn't even took interest in anything yet." "Don't remind me," Linda called out after him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Friday night came and the Reagan's were walking the school grounds surrounded by bright flashing lights, and rides like the Ferris wheel, the tilt a whirl, and

just about any other ride that could make a kid nauseous. There were concession stands with cotton candy, hot dogs, funnel cakes and all kinds of other foods

that one would find at a county fair. "I want to ride the veritgo," Andy looked up at Danny pleadingly. "Which ones that," Danny asked questioning? "The

brochure says it's a fast swing ride, and the scariest ride here," Andy was beaming. "Sounds like a good one," Danny mumbled exaggerating. "After that can

we ride the Ferris wheel," Sean pulled on Danny's hand. "After we get something to eat," Linda wasn't exactly thrilled to be feeding them the unhealthy fair

food, but they would enjoy it nonetheless. "But we're not hungry," Jack obviously wanted to keep riding. "Maybe not now, but you would be five minutes after

we left," Linda shook his shoulder playfully. "No I wouldn't," Jack looked at her. "Sure you would, kids are always hungry," she teased. "Can we get hot dogs?"

Sean asked jumping up and down trying to get her attention. "Mmm, sounds appetizing," Linda glanced at Danny, neither of them really looking forward to their

dinner. "Oh thank God," Jamie looked thrilled when he saw Danny's kids a few minutes after they ate, glad he wouldn't have to ride anymore rides. "Hey little

brother what are you so excited for," Danny laughed. "Dude I've had to ride every ride with Nicki thus far, I'm so nauseous I don't think I can handle another

one," Jamie was by no means kidding. "So where's Erin at," Danny noticed he had yet to see his sister around? "She has court tomorrow, so she working late

at the office," Jamie mentioned. "Can we ride the veritgo now please," Andy was nearly begging. "You ride that now, and you'd be throwing up all over me kid,"

Danny wasn't exactly looking forward to smelling like puke, or taking care of a bunch of motion sickness children. "Please Daddy Please," Andy couldn't contain

her excitement as she jumped up and down directly in front of him. "There are my grandchildren," Frank walked up behind his family surprising all of them.

"Grandpa," the four hugged him. "Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Danny wondered knowing given the choice he probably would have chosen to be

somewhere entirely different. "My grandchildren go to school here, so I'm supporting their school," Frank walked along with them. "You can ride the vertigo with

your granddaughter," Danny winked at Jamie. "I'm not riding anything, I'm just here to spend my money on spoiling them," Frank nodded at his grandchildren.

"Does this mean I can ride it," Andy stopped in her tracks? "Yes you can ride it," Danny shook his head, "but when you get sick," he pointed at her, "do not, I

repeat, do not hurl all over me." "I won't get sick, I promise," Andy smiled. "Andy you can't control getting motion sickness," Danny shook his head reaching for

his wallet as they walked up to the attendant at the vertigo ride. "Let me get it," Frank stopped him, "I want to let them have a little fun." "I'm certainly not

going to argue," Danny grinned. The kids were all a little dizzy by the time they got off the ride, and couldn't walk a straight line, even if somebody offered to

help them. Andy was currently seeing two of Danny and was a little unsure of which one was the real him, as she called him trying to follow his voice. "I'm right

here," Danny reached out to steady her, although he was trying to stay a safe distance away in case she lost control of her hot dog. "Does everybody want to

take a little break or keep riding," Jamie asked hoping they chose his first suggestion. "We want to keep riding Uncle Jamie," Sean looked at him as if the

answer was the most obvious in the world. "What do you want to ride next," Frank laughed at Sean's immediate answer? "How about the zero gravity," Andy

glanced at her brothers and cousin. "We stand against the wall, and as it spins us, it raises us in the air at like a 70 degree angle." "Why don't you ride

something a little less drastic for now," Linda suggested. "But mom I want to ride something crazy, something that's going to make my head spin, and make me

throw up all over the place, that would be so awesome," Andy was way over her dizzy spell. "Something like the Ferris wheel," Linda pointed at it from across

the beaten bath. "Awe mom," Andy complained. "Listen to your mother," Danny tapped her shoulder. Leave it to Andy to have a flair for theatrical rides, Danny

thought to himself, always wanting to do something dangerous and life threatening, sure he remembered wanting to do that himself when he was a kid, but

that was different, that was himself, Andy was his child, and that was something entirely different.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Sean climbed into one of the vacant seats that came around, just after Nicki and Jack climbed into the one before them. "We should rock it when we

start going around," Andy was trying to make it a bit more of an adventure. "I think I'm beginning to feel a slight sense of motion sickness," Sean moaned.

"Seriously Sean, you're going to get sick on the Ferris wheel," Andy couldn't believe it. "I was feeling sick after the vertigo, I just didn't want to say anything,"

Sean tried picking up for himself. "You throw up on me, and I'm throwing you overboard," Andy was trying to scoot as far away from him as the ride would

allow. They had just gotten to the top of the ride when they overheard a strange clicking sound causing the ride to stop on its own. "This does not look good,"

Andy glanced over the edge of the ride and down to her family. "What's going on," Danny ran up to the young man operating the ride? "I don't know," the man

with the name tag of Brian shook his head nervously. "What can you do," this time it was Frank who asked the question? "I'm doing everything I know how to

do," Brian looked over at Danny, Frank and Jamie. "We need an engineer or someone who knows a bit more about these things than I do," Brian admitted. "It'll

take some time for him to get here," Jamie glanced at his watch, "and we can't leave the kids up there all that time." "And in order for the fire department to

get a truck in here, they'd have to move half of the attractions," Frank said pointedly, "and that would take too much time." "Then what are we going to do,"

Jamie asked no one imparticular? "The only thing we can do," Danny shrugged, "climb up there and get them." "Are you guys okay?" Jamie moved back and

hollered up at the kids. "Sean's feeling like he's going to puke, but aside from that, were all good, in fact it's kind of cool," Andy yelled down to him. "Thank God,

Linda is over talking to some of the kid's teachers," Danny looked at Frank, "after the bank incident, she would like nothing better than to protect them from

any and everything." "Mothers can be like that," Frank remembered his own wife Mary doing the same thing when his own children had been in danger in the

past. "Well I better get up there," Danny started to walk closer to the ride, "Andy and Sean are in the same seat and will kill each other for sure, if I don't

hurry." "Whys that," Frank smiled? "Andy and Sean are like me and Erin when we were kids they don't get along." "I know," Danny shook his head, "I was just

as surprised as you, one would think it would be Andy and Jack since they are closer in age, but it's not, Sean and Andy are just so much alike, they are both

wild." "I've got some good news and bad news", Jamie approached his father and brother. "The good news is, Andy thinks it's cool, the bad news is, Sean has

motion sickness," Jamie gave them the rundown. "Time to get moving," Danny took the first step up, followed closely by his kid brother.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad and Uncle Jamie are coming up," Andy looked at her brother who was turning pale. "Good, maybe then I can be sick," Sean leaned his head on his sister's

shoulder. "Augh," Andy moaned, "must you," she muttered to herself. There were times when she hated being the oldest, and expected to take care of her

younger siblings, especially when it consisted of nausea. "Why is it always my children that get into some sort of trouble even if they aren't even trying?"

Danny asked himself aloud when he was about half way up the ride. "There Reagan's, what do you expect, we always get ourselves in trouble, why should

they be any different," Jamie answered him. "I don't know, I guess I never really considered it, but I am beginning to feel a little guilty for all the things we put

Dad through," Danny mentioned finally reaching Nicki and Jacks ride. "You two alright," Jamie asked trying to find a proper foothold? "As good as can be

expected," Nicki looked over the edge of the ride. "Nicki don't look down," Danny stopped her." Grandpa does look kind of funny from up here," she couldn't

help but add. "He does doesn't he," Jamie laughed unlatching the bar that kept them inside the ride. "Uh oh," Nicki said only moments later. "What's the

matter," Danny was getting concerned? "Aunt Linda's coming back." "Oh no," Danny repeated, "Thank God dads down there, hopefully he can keep her from

having a heart attack." "You ready to do this," Jamie looked at the kids? "Yes," Jack started to stand. "No don't stand up," Danny stopped him when the basket

they were sitting in started to rock, making him grab Nicki in order to keep her from falling. "That was close," Nicki had a death grip on Danny shirt. "No

kidding," Danny shook his head, trying to figure out the best way to get the two out safely. "Maybe we should get them both out at the same time," he

suggested. "Okay," Jamie agreed, keeping a hand on Jack. "When I count to three, Nicki put your foot down over here by mine, and Jack, you put yours over

there by Jamie, we are going to climb down two at a time." After it seemed like an eternity, Danny and Jamie finally managed to get Nicki and Jack down.

"Round two," Jamie glanced at Danny before taking the lead on their next climb.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Sean whined, "I don't feel so good." "Neither do my shoes," Andy moaned looking down, from where just seconds ago, Sean's motion sickness became

a little more than he could bear. "Sorry," he muttered. "Me too, but at least I have one thing going for me, at least I won't be in trouble when we get out of this

mess, for once this was totally uncontrollable and I did nothing wrong," Andy sounded shocked. "Doesn't happen very often does it," Sean managed to lift his

head off her shoulder? "Hardly ever," she admitted. "You guys okay," Danny asked reaching the top? "No," Andy answered for both of them, "Sean just puked

all over my shoes." "At least there not your new ones," Danny shocked himself in being able to find humor in the whole incident. "If they would be my new

ones, Sean would already be on the ground, because I would have thrown him overboard a long time ago," Andy was being completely honest. "Andrea,"

Danny muttered, knowing that with Sean feeling sick it was going to pose a bigger problem in getting him down. "How do you want to do this," Jamie knew it

wasn't going to be as easy as it was with Jack and Nicki? "You can take Andy down the same way we took the others," Danny glanced at him, "I'm just worried

about Sean being motion sickness and falling." "I could sit up here with him, but there's no telling how long it would take," Jamie was trying to do all he could.

"Sean," Danny looked at his son seriously. "If I carried you, do you think you could wrap your arms around my neck and hang on?" "I think so," Sean nodded.

"Are you sure, I don't want to take any chances with you letting go," Danny didn't blink. "I know Daddy," Sean at least seemed to realize the seriousness of

the situation. "Let's do it," Danny moved aside so Jamie and Andy go first. "Andy," Danny looked at his daughter seconds before she was to climb out of the

basket. "I want you to do everything Jamie tells you, okay, this is no time to play around." "I understand," Andy appeared to be taking the situation serious

enough, at least enough for Danny to allow her to get out of the basket. It didn't take long for Jamie to get Andy down, in fact even Andy seemed to be happy

to be back down on land. Once Andy and Jamie reached the bottom, Danny managed to lean far enough in to the basket for Sean to latch onto him. They were

about half way down when, Sean's grip started to slip, and Danny was forced to grab the boy by his belt, in order to keep him from face planting onto the

ground. This was going to make things a lot harder, Danny was doing his best to hang onto the railing with one hand, and the boy with the other. "Sean, I'm

going to swing you over, and I need you to grab the rail next to me," Danny hollered at the boy, knowing he wouldn't be able to hang on and climb down all at

the same time. "Okay," Sean barely had time to reply before Danny swung him over next to him. Danny let out a long breath, he didn't realize he was holding,

as Sean snuck in between himself and the rail. "I'm sorry Daddy," Sean felt guilty, "but my hands were slipping and I just couldn't hold on anymore." "It's okay

buddy. Do you think you can try and climb down with me?" "I think so," Sean was getting scared, but he knew he didn't want to be stuck up there forever,

especially considering they were half way there already. By the time they reached the bottom, Danny swore to himself that he would never let his children set

foot on a ride again as long as he lived. "Let's go home," Danny sighed, picking Sean up and leading the way out of the carnival aspect of the school, and

directly to his car more than ready to go home and go directly to bed. Saving his children from disaster was getting to become a full time job.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The only problem with wanting to get a good night's sleep was the weather. The weather did not want to compromise with Danny's need of sleep. The kids had

been in bed for a couple of hours, and Danny and Linda had barely fallen asleep when the thunder started rumbling, and the lighting flashing so bright outside

the windows, it was like the lights were on. It was pouring down rain, and it was music to Danny's ears. Danny and Linda's bedroom door swung open and

were rudely awaken by their sons who ran in and jumped on their bed frightened. "We're scared," Jack and Sean snuggled under the covers and in between

their parents. "It's okay guys, you can sleep with us," Linda leaned over and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. They had just settled in when Andy ran

in, but stopped as soon as she reached the doorway. "Are you scared sweetie," Linda sat up to look at her? "No," Andy was obviously lying, "I was just

wanting to make sure the boys were okay." "There fine Andy, now come on," Danny could tell she was frightened and knew they would never any sleep until

they all felt safe. "I'm fine," Andy's eyes got wide her voice shaking, when the thunder rumbled again. "Andrea," Danny just shook his head, "get over here." "If

you insist," Andy nearly ran to him, when the lighting flashed. "Together again," Linda smiled at Danny, three children in between them. "Oh and Sean," Andy

looked at her brother who was lying next to her. "If you are by any chance still sick, and you get me sick, I swear I'll kill you." "Andrea," Danny's voice said it all.

"Sorry," Andy rested her head on his pillow and fell asleep, no longer frightened of the storm as long as she had her family next to her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You certainly seem to be in a good mood this evening," Linda noticed Sunday after they returned home from family dinner. "Are you kidding me, I'm ecstatic,

the kids go back to school tomorrow. Which means we don't have to worry about them being kept busy, the school will do that for us." "Daniel Reagan," Linda

silenced him, "you are going to make your own children think that you don't want them around." "Linda you didn't let me finish, I was going to add, just to

make it look like that we are not too anxious to get rid of them I have a little surprise." "Danny what did you do," Linda looked worried? "I bought toys," the

grin on Danny's face said it all as held up 5 brand new nerf guns. "And just what are we going to do with 5 of them, we only have three children," Linda had a

bad feeling she knew what he was going to say. "You and I are going to play, there's a war coming." As soon as dinner was over Danny rushed the kids

upstairs to take showers and put their pajamas on while he and Linda hurriedly cleaned the kitchen. "Do you think they suspect anything," Linda followed

Danny into the living room. "I don't think so, I think they just think I'm in a hurry to get them to bed so I can have some quiet." "Boy are they in for a rude

awakening," Linda laughed out loud. "They're going to love it," Danny flipped the couch over. "Oh my gosh Danny, what are you doing," Linda looked shocked?

"We've got to have some place to take cover," Danny shrugged pulling the guns from their boxes. "You really did some thinking about this didn't you," Linda

caught the gun he tossed at her. "You have no idea. Andy, Jack, Sean get down here now!" Danny hollered up the stairs. "Now you are going to make them

think they are in trouble," Linda shook her head. "Whatever gets them down here in a hurry," Danny cut all but one small lamp light off. "Whatever it is I am

completely innocent," Andy walked in her hands up in a surrendering stance. "I doubt that will ever be the case," Danny muttered, "but we're going to do

something a little different tonight. It's going to be you three against your mother and me." "What are we going to do," Sean was confused, considering Danny

had all the guns hidden and the couch was flipped over and Linda was just standing there allowing it? "Choose your weapon," Danny tossed the blanket he

had covering the guns aside in one sweep. "War has hit the Reagan house tonight," Danny cut the lamp light off, "you have five minutes and I come looking."

Andy, Jack, and Sean were still a little confused to say the least, but they weren't about to question it, especially if their parents were supporting this sort of

fun. The three took off running up the stairs, and hid somewhere in their parents closet while they tried to form a plan of action. "So what's the plan," Sean

was the one to ask? "We need to get them separated, they won't be nearly as strong alone," Jack suggested. "Like take one of them hostage," Sean clarified?

"It would have to be mom," Andy shrugged, "taking Dad an NYPD Detective and Marine hostage would be downright impossible, especially considering he could

do this sort of thing in his sleep." "I'm in," Sean grinned. "Let's lock and load gentlemen," Andy took the lead. It wasn't especially difficult for Andy, Jack and

Sean to take Linda hostage after surrounding her and unloading their weapons. "Alright Sean, you guard mom," Andy instructed, "Jack and I are going after

Dad." "Why do I have to stand guard," Sean looked confused? "Because I'm the oldest, and I said so," for once Andy was enjoying her role of being the older

sibling. Andy and Jack moved into position, where they thought their father was hiding, unfortunately for them they were wrong, and left standing alone in the

dark. "What do you want to do now," Jack whispered? "I don't know, but we need to hunker down somewhere, we are too big of targets standing up." "Too

late," Danny came up from somewhere behind them, and shot them both. "Where were you," Jack looked any Danny, "we checked every inch of the

downstairs." "You have to move in stealth mode my boy," Danny returned the couch to its rightful position while Linda turned the lamp on. "That was fun," Andy

smiled, "we should do it one more time." "No," Linda was the one to put an end to their fun, "it's late and tomorrow is the start of a busy semester." "Awe

mom," Sean complained. "Sorry," she shook her head before kissing the top of their heads and sending them to bed. They were just about to make their way

up the stairs when Danny stopped them, "please return your weapon to your commanding officer where they can remain under lock and key, and be kept from

further use in the barracks." Danny already knew that if he didn't keep the guns, the kids would keep trying to play upstairs. "Aww," the kids moaned loudly.

"So close," Jack handed his gun over. "Very nice try I have to admit, but even super soldiers need their sleep," Danny started up the stairs to hide the new toys

so he could surprise the kids every once in a while later on.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy lay in bed that night, the house dark and silence surrounding her. It had been a relatively good summer for the most part, she thought. Sure she and

Danny butted heads a few times like when he had to take them shopping. And she managed to get herself into trouble plenty of times like the fight while on

vacation, making a mess at the hospital, the whole incident with the Newton kids, the destroyed poker set, and playing ball in the house, and the tip of the

iceberg, the bank incident. But other than that it was pretty awesome, Andy remembered the game of laser tag with Danny, her first family vacation, the

pedicure with Linda, learning how to swim, the volleyball game, the day she and Sean spent together, when Linda taught her how to shave, the water balloon

fight, her one time of not being in trouble even though her brothers were, her sleepover with Nicki, covering Danny with shaving cream, and of course who

could forget tonight's fun of war with the Reagan's. But it was time to start a new season in her life. School was starting which meant trouble, fall was coming

which meant cooler weather, and after that snow and the best Christmas ever, with a family that loved her. It was certainly going to be an adventure, there

was no doubt about that, but it would also be fun.

* * *

This is the last chapter in the story Never A Dull Moment. I would like to keep writing more stories, I have plenty of ideas, I just want to make sure they will be read. Also I am thinking about changing Andy's age to 11 if so.

I have to admit, this chapter was fun to right... Again thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews...JusticeStandsTrue


End file.
